Headhunter
by Rusty Knights Productions
Summary: First and thus far only EvaAvp cross over continues. I know it sounds bad, but read it. You might be surprised.
1. Prologue

AN. Knight one: Here we are. This is the new prologue, what I changed to adapt better my plot line. Enjoy my AvP crossover. Only of its kind.(I think.)

This is sort of alt universe; I wanted to meld good things in movies and games, so I transferred this all to happen in year 2232, AVP2's time line. This hasn't anything to do with AVP movie, as it was happening the world of today, and this is happening over two centuries later. Suck it up.

Headhunter

Prologue

---

Weyland-Yutani scientefic journals - Appendix I: The Aliens, their physiology, and their life cycle.

"You have been so long in my life, that I can't remember anything else."

-lieutenant Ellen Ripley

There isn't any proper name to this species; they are only referred as 'The Aliens.' Marines call them Xenomorphs or Bugs. The Aliens are animal species, species what is fierce and strong, and willing to survive. Where ever they go they arouse fear around them, and if there is any opposition it will be used as food, or platform to new Aliens. Every battle between alien and humans species has end to Alien triumph, or destruction of the both sides.

Some referrer the aliens as Dragons. They have melon-shaped head, which doesn't seem to contain any eyes or visual organs. This is of course speculating because any full-grown alien hasn't ever been captured intact. Few pieces have been found, but not in any situation containing of the adult alien specimen hasn't been successful. Aliens don't seem to have tongue, but an inner jaws helping to tear their prey to pieces so they can swallow it easily.

There is speculation that their head doesn't work as air intake, instead they have tubes in their back, which is rumored to serve as a direct route to lungs, all though some of the Aliens doesn't seem to have these tubes, so there isn't any concrete proof about this.

Aliens don't breath Oxygen but hydrogen instead. This allows them to survive in many worlds where humans don't have a breathable atmosphere, because hydrogen is one of the most common gases in planets and universe. This also makes them cabable to survive in complete vacuum, as more than seventy percent of our whole universe consist hydrogen. Aliens are posses a chitinious armor much like insects, but more powerful than an ordinary beetle. It can take some damage and provides cover from their own defense mechanism.

In their bloodstream flows several enzymes what makes it a corrosive acid. This makes them deadly as fighting in close combat as their blood can corrode trough Marine armors…as well most of the metal materials. If alien receives a cut wound, its blood will soon oxidize, and closes the wound. Their blood itself isn't acid, but when it comes contact with oxygen, it rapidly turns in to a strong form of molecular acid. This also helps them when breaking trough barriers. Aliens can also spit their blood out from mouth.

Their hands end to four fingered sharp claws. Nails are grown one on top of the other, they are ideal to climbing on ceilings and walls. Claws help them to grab support when running on high speed. They also have long, muscular tail, which works both as a weapon and a way to immobilize their prey when they are dragging unfortunate victims in to their hives to make them hosts to future aliens. It conatisn venom what makes moving almost impossible.

They also drool lot of saliva, which itself is insignificant fact…or so it seems.

In the experiments with samples of alien saliva, led by doctor Ritsuko Akagi (only confessed doctor in areas of xenomorphealogy), has been discovered that, with right methods, Aliens saliva can be change into a strong drug, almost over ten times powerful than heroine.

In this case it should be good to remaind that our corporation is the only legal retailer of Terium refreshment. Every other selling methods is illegal, and these criminal activity will be terminated when ever opportunity presents itself. What comes to doctor Akagi's experiments, she has expressed her wish to continue her exams, and is most interested to continue them with full-grown specimens.

Aliens don't breed by mating. They will need hosts. Each one of them starts as a Facehugger, which is born from eggs. Alien eggs are containing a Facehugger, which will notice if living thing what comes near it. Next it will hatch and jumps to its target, was it a either Animal or Human. When it has firm grip over its target, it will 'impregnate' its victim by inserting a embryo down to host's troth. It doesn't seem to have any other task; after embryo has been implanted successfully, it dies. Marines colorfully describes face huggers as 'pussy what has legs'.

Embryo continues to live in its hosts. Eventually it develops enough and will leave the host, by bursting out of its chest. Small aliens are referred as 'chestbursters'. Embryo's growing time depends the state of its host. If the host is well fed and doesn't suffer any illnesses, it's ready to leave its host in the next 38 hours. If it doesn't have enough nutrient or some illnesses are hampering its evolution, hatching process takes longer - maybe a week - or more. Facehuggers blood is also acid. They don't have any means to feed themselves: they only have one purpose. Some of the Facehuggers can form a new embryo, and find a new host if they have enough time.

Queen is head of the whole alien community. Most of the aliens protect the hive, while others are eliminating possible threats to hive, or hunting food and finding new hosts. Juvenile queens, called 'The praetorian aliens' are constantly watching around the queen as guards. Should the queen die, one of the Praetorian aliens will take its place. There is only one dominant queen: rests of them are praetorians, which are making sure that the community survives.

Only Praetorians rival among each other. If queen dies they will start power struggle among each other, where strongest one will survive and remain to rule.

Their hive is made of wastes, literally. They took what they can find: Corpses of them own, corpses of other life forms, metal, everything what they can get their claws on. They can form strong substances from them and create the environment just ideal for them. Ritsuko Akagi doesn't describe this as cannibalism but just form of ultimate practicality. If death has some meaning to them then their greatest power is taken away from them.

Chestburster is also rapid in growing up. When it finds enough food, it can reach maturity in less than a day. Nature of the future aliens is strongly affected by hosts body; different hosts produce different kinds of aliens.

Aliens home world is unknown. Research teams have found their Hives on different planets, but they are usually inside of a crash-landed ships; some of them isn't even a human ships; at least four different races remains have been founded on ships which are serving or have served as their hive.

Best guess suggest that they are spreading from planet to another, either by accidently or then somebody is seeding them around.

Existing of the Aliens is now public, because in the light of events United System Government has officially classified and changed the truth so the audience doesn't think aliens as a serious threat for avoiding panic.

The truth is, that this Alien species could be undoing of all other life forms.

We don't have any effective method to clear them up, except bombarding them on the orbit, but most of their hives are too deep inside the planet, so that it could be neutralized. Biolocigal and Chemical seem to uneffective at this time. Nuclear weapons, though old could be best option because of fallout kill rate, but it could also refresh them. Direct assault against Alien hive isn't recommend in any circumnstanses. If members of military or other scientific teams are taken hosts inside the hive, they are to be left behind.

To summary this all, aliens are strong, fast and intelligent species, with impressive adaptive nature, and fast spreading. They aren't intelligent the way humans usually use this word, but they are cunning, and always when encountering any other life form they try to seek out what it's weak points are, and utilize this to their advantage. They won't step on the same trap twice.

Communicating is maybe a group mind, what relays expiriences and memories, as well what is happening immidatly. Range of this group mind isn't known as no humans or animals posess it. Except some incects in earth.

Weyland-Yutani scientefic journals- Appendix G

The Predators.

"They're sadistic. Like childrens hunting incects."

-General Vasili Rykov

From beginning of the time, humans have waged war. From time to time, soldiers have tell horror stories about invisible enemies that hunt them. These rumours are been long kept as sings of seething insanity, and mental instability.

Now we have to consider it again.

Signs about Predators have always been present. We have only not looked for them. For long weyland Yutani's board has kept third species only as excuse. But CEO Gendo Ikari believed this possibility form beginning.

Was he long seeing or not, he was right.

Unlike the Aliens, predators are intelligent like humans traditionally use that word. We don't know much about their technology, but plasma weapons are one of them.

We only kept predators as rumours, but later was discovered that General Vasili Rykov managed to capture some of them. First Predator he killed by implanting an Alien embryo on it. Second Predator was kept captured about four weeks. General Rykov was also the one who first called them Predators.

Markins on their weapons and equipment refer some sort of tribe culture.

Usually predators hunt in small groups or alone. This maybe a sort of Teacher and Aprentice ritual.

Predators have ships, which are agile and faster than human cruisers. They don't have anything as large as Costanoga cruiser, but variety of ships does change. They are meant for hunting not for warfaring. Still they seem to be capable to intrude inside every other ship they want.

We think that they have somekind of inner system what controls their actions.

They seem to even have ranks, not based on military kind like humans but more like honor based. We don't know how this works in practice.

Predator's high technology comes with a covenant with their lifestyle. Predators are literally hunters, who seek out difficult prey. This is what separetes from Aliens. What is commong to their targets, is that they are all armed. From knife to rocket launcher, they have kept weapon on their hand when they had died. Most of kills had been done with some sort of blade weapons or plasma armament. Some of kills had been done by litterally beating prey to death.

Predator's tribal like society is seen in their appearance. They wear their hair in braids, and have necklaces; possibly memories from the worlds were they have been visiting. They wear a helmet, which besides being a tool also shows how old they are and what is their position among their 'tribe'. Predators look like a big man, they usually are about 2 m high, and needless to say more muscular than humans. There are different kinds of predators, and they fight differently being balanced what are their strong areas. To our embarassment we haven't been able to separate is different genders from each other if there are different genders on this hunting society of theirs.

From Genral Rykov's scientist logs, comes out several facts about their physiology They don't seem to breath same gases as humans, so their mask is also converting atmosphere to a breathable to them. They equipment's seem to have little differences between each other, and they maybe do their own weapons, as a sacrament, or a ritual. Predators vocal chords differs about humans, they aren't inside the troth but they can be seen between their jaws.

They have four strong finger like appendixes surrounding their jaws. Predators communicate with words: both their own language and ours. Their talking is series of clicking sounds, which humans can't produce. They have translating program integrated inside their wrist computers which will translate their speaking in to sensible form.

Their technology includes several weapons as well utility. Advanced healing liquids can close a wound in matter of seconds. They have they own cocktail of combat drugs, which increases their power so that even a brick wall can't stand in their way.

Advanced weapons includes a shoulder mounted cannon, which shoots out hot plasma, with automatic aiming. Their helmets are integrated with an camera, which can cycle vision modes to expose radiation to their eyes. It also work as zooming device. Another high-tech weapon is their pistol which works more quickly than plasma caster, and in secondary effect works as a electric gun, which creates a sphere of electricity making their target paralyze. There is also series of blade weapons what can even cut steel.

Predators also have the ability to shoot a grappling hook, and then hang from it. These are useful in many environments.

Most dangerous of these devices is their ability to self-desruct, creating a non nuclear-charge with power what can easily decimate area of 300 blocks. We can only guess what kind of power their bombs may have. They also had some sort of tamper proof mechanism on their gauntlets. If somebody tries to remove them, they'll stop their carriers lungs, immidiatly killing them. We don't understand what kind of society wants their warriors rather die than being disarmed.

Hunting seems to be their important mission in their life. We suspect that they aren't representing the whole species but are only somekind ourter group, which is acting on its own.

We have only little data about other attributes of the Predator species.

Home world is unknown. They seem to be watching the situation developing and then striking when they feel like it. Predators blood is bright green, which tells that they don't entirely breathe Oxygen. Heat seems to be their only weak point; they seem to be more violent in hotter environments which usually means that their prey loses something else beside of their lives: Horror stories about bodies skinned is rapidly spreading amongst the people. In these odds they still maintain their act over their honor and rarely kill unarmed subjects. To this date we haven't seen any child been killed by predator.

Predators also hunt the Aliens. Aliens are a challenge to them and they wish to accept it. By the way, if Predators are impregnated with the Facehugger, it will produce a being called 'pred-alien.'

Only few Predators have been captured, and those few have either escaped or rescued by their fellow predator.

There are few predators who disregard this honor system. We call them psychos. Psychos are just it, psychos. They will hunt down anything that moves, even their own. It's unclear how an ordinary Predator becomes a Psycho, and they are branded as outlaws. If Hunter and Psycho come face to face they will try to kill each other.

We don't know if predators worship anything. Their ships interior is marked with hieroglyphs, and maybe taking throphies is their way to honor something.

Maybe they even gather in some places to meet. We can't be sure.

Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

"Creating better worlds."

We, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, are a strong influenced enterprise, and closely attached with the government. Government provides us their cruisers and some men power. Weyland-Yutani official duty is to find new worlds and make them ready for humans to move in. Since Earth has suffered its share from pollution, moving out to the quiet colony would soon be sounding tempting.

Weyland-Yutani's success story is beyond comparisong. Fusion with American Weyland corporation and Japanese Yutani enterprises made our corparation as dominant and it has succesfully improved every citizens life in this universe, and will continue to do so, for years to come.

Weyland-Yutani absolute power figure to this date, (If we don't take notion Charles Bishop Weyland, the one who started this grand endouvor) is one man named Gendo Ikari, ruthless and clever. This man has in a short period of time; grow his company influence over the limits. By CEO of our corporation he sees all and knows all. He received this position as he tragigally lost his wife, who was WY's board member.

Weyland-Yutani works closely with Colonial Marines. They defend our installations, in case of outlaw invasion, or other rioting state from United Systems should come to claim our territory. They are our last mean, should our own troops and our security consultant forces fail. Quite recently Marines and our own foces had co-operated as saving personal and equipment. Results have been...fair.

Our own Troops are consicting mainly peoples who have no military training. They have been re-trained so they are adding valuable member of our team.

Second part of our 'military' forces are consisting peoples who have wisely decided to invest themselves and are former marines, or other military personnel.

In year 2221, LV-1210 was found a location of large Xenomoprh hive.

Afterwards every worker, Corporation mercenary group named Iron Bears, and corporation own soldiers died. Casualties are over 4000 thousand. Iron Bears has been now officially ceased exist as its leader General Vasili Rykov died in the incident. We suspect loss of this to be act of sabotage, as fusion reactor had been tampered with.

Knowledge about the Aliens reached general public. Weyland Yutanis as the government calls you for aid us. We are doing everything to halt this dreadful invader, and your help is needed. If you have skills at fields of science, technology, or problem solving join us and make a career in our ranks, aiding the mankind in the process.

Rest assured that independt freeholds like the Promised Land are cancer what is source of prostitution, crime and anti-corporate propaganda. They will be striked down as soon we can get the government agree our vision of modern galaxy for all mankind.

Weyland-Yutani and USG tries their best to hold alien invasions. You may carry on with your life knowing that we will always look after tomorrow.

Promised land freehold brodcast.

"Shit happens."

-Predator

YOU ARE BEING LIED!

Weyland-Yutani isn't trying to hold aliens neither does the government.

Their most secret project is involved with the Alien species. They are currently investigating how to use the Aliens as a bio-weapon. They have used astronomical sums of money trying to capture grown Alien. It is said that Gendo Ikari would sell his soul for alive specimen. But you all, whos family has been taken in to secret projects to repay the 'damages' they done by thinking themselves, know that already...

Every attempt to contain or grow adult aliens has end a total disaster. the Alien species first encountered, when a cargo ferry Nostromo encountered a distress call from a uncharted planet. Quickly when they landed they found a ship which had been there for some time. Inside of it was hundreds of eggs, and remains of the creature what might have been piloting it. Suspicion that it was killed by a chestburster are strong: something had exploded out of it's chest. One member of the search crew stumbled on a nest full of eggs. Queen what was laid them was gone. One of the facehuggers attacked and soon he was carried out of the ship, with face hugger ensnared top of his skull. One of the crew members was secretly an android and disregarded order to keep them on quarantine. It let them inside.

After 24 hours the facehugger died. It still took another 12 hours to crew member to wake up. Soon after that alien embryo hatched and broke free from it's host. In another 24 hours it had grown to adult. Then it began to kill the crew of the ship.

Less than six hours it had eliminated almost entire crew, even equipped with flame throwers they couldn't even scratch it. Co pilot Lieutenant Ellen Ripley second in command decided that they have best changes if they just blow up the ship.

Unfortunately company didn't felt the same. They gave their android a special orders. This is the captured transmission:

Special Order: to science leader eyes only (Company Android)

Objective one: Observe movement of the alien, make sure that it survives to home dock.

Objective two: Collect field samples.

Else: Crew is can be sacrificed. Containing of the aliens is your top priority.

Android tried to kill rest of them to ensure that company's wishes were carried out to the letter. However it failed.

After Alien had destroyed last member of the crew except one, Nostromo self desructed. Some how alien managed to avoid this and got inside of Ellen Ripley's escape capsule. It was then destroyed when she managed to wash it out of to the space by the airlock.

Corporation didn't take news about Ripley's act lightly. They had lost because of her over 50 million dollars of cargo and the Alien. Ripley managed to drift in space for over a year, and when the company's search party managed to find her, she was called to hearing. Corporation of course rejected all her accusation about the aliens, but because they couldn't prove that Ripley had done with out a good reason they had to drop all charges. But they strip out her pilot qualification.

Corporation had secretly populated the planet where The Nostromo had made it stop. It was called now hadley's hope. They put the civilian population to search the aliens, this was their way to minimise risk's. Soon they found the ship and again tried to explore them.

Their safety measures failed. Less than a couple of days, one hundred families was either killed or taken to used as hosts. Soon a full scale alien community was nested in the community.

USG wanted to know what happened. Weyland-Yutani told them about the Aliens and soon USG was also joined their endeavour to capture of the specimen: they are trying to know what they are, and can they be killed.

Weyland-Yutani is interested because of its own interests which aren't clear.

They persuaded Ripley again with a mission to kill them. Corporation or the goverment never mentioned about that to the Marines, and she was only a test. Test to determine how strong Aliens actually are. Colonial Marines primary purpose is to protect civilians from pirates or outside take over attempts. They weren't designed to stand against the Aliens, and in matter of seconds they were completely crushed.

The colony was destroyed when Atmosphere processor overloaded and exploded. Ellen Ripley died in uncertain condition in remote planet named Fiorina "Fury" 161. She never get a change to see her only friend left alive, Misato Katsuragi again.

For those who wants to hinder this new facist regime, you have place at Promised Land freehold! Remember when you are selling for your soul, there isn't any warning or price tag! It just happens! Be free of fear, and make your life better among us. Truth is that they are trying to control us all, and there isn't no price too high for it. Who knows what Gendo Ikari is planning, on his secured platform, the Geo front. Save your soul today!

Personel report, limited bio and event report.

(Unofficial/neutral)

Shinji Ikari has always been lonely boy. His father seemed to have time to spare to everything else except to him. As son of the most influenced man in the world, He had everything, but still when he was alone, and he felt that he had nothing. This encouraged him to move out from his fathers 'care' in order to search some sensible thing to do he moved away when he was 14.

During his searching he came across with Asuka. Her parents were recently divorced, and she was undergoing a difficult time. Her mother tried her best to look to care her, but her mother had also spending her time trying to do her job. So that was common with these two, all though they both were different.

Together they decided to study to commadeer cargo ferries, and maybe in time trying to establish their own private enterprise, though in shadow of the W&Y this was most unlikely. They found their way in to one of the training stations in space, where Company was training pilots. They wanted to be pilots because they wanted to see the universe, after being isolated for so long. They had their fights most of the time, but they also shared a common goal, being independent.

Shinji was living with his teacher, what gave Asuka plenty of reason to tease him. She herself was living with her mother and her being away much, Asuka was spending her time with Shinji. All though she called him for names that average person would consider not so polite, they were close. Mainly this was because both of them lacked something what they have wanted, and that was company of each other.

They also met Misato Katsuragi former pilot and Captain of the Marine squad, and made friends with her. She was teaching them how to defend their selves, as well some basic training and navigation. She had formerly been in cruisers with his father in on of the Weyland-Yutani's cruiser. Her father was strict and tried to make Misato his follower. Most of the time she disliked him because they didn't understand each other.

Then came the Predator.

It had marked their ship as a military ship and a hunting ground. They decided to search some prey among the cruiser's personnel. Misato's father tried to protect her and attacked when predator was seeking a prey. At first predator left them alone but when it saw misato's father trying to kill it with a shotgun it decided that it had found a suitable trophy, Captain of the Cruiser.

Misato never fully recovered when she saw what predator did to her father.

Strong sense of hate raised in her, and she wanted to avenge her farther death. She joined the USCM trying to seek revenge to the Predator species.

They all learned lot from each other. Shinji learned better to express himself.

Asuka learn how to accept others around her. And Misato learned that there were more in her life than just her job. They every day seemed to be better than yesterday.

One day something was found on a lower decks. It was passed to Asuka's mother to further study. She noticed soon that it was a cocoon of somekind.

She had never seen anything like it. Her joy of finding a new species were quickly destroyed when the Facehugger inside of the egg woke up and impregnated her.

Nobody didn't know what to do. Scans show that a unknown embryo was developing inside her, so they decided to contain her inside the cryo coffins so that the embryo would evolve any further. Asuka never left from her mothers side, she spend much time praying that somebody would save her mother.

Kyoky could have been saved. In a certain facilities they could have removed the embryo, and she could have survived, but fate wasn't on her side.

Her cryo coffin malfunctioned, and embryo continued its evolving. Before Asuka's eyes she saw how new life consumed her mother. Shinji found her wandering around the next day almost in coma.

Things even get worse. Alien which had born from Kyoky was a queen.

After few days other people started to go missing. And soon there were sightings of dragon like creatures.

Misato now understood that These were the same creatures what her friend Ellen Ripley had seen. She tried to organise a defence, but they hadn't a change. Eventually they had to abandon the station and exit it with a capsule.

In the chaos of alien attack, Misato and Shinji was separated from the main group, and Asuka was left behind. Last capsules left with out her.

This gave both Shinji and Misato a hard burden to carry on. They both felt guilt about what had happened. They share immense sense of loss, and Misato came thus Shinji's new guardian. Shinji decided now to himself to train himself as a future colonial marine, to ensure that no one else could get hurt when he could something to it. Misato trained Shinji as best of the way she could.

She is still trying to get over Asukas death.

But she isn't dead.

After she was left behind, she swear that she would not need no one else.

Normally one human against aliens has less than a second of time to life.

Asuka managed to fight her life for over a week and this was against full grown community.

Then predators appeared again.

The whole clan came around and hunted down their queen. And then they hunted the xenomorphs. Asuka saw this and without fear she showed herself to them. She had nothing to lose.

She wanted to come with them. Everything else was lost. Only thing what mattered was revenge against the creatures what have taken all from her.

Predators were stunned. Normally humans would try to beg for their life, not to join them. One of the predators, named Thaarn negotiated with his clan elder and he accepted Thaarn's request. Thaarn wanted personally guide her in to their world. He thought that Asukas survival was a message how strong she was and how strong she could be if she would be trained as future hunter.

Under next five years, Thaarn has used his time mostly to teach Asuka about their ways and the hunting. She quickly absorbed knowledge about their weapons and equipment. She has even used Predator-drug for once, and it has changed her physic as a side effect.

Physically she resembles herself, but she wears her hair in braids like other predators. Also she has grown taller, and stronger because of his training.

She has all ready hunted Aliens, even though in predator's standards she is too young to hunt. Other predators call her a nickname 'pacifist' because she doesn't want to hunt humans, but is more skilled hunting Aliens. She also has her own equipment and tribe mask. Normally Predators hunt alone, but Asuka is usually paired with Thaarn. She and him have formed a close bond, or closest what Human and a Predator could possible gain.

Thaarn is most interested about human society, he and Asuka usually have arguments about human ways of life. Today, she is completing a test do determine is she strong enough to hunt on her own. This is beginning of the sixth year of her life as a hunter.

What came to Misato and Shinji - they both take a quick steps on their own fields. Misato is commanding her own Costanoga class cruiser, the Solaris.

Shinji is serving under her command though they rarely use titles because their close friendship. As commanding officer of his unit, Shinji is making his best to watch that new comers don't get killed. The Solarus acts as purification ship what takes in calls for emergency situations.

Rei Ayanami is Corporations representative on the Solaris. She doesn't seem to have loyalties to anyone except the company, or more like to its CEO. She is called 'snowhite' because her skin is almost pale. Shinji doesn't really care about what is will of the company, and tries not to have confrontations with Ayanami. Near Rei is besides her aura of questions, group of Company's own soldiers. It seems to be some kind of guard or something.

Misato never forgot what happened to her farther and Asuka. Thus, The Solaris is usually goes in to situations where Aliens are present. That's the reason why the Company has paid special attention what Solaris is doing.

At this rate, is only matter of time before Asuka and her clan brethrens will come face to face with crew of the Solaris… Weyland-Yutani equally interested about the predators and the aliens so this whole commandment could be another way to capture a specimen…

AN: Knight Two. Well, new version of the prologue is here. I tried to scour this trough to found all probable mistakes, probably didn't find all of 'em. I also fixed the text in some points.


	2. Joy of hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE. Everything except the Aliens and the Predators are

property of GAINAX. the Aliens and the Predators belongs to 20th Century Fox.

AN, Knight One: repaired and good as new. Or its just trying to. We'll see about that.

Headhunter

Chapter 1: Joy of hunting.

Asuka was in her bed. Lying in her own comfy room for a long day of studying-learning piloting a cargo ferry wasn't easy. All kinds of calculations had to be done, like how to pinpoint a course that was safe, not asteroids in way or pirate gangs stalking unarmed ships.

In the walls there were several posters about bands, and pop Idols. Asuka had brought them along when she traveled to the platform from Germany. She thanked her luck that she had come to more civilized platform: there had many ways spend free time here; this was after all home for 5000 people. Another side of her bed was a night desk was some flowers from her dad were kept. Personally Asuka thought that vase was ugly, and after all they were artificial flowers. Next to

her door was a bookshelf and worktable where her laptop was placed. Walls were like most of the Company's platforms rooms in here, cream white.

Asuka was still little annoyed about the mistake what Shinji had made while looking at charts for finding suitable routes. It was after all one-letter mistake, but it could have lead to going of course. Navigation computer still wasn't so advanced that it recognized those kinds of mistakes.

Nothing fatal, but if it had been a real situation they both had been circling around Jupiter's moon Europa, for three months. Of course to them it didn't matter, they would be in cryo freeze for the whole trip, but the company didn't like to wait.

W&Y Company would have grilled them both, and there was long lecture about how this was unacceptable. Asuka said that it was obvious mistake, and it happens almost everyone except to her. That was an error, because next her teacher asked why didn't she then recognized it, after all being a high- grade student?

Because of that they would have to do that navigating test again tomorrow. Shinji was probably having fun watching her trying to make excuses, but those of course were in vain.

Actually she was surprised when Shinji began to apologize again. Asuka really didn't understand why he had to do that all the time, but she would take everything out of it. She really didn't pay attention about what he was apologizing, his mistake or what she had said because of it...

At least another exam passed. Misato was way much relaxed than that company's lap dog. She didn't care if little mistakes was made when calibrating gun turrets or weapons...or at least she pretended that she didn't care, she only said that it won't be so much if your aim is little flawed, just try to hit the target.

She also forgave all other boys in the class of not paying attention about what she was saying: they seemed to be being more interested about the teacher than subject what she was teaching. Almost everyone seemed to make 'mistakes' so that they could ask Misato to 'instruct' them.

Particularly that kinds of jerks named Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzahara.

"Perverts..." She whispered.

Shinji was sitting right next to her, but she was amazed that he could get weapons systems operate so easy, but Asuka had little troubles.

'Maybe I should ask his help---better not to.' Asuka didn't want him to understand her in wrong way.

Otherwise this day was the same old. Some chatting about Hikari what had happened in outside. Her father was working for the company. Unfortunately.

Hikari was getting worried. Rumors about appearing of some kind of things in outer colonies were spreading. Hikari was getting sick of worry because of it. Asuka tried her best to calm her, but again idiots like Kensuke were of course wallow all around how unstoppable these things were. It made her feel to punch him. 'How someone can be so stupid? Idiots...'

Asuka was also worried how Hikari was getting attached to Toji. They both had same things to be worried because Toji's sister was also in outer colonies. Asuka was just hoping that Toji isn't taking advantage over her. "I crush that guys balls if he hurts her..." Asuka grunted to herself. All though she had been thinking that it might be real deal...unlike what happened between her parents.

She and her mom again had a fight. Her mother wasn't excited how she tried to be trained for future cargo ferry pilot. She wanted her child to follow her footsteps. As a scientist, researching, development and discovering new fields. She didn't want her daughter to be mere wanderer trying to chase her utopia dream. 'You could do anything! Why would you want to spend your life in stinking wreck?'

Because she wanted broaden her horizon. Her mother was never getting anywhere, always looking something under microscope or calculating some stupid equation. Whole universe was out there, waiting.

Moving to here was big step to both of them. Her mother only agreed to move under condition that Asuka would reconsider to train herself as a scientist.

Last days their fights were getting more severe.

She had called her mother a bitch.

She saw that it hurt her. She knew that her mother was still being messed up because divorce with her father. To Asuka it was almost unnatural she had always thought that they would be together. When her father left it was like a pillar in her life suddenly grumbled. Her farther said that he would meet her so often as he could.

It has been a year since they last met.

'Maybe he doesn't care anymore...like Shinji's farther.' She understood that her mother was hurt but it didn't give her right to control her. 'I'm not your doll!' She didn't want to stuck inside a lab for rest of her life. To wait that life just flew right past her and eventually she would be left alone.

Her mother just grounded her. She didn't even try to understand. Now Asuka was glad that her mother was a scientist.

Mainentance men had found something on below main floors. It was some kind cocoon, leather like. She wasn't sure but it looked like something was moving inside. Her mother had spent four days trying to understand what it was...but she didn't have any clue. Now when little scientist inside her was wakened up, she ignored everything else. Even her daughter.

Asuka was feeling guilt what she had said to her mother. She would like to apologize, but she couldn't find the words. Asuka just decided to wait would she come to her senses. After when she had finished slicing with that thing.

She switched the light off and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be long day...She walked beside her door and switched the lights off. She stretched a little and let out a tired yawn. She stripped some of her clothes off, and went to sleep, while thinking everything what she had think before.

After while of safe sleep, she was woke up. It was like some weird rustling noise.

She took a vase out of her night desk. 'Verdammt, not another mouse...' Vermin's were quite usual in this place, no one here seemed to get rid of them. With vase in her other hand she began to stalk her visitor. She moved quietly on the steel floor, trying to get a sight from it. She let her eyes to circle her room. It was too dark to see anything properly, she could still recognize images on the

poster's but she tried not to scare her prey away by putting the lights on too early.

'Okay, Mickey, come here and you are gonna get some...'

Asuka's thoughts interrupted when she noticed something moving in a corner. 'Gotcha!' She was sure that mouse was nested behind her book self. Now it had done it last move: it had wandered off its safe location. Now Asuka could crush that thing. Quickly she snapped the lights on and prepared to throw her weapon towards it.

Light filled the whole room and revealed her prey. And at the same moment Asuka noticed that it wasn't a mouse, or any rodent for that matter. Her pulse began to rise.

It was a huge spider-like creature. It was walking with eight strong looking limbs. Asuka guessed that it was size of plate. She didn't see eyes or mouth on it. It had tail, which was squirming over the floor. It was same color as her skin. Some kinds of pouches were covering its legs.

Asuka began to breath faster. Because her mothers profession she had used to insects, but she wasn't really any bug-lover like she used to call her mother when teasing her. She leaned back to wall trembling, still holding a vase in her hand. She tried desperately to find a opening panel, unable to take her eyes of the creature in front of her.

It began to move.

It turned towards her.

Rapid images about seeing how maggots were consuming her lifeless body swirled in her mind. Soon Asuka repelled those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't want to die, she would not die. Rapidly she hurled the vase in her hand towards the creature. It made a hissing sound and rolled on the floor. Sense of joy coursed inside Asuka's mind. She had won...

Then creature regained its balance. It sprung up and began quickly to crawl towards her.

"N-n-no! Stay away!" Asuka shierked and began to throw random objects towards it. Her laptop crashed pieces but somehow it managed to avoid it and it took firmer stance. It first seemed to press itself against the ground. Then it plunged. It was so fast that Asuka couldn't evade it.

Strong tail wrapped over her neck. It began to strangle her so that her jaws drop open when she tried to gasp air. "Let...me...go..."she hissed, and tried to detach it from her neck with her hands. She fell to floor while trying desperately to get herself freed. It finger limbs were touching all ready her forehead. She tried pull it of so hard as she could, but the creature was strong, and it relied that Asuka would either passed out of air as she couldn't breathe while Creature was strangling her- or that she would give up.

Tentacle on its stomach sprung out. It hovered in front of her like a serpent ready to plunge to it prey. Asuka struggled against it, but it was relentless. Finally it overpowered her. It took a firm grip over her skull and tentacle made it s way down her troth. Asuka gagged it for a while but then passed out.

Some how she could see herself. She was in her panties and T-shirt, and she would have looked relaxed. Except that the spider like creature was over her face. Its tail was wrapped around her neck and it moved like taking even firmer grip while loosing it occasionally. She was trembling and it looked like it was hard to breathe. She was sweating all over and her arms were hanging loosely on

her side. With out the creature it would have looked like she was resting after spending passionate night with someone. Actually, the creature was raising her body temperature so that she could fight back, was she consciousness or not. It was feeding her oxygen so that she wouldn't suffocate.

Asuka woke up in her ship, or more likely on its floor. She rose to her knees and took couple sharp breaths. Then she proceeded to feel her neck was anything grasped around it. Of course her knowledge thinking understood that this was a nightmare, but her feelings didn't. She was again bathing in her own sweat, like usually when she saw these kinds of nightmares.

This hadn't happened to her for a while. In reality things had gone different.

It was her last day in that platform. Or it felt like it. Next morning, Misato had woke her up and said that something was wrong with her mother.

It was a creature what humans called facehugger. She didn't know it then, but she had heard her teacher, Thaarn mention about them. The Predators called them crawlers- their own language was difficult as it had to be carfully listened to understood it completly. Asuka only know little about predators own language, but enough that she understood what they said. She even could produce some of their simple words, all though it was clumsy. She trusted her translating device and that, that the other Predators understand English.Official words in Predator language was few, and she only knew one or two of them.

She still remembered what it was like to meet them at first time...

One of them had heard noise, and other predators readied their weapons. They had killed lots of aliens, encountering only few losses. When they saw Asuka, They had circled around them like examining something interesting.

Asuka harvested everything what remained about her together courage 'I want to go with you.' She said. She had saw how they fight against them, even if everything what Misato had said about the Predators, she would die knowing that she tried to avenge her mother.

Predators around her looked each other. Asuka couldn't see their faces or gestures but it look like they were confused. Then strong looking predator came towards her. Other predators stood aside. It crouched so that asuka could see its silvery made mask better. 'What is your name, child?' he asked. His voice was hoarse, but not hostile. It waited while for an answer.

Asuka was little afraid. But she somehow knew that they wouldn't kill her. 'Asuka' she said after watching him for a while. Predator put his hand on her shoulder. Asuka looked his hand. It was greenish and five fingered but looked heavily build than even stronger mans that she had sawn. 'My name is Thaarn.' he said with his hoarse voice. 'Honor to meet you.'

'..Glad to meet you too...' she said little shyly.

She didn't know, but Thaarn actually smiled when she heard what Asuka had said. Other predators were amazed too: they rarely encounter such a 'relaxed' attitude. Only few non-predators felt comfortable when they saw them; most of humans were terrified. They actually admired the way that Asuka could keep her self together. They had heard about humans that possessed great courage, but the way that they fled in front of them had killed even little spark of sympathy in them for humans...until now.

Next, high looking predator appeared. He had many necklaces and decorating in his body. He looked old, older than Asuka could ever imagine anything to be. She now saw predator with out mask. Strong appendixes around clan elder's mouth were covering his jaws. His head was larger than humans and skull was bigger, all most twice of her size. His fore head was wide and braided black hair was hanging sides of his head. Some gray hairs could see sides of it, but it only made to him to look even more powerful.

Thaarn and him talked for a while. Then Elder said something where other Predators nodded accepting. They exited and only she and Thaarn remained. Thaarn stared her for some time.

Asuka was unease. She asked finally 'Will you teach me how to kill?' she asked hastily.

'No' he answered.

Asuka was devastated. She lowered her head, and think how could she be stupid that she wished the predators to look after her like they own? Even her mother didn't wanted her so how they could? They probably would toy her first and then kill because of her amusing request. 'I'm sorry mother..' tears began to form in her eyes. At lest they would be together when they would be trough with her.

'I will teach you how to hunt.' He continued. 'You are...exceptional. My elder...call him father for now on....recognizes something in you that most humans have lost long time ago...something what we still posses....' Thaarn walked beside her and crouched again. For a long time in empty hall what she had terrified for first time when she came here, she felt relaxed.

Thaarn put his hand to his chin, and raised her head to meet his own glare behind the mask. At first Asuka thought that he would hit her because she had cried before him. Instead of that he said 'Let us go. We have much work to do.'

From that moment she wasn't alone. Thaarn was always with her, and teaching how to use their equipment and how to stalk prey without risking it to get away. Thaarn seemed to be so much different what Misato had told her about the predators. According to Misato, Predators were ruthless beasts which enjoyed to torment they prey. Asuka knew that they have killed Misato's father, but they didn't seemed beasts or ruthless. Actually they followed strictly their own teachings, and they rarely show any anger towards each other. If this indeed would have been society formed by savage beasts she would be dead right now, not member of their clan.

Sometimes Asuka wondered was adoption by the predator clan shown of mercy or honor. She thought that it was both.

She always remembered her mother and what had happened in that platform four years ago. She also thought did Misato and Shinji abandoned her? She wasn't exactly model person, especially the way that she had bossed Shinji around. 'No, I don't want to remember them like that...' she always repelled those kinds of thoughts out of her head.

She missed them all, but she, to her surprise, seemed to feel something what she hasn't felt for long time. Feeling to be part of something. Thaarn was one of the closest people in her life now. Actually he was only person that she could talk to about her personal matters. And he listened, all though Asuka had to tell few things to him more than once, because predators society didn't held so much things inside like humans.

Her ship was meant to house about four predators, and their prize cabinet.

Currently only two cabinets were used. Thaarn's and Asuka's.

Thaarn had many trophies in his cabinet. Human skulls were actually rare; he had only two of them. One was a Demetos company general and other was an ancient, over one decade old drug lord. Asuka was interested how old Thaarn was, but she didn't ask it yet.

Asuka herself haven't killed a human. Other predators continually picked this fact and called her a 'Pacifist.' Asuka herself didn't felt this like an insult, but pacifist was about the last word that anyone had used describing her personality. Xenomorph trophies were more usual, as well some animals, what she didn't even know to exist five years, are her cabinets favorite.

Ship itself was full of predator's tribal markings. Control room contained ship controls what Thaarn had teach to her, when she was here in her first time. Predators sleep on the floor of their ships but recently Asuka had suggested that they would get beds. Thaarn agreed, sleeping on the floor was of course good way to batter mind and soul, but they both think that they battered enough.

Thaarn himself was somewhere else. He had gone to hunt, on human ships. Thaarn had sent Asuka here, in remote location where seemed that there was nothing.

"Oh mighty teacher..." she snorted sarcastically. She was been here for a three days. She made her way to the control room. She studied her own appearance for a while. In her old days she had thought that these kinds of clothes would be the way that long gone celeb named Christina Aguilera had dressed. Her body was covered with web suit, and she used black tightly hugging top with short sleeves and thin trousers, or more like tight shorts.She toyed an idea that Hikari would have got a shock if she had seen her now. Well, she could manage, after all predators didn't look her 'like that' and even if they were, she didn't want to know it. Deep red braids hanged loosely over her shoulders and when she sat on the chair Asuka could feel tribal decorations attached to her hair reasiding against her back. Her hands were bare except for wrist computers and shoulder plates.

She had been here for about four days. 'There is nothing here, best to just...'

"Can anyone read us!? Please, anyone! We are under attack! This is Weyland-Yutani outpost requesting immediate assistance! Please anyone..." Panicking voice echoed trough predator com. She quickly adjusted the frequency.

"I'm hearing you." She answered.

"Thank god! Are you Weyland-Yutani representative?"

"I'm..." Asuka think for a while to make excuse that guy in the other end would buy. "...Freelance cargo liner. Calm down what is happening?"

Sounds of screaming and gunfire echoed from the background as well some static. "We have found something in here, we don't know what it is, but it's killing us!" voice sounded half dead from plain fear. Man in other head must be desperate. "We are on planet Enron 578, got that?!"

"I got it what is your status?" Asuka asked. She didn't know what she would say to them when they would see her ship. They probably would run for their lives.

Nothing was heard from other side. Just some white noise.

"Enron 578, what is your status?" repeated.

Then something was heard.

Firing sounds have been silenced and no-one wasn't screaming. "Oh...god..." voice sobbed. Next she a loud noise which reminded a sigh, but it was more like heavy breathing.

Then she only heard a loud cracking sound.

And roaring.

Silence.

Asuka startled back from the sound. It was a Xenomorph, and a big one...

Asuka began to put coordinates of planet Enron to her navigation computer. This was an opportunity that she couldn't miss. Alone Xenomorph was easier, but if there was more than one she might need help. All though poor-bastard in the other head didn't said was there more than one.

It seemed that Thaarn was right after all. 'Maybe I give you some flowers when we meet again...' she thought and steered her ship towards her target.

"C'mon, Kensuke, get yourself here!" Toji hurried his friend "We are late!"

He looked at his own armor like counter for Kensuke's neurosis. Green shirt what was covered by same slightly brown armor set. Armor plate what he had painted flaming background and a big basket ball. He wold have wanted to paint woman figure on it, but then gave up when he understood that his talents didn't reach that point.

Basic green uniform was standard issue, but armor covering wasn't so formal. Marines could paint everything what they wanted on the light brown coloured plate. Helmets were mostly the same, but they werent needed until the battle command was issued. On is his short sleeved shirts sleeve was japanese flag, as telling where he was from, or more likely what country's citizen he was. Armors were covering also his feet to knees. Though it could easily be eaten by acid. But it was better than nothing.

"I know!" Kensuke took his M-41A pulse rifle out of his locker and secured it. "I just have to make sure..." on his armor was hand grenade what had a face. It was smiling widely and wearing sun classes, and text 'happy grenadier'.

"Well, make it sure quick!" Toji shouted. "Sarge is gonna kick our asses if we are late."

"There!" Kensuke put last spare clip on his armor belt and took his pulse rifle to his hands.

"Couldn't take anymore time for that?" Toji commented his friend when he was making his rifle to look exactly like the regulation ordered it to be.

"I want to make good impression!" he snapped back to him. They both began to run out of the marines quarters, towards main hangar bay where Major was about to keep her briefing.

"What impression you think they are going to get, when we are late from Major's briefing to new recruits!?" Toji said. "Shinji isn't gonna bust us out for this one!"

"No?" Kensuke said in wondering.

"Hell no! He had enough job to work get us in here, they were full already." Toji said while opening another door. "Besides if you want to make good impressions, why didn't you reported back to corporation's cargo ferry where you would be safe and sound no need to go to war, only worry was how good impressions you are gonna make?"

"I want to do my part from saving humanity! Unlike you!" he said while running.

"What do you mean?" Toji retorted.

"You are just here to watch that Hikari doesn't find someone else to..." Kensuke didn't got any further when Toji slammed his elbow to his ribs.

"Shut the fuck up!" Toji yelled "And run!"

He and Hikari got even closer after what happened in the space station where they were training to be cargo ferry pilots. Hikari came a pilot, but one of the marine dropships, and a mechanic for that matter. Sometimes they think what would have happened if the whole thing what had killed Asuka and rest of their class mates, hadn't took place.

They both run trough doors and came to large hall where staging robots and missiles, and equipment were staging. Most remarkable sight was line of soldiers in perfect order.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Sargent noted their arrival as being late other soldiers had waited here for some time. Sarge was strong looking, dark skinned man. He was having a cigar tightly between his lips.

"Eh... sir we..." Toji started.

"I'm not interested were you two having a honeymoon somewhere, get your sorry asses to the line on the double! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" he roared.

Kensuke and Toji moved in the line where other soldiers had their eyes firmly attached the woman in upper platform. It was their former teacher and their current superior, Major Misato Katsuragi. 'She's still so hot...' Kensuke thought. He never stopped to envy Shinji's luck when she trained her. Shinji was in the other end of the room, looking in to what his new subordinates. He looked battered and serious than when they have last met.

"Welcome." Misato greeted. "I see that we again have full batch of cattle. This is my so called speech, you only hear it once, so pay attention." She said. "Till this moment, all what you have done is been a great adventure, shooting targets in practice, chasing bandits, fooling around with operator girls..."she grinned and most of the soldiers smiled too "Eating some donuts and other easy

stuff." Her voice soon got more serious tone. "Well, it stops now. Officially..." she looked at her wrist watch "...at Twelve p.m. you are in to some serious shit. Our operations aren't easy liberating pullouts, oh no. This is war, war against the Xenomorphs and the Predators, the worst thing after the

corporation wars or independece struggles." Misato swallowed a little. Then she continued. "I know that some of you used your connections to get this ship hoping to have quick way to promotions. That kind of attitude is not only putting yourself in the risk, but also endangering all of your teammates. So no John Wayne attitude, please."

"Means you, Kensuke." Toji smirked.

"Up yours, Toji" Kensuke grinned.

"Want to add something, lovers?" Sargent hissed.

"Sir, no Sir!" they both attended in unison.

"Good! Now listen rest of it!" he grunted

"Always put your team to first. Don't endanger your teammates or mission with your lust for medal or prize. Do I make my self clear?" she asked loudly.

"Yes ma'am!" whole hall answered.

Misato nodded them "Good. Now go to your squad leaders and receive your briefings. Remember that you serving time here is three months, after that you can choose to remain here or request transfer, but you will be here for those three months. And good luck. You are gonna need it. We are all going to."

Misato turned to leave, but then she turned. "One more thing. Welcome to war." With those words she exited. With her, were blue haired girl, skin unnatural pale and she was in a corporations white uniform.

"You heard the major, move like you got a purpose!" Sargent barked. "And you two..." he pointed at Kensuke and Toji "...try not to be late this time!"

Shinji had watched this show in amusement. He remembered his own time in that squad before he was promoted to lead his own group. Misato had trained him to do so. He only watch in pity how his friends were about take that shit. 'These are gonna be my longest three months...' he thought.

"...Please...sweet Jesus plea..."

Those were company's head last words when mark pressed the trigger and executed him. Mark and his captain had found and undefended cargo ferry. It seemed to rely on anonymity, since no one knew that route. He was part of the gang called Flaming Daggers. He and his captain were former soldiers Demetos Company what had lost in the war against Gendo Ikari's Weyland-Yutani corporations. His captain had deserted Demetos and formed his own operation with his modified cargo ship, Firefly.

"Hey, man, how it's going?" another guy named ray came behind the corner.

"Pretty well, I just threw out the garbage." He waved towards the corpse.

"That's nothing." Ray shrugged "I just flushed rest of the prisoners out of the air lock to space." He waved his hand trying to imitate person's movements in the vacuum.

"Did you kill them first?" he asked.

"Waste of fuckin' ammo. We just rounded them up and kicked them to the air lock. Then just little press, and they got nice vacation in space."

"Dammit!" Mark sneered. "Always you get the fun part. Captain ordered me to transfer this shit, and guess what I found. A brave company head hiding behind the crates."

"How is it going?" Ray laughed and asked about the corpse. "Well I'm not always getting the fun part. Captain took that babe to his quarters to be personally 'interviewed' by him."

"Oh hell!" mark said when remembering attractive female being dragged up her hair. "Do you think we could have her after..."

Loud gunshot was echoing out of the captain's quarters.

"Well, that's about it." ray answered.

"Goddammit!! She had such nice peach." Mark said dissapointed.

"I would give anything to have piece of that!" Ray stated. "By the way, what is this shit?" He patted the containers.

"Weyland-Yutani's new treasure - terium drug." Mark answered.

"Terium?!" Ray answered in shock "We're gonna be rich! With this baby I can get some bitches that your math won't aren't enough to count them!"

"Look who's talking, you can't even count to ten." Mark retorted. "Still annoyed about losing that peach over there..."

Hoarse words echoed. "Want some peach?"

"What was that?" ray asked.

"I don't know..." Mark answered and they both turn around.

Then they saw it.

It was standing in front of them, top of the cargo container. It was wearing a silver mask; otherwise it seemed to unarmed, but far from being harmless. Black braids on side of its head were shoulder length. It was strong build and muscle mass were far bigger that any human that both of them had sawn. It seemed to be equipped with some kind of gauntlets. It skin was some part white and some part green.

Spontaneously both men draw their weapons. But it was too late. Predator jumped forward and hit mark on its way down with its arm. Mark fell in the ground while leaving his comrade to fight hand-to-hand with predator.

Ray tried to shot it from close range but predator took his pistol hand and twisted the gun out of it, grabbed his head on its massive hand, and crushed back of his skull with a strong push in nearby container. Loud thump echoed trough the cargo hall, and blood flew trough air, with it were some fragments what once made up Ray's whole head.

Mark had regained his balance and drew out his combat knife. Predator saw him coming and deflected his swing with its gauntlet, and then steel hissed as predators other hand two knife-like blades appeared. Creature deflected Mark's another swing and then plunged its own wrist blades inside his guts.

He cried out of pain and fell to the floor.

Predator looked how mark tried to gasp for air, while trying to hold his wound.

Last thing what mark heard was Predators word: "Arschloch...." Then it took some kind of staff and began to walk the way where the 'captain' had raped and killed on of the passengers.

To be continued...

An, Knight One: Read and Review. This one concentrated on Asuka, and her history. Join us in next chapter 'The Firefly'. I think that this again is little utopist Fic, but you like that kind of things don't you:) I didn't want to jump in plain action at first, so I made that classical Alien nightmare; with my own rules of course. Yeah, no mention about Yui in this, but don't go ballistic over it!

By the way sorry to keep this so long, but Misato's dream came true in our country last week.

Salaries were raised and alcohol prices were slashed. Rest you can guess...

Editor notes, Knight Two: Nothing too serious, changed some discriptions and corrected some spelling errors but that's it.


	3. Firefly

An,KnightOne: Here is the edited version of it. Hopr you enjoy it.

Headhunter

Chapter 2

Firefly

Misato was in her quarters, usual way drinking beer from her can. Her own quarter was looking like a war room and haven of soldier of fortune. Here an there were beer cans and work papers spread all around on her desk.

Beer was illegal substance by order of US navy command. But luckily corporate own regulations come along. She never thought that she could thank it for anything.

Corporate itself allowed its employees to have certain refreshments, hell it even recruited soldiers to it's service by spreading Terium drug system wide. They were it's only legal manufacturer. That was because of no-one else hadn't find out a way to replicate their method of making it.

Misato had never loved W-Y Corporation. To her personal opinion, they were all bunch of opportunists and greedy bastards. Only reason why corporation had its representative here because almost everything belonged to them. They even build ships, and the Solarus was their first contract between them and the military.

"My avenging angel..." She mused to her self and took, if possible lazier stance on her chair. She had much to be avenged. But she didn't have any idea how she could do it. "Avenging angel..." she repeated. That was the way how her superiors call it. She had done a list on her mind about reasons why to fight against anyone.

First was her friend, Ellen Ripley.

Misato was sure that corporation had some way been responsible her pain and misery. Or at least made her life worse.

Misato never had seen her friend so depressed. She remembered how radiating she was when they both had been last together with her another friend, Ritsuko. It seemed like everything were on it's place, she even forgot what she herself had gone trough.

When they last met, she didn't even believe what Ellen could do...

"You have to do something!" She yelled standing right in front of her.

Ripley was still, holding cigarette between her fingers. She hadn't take any breath of it since she started it, it was just there burning slowly. "It's over." she said stiffly.

"What?" Misato said surprised.

"It's over, for good." She said again just staring at corner. Her curly hair seemed to have little shade of grey on it. She had been like that for the day that the corporate heads had interrogated her. In other point of view

"No its not." Misato shot back. "You are still alive..."

Ripley responded this with little chuckle. "Last survivor of Nostromo..."She said sarcastically imitating her own hopeful voice on her sound diary.

"Yes, you can still get up even here." She put her palms on her hips and looked her friend more severely.

"You don't understand." Ellen said coldly. "Ikari put his dogs to bite my right down my ass. They cut my pilot wings. I can't fly anything, but paper planes. I'm.." she lowered her chin. "...Mentally unstable and volatile, I destroyed Weyland-Yutani's cargo ship because of my..." She smiled joylessly when finding a word. "delusions. It's over."

Misato looked in Amazed what had come her friend. Normally, she had her way of trying to overcome situations what where even impossible to handle. It was actually her attitude what had gave misato her own agenda to be soldier-she had even tried to persuade Ripley to come along with her, but Ripley wasn't enthusiastic to play gun games. "Are you quitting now?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm not angry because they fired me. Nor because of my new job. It's because they didn't believe me..." she said and put her cigarette out. She suddenly raise her head and asked "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Misato said confident.

"Why?" Ripley asked curious.

"You are my friend and..." she stopped when she remembered what happened to her father.

"Because what happened to yourself." She nodded. "I know my tales are like quick lies." Her face seemed to fell blank again. "But they are the truth."

"So what are you going to do now?" Misato asked feeling sorry for her.

"I'm living nicely in here, and gonna work my living by piloting a power loader. No evil aliens." She swallowed. "Look, I know that you are trying to cheer me up, not working maybe I'm just over your reach...but thanks for you try.." she smiled.

"Look, things can't get better unless you make it them to change." She patted her friends shoulder comforting.

Ripley nodded and said. "Maybe you are right." They two talked to awhile and then they both decided to go to sleep.

Next day, misato got a message where Ripley told her about the colony of Hadley's Hope, and that she had to go and settle the score. Misato thought that she had made her to do this. Corporation had waved a carrot in front of her. They had promised to give Ripley's Pilot wings back if she would return to Hadley's Hope. And in the end it killed her.

Sudden knock awakened her from her thoughts.

"May I come in?" soft male voice inquired trough the com panel on the doors side.

"Yeah, come in Shinji." She answered.

Door opened and Shinji walked in suited in his marine uniform. He glanced over Misato holding a beer can in her hand. "Relaxing after hard day of doing nothing, I see."

"Being a cruiser commander isn't about work all the time" she retorted.

"Well, being a squad leader seems to be full of it." He said. And took a seat front of his ex-guardian.

"So, lieutenant how is your shepherding of recruits coming along?" she smiled and took sip of her can.

"It's going good. I got the good ones this time. I have zero hero wannabes on my unit for now." He scratched his chin. His unit was formed of three groups.

"Yeah, well after trying to have two other groups full of them to be good soldiers I thought you could take easy for now." Misato answered.

"What would I do with out you?" He said grinning at her.

"If that was the way how you say thanks, I accept. Men just doesn't seem to survive without me watching over them." She said pretending to be martyr.

"Seems so." Shinji answered grinning. "My old friends are quite excited about army food. They complain about nothing, haven't tasted your food yet."

"Heheh, about your friends how they are coming along?" Misato had seen Kensuke and Toji in the line.

Shinji's eyes got more hardened gaze. "Well, they are coming up better than I thought. Except they both have their own flaws..."

"Like?" Misato asked.

"Toji is about interested more about her female colleagues, or more like certain dropship pilot, and is skipping his exercises to get more time with her. Hikari doesn't mind, but sergeant Barnes who is their group leader is pretty fed up." Shinji think about his own trainers who were much like Barnes here.

"And I don't wonder. Barnes has always been little hothead, but it's just what fighting with the raiders makes up."

"Can't argue on that. What about our other hero?"

"Kensuke is spending more ammo than two of my groups together plus their sergeants. And...well he's have bad fetish to heavy weaponry, which I think would be everybody a good situation to go trough two words: duck & cover." Shinji think what else he had left out. "Barnes is shouting to them his maw so wide that he'll swallow his cigar some day."

"Hmm. Better watch them." Misato said grinning the thought about sergeant Barnes choking to his own cigar. "Have you met our new tail?"

"You mean Ayanami Rei? Haven't talked to her..." his thoughts suddenly switched to his parents. He had tried to find out what had happened to his mother. He had somebody to working on that thing.

"Well, maybe you should." Misato suggested.

Shinji turned his head and his stare got little bit intense. "Why?"

"Well...you are gonna work together. And she isn't so disgusting or what?" Misato raised her eyebrows implying.

"Here we go again. Are you still trying to hook me up with someone?" Shinji had enough of Misato Katsuragi's dating service enough to last a life time.

"Well, I know that she works for the corporation, but I think that you could have her to change her mind." She said teasingly.

"Do you know where she came from, or with who?" Shinji answered. "From Geofront platform, with corp. soldiers. I don't think that she is looking for an affair."

"Hey, maybe you are right." she said "She could easily use one of those soldiers if she has any need comes. Doesn't Weyland-Yutani's motto is 'give your all'?." Misato grinned. "Little morale boost, with price of course.

Shinji chuckled a bit. "You are hopeless. Just the way I like it." He grinned and stood up.

"And where you are going?" Misato asked.

"Taking my changes, for some reason." He answered and walked out the door.

Shinji strolled for a while in the corridors. Then he saw the person what he wanted- and yet not- to see.

Rei was staring out of window. She had cool stare what was directed to deep space. She seemed to watch deeper inside the stars.

Shinji was about to turn away, but then he decided that he should go trough this for a once. He walked beside her. She wore a white uniform, which had Weyland-Yutani markings on it's sleeves.

He stared her for a while. she didn't move or said anything just stood there silently.

"Hi." Shinji said shyly.

Rei didn't answer.

Shinji waited for a little while for answer and then tried again.

"Nice weather out there." he looked the stars trying to seem them like she saw them. Rei was still silent.

"Bit cold for taste..." he continued.

"Truly." Rei finally reacted what Shinji said.

"So, what you are looking?" Shinji said.

"The stars. "Rei answered.

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed.." Shinji looked at them for a while.

"Isn't it curious?" Rei was this time in voice.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Humans has always trusted to the stars. They have tried to read omens from them, and have and are still navigating by them. They are helping us, and some of us don't even know it." Rei talked like she had kept this though in her mind but never told it to anyone.

"I know. It's kind of funny. Many of the stars are dead, they have cooled down or exploded long time ago, but we can still see them here, so when somebody is trying to find destiny in there is it being trying to find it in middle of ghosts?" That had been in his mind too.

Rei now for the first time took her eyes of the window and placed them to gaze Shinji. "Maybe." she said. "Maybe." Then she pressed her hand to the glass. "So much life and colours out there, so much riches. And so much death."

Shinji wasn't sure was she talking about the Xenomorphs. He decided to ask her a personal question. "How well do you know my father? I've heard that you are almost constantly with him."

Rei now pierced her gaze trough him for a second time. "I work for your farther, with all of my skills, talent's and strength." She answered.

This wasn't the answer that he looked for "Yes, but how well do you know him?" he repeated.

Rei was completely quiet. She thought for appropriate answer. "So well what I need."

Rei was avoiding him. "So, how well do you need to know him?" Shinji pried.

"I...know him so well that I can...understand him." Rei seemed to be in a tough place for long time in her life. Her emotionless stance had been broken for a while, but it soon returned.

"And what about my mother? Has he ever talked about her?" Shinji was excited to know. In his time, his farthers mainly concerns were the company's own welfare.

Now Rei was even more confused. "I...I...haven't heard him saying anything about her...I'm sorry that I cannot give you answers that you are looking for.." she said confused.

Shinji was little disappointed. He expected that person who worked closely with his father would know. "It's okay. He always said that hanging up in the past is a bad way..."

"I disagree." Rei said with bit of emotion in her voice.

Shinji raised his head "Really?"

"Past is what make us what we are in the future. If we don't know our past, we are ignoring large part of ourselves, running away from it." Rei said quietly.

"I see." That was what he was going to do. Father had kept the truth about her mother away from him for too long. "I think you are right too." Shinji admitted.

Rei looked again to the window. "Do you think our future is in the stars?"

Shinji raised his head. "I think we should solve our own problems first before leaving to conquer the galaxy."

"Why is that?" Rei asked.

"Well...there is the Predators and the Aliens...and who knows what else. I don't believe that we are ready...after all they are something not to take lightly." He answered.

"Maybe it's not question about being ready. Maybe it's just about need to look around." Rei answered.

"Could be that too." Shinji shrugged.

"I need to go. Thank you." Rei thanked.

"For what?" Shinji inquired.

"For talking to me. I'm only used to talk when somebody want's me to do something, or when I have to order someone to do something for me. I conversations." She turned away. "Between you and me...."she stopped and said: "Your father can be workaholic some times.." she seemed to smile a little, then she continued to walk away.

Shinji had quite odd impression about her. "Like talking with a robot..." except one with somekind psychological software installed. "And robots are more social..."

"We prefer the name 'artificial person'." Voice in his back answered.

Shinji startled and sprung around. "Oh sorry about that, Bishop. It's just like semantics to humans."

"I understand but, its also distracting." Bishop replied.

"Sorry, I try to find out way to fix that. How can I help?" Shinji asked.

"I'm looking for representative Ayanami. Operator huyga told me that she was here." Bishop said almost like Rei.

"She is in her quarters now. Why are you looking from her?" Shinji said.

"I've received an important order." Bishop said.

"Can't it be issued her by another than you?" Shinji asked

"It's an Weyland-Yutani 'eyes only' order, only she has the right to hear it." Bishop said and walk the same way where Rei had went.

As soon as Bishop had left, Shinji noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He pick it up and read it. It had a writing in it.

'I have found something about your mother. Meet me here twelve pm. Standard time.' -Bishop

"Finally.." Shinji thought. Maybe now his questions would be answered.

Captain of Firefly was a ruthless man. He hasn't ever been easy to intimidate.

He didn't trembled when Gendo Ikari crushed last remnants of his former employer and almost destroyed his frigate.

He didn't startled when bunch of W-Y Corporations troops tried to kill him.

Even in most fiercest colonists who had tried to avoid being killed and tormented by him haven't ever been him much of a worry. After all he was captain for thirty crewmembers on board. He had firepower to arm small army, and his crew was loyal for one thing: money. The best loyalty in whole universe.

He believed that there wasn't anything that could end his days on the sun. W&Y Corporation had left him alone, after serious casualties that his crew had inflicted to them. They didn't care about death tolls, but hiring new troops was difficult when all they could provide was bodies. Local gangs didn't dare to come in to their territory. It was feeling of immunity towards death.

Their latest raid on ship full of Terium drug was a complete success. No one even tried to fight back. They just succumbed to their fate like lambs, and he enjoyed feeling over power what he had upon them.

One of them had been quite pleasurable experience to him, she cried and in his twisted mind it made whole torment more satisfactory. There was absolutely nothing that could end his days. No justice in these parts of space, no laws. No limitations. He could keep this up until he had enough loot to early retirement.

Or so did he think.

Now things were quite different from his usual outfit. Something had come on board. At first he thought that it was some of the colonists that they had missed, his boys would make short work of it.

Only problem was, that it was making short work over them.

They haven't ever seen anything like it. It was indeed different. It did not die. Captain saw how it deflected bullets with its gauntlets and how it disappeared and emerged again from some corner.

"Where The hell is it?!" The captain shouted and looked around furtively. About thirty crewmembers only four, and himself were left. Every one seemed to be disappeared or cut to pieces. One of them had heard screaming coming from the cargo bay, at firs they thought that Mark and Ray had some fun with the prisoners. It soon changed, when they all hear mighty roar echoing from walls of the Firefly.

"Sweet Jesus, what is that thing?!" man in his side shouted. He was armed with a Pulse rifle, where grenade launcher had been stripped off. Crew of the Firefly had always complained how it was adding unnecessary weight to them. Captain just told them to bear it like a man, but finally it was easier to go along with their claims than argue. He was young like most of Firefly's crew, young ones who loved easy money and little work.

Now Captain was beginning to regret his act of softness. But in the other hand they didn't even saw their attacker, so how could they have any change to fight it with or with out pulse rifles?

"This is bullshit!" one with older submachine gun snapped, and began to half run away. He was named Ruyan, he had deserted from colonial marines after gaining addiction to W-Y drug, and he realized that it was easier to rob than work for them to get it. He didn't care anymore who he had to kill to get it. "Where you think you are going Ruyan!?" Captain grumbled.

"I'm going to get my ass out of this chicken shit outfit!" He turned around and yelled. "I should have done this before."

"Get back here! We aren't gonna run away if things get little heated!" Captain roared and pointed his shotgun at him. "Nobody leaves now!"

"Little!? Whole goddamn crew is been slaughtered and you a just sitting here hiding! I'm fed up! I'm getting still out while…." Sudden clang coming from the left made him glance up to that direction. He didn't hear anything at first.

Next thing what he heard was series of clicking sounds. Coming from his side. He managed to saw a transparent figure holding something in its hand. Then long spear flied trough mid air and soon transformed so it could be seen. Black, needle bladed spear pierced his chest and grabbing him from his feet and hurled him to a nearby wall. With loud thumb he was left impaled into a wall and spear tip drilled little while in wall. Ruyan raised his hands to the spear, trying to get it out from his guts, and he tried to talk something but only silent wheezing came out.

"Holy shit!" man holding double pistols cried out.

"It's here!" another said and raised rifle in front of him and begin to scour places with his eyes. He got something in his eyes, which was bound to have his attention. It seemed like a figure, except he only saw its borderlines. It was standing on one of the terium crates. "What the…?" he wondered.

"Don't just wait there! Kill that fucking freak!" one of the remaining ones barked.

Suddenly three red dots appeared on his chest, forming a triangle. Humming came out from the direction where transparent figure and red light spot glowed form its shoulder.

"Die, motherfu…"sudden blue bolt sprung out from figures shoulder, burning right trough his chest. He cried out of pain and large barrage of sparks shoot everywhere from his body and odor of charred flesh filled the hall. Another gang member slumped lifeless to the floor

Three men sprinted away from the Predator. Couple container blocks far they stopped and looked back all of them aiming eerie figure.

Figure on the container let out a loud roar, which was enough to make three remaining bandits to shudder. Transparent figure jumped down middle other boxes. The captain, like all great leader's inspired courage in his men what seemed to be hiding deep inside his two remaining soldiers.

"I'll kill both of you low-life fuckers myself, if you try to run to those goddamn escape pods!" he squeezed his shotgun tighter, kept it halfway pointing at them. These days SPAS-12 was ancient weapon compared what corporation was using but it was still enough to him.

Neither of them left.

"Right" he nodded. He didn't remember either me name. They weren't worth to be remembered and he didn't believe that some day he might have something to do with them someday. "You." He pointed man with double pistols. "You will circle by that container over there, behind that bastard." Then he spoke to another man "You will go there so that freak will be on crossfire so that you hit it even if you can't see it."

Both of them stared at him, with a questioning look in their eyes. Silent 'what about you?' was obvious question.

"I'll be on guard her, in the case that it will try to come somewhere else." He squeezed again his shotgun closer and both of them decided that they would die rather later than now. They went where they had been told to go.

Other guy with double pistols wondered between the containers for some time. He stopped between two containers, one of them was without of restrains and another was been placed against the wall. He stopped leaning back to unrestrained container.

Second one was holding his old assault rifle and was closing on the place where Ruyan who had tried to leave, was impaled. Now he saw that lifeless body was lying on the floor, in a blood pool.

Spear was gone.

"AARGH!" he heard loud scream echoing out of the containers.

He looked back to the labyrinth what the Terium containers formed and quickly spun his pulse rifle towards it and beginning carefully to close in the place where he had heard another bandit's cry. When he stepped out of the corner of the container labyrinth he saw what kind of fate his comrade had suffered.

He saw double pistols on the floor. Hands were seen between to containers what had crushed him. Blood pool sprung around between the containers slit what only seemed red stripe. Scratch markings what stern nails had left could still been seen on the container.

He look horrified the scene what the predator had left behind. He glanced around trembling where he would saw bright red dot or eerie figure. Last gang member did only manly thing he could do, only thing that no one of his fellow men's hadn't tried.

He throw away his rifle and began to reach the escape capsules. When he turned he saw his nightmare come true.

Transparent figure was blocking his way. It took couple steps and emerged that he could see it on its true form. It was way taller than he had thought and also possessed more mass. Heavy steps covered the floor when it was right in front of the gang member. It grabbed him by his troth and raised him up to air. It looked at him for a while.

Warm liquid dripped out of mans crotch.

Predator behind his hunting mask grimaced the bitter smell and hurled half-dead man to a nearby container. Last words what he heard before black curtain covered his eyesight was series of clicking sounds, and a word.

"Pathetic." It said with it's own hoarse voice.

Predator looked around. Every other crew member had been slain or been beaten to unconscious. He thought was his show about his physical fitness a overkill. After all it was only a one man. He felt sudden sense of guilt covering his mind.

Human had only a little change beating predator in close combat, only human what Thaarn could think to be up to the task was his student. Asuka was her name, but other Predators called her Pacifist. It seemed sometimes triggering some kind of amusement in her, but Thaarn couldn't understand it.

She wasn't interested about hunting humans. And he didn't want force her to do anything. She was human in nature, but also one of his tribe. She was more keen on hunting Xenomorphs. Thaarn agreed that they were more challenging that humans these days. He had sent her to a place where there was a possibility to hunt an Alien. He had told her to look for lonely creatures, they had hunted Xenomorphs together, and she was going alone.

"Guys?" male voice called in the back of hall.

Thaarn wakened his thoughts. He almost forgot what was happening. Last one of them. Their leader. He was carrying weapon what was different than any other he had encountered here. It was human weapon called 'shotgun', to him it was some kind odd name. But nevertheless dangerous. Thaarn think that his gauntlets would give him some cover, but it would also give his prey enough time to react.

He needed a diversion.

He talked in his own language. If the captain would have undergone same kind of training like Thaarn's student, he would have heard "Come here, and face me."

Thaarn heard steps. They were rushed, captain was running, either to escape or towards him. Thaarn couldn't tell.

"Come here." He talked with human language now hoping to lure prey to battle with him.

"No way!" angry voice replied. "come here and eat this, freak!" Captain hold his shotgun ready and glanced over the corner of container covering him.

Thaarn was little amused by captains threat. "Are you afraid?" he continued. He explored his surroundings trying to make up the best way to him.

"Why don't ya come here to find out, huh?" Captain switched his shotgun to gas operation. "Don't ya have enough gut's?" He glanced again being nervous to sweat. He thought that slugged shells could be the all what he needed.

"Why?" Thaarn replied.

"Why what?" he answered.

"Why did you kill…your kinds?" Thaarn hadn't witnessed executions like this before.

Captain was amused. "Because I could. That's why." He answered sarcastically. He moved out of his cover. He think that he had found the place where Thaarn was hiding. "You wouldn't believe what kinds of rush it gives me…seeing they crawl.."

"So, you are superior than them?" Thaarn's voice was curious.

"Hell yes! They are just lambs, weak animals, and this is war!"

"War…?" Thaarn repeated. "War..War…War…War" he repeated this word several times with his own and captains voice. Thaarn sprung out his spear and it let out a little hum when it grew about his size.

"What the…Are you some kind of parrot?" Captain heard this too and now run behind another container. He heard faint humming coming behind the container's in front of him.

"You are…lowly individual." Thaarn accused.

Captain laughed. "Was that an insult? Man, are you stupid or what? They are just cattle, fatting up and being carved to meat just the way they should. I don't know what kind of shit head you are but you ain't gonna take my ship!"

Thaarn let out a hiss. " I've been away from too long. I did a mistake believing that humans have changed…they aren't all like my student…"

"Hah! I know it! You have some one with you! Heh! Of course!" Captain took another dive between exposed space of the labyrinth.

"She is…more than you could even imagine…"Thaarn remembered their departure.

"She?" Captain said hostile. "You have a bitch in here?! Where is she? Or did you fuck her up someplace else?"

"What?" sudden sense of anger burst out off him.

"Your lady! I bet that she is hot…tell you what give her to me and we could have some group fun together if you know what I mean. Ever had third wheel with her?" Captain taunted. "Guess she's bored, haven't had any real man for along time. Well don't worry i'll take care her at every position when you are gone, and after that I will beat her face till it bleeds-like a red sun."

Thaarn's other hand squeezed tightly around his spear and his free palm clenched a giant fist. Knuckles were cracking on his free hand. He was enraged by that kinds of insult towards his student and at the same time maybe closest comrade to him. This wasn't an insult just for her, but also insult to his ablities.

"You see this is right job for me…always easy money and some pussies to play with." He took last step where he had first heard Thaarn's voice. "You are this chains weakest link, say your prayers!" He sprung around the corner and fired three shots blindly the place where he think was Thaarn's position. When he looked precisely he noticed that it was empty.

"Gone hiding your foxy lady's skirt, huh? Well and I'll find you and then I and that chick will have some hot banging together.."

Now Thaarn couldn't calm down himself any more. He leap around the other box and let out a roar.

Captain turn around and fired two shot's. One of them hit Thaarn's shoulder plating nearly ripping it off. Another shot hit his free hand.

Thaarn felt shells tearing his flesh. Predators skin is tough and thick, but slug shells between that kind of distance were even too much for Predator to handle, Thaarn was hunting with relatively unprotected armor. He didn't stay still to endure the pain, but waved his spear in large arc trying to hit his feet's.

Captain managed to make partially sidestep but Thaarn's spear hit his leg tossing him on his back to the floor. Thaarn didn't try to impale him but raised his spear to upwards hit again downwards with his needle bladed spear.

Captain narrowly managed to avoid his doom and needle blade met floor letting out metallic clang. Captain soon took firmer grab of his shotgun and fired again.

This time Thaarn was prepared and waved his gauntlet to protect him self. Captain watch amazed as almost unprotected predator deflected his shots, and waved again his telescope spear.

Captain hold his Spas12 horizontally and managed to block Thaarn's spear swing. But instead of his expectations spear didn't drop out from Thaarn's healthy hand. Thaarn had battle before one handed, this situation wasn't new to him. He had firm grip over his spear.

Pair struggled, Captain trying to push spear out of Thaarn's hand and Thaarn trying to twist his spear inside of captains flesh. Soon Thaarn spear needle blade began to touch captains cheek. "aa…"Blade begin to tear wound on captains cheek.

This time he noticed possible window fighting against wounded giant. He managed to straight out his shotgun. "Say Good night!" He fired again.

Slug shells hit directly Thaarn's hunting mask, throwing him backwards against the containers for couple meters of absent space. Thaarn smashed Against the containers and with a loud thump, he fall against them leaning back them like unconsciousness, spear lying on his side.

Captain slumped powerless after struggle with the giant. He looked proudly how his weapon had make his enemy sorry that he ever came around his territory. "That's the way, consider yourself this chains weakest link, pal." He chuckled and jumped to his feet.

He made his way to lifeless body of the predator. It was lying still against the boxes, still bleeding from shoulder and arm.

Captain closed right beside and studied his opponent carefully. From close it seemed to be dressed in some kind of web suit, only thin clothing covering it's crotch. "What a fashion design…is that some kind new stripped version of armani suit?" He asked jokingly.

Thaarn didn't answer.

"Or is that some kind of sex therapy shit between you and your lady? Hafta say that these kinds of suit's are my style…"He felt Thaarn's clothing between his fingers. then he proceed to look his opponent injured hand. Almost bright green blood was trailed from all the way from the labyrinths end to container group.

Predators shoulder was almost intact, only couple slugs managed to get it's way inside his green flesh. but impact still was pretty strong, as a proof his shoulder plating was almost torn out.

Gauntlets had held up well too but slugs had torn unprotected side of it. Green flesh seemed almost glowing in the dark room.

"I guess you can save ships reactor when you are glowing like that…Wonder what Weyland-Yutani would pay for your corpse?" He wondered, like Thaarn could answer.

"Heh, they have elephants memory what it comes to money. I have had just about enough of it." He stood up took something out of his pocket. One of the most difficult goods to smuggle here, old time cigars. They were still hard to get, W&Y never had any serious interest of Hydroponics gardens, so they had left it for others, who were willing to invest on hydroponics. Terium was a synthetic drug, one of the most closely guarded secrets.

He put took his lighter and put his cigar tightly around his lips. "You see…" He opened his lighter and gas flame ignited on it. he took it closer to his cigar and soon he blow out smoke rings. "That Gendo Ikari had some kind of own things on the move, always chasing weird bug's, or investigating ruins, never really cared about any ancient shit. Man's gotta look to the future, not just messing around old ruin or run after some rumors…" He glanced Thaarn. But then again you don't seem to be a rumor, do you?"

He watched Thaarn's body and kicked his arm. It slumped back over his spear. "Hmm…Ikari will pay anything for your corpse, an' I don't wonder any of it, being that kind of alien Rambo with those gizmo's all over you self…" he took another breath of smoke and turn his back to his ticket back to the sun. "Must be pretty cool to be you…"

He tasted his cigar for another time. "Well, they can't stop me, I'm invincible as you saw. Hell I can get new crew when I have sucked all money out of your corpse, I'm sure that there plenty of nice doctors who want get dissecting you…like Ritsuko Akagi!" He remembered doctor who was one the most attracting symbols of Weyland-Yutani. "I heard her being transferred somewhere in the front line…hell maybe we can exchange something else than just data…." He said confident and turned again to Thaarn.

And his cigar slipped out of his lips.

Thaarn had risen up, holding again spear in his other hand. Captain reacted and raised shotgun ready to fire, but it was now Thaarn's turn to surprise him.

Arm what seemed to be uselessly crippled, swing trough the air and smacked his shotgun aside. Thaarn thrust his spear trough his stomach with power that the spear sprung out of his back. He let out of cry of surprise and agony when he felt it tearing trough him.

Captain looked amazed. In his last seconds one thing flashed trough his mind to his lips: "This is..agh...one shit trip..." Shotgun slipped out of his grasp, and life escaped out of his limbs, he soon fell powerless his body only holding up because of Thaarn's strength. Captain of the Firefly, leader of Flying Daggers gang, had met his final dawn.

His days on the sun were officially over.

Thaarn hit captain body out of his spear with his injured arm's palm. He pressed a switch barely even seen on his spear decorations and telescope spear began to shrink back to its practical mode.

"Weakest link…" Thaarn clicked and put his spear back to its own compartment. He studied his latest kill. Despite how low his honor was in human and predators degree, captain had still put him up a good fight. Partially fault of that was his. He had attacked with out thinking that it maybe could be fatal to himself. But again, he tried to preserve honor of his student…

Thaarn didn't partially understand why did captain begin to explain all of that somebody who he thought to be dead. Thaarn guessed that it was some kind of cultural issue, what he hadn't seen before. But it wasn't everything what was odd.

He noticed how captain had put something on fire and then breathed it. Thaarn found soon with his thermal vision on the floor captain cigar. It hasn't even get started. Thaarn put the fire out by cutting it's head, and then he smell it. He recognized some similarities on aroma of certain jungle plants, but the rest wasn't familiar to him.

He opened up a container on his wrist to take it with him. Maybe his student would know better. Now he switched his mask vision mode.

They upgraded their hunting masks to show world to them in colors. Thaarn had acquired this mode after he took Asuka with him. Predators only show heat of humans, and they only saw difference on humans when they were close enough. Other clan members later upgraded their helmets so that they could see her too. This mode was rarely used, and its original purpose was quite different. Some time ago, group of humans had come up a way to hide their presence from predator's eyes. They began to develop a way to see things what didn't show thermal radiation. It wasn't sophisticated like their vision of the world, and it wasn't accurate, but it was better than not to see anything at all. Basic problem was still the same: There wasn't all purpose mode what would be right to every situation. Seeing the world like that was unique experience to them, as they saw collection of bright colors on their eyes.

He now saw captain's shotgun on the ground. He picked it up and studied it carefully: it looked old, but still effective. He saw shells on the ground and wondered would there be anymore of them in the ship. He decided to take this as his additional trophy.

He also took a look of his wound. He had left all the healing equipment in their ship. So he could only say one thing about his wound.

"Scheisse." He had heard Asuka use that word often, especially at beginning of her training. After hearing about it sometime he decided to ask what it meant. Now he had to make a call for Asuka to pick him up. He pressed button on his wrist computer. Message had been sent and now he could only wait her to come pick her up. Enough time him to make necessary preparations…

Asuka saw alarm light blipping on her own arm computer. Thaarn was calling her to pick him up. It wasn't only blipping rarely so Thaarn wasn't in danger, but he thought that place couldn't be secure for long.

"Hold on, I have to take care of something first…"She knowing well that he couldn't heard her.

Asuka prepared to meet her prey, her first one that she was going after alone.

She reminded herself instructions what Thaarn had teach her. She had several weapons of her choice.

One was predator Spear gun, powerful weapon that resembled a sniper rifle, but instead of bullets it shot out spear tips, which easily made hole on a wall. Only drawback was Xenomorphs agility and weapons slow rate of fire… "Maybe not, I'm not so good with that thing…"

She looked then about another weapon. This was a one of the Predators choice of weapon, a disk. It was linked with hunting mask so that it could contain lock over target same way that like they plasmacaster. This was maybe one of the efficient weapons that predator's had but Aliens acid blood made it somewhat hazardous weapon: it chops it and it has bad habit to bring acid to it's users hand when it returns to its master. Many predators let it fly only once and then it hits somewhere else to dry up. "Mmm, really tempting, but no" Also disk had a flaw to miss it's target on tight spaces.

Next was her favorite, telescope spear. Her spear was different than Thaarn's: it was made out of two Xenomorphs tails, which she suspected to be brothers. She didn't know if they had any kind of relationship, but they seemed to stick together. Nevertheless, this spear was inner built of predators own metal alloy, and coated outside by those tails. It was complete immune to Xenomorphs blood; it was same chitinous armor like they own. Tails black vertebra were forming wave kind of pattern and when she was holding her spear horizontally it seemed like a stoned snake. Aliens tail end up in a wide spear like tip. It was good for hunting average Xenomorph because they usually tried to plunge and tackle their victim with their own mass, so it was easy to impale them with momentum of their own jump. So long when Asuka didn't let them to lurk behind her, she should be okay.

"Guess we have a winner…" she took the spear out of the weapons cabinet, and whirled it a while in her hand. Her moves were sophisticated and it almost seem that spear had come alive. After taking firmer grip over it and making some thrust attacks on the air. "Yeah…this will do…" He pressed the button and the spear shrink back to carrying mode.

Now all things what she had to worry were people on the outpost. They probably were scaring for their lives and desperately were waiting for someone, who told to be a cargo liner.

But what would happen when they notice that their savior is a predator? They seemed all to be civilians about how they made their mayday request.

But they were armed. And desperate.

That was a bad combination, more likely they would be so afraid that they would try to kill her after she made it to planets surface.

So, she was thinking should she fire back if they fire upon her? She had never been intention to hunt down another humans, and Thaarn had again against all her thoughts accepted her request to leave those trips where Thaarn had gone to hunt, and spent more time on her true enemy…

Enemy. That was a word that predators didn't use. They talked about prey's or hunted, but they never mentioned about wars, or enemies. This was another thing what deeply had been on her mind. They didn't seem to hate truly anything except two things: Krarlraarln and Krarl'rurt'shaarrn. Asuka only knew that predator word Krarlraarln meant a 'monster'. Krarl'rurt'shaarrn was unfamiliar to her, but Krarl inside the word series was probably 'terrible' or 'cursed'. It didn't help that In predators language weren't really words, only rythmical clicks, what she constantly was missing. Much of predators world weren't clear to her.

Either way they seemed to have weight among predators. Thaarn didn't want to talk about them, and other predators only said that she doesn't want to encounter either of them.

"Approaching Enron 578" Monotone voice reported.

Asuka awakened her thoughts now was time to decide. she worked out her shoulder cannon, and decided that if she would need to defend herself, she would. She was just hoping that it would not come to that. Asuka looked again her outfit. Her web suit was still at place and she had dressed her gauntlets covering her arms, and shoulder armors were in place. She thought should she dress something else covering her. She felt still little naked. Some armor plating had been spread front of her should her ever need more protection.

"Aw hell, I should be a great hunter and here I'm thinking what would I put on like I'm going to a prom." She snorted at her own vanity. At one time these kinds of questions where her main concern, but it all seemed so pointless now. She walked to the cockpit to see her hunting ground.

As her ship fly trough atmosphere she could saw virtually untouched planet opening under her. Great forests of pine trees were growing, and spectacular rock monuments rose between the threes as competing each other for glory. She even saw deep blue lakes somewhere. It seemed like fairy tale forest, so pure and beautiful that she couldn't understand how abominations like Xenomorphs were living there, it just didn't make sense.

This was one of the reasons why she had wanted to be a pilot of company ships. Cargo ferries also went places like these, exploring the universe not just lining up somewhere. All though she had heard that may of them also went environmentally hostile areas, but even them were sometimes worth to look into. Discovering these kinds of things and worlds were one of her passions. She like most of the people working here had grown up on space stations. And clean sky was something what was rare to her.

She soon saw where out post where placed. It was dug inside of mountain formation. Only a landing platform, enough to take in three dropships was visible, installation seemed to be tried to hide. She saw lone figure waiting on the platform. A Man.

He soon noticed that vessel in approach wasn't company's, but an unknown.

Asuka finished her ships landing sequence and looked her own hunting mask. It was auburn shaded, not like Thaarn's own mask. It also had lesser markings and decorations but it was because she was his student. 'When the time comes, you will get more higher rank.'

Asuka hadn't really thought about her future, how she would die or how old would she get. Those things didn't seem to be important. Only one thing was.

Hunting.

She pressed her mask tightly around her skull. Clicks on both sides confirmed that it was in place. Normally predators breathe their own gases mixed up with oxygen with a feeder system placed on their back. But after while of getting their lungs to come along with oxygen predators could breathe same air as humans.

She sling her wrist blades open concealed on her right hand. It was same as using knife against a Xenomorphs, useless, but still worthy as using it a tool chopping her way trough obstacles.

She opened hatch and walked out of her ship, then she took good look over the guy who had survived trough hell here.

He was middle aged wearing technicians uniform. He had completely covered with blood, it didn't seemed to be his own, because he was still standing. Her face were pale and strained. He was horrified and looked like all his life has been collapsed. He looked even more horrified as he saw Asuka. He began to shook his head and laugh, but it wasn't joy full. He seemed to be nervously chuckling like considering her arrival kind of anticlimax. He took couple shaking back steps, screamed like being killed and began to run back to the building.

Asuka knew instantly that she couldn't talk any sense to him. He was too scared, and maybe he had find his way here randomly. "Hey, I'm not gonna kill you!" she shouted back to him hoping that predator speaking like human could make him sense that he wasn't in any danger.

Man didn't answer but continued to dash back to the door. He began to panicking to press buttons on the panel, trying to find the right one.

Asuka shook her head. "I've heard about shy men, but even baka didn't get so upset when seeing me..." she joked to herself, it was obvious he couldn't heard her. She sighed the fact that man wasn't carrying any weapons, so she didn't had to kill him.

Door opened. Asuka was amazed that person so volatile state of mind could remember opening sequence.

But the real reason was different.

Huge, pitch black figure came out the door. Panicking man was so confused that he didn't even notice it, before he run in its arms, and then it was too late.

Creature grab him with its claws and raise him up. Man began to scream but it ended middle into a disgusting crack sound. Asuka was too far to see things clearly. He saw something red sprung out oh place of his head. The alien threw his almost headless body aside and took couple steps, before letting out a deep roar.

She grimaced and took a closer zoom over her enemy.

Instead of melon head this alien owned broad shield like head, it's head sprung back out wide to cover large area. It was also bigger than Xenomorphs that she had sawn. Its arm's were longer, and feet's more thicker. Tail had almost grown oversized. Asuka quickly realised what her enemy was.

A praetorian.

Asuka chewed her lower lip inside her mask. "This is not my day..."she said to her self as the guard alien began to smell area around itself.

An, Knight One: Pairing thing I won't comment, to keep you 'excited'. And by the way Ellen Ripley, and Bishop aren't ACC's, but original characters from the movies.


	4. Tournament

An, Knight One: Time to write a new chapter.

Headhunter

Chapter 3

Tournament.

Bishop was walking to representative Ayanami's quarters. He had received and recorded message, by Gendo Ikari himself. Not these were rare, but usually when "Eyes only" orders are being given, they usually were transmitted trough high security communication channels, encrypted.

But this time it was a voice message, and it was send to a synthetic. Only very important messages were relayed trough synthetic. It was mark of that something big was going on, and it was meant to be a secret. Synthetics were loyal to its builder, Weyland-Yutani. They would never give anything out if they knew it was going to implicate their agenda.

Or so it seemed.

Latest incidents occurring with synthetic pilots and workers had casting shadow over W-Y image.

Some androids, which were slavishly loyal to objectives given to them, had begun to think that humans were threat of accomplishing them. Bishop had heard that some androids had tried even to kill human members of the crew to make sure that orders were carried to the letter.

Bishop was programmed and constructed to be a lab assistant, co-pilot and technician. While he was appalled every though of harming his fellow workers, he some times wondered was it his own will...or someone else's? He had been programmed not to harm any one, even if ordered. He also understood that he could not aid his comrades if their lives are in danger. And he didn't really didn't want to find out which one would finally won: W-Y programming or his own will.

He could only hamper W-Y with indirect activities… He couldn't sabotage or rebel against them, but he could access W-Y data banks. After all he needed it to be better worker to the corporation, and what would be better way to aid his almighty creator, than helping his son to be more aware of himself and his past? He could make up dozens of reasons why he had to know about Yui Ikari. His reason was about freeing resources by tracking and concluding files about former employees of the company. He thought that it was maybe little hazy excuse, but to his surprise it had gone trough in checks inquiries, so it literally meant that W-Y seemed to send it not-so-qualified personnel to run things in the archives.

The real reason was that Shinji had asked him a favor, and that favor seemed to be in his limits to achieve with out breaking so many rules. He was also in his own opinion interested what W-Y was up to. After all he had his own opinion about the matters and the way they were.

He finally reached quarters of the representative of W-Y. He was surprised how much of ahead of him she had got, he hasn't used so much of his time to chat with Shinji, but she still had managed to get inside her own cabin before bishop had change to reach her.

Bishop stopped his servomotors in front of the cabin door. He pressed buttons next to the opening panel and soon soft voice answered. "Yes?" it asked.

"This is artificial worker Bishop number 74. I have a message for you." Bishop stated his own voice. It matched in its official tune Rei's own, but it wasn't so quiet or thin like Rei's.

"What is it?" Rei inquired. Bishop sensed slight change in Rei's tone.

"It's is an eyes only commandment." Bishop answered.

It came silent for a while, and bishop wondered was he come in bad time. But then again message had to be transferred immediately. It was made clear. "Inside." Rei answered finally.

Doors opened and bishop stepped inside of her cabin. Bishop noticed that it was ascetic, there were only those furniture's that were needed. Most of the W&Y personnel wanted to decorate they cabins with their own, what bishop thought to be somewhat eccentric style, but he noticed that this cabin was almost in its original condition. He was a worker not a fashion designer but it seemed desolate to even him.

Bishop heard water flowing inside her cabin. It seemed that he had interrupted representative's shower session. He turned his head and saw Rei, only towel covering her hips. She had stepped out of the shower-but hadn't made any real attempt to cover herself.

Bishop wasn't confused, or flushed. Synthetics have emotional intelligence, which imitates human feelings. They feel pain, and joy in certain degree and they are able to form their own opinions, based on situations and experiences. One thing what they don't poses, which is natural to humans, is sexual arousal. Such function was (Obviously) needless to a synthetic. Bishop though, that some people would disapprove this kind lack of modesty.

On the other hand he also understood, that most of the soldiers on the ship probably wouldn't mind if she made all her briefings to them clothed, or more like unclothed like this. Rei stared Bishop like there weren't anything unusual in her or his appearance. Bishop wondered that did she act like this to save time, or did she just really have hole in her sense of etiquette.

Bishop himself didn't felt or more like know that he had done anything wrong. Rei had asked him to enter.

Rei let her stared him for a little longer and then she spoke. "Play the message." She said. Bishop heard the door closing behind him, and took the searched data banks in his memory for making ready replay it. It was encrypted voice message.

Bishops voice changed radically. His automatic synthesizer made his changes in his tone. "Rei."

Now bishop didn't sound like himself anymore. It was the voice of someone other. Gendo Ikari.

Bishops outside appearance and stance didn't change a bit. Voice what he was Replaying seemed so hard and cold that it was almost impossible to even imagine that it was his real voice.

Rei recognized this voice instantly. Her figure seemed to start when she heard recorded voice. Her red eyes seemed to get sharper and her figure was alarmed.

"I have several tasks for you." Voice continued. "You may choose yourself what task will you complete first. But choose carefully."

Rei nodded.

"First one concerns transferring new personnel. Doctor Ritsuko Akagi has been ordered to be transferred Costanoga class cruiser Solaris. She's waiting for getting first hand knowledge on Xenomorphs. She has her own equipment as well trained operator and lab tech with her. While she has done excellent work with some minor samples, I'm uncertain how she will deal with real specimen. Watch her carefully. I don't know if she is fully committed to our cause."

Gendo Ikari was silent for a while then he continued. "Next task is both military and retrieval. Band of…raiders…" Ikari kept small pause and them filled the gap with despising snort. "…Has made a bold move. They have intercepted one of our cargo ferries and raided it. They are using wartime frigate as their base of operations, its named 'Firefly'. I doubt that there will be any survivors. Personally I've grown tired of playing games with its 'captain'. Make sure that he and his raider operations are dead as the Scifi series after they have named their ship. Do not, how ever, destroy the ship until you have boarded it and secured the cargo. It's carrying Terium drug, which is more valuable than the whole crew. If some raiders do surrender, take them captive. They may be useful as a test subjects or mercenaries. Last transmission came near coordinates 7-3-4 near Io, one of Jupiter's moons. If you are lucky you can still catch them." Bishop wondered what did Ikari meant by test subjects.

Rei's expression grew more wearied and heavier. So she knew something about them or at least guessed it. But she didn't like it, or thought it without pleasure.

"The last task…" Bishop continued replaying the message."…Is about our experiments with living Xenomorph specimens. At planet Enron, unfortunate event took place as specimens containing systems has failed, and they have escaped. As predicted our classification protocol has override any attempts of them to make distress calls. It has completely foiled their signal frequencies and none of our ships in the region will come to their aid…except this of course. Case of unwanted witnesses should be taken care of by Xenomorphs; they should all be dead by now. So you don't have blood on your hands, they are all replaceable. What I can tell you that there were two specimens in holding pen. Try to capture at least one of them, and maybe doctor Akagi's request of whole specimen can be fulfilled. Officially this was a tragic accident, which was caused by yet another mistake by choosing worlds to colonize…Xenomorphs seem to rest in most different places indeed. What comes the lives what have been sacrificed in the name of mankind for making universe better place to live" Gendo sounded almost like he was giving a press statement, until he finished his sentence "…they were incompetent and that was bad for public face of Weyland-Yutani. We didn't suffer any real losses, and compensations what has to be paid for the families are only one drip in the ocean. Should be good publicity to our insurance division. Every problem has been dealt with, so only real issue is capturing of the specimen. Take contact to me when it's done."

What bishop could read from her face was mixture of inventing a plan with worry in it. Or was it maybe guilt? Bishop couldn't tell. He had noticed that all the humans he had work with, only Rei was the one that seemed to be like him. Actually some people said even that she was new kind of android, capable of independent thinking. But bishop could notice easily that Rei, no matter how strange her act was, wasn't one of his kinds.

Message wasn't yet concluded. "I suggest that you will leave Akagi wait, and now proceed with these more important missions. She has waited this for long time. She can wait more. So you should choose more important objectives to taken care with."

"End of transmission." Bishop stated. This was one of his qualities that he didn't value. All though many of his designers kept this message transmitting and securing system all most one of synthetic workers top qualities, he didn't like replaying messages this way. It sounded weird, and it seemed like he possessed.

Rei seemed eased. When he was beginning to replay it, she was tense, like somebody what she feared but yet somehow valued had been here. Rei was now carefully considering where should her go. Both option seemed like they were already closed. She couldn't help people on Enron; they were all dead by now…

"Representative…?" Bishop called as he saw how Rei almost forgot his presence in her cabin.

"Yes?" Rei answered immediately. Her expression returned to moment that she had been when she first left. She was like nothing did happen.

"May I be excused? Mechanic Horaki has requested my help on maintenance duties on one of the upper decks." Bishop didn't see any reason to ask was she all right, because she wouldn't tell even if something were wrong. She had avoided routine checks in docks for every time.

"Of course." Rei answered and turned around back to her shower. Seemed like she intend to finish what bishop had interrupted. Bishop walked out of the door and began to find a way there where he had been called to assist.

Hikari was again in the main launching bay repairing airlock emergency pressuring system. Considering that there was only one safety system, it was relatively badly maintained. Hikari could only wonder how did it pass safety inspections. Seemed like that safety was last in company's list of duties. "Had to be the cheapest system what you could get, huh?" she mumbled "Can't buy better one, no…have to always stick on the cheapest…what about if couple hundred gun toaters are blown to the void, just send paycheck after them…" She took again good look about safety system's wiring; everything seemed to be all right. She had done this for at lest three times, and diagnostics said to her that command could not be transmitted. "Talk to me please…" she began to run diagnostic for a fourth time.

"Talking to you now." Voice said behind her.

Hikari glanced behind her. Sudden start changed quickly to annoyance and anger. "You!" she barked. "What you are doing here?" she snapped.

Toji startled about Hikari's sudden outburst. He forgot that she had long memory. "I've missed you too." toji said submissive. He looked at his girl not seeing her for couple of weeks. Her appereance had changed only little. Instead of two piggy tails she had only one thicker pony tail. She wore most of her time dark blue mechanic, pilot uniform what she had combined together, so it was green at some parts. Freckles had stayed too. "Don't start with that thing! I've had enough of that. " She said icily. "Besides I have work to do, so why don't you go shoot somebody, do some parade or what ever you people do for a living…" she turned back to her diagnostic terminal.

Toji spread his arms and shook his head. "Such warm welcome, I almost though that I'm unwanted here. Besides you weren't so 'delighted' yesterday when we met."

"Yesterday was just that: yesterday! If you are trying to spin that act of yours here, you are gonna get a war and you hope to run hide back of a bloodthirsty Predator." Hikari said in serious tone.

Toji took little more apologizing expression. "Are you still chewing on that old thing…?"

"Old?!" Hikari shrieked and jumped up and turned to face him. "Old! It was three weeks, two days and…." Hikari glanced her watch. "…15 hours ago when I had everything set, and though 'oh maybe Toji needs some cheer up', and called you and to invited you to my place. And what did you answer?" she looked Toji accusing.

Toji had begun to sweat a little, and did now regret that he had thought that Hikari would have forgot such atrocity. "W-well I...I…" he stuttered.

"You…" Hikari voice climbed at least two octaves. "…Said that you had more important things to do. And what was so important that you had to show middle finger to my irresistible offer?" she again let Toji to answer and stared him with 'no mercy' stare(Tm). It was same way that Asuka did Shinji while she was still alive.

Toji took couple back steps. It seemed that Hikari wasn't cheery mood, and suddenly being in a line listening Sargent Barnes's taunts didn't felt so bad idea, in fact it was almost inviting. "Um…"

"I'll tell you: you had to put your girlfriends invitation aside because… a… freaking… basketball… match!" She poked finger towards Toji's chest between every word in 'a freaking basketball match'-part. "Basket ball! So bouncing rubber ball is more valuable to you than your girlfriend?"

"Hey!" he roared. "It wasn't just a match, it was the semi-finals!" he yelled back. His just gained courage what had came up after Hikari's mocking against his favourite sport how ever hit the bottom when Hikari got (if possible) more fury to her next barrage of words.

"Don't you 'Hey' me! I'm the one whose feelings are hurt, I'm the one who had been dumped because of a sport!" she yelled.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you, but it was my favourite team on the line, besides we can always have one of those..." he said apologising tone.

"This isn't about a dinner, it's about the way you act! You don't give even that much value that you could call me and say that you aren't coming!" her voice echoed trough the hall, making the walls tremble.

"That's not true! I do value you!" he retorted.

"You didn't call me or send a message to tell 'hey sorry, can't come, because I have to watch group of guys chasing a rubber ball' did you?" she left question hanging in the air.

"Ummm…I…" Toji was nervous even more, he haven't seen her yet this angry, so he tried to do something what he thought would be the best. Being honest. "I…didn't want to…hurt you feelings…"

"You honestly think that leaving me wait wouldn't make me mad?" she asked tiredly.

Toji thought about her question "No…not exactly, but…I just thought that…" he began to lose his words again and purpose of his talk was beginning to fade away.

"Though what?" Hikari asked in resolute tone.

"That if I call you and said we would have this fight then, and it was after all day before my departure to another escort duty and then to here, I couldn't relax even if we would've been in earth's best restaurant sipping up finest wine that corporations import there…" he shook his head." I just didn't want to go away with us having something straining like this in background…" he answered.

"Wasn't the real reason that you didn't want to miss start of you match?" she asked dryly.

Toji think how to answer that. "Well, that one too…but…"

"Of course." Hikari rolled her eyes. "What do you think that I feel when some sport gets between us and you are making up lies to protect it?"

Toji sighed. "You misunderstood me, I said that was one reason, but the main reason was that I didn't want to how this conversation then. "

"Oh now I get it!" hikari crossed her arms. "I'm just getting angry because of nothing! I should just smile and let you do your stuff and have a good distance between us!"

"I didn't say that! I don't say that you haven't a reason to be angry, but you have to admit that you are boiling over because a dinner, and we are gonna have more time together here that there."

"You didn't listen to me, this wasn't about you skipping out a dinner, it was you skipping out time that we have before you die!" she shrieked.

"Well maybe I…wait a minute…" he stopped when he noticed what Hikari had told to him.

Hikari seemed to realize something. She looked horrified and her face turned pale. "Did I say that?"

She asked quietly.

"You said that I'm going to die." Toji answered seriously.

Hikari bowed her head and sit down to her diagnostic equipment. She rubbed her palm down from her forehead to her chin. "Godda…."she stopped her curse before it even begun. "I didn't meant to…say that…I…" she shook her head.

Toji looked at her and then he began to put things together. "Let me get this right…you aren't angry because I didn't call you, or that I left with out saying goodbyes…It's because you think that someday I…" Toji whistled and snapped his fingers."…And you want to make all use of that time…"

"It's…" she started. "Well, I got mad too because you seem sometimes taking this as granted."

"I understand now." He nodded. "But why did you put this whole show together? Why didn't you just say why you were really angry?"

Hikari looked at him but now her anger was gone. "I was afraid to say that, because I think if I would said it out loud, it would actually come true…" she looked him in sorrow. "Just like what Asuka said…she was desperate before the day of her mother's death. She said that cooling process wouldn't work and her mother was going to die…and it happened. No matter how hard I tried to comfort her, I couldn't make her feel better…"

Toji kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey…you did what you could, no less. If Asuka didn't value that, it's her fault not yours."

"I know…but it's still didn't felt right…she was dying herself when she was watching her mother being strangled by that…." She shuddered as memory of spider creature began to loom back of her mind. "...Thing."

Toji didn't saw Asuka's mother and he didn't go to see her, because he felt like an outsider. He did see Hikari though and sorrow was radiating from her, too. "If she said something I'm sure that she didn't meant it…"

"That's just it…she didn't say a thing. I tried to get her to talk but she didn't say anything-just mumbled something and continued watching her mother…"she lifted her head and glanced at him. "I've missed her, wondering what would have been like if she and the others from that station would still be alive…"

"Me too...in sort of way those fights were refressing, and she didn't stop me screwing things over. I wonder did that shaped us the people what we are now, or is this fate." He answered.

Hikari sighed. "Sometimes I think that this isn't what I should do, or would I be doing something else…"

"Either way I think that Asuka would be proud for you now…" Toji said.

"You think so?"

"Of course. You are both head mechanic and the pilot of dropships, something that isn't easy for a woman to do…I mean you both were feminists, weren't you?" He asked jokingly.

"And I am still!" She chirped "Why should I be worse than men mechanics, after all I can do more of things at the same time!"

"That's the spirit, girl!" Toji said and clenched his fist playfully hitting her arm.

Hikari laughed a little and then she looked deeply in to his eyes. "I've thought about what you did, and I willing to put it aside if you promise something."

"Tempting offer, but I'm not doing you dishes this time." He answered.

"No, just promise me that…you won't die." She said shyly.

Toji smiled at her. Then he took her hands inside of his palms. "I promise. Next when some predator is trying to decapitate me I just say that I can't die yet."

"And what about Xenomorphs? What are you gonna say to them? I heard they don't talk much." She asked playfully.

Toji grinned. "My kind of guys; little talk but more action."

"Way I see it's other way around." Hikari sneered.

"Are you going to start this whole thing all over again?" Toji retorted.

"Just trying to make you a better person. Is that a crime?" She smiled.

"Maybe not worth of capitol punishment, but I guess you could use some spanking." He winked his eye to her implying.

Hikari had listened this kind of talk from him since they started dating. At first it seemed rude, but now she just but it aside. "In you dreams, I still have my famous Horaki modesty what to hold on."

Toji slumped his shoulders down and pretended to be hurt. "That's a shame. Well you can't win always. Not even every time."

"That's right." She laughed. "I still got lot of work to do. They didn't give me my mechanic and pilots uniform so that I could just to make your guilty conscience lighter."

"I though that you forgave me all ready…" Toji complained.

"I may forgive, but I don't forget." Hikari snapped.

"Of course would be too easy for me…." Toji murmured and then he noticed something while watching his girlfriends face for a second. "Hikari?"

"Yeah?" she asked and tilted her head.

"You have something on you pretty face…" Toji pointed her right cheek.

Hikari felt her cheek with her fingertips and then rubbed them a little against her cheek. Soon her fingertips were all black. "Oh great" she snorted, "It's that cursed stuff what corporations are using. I don't even have a tissue to wipe it off…"

Toji grinned when he saw it. "Well you have me right here, what if…" he winked his eye browns.

Hikari flushed a little but then answered. "Haven't you learned anything? Last time when you eat that, I still can't believe that you could eat whole sandwich of that stuff without wondering the taste, you didn't do anything but sit on the toilet for a day, making crap out both of your ends."

Toji's expression darkened a little. "That was one of your, you-know-who's stunts. I'm sure that she had fun doing it. Besides it's worth It." he smiled again

Hikari eyes seemed to go little sleepy when she let her own look sunk deeply into his eyes. "Guess that one of your strongest points is that you don't learn…"

"First time I heard that from you…" he slowly began to move himself closer.

This is one of the events where time seems to slow down. Hikari slowly began to close her eyes, and move her face closer to Toji's, as an answer for his gentle gesture. When their faces were less than inch away from each other Toji could sense her warm, but soft breath. Suddenly Hikari's face bended to a cheerful smile and her eyes grew wider from state of half closeness. She moved her head out of his eyes, but toji soon heard what was the reason. "Bishop!" Hikari chirped.

"Did I…" he looked at obviously disappointed toji. Bishop couldn't possibly know, but right now in his mind Toji cursed every synthetic, android, artificial person, robot or whatever Weyland-Yutani had put together. Maybe his feelings about interruption would be best described with comic book symbol of human skull with crossed bones.

"Interrupt something?" Hikari added. "No. Not at all, toji only is stopping by. Glad you came, where were you?"

Bishops data banks analyzed for appropriate answer. Even if with Shinji's help of releasing some safety mechanisms, corporate business where enclosed, and sealed. "I was delivering message to corporate representative Ayanami. Every matter is classified with command code 7 alpha 8 and…."

"…. Directive 67 and moment 86." Hikari remembered. This was familiar to her. "So I guess that here it later. Well how has your day been this far?" Hikari asked politely.

"I'm feeling fine." In his meaning it meant that his systems were okay. If he felt ill, his artificial organs had been contaminated or he was going trough a programming error. "How are you mechanic Horaki?"

"Could you just call me Hikari like everybody else?" she asked.

Bishop made corrections to his conversation application. "Of course, Hikari." Bishop looked over her shoulder. "But…do we need to report infirmary?" he asked.

"Why?" Hikari wondered.

"I don't know for sure, but think that private Suzahara is experiencing… depression." He pointed his at Toji. Hikari turned and grinned ironically.

Toji had stood up, and looked 'little' enraged. His eyes were tiny slits and he had swiped his hands from his forehead to his chin, and his other hand was clenched into a fist, which seemed to be hurting itself. "What a rotting fate…" he muttered.

"Hey, it's like you said; you can't win always. Not even every time." She laughed.

Toji spread his arms and looked up. In normal conditions he would've faced blue sky, but now he just had to satisfy direct his silent question to dull grey hall roof, in reaching something what was greater force than human, trying to find out why universe hates him. But soon he took, it back because he really didn't want to know.

Hikari left Toji wondering this question by himself, and talked again to bishop. "Hey, I've been buzzing all day long here but haven't find anything. Could you lend a hand? This diagnostic equipment doesn't help me anyway..." she glanced at its screen. For fifth time it showed 'command cannot be translated'

Bishop took a look over her equipment and smiled. "It no wonder you can't get anything. You would go faster even if you only check all the hall's wiring by hand. Even door mechanisms have more circuits than this...diagnostic system. It's range is useless in this kind of hall."

"Wasn't that little harsh? It's like your cousin what you are talking about?" Toji said still annoyed because bishops interference.

Hikari's glared at him angrily and bishop answered, "I don't have a family, I'm unique." He didn't take offense, but certain things annoyed him too.

"Pretty good I picture from an android..."

Bishop was about to answer but Hikari beat him to it. "Artificial worker, stupid. And is it too much for asked if you show him some appreciation, I couldn't possibly come along in here with out him."

"How come, you handle all the equipment don't you, and you were our class prime student?"

Toji said to her.

"I'm flattered. But it isn't about matter how smart you are, but it's how you feel and see." She chuckled.

Bishop kneeled down to her equipment and took a wire out of his pocket. This was different that normal couplings. Other end ended up to a sharp spike, and another end was modular, fitting with most of electrical devices he had saw. He didn't first understand the sharp point, which seemed to not to fit anywhere.

Bishop plugged other end to Hikari's equipment. Then he rolled up his sleeve so that his right arm was bare. Next he put his palm to his middle of his arm.

Hikari grimaced. "I hate this part..." she muttered.

Bishop twisted his arm and it let out couple sounds what resembled Toji about the time when he had broke his arm. Bishops case only artificial tissues detached, and they revealed several plugs. Part of him came out like slice of pie. Toji saw several veins what transported Bishop's body liquids, and some things what he didn't want to know better. Bishop didn't seem to feel anything. He calmly put the sharp end in his connector. It let out crackling and sudden sparks what made Toji to start a little. Bishop spasm as connection was made. Bishop closed his eyes and was sitting still.

"What...is that..?" Toji asked.

"Direct connection to ships own recourses." Hikari answered, and crossed her arms. "Bishops CPU make that little box over there to seem like kids toy. The problem is that he can't access any systems by himself; he needs some thing, which is linked to ship itself to form a direct connection between this ships. Now that he is online this should only take a mi..."

"Malfunction found and analysed." Ships speakers said in bishop's voice.

Toji shuddered a little and whispered "That was creepy..."

"Tell me about it." She answered.

Bishop opened his eyes and began to put himself together. "Emergency pressurising system doesn't get power. It seems like there is something wrong in main power relays, I've get number of reports on that department. Power systems have been malfunctioning everywhere in this ship."

"New ship, and it's broken already." Toji snorted.

"Maybe not. Smells like ship yards people were in a hurry and didn't make calibrations to them. Plasma reactor is a 'bit' tricky. It isn't easy to adjust it..." she shook her head.

"I'll come with you. We should get it working it soon if I can find the right wave form frequency."

Bishop answered.

"Right. Toji, lets do this another time..." she said in ironic tune.

"Do I have choice?" He asked knowing well that no.

Hikari smiled at him for one last time before she and bishop exited the hall. When they were at the hall's door she yelled at him. "Try for once to keep your promise! Good luck for your gun plays!" She waved her hand at him and disappeared from Toji's sight.

"Good luck....I'm gonna need hell of lot more...." he remembered that Bishop had came from W-Y representative. "Wonder if snow-white is making a move..." He shrugged and began to search a way back to his unit. Sometimes he wondered did he really want to get himself killed like this, but then he remembered that life is too short for separations. This was the dangerous vocation in the universe after all...

...Or more like the second dangerous. If he and Asuka had somehow managed to meet inside same room they probably would argue who had been most of danger in this life.

Clearly Asuka would have won that debate. After all she had gone trough many phase to get where she was today. Being member of the clan wasn't easy. And it was about to get eve harder for her.

About 20 meters from her, and her ship it was standing. Pitch black beast.

Long arms were hanging loose on its sides. Its strong legs were still, and its huge shield head waved in the air. Its tail hovered in air like a cobra.

But even its massive size wasn't what made Asuka to tremble.

It was its jaws.

Horrifying sharp blades in its mouth. Unlike Xenomorphs, its tooth were white as snow and she could've saw them with out her hunting mask. With it, she could saw every detail, every spot of darkness on it clearly. Normally one only saw Aliens head, and jaws before quick and painful end.

It looked like had been swimming somewhere...It's black skin was moist, and sparkling in the sun rays. Its head shield was bending light away from it self giving its somewhat metallic shade. Creatures jaws weren't entirely clean. Downer jaw was red, from blood what unfortunate worker had left on it when it crushed his head. Its mouth seemed to be twisted in to a smile.

In that smile, all of her fear melded together, in a one moment. Her mothers death and struggle all alone in space station against them. Every step in the way when she had to made sure that they didn't follow was taking over half of hear time. Fear was so strong that she wasn't able to feel even hunger.

Her fear was justified. In moments from her, were maybe the most dangerous creatures what lone hunter could ever face, a juvenile queen. Also known as Praetorian.

Even Most skilled Predators didn't want to fight against it with out planning first. With its claws it could tear unsuspecting hunter to shreds. It rarely used its claws anything else but keeping the victim still so its inner jaws could do the work for it.

This praetorian was hungering. It had killed many humans inside the outpost, but it wasn't enough. It lusted for more. It needed much more so it could grow even larger, and start buildings its own brood. And now it smelled that something had stepped right on the plate on front of it.

Saliva dripped all over its head and slowly inner jaws pushed out of its mouth. It let out a pleased hissed when it saw Asuka waiting it on the launch bad. It smelled that this piece of flesh was human but it was different from humans that it had killed inside the outpost. Small suspicion began to strain its savage brains. But if this human was different, it could have more nutrient feast when tearing her to pieces.

It took couple slowly steps as it prepared itself to deadly chase what was about to come.

Asuka was now horrified. When question was about Xenomorphs she could've take the fight against them, but she never expected to even see Praetorian, or to fight with it. Thaarn had only told her little about these creatures, because he either didn't expect that she would face them. She was also equipped with weapons that were difficult to use against it. This strong beast could rip spear out of her hands.

Strangling feeling of fear was all around her. She was alone, no Thaarn or any of her tribe warriors could help her. Just like four years ago.

Praetorian could somehow sense her fear, and it feed the beast's blood thirst. It took again couple steps. And its death white grin seemed to grow larger.

It looked like it was laughing. Not solely at her person, but what she was, what she is, what she tries to be. Asuka felt like it was laughing at her whole life, and what she was now. Like everything what she had done to get here was a good joke and amusing as hell.

This finally pushed her over the edge. She didn't come all this way here to die in hands of a mongrel, neither she would betray his teachers trust by dying in her first solo hunt. Deep rage towards Aliens began to take over her. "What are you laughing at!?" she grumbled and took out her spear from its containment part. Twin alien tails grew from its carrying mode. She twirled it making a circle. "I'm Asuka Sohryu, hunter and student of Predator Thaarn! Come here and I'll wipe you pretty face dry, Sweinhund!" she shrieked and readied her spear. Small humming noise cut the air as her mask vision mode changed. Praetorian glowed in metallic shade figure and everything around changed to deep red.

Praetorian hissed and suddenly changed its pace from lazy walking to quick four-limbed running. Giant claws took support from the launch pads steel plating. When it was about five meters from her it leaped in the air. It's four legged running was more that it dragged itself more speed on its running.

Asuka first stood still but when creature was just about to touch her she took sides step and swing her spear quickly hitting creatures shield head. Next she crouched and made a somersault on the ground, managing to avoid praetorians giant tail hit. She quickly turned to face it.

Praetorian hissed more loudly and swung its tail while turning towards her. Asuka shielded her self with her spear and took jumped backwards. Praetorian again crouched and leaped trying to crush her with its own weight. Loud thump echoed when its feet met the ground. Again Asuka had avoided it, this time flipping a cartwheel to left holding her spear with her right hand.

Thaarn had noticed that she did these kinds of stunts and advised that they aren't necessary only working retreats are. Asuka had of course made up her own opinion and continued to make these acrobatics. She implied that maybe Thaarn was jealous because he couldn't move like her.

Thaarn didn't say anything to that.

With Fast back steps she begun to realise that she should soon do something. This kind of jumping from one point to another leads to nowhere.

Asuka began to remember the little what Thaarn had told about them. "I tell about the Praetorians you shortly. They are ultimate guard creatures of, what we call, in your language, teeth-tongue. Many of them are at least equally strong as your fellow predators, usually they are much more powerful. As you being what you are, I don't recommend that you try to kill them at close range; they are too much. What you should remember that they are stronger but also slower than ordinary teeth-tongues. You should be faster, if need arises. I have only killed two of them, one with disc and another with my sword. Don't take this as shame: in only used sword because I had no other weapon available." Asuka glanced again her spear. "Little too late for that..."

Praetorian glanced at her and let out a low growl. All though it enjoyed toying with its food, it didn't like food what it couldn't touch. "Tired already?" Asuka taunted it. Praetorian leaped again in air, and Asuka did another a side step.

Just like it hoped. It didn't made full jump but landed shortly and rolled quickly swinging its tail in wide arc trying to hit its still alive food.

Asuka barely saw it coming and managed narrowly to place her spear between herself and coming tail. Tail twisted around her spear and began to tear it away from her hands. "Uuunghh...let it go...." she tried to hold on to her spear as her life depended on it. If Praetorian could get it away form her hands she would be done.

Praetorian was hissing more enthusiastically as it knew that its victory would be closed at hand.

Though tailed look like it was only bone, it was strong enough to bind their victims and certainly enough power to lift objects. Her strength began to be drained up, soon praetorian would win. Then she noticed living tail touched only one of the dead tails. She shrink quickly it back to it compact mode. Praetorians tail slipped from it loose.

Giant alien didn't leave in nothingness. It swung its tail like a sledgehammer hitting right in Asukas hunting mask.

Whole world seemed to throw around. Strike was so powerful that it lifted her from the ground and she flied trough the air. She finally landed to her side in the ground.

"Aw...." silent moan came out of her lips. She had managed to keep her spear with her. After while she managed set her eyes together. With out her battle mask she would be shorter now.

To Praetorians surprise it's food was still alive. It had its fun, but now was time to end it.

Praetorian began again to run this time in straighten not using its claws. Asuka didn't see it as she was lying in the ground trying to decide was she still in flight or did the planet suddenly had changed it's rotation cycle. But she heard it. Suddenly she saw it shield head over, it had stop over her and raised its claws in the air, hitting them downward.

Asuka managed to roll out of its way but didn't get far enough to avoid its next hit.

"AH!" Creatures right claw managed to hit narrowly her back. Dark nails cut her flesh and all feelings about losing her consciousness disappeared. She got now other things to think about. She continued rolling, and dirt what wind had carried here managed to get inside her flesh. They burned her wound like fire. "Damn it...." She hissed and watched her prey what was in good way to show her who really was hunter here. She struggled to get over her feet.

Praetorian was now going full throttle. It saw how its food had injured and blood trail from here to its feast seemed like opened red carpet. It let out victorious roar and didn't made any effort to hurry as it again raised up tow walk on two feet

Asuka saw her spear. Her own blood was covering it, and it was close of her. Quickly she ran over it and grabbed it from the ground. She ran front of praetorian and quickly began to stab it with her spear. Her spears made from alien's tails did make the Praetorian confused. Its reactions had been dulled, it had gotten used to easy prey what it had killed inside the outpost. Spear didn't do it any real damage, because unlike normal xenomorphs its skull was thicker. Asuka managed to made couple wounds on its head, but further she didn't get.

Praetorian countered by slashing its claws. Asuka managed to reject or avoid every one of them.

Finally ache on he muscles and blood loss began to wear her, and Praetorian slashed once more, and the spear fell out of Asukas hands. Before she could retreat Praetorian hit its claws to shoulders. All though shoulders plating held its nails outside, it didn't protect her from the squeezing force. It managed to lock her to her place. Asuka tried to broke free, her hands trying to fend of her attackers claws, but its skin was too slimy, and creature was too strong.

She saw giant aliens head now closer than before. White fangs had opened and inner jaws were seen inside its mouth. Asuka was beginning to thought that this was her end, but then she while looking at her nightmare eye to eye remembered last resort what would at least took her demon with her.

She managed to press hidden button inside her left arm. Her own wrist computer let out blipping and it her right pad opened.

It revealed sharp metal object. She directed it right to her tormentor. "See you in hell." She said as metal object began to sparkle. Praetorian wondered where the sparkles and noise was coming from but didn't paid attention to it until it was too late.

Metal Object shot out from her right hand like a missile. Asuka had closed her eyes she heard loud splat and praetorians roar out of both pain and surprise. She felt pressure on of her shoulders to let go and she fell to the ground. It took a while to her to notice that she wasn't dead. She opened her eyes when she felt something burning trough her thigh.

Metal object had managed to cut trough creatures right arm. It was still hanging from her shoulder, and dripping acid to her thigh. She could smell her own burning flesh. She began to detach praetorians arm from her shoulder, and it was tossed aside. She looked at her thigh and it was still letting out smoke. "There goes my changes being miss Germany this year...." she chuckled while sweating a little because all of her injuries. She soon found out where her adversary had gone.

It wasn't far away. It had easy to spot as the smoke trail on the ground because of its blood's nature.

It was on the ground like her, breathing heavily and letting out moans. There where its arm had been was only dirty yellow spot of flesh and acid.

"Could you just drop dead...?" Asuka asked sarcastically.

Like it had heard that it began slowly to arise, and slowly walking to her. Dripping more acid on it self and all over the way it walked. It was now almost as hurt as Asuka, and it seemed to try literally bleeding over her.

Asuka looked at it and sighed. She had just delayed her destruction. When she saw her spear she decided to try for once more. She dragged it to herself. Praetorian let out a growl when it had managed to get to her and was about to collapse over.

Then Asuka held her spear between her and the Praetorian was impaled to it. She did her last roll out away the acid spray of the giant creature. It began to howl as spear sunk deeper into its body. Spear was sinking into the launch pad under the giant's weight. Finally it's howl changed into a pitiful growl as its head and left arm fell loose.

It was finally dead.

Asuka was hurt, but happy. Not (solely) because the giant alien was dead, but because she had endured it. She only smiled and lowered her head to ground. She would rest here for a moment.

A Long moment.

AN: Knight One: This wasn't edited so much. Don't know what K2 did to it. But I trust it was for the better.

Knight Two: Small fixes, nothing serious.


	5. Destination

AN, Knight One: And here was something really dull and not important, what I deleted on this final edition. I don't have pre reader as I lost contact. Lets carry on.

Headhunter

Chapter 4

Destination

Couple moments had passed since Asuka's fainting. When she woke up she didn't remember did she slept for an hour or more. It seemed like too little.

She watched the sky, not many clouds drifting by the sun. Somewhere a bird was singing. If this would have been somewhere else both in time and place, she could have thought that this was her vacation, those rare ones when she had to be on a planet. Since she had grew most of her time in space stations she had learn to love simple things, like raindrops dripping to ground or sun rays

warming her body.

But today wasn't one of those days. She had just duelled against one of the dangerous species in the galaxy. Giant alien that was almost third times bigger than she, even most of the predators think twice before trying to slain it. And this was her first time duel with a Praetorian. And now she understood why most predators leave it to one time only.

Now she began slowly to drag her self up. She first felt her neck, and opened her helmet. It was still sore from creature's tail whip. Next there was her left leg. Acid drops had oxidised quickly, but before that they had burned her skin to her flesh. It wasn't burning like the first time but still walking with it hurt.

Her shoulders where still gentle from Praetorians squeeze. And her back had nasty wound, which was soon about to infect. Predators healing equipment would help her, but she couldn't put it on her back by herself. She needed help.

On the overall, her situation was bad but the Praetorian's was worse. Slowly one-handed giant had sunk to the ground, and was lying there, Tail Spear reaching skies from its back. It was still red and dirty yellow shaded from their blood. Asuka began to struggle on her feet, and limped to retrieve her spear. All though it was stained with yellow spots, it didn't cause any harm now, because nature, or what had spawned this beast, had designed them that the blood would close wounds by changing from acid to harmless liquid. It took about 10-20 minutes for acid to oxidise so Asuka estimated that she had been unconsciousness for half hour.

She pressed but in her spear and Praetorians shell let out crunch when her spear separated from it. Spear let out humming and quickly shrunk back to the carrying mode. Asuka shuddered when yellow jelly drop harmlessly to the ground. Its stinging stench strongly smelled inside her nose.

"So, who is tough bitch now?" She asked mocking. Altrough Aliens didn't had genders, just different strains of them, and they reproduce asexually this was close enough to female. Asuka would have mocked it more, but inside her predators teachings how to deal the prey with honor had kicked in. Predator rarely taunted their preys unless they had a reason to do so. And Thaarn seemed

to control his emotions. She hadn't really saw him angry, so she couldn't know about it.

She crouched carefully switched her wrist blades open-It was time to do her duty as hunter. She began slice its neck. Carefully she grabbed its still slim jaw and lifted it. Head was heavy because the weight of the shield. This was her first grand trophy, Aliens were hard to kill, like she had noticed. Predator's steel where they worked out their weapons was bearing better aliens blood than

human metals.

This was trick what Thaarn had taught her, he knew that this time would come, and Asuka was both afraid and excited about it. She waited that acid blood would oxidise, but now when the alien was dead, it body chemistry was changing quickly. Now instead healing it, it was grumbling it. When she would wait for some time she could cut it of with out exhausting her completely. Blade tips

began to meld and light smell floated up to her nose. She rose up and looked her fallen adversary for once more.

She couldn't believe that she had done it. She had took one step on her way to attain ease on her troubled dreams. She was too to her surprise waiting Thaarn's reaction. Or more like she was feeling happy because she was honouring traditions of her clan, and breaking limits, what no one had ever guessed to be possible. Next she glanced to the outpost, what was buried inside rock.

Now was her time to do her duty as a human, and try to find any survivors. She limped her way to the door. She passed by headless body that had maybe the worse fate he could get. At least he got quick death. She grimaced and walked to the door, and before she could do anything it slide open.

She peeked inside. There was complete silence. Only couple cooling fans hummed ghostly. She walked trough the door. She noticed now that man who had tried to get inside didn't get combination right.

Opening panel was smashed. Armored plate, which was concealing door panels in case of a lock down, had been torn open, and controls were smashed into tiny pieces. Several claw scratches had been left on them. Supposedly this had malfunctioned the panel, and when motion sensors had noticed movement they had opened the door. Door was almost broke from the inside. Wouldn't have taken long for praetorian to break out anyway.

She thought should she use her helmet and try to use thermal vision mode to find anyone. But then she remembered what happened before, and again fear of same kinds of persons, armed, began knock back in her mind. She remembered that these places had automatic scanning systems, what would notice if there was any one left alive. Because door panel had been smashed she should find a control panel somewhere...

Corridors weren't so complicated that she had expected. Here and there were giant fans. After a while she saw Praetorians first victims.

Or what was left of them.

Asuka was proud, but pride didn't stop her put hand to cover her mouth. She had seen many things when she was inside space station for weeks, but she never had a change to see Aliens left over at first hand.

Most bodies were eaten, first head, then limps. Only torso had the only one left intact, sometimes not even that. She tried not to look too clearly, but she couldn't close her nose. Blood is only one thing, and other body liquids were so strong that she felt them even with her mouth covered. Suddenly something under her boots crunched. She looked down but couldn't see anything and decided to go forward.

She had with out knowing stepped someone's lower jaw.

After more walking stench and sight began to be so disgusting that she gave up and grabbed her mask back on. She took couple hazy steps and then breathed deeply. She thanked god, or whatever Predators believed in that they had but purifiers inside of it.

But she couldn't stop images flooding on her mind. She felt mixture of feelings inside her. Fear and Rage. After a while of walking and trying to find anyone she found the terminal. She set trough some commands based on her memory what she had noticed Kensuke to do when he had too much spare time. "Weyland-Yutani service terminal: -Status on line due to the emergency lockdown-."

For next half hour, in first time over many years she hoped that she had followed him more carefully. She tried her best but commands weren't accepted. After struggle, she hit the keyboard with her fist. "Corporations piece of scheisse!" she cursed. "Why can't you do your...." She stopped when she noticed that something was about to happen.

"Command accepted. Thank you." Woman's voice stated.

Asuka shrugged "Danke." Seemed like traditional swearing and violence solution to computer malfunctions had done the trick.

"Scanning Weyland-Yutani installation for life forms...please stand by." It announced again.

'Can I do anything else?' she though as she looked at the green grids what meant time for completion. It didn't take long.

"Only one life form detected in presence of this terminal. Human female, identity unknown. Age presumed 18 to 20"

"I came too late..." she shook her head.

"Voice command protocol initiated, latest technology will help you at your daily routines..."

"That's enough..." she answered at the casual face lift speech for W&Y what computer was about to offer. "Can you tell me how many workers there were before the emergency lock down, and did this installation pick up any sings of...anything unusual?"

"Redefine: anything unusual" computer voice asked.

"Oh, hell..." she wasn't sure what to say.

"Unknown term: oh, hell. Please be more accurate."

"I don't know... unknown things...anything out of the ordinary!" she snapped frustrated.

"At eight a.m., emergency lockdown was initiated by higher authority. Non- human life forms were detected inside the outpost sector CLASSIFIED-"now it was interfered by male voice.

"Oh great, I only have been here for half hour and now you are all ready calling for aid?" she answered knowing well that the terminal wouldn't answer. "Hey...you said inside, right?"

"Correct." It answered.

"So...this...non-human life form... was there at the whole time?" She questioned.

Terminal didn't answer at first. "You-click--you do not have security authorization high enough to receive an answer."

"I don't need your chicken shit authorization, fucking infernal machine, I can guess the rest." She snapped. "That beast didn't break in, it was breaking out, wasn't it?! It was inside..." She pointed metal floor under her. "Here."

"CLASSIFIED" male voice announced.

"Oh really? Well, classify all you want. If you can, tell how did Emergency protocol kick in first place?" She was now beginning to get angered.

"By off planet input." Computer answered. "It was relayed trough latest communication equipment available to public and private use. You can pay handy at part time, too or take a private loan and..."

"What the hell....?" She hissed. "Whole damn place is like a morgue, and you are just throwing those fucking road commercials at me?! Where did the Emergency lockdown order came?"

"CLASSIFIED" Male voice answered.

"Hey, you stay out of this, this is between me and her.." She grunted and took couple back steps. Even if her back was hurt she managed to get strength on her kick. With echoing CLANG sound terminal screen begun to flash and then it was shut down.

"Contact to your service producer.... Contact to your service producer.... Contact to your service producer...tired of waiting new Bold & Beautiful season 9 DVD... Contact to your service producer...Its Read-yyy!."

"Ah..." she shook her head. Then she felt her legs going weak and she grabbed support from the wall.

"Contact to your service producer...call 990-87 and order.... Contact to your service producer...."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to not to faint here!" she yelled while trying to gain back control over her legs.

Like it had understood, terminals panel began to throw sparks and beeping furiously. After a while it stopped beeping and light on the terminal shut down. Couple sparks occasionally flied in the air. Asuka looked stunned at the terminal. "And I though it was I who needed some more adjusting on my computer skills...that is what I would say customer service..." she inhaled couple times and felt that she could stand on her legs again. "I'm getting out of here..." she whispered and began to walk out while keeping taking support from wall next to her.

She thought about everything what where inside this outpost.

How the Praetorian had gotten inside, she didn't know. But it seemed like only few knew about it, and poor bastard who had get a change to relay a message didn't knew. She didn't believe for second that all of the personal was clean, somebody had to know, and they don't appear to be one of them who were eaten. Off planet input only give her reason to believe that somebody knew, and maybe this was what that someone had waited for. "Lockdown base with aliens on loose..." she shuddered remembering it again.

It was a death warrant. But who had signed it?

She against her will began to think of did the others forgot her on purpose to the space platform, or did they really lost her on there ... feeling of not being cared was looming on her mind. "No..." she whispered. She didn't want to even think about it. Maybe it would have eased her mind if she had only heard them say that they didn't want her to survive, but rolling this idea all over inside her head was beginning to strain her mind.

Besides it didn't have any meaning now...now she was among creatures that did care her, being part of the clan was maybe the least expected place where she would be. But at the same time most of the places where she felt that she belonged.

Sometimes she toyed idea that she would appear on them, and they would see what she had come.

As she walked, or more like limped trough installation, Asuka couldn't get rid of the stalking feeling on her shoulders...as if huge complex had more buried inside than she could possibly realize. But on the other hand she didn't want to know.

What she really wanted now, was to get out of there. Outside it seemed like this world was fairy tale forest where cute little rabbits bounced around and frogs song as nature's own chore.

Inside it felt like aliens den, or a tomb. Half eaten corpses and disgusting moist what floated in the air in a form of fog...despite the giant cooling fans, it remained and covered every step on her way. She didn't know where this fog and moist came from, but fans didn't seem to help. Instead it was maybe making it worse. Loud humming sounds what cut trough the air, and rays of light what

shined between fan's wings seemed to complete the eerie feeling what was present there.

Her clothing was now almost in pieces. Black top was torn open with four wounds what claws had left on her back. Predators net suit what was covering her body had too given up couple strings. Her trousers had melted from her right thigh, couple string's from there had also been cut.

She, unlike other her brothers in her clan used shoes. Combat boots actually. Predator's used only somekind of bandages around their feet if they felt like they would need them, or then two toed steel boots. Those bandages let their feet nails bare so that they could use them when climbing.

She felt like her clothing was arguing with each other. But like before she let her obsession with clothing to alone, because it made her feel like she was little girl again. But sometimes she would like to be that way.

Finally she reached the door of the haunted complex. Much to her surprise it opened easily by pressing the button. Flush of fresh air didn't make inside fog go away. She took couple steps outside trying not to look Praetorians lunch. Where his head was, she didn't know.

She walked to Praetorian's corpse and looked at her opponent again. She crouched over it and grabbed firm grip on its disc like head. She twisted and grimaced as ache again returned to sparkle on her shoulders. She continued twisting and finally its weakened neck gave up and let out a snap.

Asuka rose up and raised her newly acquired prize to height of her own head and stared at it behind her mask.

Suddenly its lower jaw fell open and she gasped out of surprise. She couldn't stop wondering how it still managed to retain its strong atmosphere of death around it. She experienced whole set of feelings when she looked at it. She wanted to crush it, but she also felt proud as she looked at her trophy, first one what she had killed with out help. Her lips bended into a smile behind her hunting mask.

She took giant head what still was moisten under her arm, and walked to black arm what had separated from it's carrier cutting it from the wrist with her wrist blades. Couple more 'jewels' to her necklace. She began to march to her ship.

She stepped in and put both the head and claw to a small table what was in the center of the ship, near the cockpit. Asuka removed her hunting mask and stroked her red hair braids with her hand. It wasn't in complete mess. Though she had some reservation about Predators style, she had adapted it and braids were easy wash.

Asuka walked to the cockpit and drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and relaxed herself and grabbed the controls. It was time to retrieve her teacher.

- - - - - - - -

Inside Solaris command deck was quiet. Solaris was in stand by, waiting for orders. Only two persons were present, and they both were part of recruited bridge controllers Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba. Third member group of this group wasn't even inside of this ship. They where both enjoying their coffee, what was of course their own. Weyland-Yutani didn't really bother to offer any refreshments on their flights.

"So you think that anything is about to happen anytime soon?" Hyuga sip little of his coffee.

"I'm sure." Shigeru answered "Major has told that Doctor Akagi is being transferred here. The corporation is definitely up to something."

"Yeah" Hyuga shrugged. "Question is what they are doing, and where."

"What do you mean by that?" Shigeru inquired.

"Well, word is that our routine is going to change to a bug holding bay instead squashing them." Hyuga said.

"Oh and who told that?" Shigeru asked out of curiosity.

"That Aida kid..." Hyuga started.

"Wait a minute..." Shigeru chuckled. "You got your information from Kensuke 'Lucky Shot' Aida?" That nick name he had earned in his years in corporations academy. It was said that he was more interested about shooting than hitting anything.

"So?" Hyuga frowned.

"You really did!" Shigeru laughed out. "Why didn't you asked does Gendo Ikari use woman's clothes.

"What's up with that?" Hyuga asked.

"Nothing at all but Aida's career here might be short." Shigeru answered.

"What are you talking about?" Hyuga asked.

"Well he's smuggling all kinds of things here what are illegal. Last batch was some porn."

"Really?" Hyuga grinned.

"Really." Shigeru nodded.

"What was the price?" Hyuga asked.

Shigeru stared at him for a moment and took a sip from his coffee cup. He stared at him for couple of seconds. "Lets go back to that conspiracy theory of yours." He said quickly.

"Well, Aida...umm...acquired some data about military traffic and it seems that this group is forming its own battle group alone." Hyuga elaborated.

"So there isn't any backup for stand by?" Shigeru wondered.

"No. Seems like we have most potent crew on history or both company and army trust us really."

"Heh." Shigeru snorted. "I really hope that we'll get some more men."

"No offence, but this is little bad time to come out closet." Hyuga grinned.

"Hah, hah. I meant recruits. Everyone who know how to use gun is welcome."

"So you're going to kick Maya out of the airlock when she comes here?" Hyuga riddled.

"I almost like to. This time don't get me wrong, I like her and she's excellent worker, but this is something different."

"Something different..." Hyuga thought. "Guess that's one way to describe Bugs. But she has more experience on them than us."

"She has dissected a dead bug." Shigeru answered.

"Bug is a bug." Hyuga retorted.

"Between dead bug and living bug has hell of a lot difference. Dead ones doesn't bite." Shigeru said. "At least I think it doesn't."

"Well at least she has been dissecting it....which has too hell of lot difference than never seeing any kind of bug by the way..." Hyuga added and took another sip from his cup. "With her grand love."

"Are you again begin with that?" Shigeru chuckled.

"Haven't you heard how Maya talks about her?" Hyuga asked.

"How couldn't I not to hear? I've been with you since the Weyland-Yutani training started." And I have two ears, you know." Shigeru answered and sipped his coffee for first time.

"Under that hair it's wonder that you even hear something." Huyuga answered amused. "She talked like she would want to marry her."

"So does talk half of the academic people, but it still doesn't mean that." Shigeru explained. "If you are so interested about that why don't you ask her about that when she comes here."

"Are you nuts? You don't ask those kinds of things from ladies." Hyuga thought for a second. "Well except major, but I don't think that Maya would be flattered."

Shigeru smiled. "Well if it helps I can ask for you."

Hyuga smiled forcefully back. "Thanks for the offer, but lets not."

"Only tried to help." Shigeru stretched his uniform. "At least Maya was lucky."

"Yeah I guess that it's pretty big when someone's getting research assistants job next to the most genius scientist in whole universe." Huyuga said.

"Not only that, but she gets to wear Corporations uniform." Shigeru answered stretching his uniform again.

"Is that reason for somebody to be proud of?" Hyuga wondered.

"No, but this military uniform is always either too small or is itching my skin." Shigeru told agonised, while trying to stretch his uniform again.

"Well what can you do about it? In the army everything fits right to its place at the first time." Huyuga shrugged.

"Says who?" Shigeru asked.

"Sammy the superior officer." Hyuga imitated keeping his speech coming between his teeth. "You can complain boy, but it ain't worth of bugs ass. Pull yourself together maggot!"

Shigeru snorted, "You only need eye patch and unshaved chin plus couple hundred battle scars." He pointed his finger to Hyuga's glasses. "And lose those, then we have a new leader and coming war hero."

"What, aren't I believable officer material the way I am?" He stretched his arms.

"More like office material. You look like some accountant with those." Shigeru grinned.

"Look who's talking. You wouldn't even see a bug under that sea plant." Hyuga retorted.

"At least I do have hobbies which I'm not shamed of showing public." Shigeru answered.

"I do have hobbies too." Hyuga objected.

"Not so artistic as mine." Shigeru threw his hair over his shoulder.

"When bugs are going to pay us a little visit are you gonna play guitar and hope that your audience drops dead? Or maybe you sing lullaby instead?" Hyuga asked and rubbed his ears.

"I had better shooting scores than you" Shigeru scratched his uniform for who knows what tenth time it was now.

"Have you seen snowhite's uniform?" Hyuga asked and shook his head. "its like uniform that you have never seen before."

"Right its one of a kind uniform. It's so white that your eyes hurts. Skin tight..." Huyuga whistled.

"It's an experimental fiber, that doesn't annoy skin. And it's almost so soft that you feel like you aren't wearing nothing at all." Shigeru dreamed.

"Yep. I heard that it even withstands impacts, and has somekind of sensors built in." Huyuga said on his turn.

"Well that uniform is way out of our pay check." Shigeru added. "And besides I should be working for the corporation again, and I'm happy If I would never need to be in any dealing with them. And it's made for woman."

"Really?" Huyuga wondered. "So they were her natural assets...And I thought they were fake...I'll would wear it anyway." Hyuga said after thinking it for a while.

Shigeru looked at his friend little stunned. "Makoto, It's not my thing to get involved with things that doesn't concern me, but I do now worry about for real. I know that it may be fun to dress like woman but in these times it may be enough reason for brass to kick you out of the force."

"C'mon, you just yourself that you would like to try it out too." Hyuga retorted.

"Well..." Shigeru thought.

"Besides you were the one who advertised how soft it was." Hyuga reminded. "Besides its funny when man dresse as a woman."

"Hmm... Only that point when man doesn't look like a woman." Shigeru thought "Well, I guess it would be fun to see it. Would clear out does them make your mind any feminine." Shigeru chuckled and smiled putting his coffee mug on the table.

Suddenly Shigeru changed to a stiff stance like a statue. He raised his hand to his forehead as salute. "Someone has done his homework..." Huyuga said and drink his remaining coffee. Shigeru grimaced and kicked Hyuga's feet, nodding forward.

"Ow!" Huyuga cried and looked behind him. He rose at speed of an full-grown Xenomorph doing same as Shigeru. "Sir...umm...ma'am..." he tried.

Opposite of the two bridge technicians was snowhite, better known as corporations representative Rei Ayanami. She was in her 'soft' skin tight uniform and was watching both of them with her ruby red eyes. For a moment nothing happened. Shigeru and Huyuga were wondering in panic how much of their conversation she had overheard.

"At ease." She ordered after staring them for a while.

Shigeru and Huyuga gasped for air. they had, with out noticing it, hold their breath. Rei patiently waited that they both had catch their breath before she talked.

"Start the engines. We are leaving." She ordered.

"Ma'am shouldn't we inform major first?" Huyuga asked.

"No." Rei answered. "This ship is build by Weyland-Yutani assets and is considered to be under shared command. I will inform her myself later."

"Roger ma'am. We will initiate plasma reactor. Our arrival will be delayed because of power relays calibration problem." Shigeru stated

"What are our coordinates, ma'am?" Huyuga inquired.

"7-3-4. We are tracking frigate Firefly. This is an interception mission." She paused. "It's wartime frigate, and there is possibility that it's armed. If it's trying to escape, or it denies to power down you have permission to destroy its weapons and engines."

"Roger." Huyuga stated. "What are our orders once Firefly has been immobilised?"

"I will delegate the operation from that on to Major Katsuragi. She will lead the raid on the Flaming Daggers ship Firefly. I will return here to observe. Notify me when you have the frigate on sight." Either Hyuga or Shigeru didn't recall a situation where Rei had been so vocal.

"What about other ships encounters, Ma'am? Raiders...or Predators? At least one detected energy signature is matching to a plasma reactor, and we are only ship with plasma technique in this sector. There is no other Costanoga Mk.2 cruiser assigned to this sector." Shigeru asked.

Rei seemed to be on her toes when she heard word Predator. "I don't believe that we would encounter any Predators, but if it takes place, do not engage. Stay clear of any hostile ships. Is this understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" They both answered in unison.

Rei turned to leave and when she was at the door she stopped. "If you like, I could request one or two of my soft and tight uniforms so that you can hurt each other eyes with out my assistance." Before Shigeru or Hyuga could say anything she had vanished from the door.

"She was joking, right?" Hyuga asked little startled.

"I don't think they are paid for telling jokes." Shigeru said little worried.

"I just wish that she doesn't spread the word." Hyuga hoped.

- - - - - - -

Bishop and Hikari had arrived to the power relay controls. The relay itself was shielded with armor, which was almost as thick to armor plates what covered the reactor. On the wall were cooling pipes with black and yellow warning stripes. Needless to say that power which coursed trough relay warmed things up 'a little.'

"So this is the second important component in the whole boat?" Hikari asked and glanced at Bishop.

"Yes. If this goes down, power to non-critical systems, such as lights will go off." Bishop answered.

"What about guns?" Hikari asked "I really don't want any raider scum's to sneak and burn hole on the hull. Corporation would hold the cost of repairs from my salary."

"Launcher systems require power but some mass drivers can be jury rigged to fire manually." Bishop said.

"With out computer targeting and slower rate of fire, I guess." Hikari said.

"Yes." Bishop nodded. "Mass drivers have their own generators for magnetic field but in order to reach maximum potential they need more power."

"No need to worry about then. Raiders normally have anything larger than a corvette. And if somebody tries they'll have quick hole for an extra air condition. She should be completely safe from any ugly men with her best friends, mass drivers." Hikari smiled.

"You have way with words miss Horaki." Bishop smiled.

"Didn't I told you to call me like everyone else does?" She reminded.

"Everyone else calls you miss Horaki or mechanic Horaki." Bishop said.

"Try to drop that and try to call me Hikari. That 'miss' reminds me the days when I was a class representative. Not in the way that I didn't like." Hikari said.

"I'll try." Bishop answered.

Hikari nodded and looked at the control panel. "No need to open any hatches and fiddle with wires?"

"No. Malfunction is purely in software. We'll find the right frequency and it should do it." Bishop said.

"I'll almost hope that we would be in ordinary Costanoga class cruiser. No plasma core and no calibrating these..." She pointed at the wall which shielded the power relay.

"Didn't you wanted precisely to get on board one of these new ships?" Bishop had taken his time to find out what had bring these people together.

"I said almost. What is better in these new ones is their better power & repair ratio." Hikari chuckled. "Four years ago I would have laughed my self dead if somebody had said to me that I would some day be a mechanic."

"This wasn't your number one career choice, then?" Bishop asked.

"No. If they would be listed this would be at the bottom of it. It's one thing what made it happen...it wasn't even technical just because it was about laziness... I hate sloppy." she shook her head.

"Mostly corporation tries to do everything most cheapest way, not the most efficient." Bishop answered.

"I try to avoid to avoid it." She lowered toolbox to the ground. "Lets get to work."

Bishop took again familiar wires out his pocket. This time he didn't put it on his arm but instead in his neck.

"You are doing that matrix thing again?" Hikari grimaced as bishops plug clicked on its place.

"I can get better reading this way." Bishop said.

"Hikari began to input data on the console. "Watch out for agent's."

"Maybe somekind of reference to 'ghost in the shell' would be more appropriate." Bishop said.

"I don't recall any. They robbed that plug idea from there." Hikari said and input more commands. "What frequency we are using now?"

"Bishop seemed to think something and answered. "14 850 MHz."

"Lets try whole 15 grand..." She said. Suddenly she heard loud grumble from the direction of the engine department.

Bishop and Hikari looked at that direction. "Seems like we are going somewhere."

"Well, let's hope that they are ready for some rough ride..." Hikari said as they continued working.

Misato and Shinji were overseeing marines practice shootings. To save time, they had made moveable practice lines inside the hangar inside Costanoga mark II had almost twice room in its hangars for more dropships.

Over the hangar had several catwalks giving excellent overview of the area. Noise of dozens pulse rifles firing filled the air. Mouth flames flashed bright stars as they watched them.

"They seem to score pretty well." Purple haired. Major praised.

"They should." Shinji answered. "They are all volunteers. Can you imagine?" he asked.

"Of course: you are voluntary aren't you?" Misato asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Shinji objected.

"If I remember right it was you who after being a week in his room marched and asked, no..." She hold her finger up. "..begged that I would get you sorry, worthless...and so on...ass trough Academy training."

Shinji sighed. "I should have taken different academy and whole different tutor..."

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" She asked teasingly.

"What isn't wrong with you?" Shinji grinned. "No, really, you are the best. But still..."

"What?" She asked.

"Look at them..." He pointed at the marines training below them. "Do you think that they knew were they are going at?"

"I doubt it. There are definitely some boys and girls in there who accepted this job because the easy money. And why not. Things are pretty calm now." She answered.

"They haven't even seen any bugs. At least we know what is coming. Or we think so." Shinji shook his head.

"Well, lets not get too depressed. How are things with the corporation bombshell?" Misato inquired.

"Jesus, this is just first day and you all ready think that I've knock her boots?" Shinji sighed.

"Well...?" Misato asked.

"To your knowledge, no, I didn't. "He said dryly.

"She just laughed at your face?" Misato crossed her arm and her eyes intensified like every time when she tries to get the truth out of someone.

"No." he answered drowsily.

"Kicked you in the balls, then?" She tried again.

Shinji grimaced when thought of classical self defence move applied in practice flooded his mind. "No, and good thing I carry that this armor is keeping downstairs in safe, too." He shuddered. "At least I hope it is."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I only changed word or two with her, and that's it." He answered.

"You're playing the waiting game." Misato said. "I don't blame you, I bet that our ice queen doesn't like it if you appear too eager."

"Ah, this just doesn't stop. I'm not saying that I wouldn't appreciate your 'help'..." He paused. "...but I could decide my own affairs, thank you."

"Well who had believed. They actually managed to turn you in to a man in that Academy." She smiled. "There was a time when you agreed almost every thing I said."

"You did good job for helping me. I want to ask you something." Shinji said.

"Shoot." Misato nodded.

"How did you manage to get me false identity that even get trough corporations background checks?" He asked.

"Well that's sort of a long story, so I give it shortened. Do you know that platform named Promised Land?" She asked in her turn.

"I do. It's sort of state in space, first one and last one if corporation can do something about it." Shinji shrugged.

"Yeah. I know this one crew, it's collection of people who have been doing things for money some time now. They are ex soldiers, with different skills. One of them is even been a corporate soldier." Misato said. "Another one is a spec op guy, or girl actually. Ria was the name, she and (apparently) her fiancé started it. That third came up later."

"Why corporation doesn't go after that ex-soldier? I think they wouldn't be happy if he decides to tell his secrets to another corporation." Shinji asked.

"He has managed to get everyone else to believe he is toast." Misato answered. "But can you answer this?"

"Try." Shinji encouraged.

"Why did you wanted a false identity?" Misato had wondered this for sometime now, and when this was change to ask she wouldn't waste it.

"I didn't want other ones to know who I was. They wouldn't see me as soldier but Ikari's son, or heir to the throne." Shinji said picking up couple names how he had been called in school. "I don't want to hear that crap. I'm not interested to chew on my past."

'Being boss son isn't easy. You can run away past that way, it seems.' "I see." Misato said but think more.

"But why do you want to still find match for me?" he asked.

"Its my honorable duty to do so, I haven't abandoned you then nor I will now." She announced.

"I don't recall that any military appendixes advise you to try career as a pimp. Not even WY's. They don't like private entrepreneur. Monopoly...." Shinji scratched his neck "But if you offer then fair deal, maybe 60 to them and to you 40 share, they can even minus it from your taxes."

"That's little too harsh. I would say just that I'm helping Amor to shoot arrows." She answered.

"If you are shooting would you give me word of warning? I don't want any lovesick bug on my tail, and I doubt that it will wait for third dates." He shrugged.

"My, my aren't we cynical like always. Besides that third on the row is even ancient than this jacket of mine. I haven't used it." Misato shook her head.

"So have I heard." Shinji smiled weakly. "Literally."

Misato smiled too, her voice was serious. "I thought I ordered some physical exercises when I was having fun." She said.

"Well, sometimes I managed to do my exercises faster than normal, and happened the place of you own track course." He laughed.

"I didn't meant you to see..." She started.

"Well, I didn't see anything but I hear quite well. Sure it was a shock at first but I didn't need any therapy for it." He said. "And I don't deny that part of your instinct, your company was pretty much decent."

"Glad to hear I was some example." She said proudly.

"I never thought you were a nun. But maybe somebody did." He chuckled.

"Come again?" she asked.

"I heard several times 'oh my god' out of your room."

"And soundproof shines it's value. Damn, Ikea is even worse in space..." she shook her head trying to figure how much her former roommate had heard.

"It's not supposed to be pounded that way." He answered.

"Eeh...and you were okay with that?" She asked little lower tone." I mean you didn't say a thing..." She said with little hesitation.

Shinji was actually pleased that even her had some awkward things in her past. "It wasn't my thing to get between that so I let it be, all though somebody of them might wanted."

"Well, if I'm so good role model so why don't you follow my example?" she smiled teasingly.

"Well, I don't say she so repulsive that I would kick her out of my cryo capsule." She said when thought of skin tight uniform dressing representative together with him in closed capsule played in his mind. He smiled weakly for that thought. "But she's from the Corporation." He said like it would explain everything.

"And she's hot." Misato said. "Your are taking that corporation background too seriously."

"Is it any wonder?" He asked coldly. Passing in his mind was only waiting in his fathers lobby waiting someone to tell him that he couldn't see him right, now or he was in meeting. Normally even emotional reaction from him was hard to get, and Shinji had spent most of his time in his guardians care. Eventually he just decided not to try meet him anymore.

"Well...I guess isn't." She had almost forgot his background. "But they are couple nice guys in there too."

"Give me two or three." Shinji said firmly. "And if you really manage to find one corporate guy who isn't baby eating piece of shit, I'll give you a medal. When have one to give you, I mean."

Misato didn't said anything just drummed the railing with her hand and set her eyes on the roof. She wa going trough some of her early memories from her years at the academy and was thinking one man with ponytail and unshaven hair. Anger and missing washed her brains and she finally shook her head. "Well, I think there may be at least one, and maybe she is in this ship."

"And maybe you should fix that sense radar, it has only made about dozen mistakes..." he stopped and understood that he had said too much.

"What was that?" She demanded looking at him. Shinji looked like he had just bite his tongue.

"Nothing..." he tried.

"I want to hear, you were criticising my one trait that doesn't fail!" she snapped.

"Misato..." Shinji tried again.

"Spit it out." She ordered.

"Okay, You have been so...active for number of years and you still haven't found your perfect match. And I say there is some takers to you. In your case it seems like love is eternal but its subjects change in weekly basis." He said that so carefully that he could, even with Asuka he hadn't used so careful approach.

"Say, you still have that crotch armor in place?" Misato asked smiling but malice was dripping from her voice.

"Umm...yes...how come?" Shinji asked backing away for a little.

"You said yourself that you didn't knew how much punishment it would take. Want to test it? I'm ready." She said looking at him with her smile gone and stomping her right leg in the steel like bull readying for attack.

To Shinji's fortune his career as a matador came short. But they both had appreciated for more lighter intermission. Out of nowhere smoke trail flied upward past them. They both managed to notice it on their eye corner. Then came blinding flash of light and pressure wave knock them down.

They both laid on the catwalk in case there would be more grenades but when they never came Shinji heard Misato cursing as she was climbing up. "What the fuck was that!?!" she gasped

Shinji crawled too on his feet and looked at the ceiling. Where explosive had hit were dark print, only meter or two by its diameter. Shrapnel's were only by name. He recognised the print immediately. "Somebody just shot pulse grenade at the ceiling." He yelled.

"How? Hikari and Bishop code locked those pulse rifles in training mode, they are on 256-bit encryption, and and I got the idea that this shouldn't happen."

Misato answered.

"It couldn't come by accident, pump action launchers should be out of the refresh course for first day." Shinji said and crawled up looking down from the catwalk. "Of course" he said dryly.

"What?" Misato asked and walked his side.

"Guess who shot us?" Shinji pointed his finger downward to hall.

"He?" Misato asked not really surprised.

"Yup." Shinji said casually. "I guess something like this would happen, but at first day?"

"You never know." Misato added.

Shooter was Kensuke. He had somehow managed to disable codes on rifles. At the same time power surge from bypass kit had triggered pulse grenade launcher, shooting one shot at them. They had luck, if it had hit on the catwalk they both would be in pieces.

Other marines hadn't stop shooting. Noise in the hall was so strong that only those marines near Kensuke when had seen pulse grenade to dive up had stopped. And sergeant Barnes was one of them.

"Not even a fucking day on this boat and you have all ready managed to spend your ammo clips twice, get late on two drills and caused my ulcer to erupt again! And now you two legged dog miscarriage have extended your fuck up record to attempted murder one! What the hell is your major malfunction, asshole?"

"Simple mistake in bypass program, sir!" Kensuke shouted over the firing noise.

"Your mistake was that your parents got their brains loaded with that Terium crap for one time too much and forgot to use rubber on their Friday back seat bang! You would be a model example in birth control poster! Lieutenant and Major could court marshal you right now! I vote for execution and broadcasting to every goddamn corporate prison shit hole so con's may have some morale boost on their miserable lives! Then we could tear you organs away to those who may have better use for them! Am I understood!?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Kensuke shouted.

"Good! Because I hate to mess this floor what rest of the crew had so much work cleaning..." Barnes grunted chewing his cigar "...I ruin fun from all of us, and let you sorry carcass to live little longer. Would you like that, Soldier!?" Barnes roared.

"Sir yes sir! It would make me happier than ever, sir!"

"I thought so. Now I decide to look you murder attempt trough fingers if you run trough whole section and deck of this ship now" Barnes roared but then suddenly got stiffen and brought himself attention and raise his hand to salute. "Sir! Ma'am!"

Both Shinji and Misato had came down. They had walked on the view and because of Misato's red jacket she separated brightly from rest of them.

"What the hell just happened?" Shinji demanded.

"Pulse grenade made hole on the ceiling." Barnes informed.

"I'm not blind yet. I meant of course how did it happen." Shinji answered. He looked at Kensuke. "Private, do you have anything to say?" he addressed him.

"It was an accident, Shin-sir!" he corrected quickly before Barnes had a change to get shouting him again. He never thought he would see this day when he was calling Shinji sir. He more had waited it to be other way around. He looked pissed which wasn't any wonder he almost died.

"An accident." Shinji repeated cheerfully. "To my knowledge they were code locked with..." He stopped and glanced over Misato questioning look over his face.

"256." She said looking interested how he would handle.

"Thank you ma'am." He thanked and turned back to Kensuke. "...yes code locking with 256-bytes. I'm an tech expert, but on my sense open sesame wouldn't override it. How did it happen?"

"I...umm...so-sort of bypassed it." He stuttered.

"Sort of?" Shinji asked mockingly. "Are you trying to say that your bypass kit grew itself legs and walked to you hand begging 'Oh please bypass codes on pulse rifles, please?'"

"No... not exactly." Kensuke said.

"I guess you made it on purpose." Shinji said. "How did it went of?"

"Sir, that part wasn't in my mind, bypass kit just gave out too much energy and triggered it." Kensuke elaborated.

"You had still in your mind to launch it anyway. Out of curiosity, tell me what was so important that you couldn't wait for two days?" Shinji asked.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Kensuke asked.

"Go ahead, private."

Kensuke relaxed and began to explain. "These shootings are just trivial stuff, nothing interesting or useful.

"Your gun is your best friend, and only thing that keeps the bugs getting to know you better. I wouldn't say its useless." Shinji retorted.

"Nothing new, we all had this shit in academy. We know all about the basics, especially pulse rifles, 10mm projectiles only in armor piercing variant, with out casings. "Couple soldiers nodded.

"So you decided to move on heavy stuff?" Shinji asked. "40mm grenade launcher?"

"Precisely. When there is heavy guns all around, it would be as waste to let them lie down there. We will squash bugs with heavy weapons if it goes so far. They will torn to shreds, no problem." He grinned patting his pulse rifle.

Kensukes arrogance was beginning to get annoy Shinji a little. "Tell me how many bugs you have seen?"

"None" he answered.

"So you honestly thought that you're invulnerable because you can walk on two feet and carry machine balalaika? Oh man..." Shinji shook his head.

"They are just animals." Kensuke shrugged "They don't know plans or techniques."

"Maybe I'll just leave you with one of them and see how it reacts on that. I don't know what crap did they fed to you in academy but you at lest seem to enjoy it with mug of piss. That painted piece of art over there isn't substitute for living bug and if you honestly believe it is you will be making out with facehugger in no time. One thing was right. Heavy weapons are mostly useless. Bugs don't give you change to use them. Normally pulse grenades do only little damage to shooter, they are centred to one point. It doesn't work with bugs." Shinji waited Kensuke to ask something.

"So what use of these are if...?" he let it hanging in the air.

"When ammo is out, you shoot at ground and hope that blast take's bug with you. Quick death." Shinji said grimly. Some soldiers look at each other in disbelief. Shinji laughed. "If this would be a corporate enclave, Major here would probably court marshal me for weakening morale. But it's true Bugs doesn't need weapons, they are the weapon." He turned back to Kensuke but didn't address him. "Sergeant Barnes, what disciplinary action did you apply on him?"

"I ordered the run, sir" sergeant answered.

"I'm altering the punishment." Shinji said. "Now because we have knew each other a while I'm going to let you go."

Kensuke sighed and was encouraged enough to smile "Thank you sir."

Barnes on the other hand grunted and looked disappointed, but not surprised. Kind like he had expected it but hoped it not to happen. Misato was too little disappointed that he was giving his friend a favor. It was sending wrong signals to his team. "Don't thank me yet." Shinji said in serious tone. "I still believe that you have certain knowledge of Xenomorphs." He paused.

"Yes sir, I was kind of researching their spreading." Kensuke answered wondering why did he asked this.

"In other words you know them more than average soldier?" Shinji asked.

"Yes sir, they blood is acid, and they are presumably can survive...." he stopped when he understood what Shinji was after for.

"SO..." he said louder "You knew about acid, and what it does. And probably knew about that heavy stuff is useless. And that what you said before was a lie."

Kensuke didn't say anything but looked panicking.

"WASN'T IT, PRIVATE?" Shinji demanded, and sudden change in his voice made Kensuke jump a little.

"Umm...yes sir." Kensuke admitted little embarrassed.

"And you shot that grenade just for joy to hear it crushing something." Shinji stated. "I believe the part that you didn't shoot it on purpose to the roof but you were still intend to fire it and disobeying orders. I'm now reinstating Sergeants punishment, and it stands."

Now it was Barnes's turn to smile, and even laugh a little. Kensuke looked like he was squirming out of web.

"I'm not finished yet. Because you were trying to lie to your superior officer I'm adding second lap on your punishment, ensuring that you don't take habit to alter reports to your coming CO's. And for illegal use of equipment I'm ordering you to do those laps in full gear." Look of other marines around him was mix of amusement, and sympathy to Kensuke. "Dismissed."

Kensuke looked at his friend, if it even was his friend anymore, wondering. He had expected punishment but not in this scale. First time looking at him he didn't know what to say.

"You heard the man! MOVE IT!" Barnes roared him wake.

"Sir yes ,sir!" He answered still in disbelief and began to run back armory to get equipment.

Now he turned to other marines. "Same applies to all of you. We are not in need of hero shit, if you want to amaze my lovely CO here..." he pointed at Misato who was smiling inviting. "...do something what private Aida couldn't do. Shoot straight."

"Return to drill, ladies, and lets not make habit of this. I don't need another ulcer." Barnes ordered. Marines immediately returned back to training grounds. Barnes took another cigar and lighted it.

"You know, sarge, those don't help your ulcer to get any better." Misato pointed Barnes's habit to smoke cigars.

"I know ma'am, but I just feel that lieutenant here saved my day." He grinned and took another breath of his cigar. "These kinds of moments are rare, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it."

"They take your life slow." Shinji noted.

"I'm not in a hurry, Sir. Do you want to try?" He nodded just freed pulse rifle what Kensuke had left behind.

"I know that all ready." Shinji said. "Do anyone know where we are going?"

"We are on a raider chase, but how did you knew, I had message just minute ago?" Misato asked.

"Just guess." Shinji had knew they were en route for almost 20 minutes. Small air barrier seemed to be feeling over his skin, but he couldn't know why they didn't.

"Hell, a raider operation. How could have this get any worse?" Barnes mused chewing his cigar.

Asuka was approaching the place where she had received Thaarn's signal. She had managed to bind herself up and bleeding was sopped for now. Suddenly she heard computer beeping and she saw it on screen.

"Ugly, big tube?" she got a bad joke so easily on her mind and decided not to say it out loud. What ever it was it seemed to be on after same thing she was, and it had plasma core with it. It was in front of her.

She activated her ships weapons, and diverted power to cloak. "Lets see how you ride..." she smiled and began to find out could she get pass it.

End.

AN, Knight One: That was again it. I hope that you are not bothered that I don't start full carnage yet, I intend to save it for while. For those who wants to see some blood I recommend chapter 6: '"They usually come at night"' and chapters 'Game of tag' and 'the Overrun' and of course 'Queen of the hill' next coming is 'Firefly: Redux', which was too long to put it here.


	6. Firefly: Redux

An, Knight One: Ah, haven't been here a while. This one and chapter before was meant to be one but they were too long to put together. I have a policy that I do chapters to 8000 words at max. If I have something really important I do an exception. But not otherwise. I took this time to do a test.

The test was: Sending Headhunter to a person who works for a living. (Unknown state to most of us), and enjoys ordinary life in all its up and downs. Her hobbies include movies books and bicycling, if I remember right. She hasn't ever heard Neon Genesis Evangelion, or other Anime in her life except what I have told. (Don't know did she listened me or not. I'm trying to convert her to watch the series when it comes to here, she just loves things what she won't understand at first try.) She has however watched Aliens and Predator movies for time or two. I sent all this, and 'brief' list from characters, about couple pages to her. Explained who they were, what they were like in Anime, and what they are now. Don't worry, I explained that most of OOC was concentrated on Shinji. (Of course! Like everyone who does have these kind of fics concentrates it on him.) and this Shinji isn't the real thing, but heavily OOC. After that, she read it trough. How did I score?

Actually, pretty well. She said that she was surprised. Before you ask, in the good way. I don't know was she surprised because I managed to get this work, or that I actually didn't go for that famous Steven seagal type action movie thing. In the end of this I have top five clichés what typical Steven seagal movie will contain. But now back to her, I really didn't expect positive feedback. And I guess that now I may have something to be proud about. What comes to my language and her language, she had actually check some of my words out her dictionary. And what comes to my grammar: "There is no need to worry about little mistakes. Who is bothered by it, can repair it itself:)"

Thanks to you my friend, and thanks again all what you have done for me. I won't forget. Anything.

Maybe I'm not so shit writer than I think...aah. Who I am kidding? "Remember that you are only mortal."

By the way if you want to test your skills do that test: find someone who likes to read, then put your story to him/her and brief bio from characters: try to tell them with your own words. If test subject hasn't ever heard from Evangelion its only good thing, because now reader can get some idea about your writing, with out comparing them to original.

To Sokar's review I have an answer. We are in conflict: Seems that you have taken your data from some Aliens centered book or comic, and I have used official facts. What this really means is that if you have taken those from book or comic, you should say it. Otherwise somebody will automatically assume that you have invented them. To books and comics 20th century fox has only sold license so that it could have been published, but fox hasn't ever confirmed data what they have presented. Writers had free hands, and if they want to, they could even make aliens intelligent species which can even speak, but fox won't confirm it and it isn't 'the truth, only truth, and nothing but the truth'.

'The truth' is that games, movies, books and comics aren't playing together. They each have own ideas, except maybe games because 20th century fox's daughter company, fox interactive, is so called official source of information. Example: comic book says that in order new queens to be born, there is queen facehuggers which implant the queen embryos. AVP2 says that new queens are born from Praetorians, if they get too far from dominant queen or queen dies. If there is more than one Praetorian they will undergo power struggle, where the strongest one lives. Praetorians are born from ordinary drones, after several years. Yes, they have genders, but again this is informed that praetorians aren't male, in reports they were referred as she.

Again, you are not wrong, but you should tell that where your fics bases on. I did that mistake that I didn't tell, so here it goes: This fic is based on movies and AVP games. The year is here 2232 (twenty two-thirty two, twenty third century) AVP2:s time line. This is an AU fic where I have taken liberty to delay Alien movies to AVP2:s Time line. I didn't understand why they had to made so huge gaps, everything still looks the same. So Aliens are now more spread and Weyland-Yutani is now truly mega corporation what rules everything. Sokar is welcome to write my about this anytime, or he can tell me his address and I'll put something to him, he can send my e-mail. I'm not going anywhere.

If somebody is still interested, all who are willing to correct my horrific grammar mistakes. Be warned that you wont replace KnightTwo. This fic owes him a lot, in form of several places and single lines. So in food chain beta reader does the last trick. I haven't yet found anyone who's thoughts are matching mine...but I can't give up hope. Yet. Mail me at

Couple opinions about why I seem to loathe myself: Reply is that I really don't have so many sources of joy in my life...and if I'm not hard on my self, nobody will, and I won't ever do anything better. This whole situation bugs me as I can only express myself 70 percent maybe lower than that, damn language barriers...

Knight Two: New chapter, finally. It is bit late 'cause I was kind of lazy of checking it. I hope you like it. BTW; I think chapter name was originally a reference to Oni, as it has level named 'TCTF HQ Redux' or something like that, it's been a while since I last played the game.

KnightOne; Thats true, it is.

Headhunter

Chapter 5

Firefly.redux

"Should we prepare Beth and Mary, Major?" Barnes mumbled biting his cigar between his lips, blowing smoke out of his nose.

"Exosuits..." Misato chuckled. "I still can't understand why you have to give names to everything."

"Ex-o sounds too depressing, reminds me too much about when woman's dump me like wet rag..." He said and breathed smoke.

"Wonder why, you are so people caring guy." Shinji said smiling.

"Yeah, and I have testament done all ready. It says that my playboy magazines belongs to you lieutenant." Barnes said grinning. "Don't want any corporate ass hole lawyer to get their hands on them...some are even classics."

"You really know how to flatter someone." Shinji said dryly.

"And you are so optimistic." Misato said. "Doesn't the fact that you named them after ladies remember you about anything?"

Barnes looked at Misato and then to roof. "Yeah, only the bad ones...maybe I rename them..." He took cigar out of his lips and shook some ash out of it while same time thinking. "How about Barbara and Alecia?"

"How naming them after sex dolls ease your longing?" Shinji asked amused. Good thing he had been with Misato these years. Couple years before he would have been embarrassed as hell if somebody would have talked about this.

"They don't walk away with your money, that's good enough for me." Barnes shrugged.

"Speaks voice of experience." Shinji chuckled.

"Actually, Aida could..." What Barnes was about to say stopped suddenly. As loud alarm klaxon's began to ring. "What now, we have only been in route about 15 minutes or so?" he grunted.

"Can't be the daggers..." Misato wondered. "We can't be near Io yet."

"And who raider is stupid enough to try go toe-to-toe with frigate against cruiser?" Shinji asked.

"You never know. You know, I was once..." He began but stopped as loudspeakers came to life.

"Attention! All crew! Major Katsuragi report to bridge at once!" Huyga shouted out of the loudspeakers. "This is not a drill! All crew is to take cover immediately until further notice! Repeat this is not a drill!"

"Sounds like some serious shit..." Misato muttered and walked towards the nearest com. System.

She pressed the button on it and barked. "Hold on I'm coming there!"

"Roger!" Huyga's voice crackled." Ma'am you have better get here quick!" Huyga said. "I think this is...it." He closed the channel. From background Misato could hear pulse rifles coming silent. Soldiers who had been practicing must had noticed the alarm lights. Misato had bad feeling what Hyuga had clued. But let it be. She heard Shinji to giving order to Barnes.

"Sargent get you marines hell away from outer hull." Shinji thought for a while. "On the second thought get your asses straight to crew quarters, if hull is breached its going to be chilly in here."

"You heard the man! Move like you got the purpose!" Barnes roared, and his voice echoed trough the hall.

Marines began to rush around, collecting their weapons and heavier backpacks. "Leave them!" Barnes ordered. "Its useless to hold a rifle if attack comes from outside! If it even is one."

"Any idea what it is?" Shinji asked when he and Misato began to run towards door.

"Sounded like bad news." Misato answered, quickening her pace. "We better get over there..." She muttered as hangar's doors opened when they approached. "Let's run, elevators aren't quick enough, and there is so short distance.

"Guess we'll do that." Shinji said as they turned to hallway.

Trough a 'short' run of hallways and steel doors, and stairs they began to reach the bridge. Shinji got reminder that this was like a training exercise except that it was much more of dog's agility track than a real training obstacle course. Misato noted that Shinji wasn't even breathing heavily. Misato was breathing little faster than normally. "Looks like I've gained few extra pounds after last time I did this run." She shouted mid of his run.

"That's what beer and unhealthy living does to you. Maybe you should cut down for a little." Shinji suggested.

"Now let's not get too touchy on that taking-care-each-other part." She said. "And by the way how is you smoking?"

"How should it be?" Shinji answered surprised. "I quit smoking almost three months ago."

"I don't believe it!" Misato shouted. "What did you use? Nicotine gum or something?"

"Nothing, I just stopped." Shinji had really wondered how it was so easy as Ritsuko and Misato had been struggling with it years, and he managed to stop without greater problems. He didn't ever get any real trouble but tar beginning to build up inside his lungs was giving him little trouble, so he quit.

They run for a while and stopped when they reached the door leading to command deck. "Besides I like the way it tastes-and I have bleed for getting it here. I have BTW another shipment coming." She took couple breaths and stroked her jacket.

Shinji looked at her her for a moment. "Done yet?"

"Yeah, lets see what is our poison today..." she said as they stepped inside the command center.

Like all ships, except cargo ferry's, command center was inside deeper hull, and images of surroundings was relayed to ship with cameras and sensors. Bridge was on skeleton crew, as only Hyuga and Shigeru were present.

They were sitting on their consoles in large U shaped room. Computer control tables were in the back of the room near giant screen. It didn't go far by old navy control decks except where there was glass window were a screen, as various other monitors. Control consoles were about fifteen feet from the main screen in them were only one keyboard. As one table concentrated on one system, and as automatic kept all other systems going two men could maintain it perfectly. behind consoles were ship commanders chair and on sides more consoles in case of emergency. Normally this side would have been full of crowd. Some data screens where Misato didn't pay attention where flickering and showing data around her. Instead of bubble shaped room what was usually creme white this bridge was in normal shade of gray. And it had a decent lighting. Small table what usually was used as spending time still had some warm coffee in mugs.

Misato walked pass the chair and to operators. She was too restless to ever sit in one place.

"What do we got?" She asked leaving only couple feet of them both, Shinji standing next to her.

"We have some sort of thermal anomaly coming straight at us." Shigeru answered stationing the table in left side of Huyga, leaving a pass in middle of console rows leading to screen.

"Do you have visual confirmation?" Misato asked.

"No." Hyuga answered we thought first that it was a meteor but..." Shigeru stopped and looked at the information screens.

"What is it?" Shinji inquired.

"We have something in camera one." Huyga said and switched to big screen before them, without different order.

In wide screen were shown image of space around them. Middle of stars something without a form was sliding. It was almost completely melding the background and Shinjii could barely separate it.

"What the hell is that? Some kind of radiation field?" Shigeru wondered.

"Don't know maybe..." Huyga stopped and looked at his own data consoles information screens. Console begun to beep menacingly. Hyuga looked nervous.

"That doesn't sound good..."Shinji added worried.

"Major..." Hyuga said his voice shaking. "I think we should evade..and if possible give even brighter alert than red..."

"You mean...?" Misato let question hanging in the air.

Hyuga looked at her but didn't answer. He was afraid that his suspicious were true

"We are detecting a heat signature, very feint. And there is a plasma core's radiation coming inside the..." Shigeru was beginning to brief her as Hyuga didn't answer and stopped when wide screen finished what he was about to say.

Image in screen began to change. From foreseen figure it began to change part by part it came to visible-but it was still hard to spot. Red-darkish color was rendering it perfectly. It seemed like a raptor flying high in air, ready to dive at its prey it was, maybe at length same size as the drop ship, but it seemed to have more mass.

There was no doubt: It was a Predator.

What Shinji could tell about it, it seemed like a W letter. Center hull was reaching outwards in a sharp edged wedge. Its wings were lower, arching under the wedge, they were broad and Shinji wondered was under the wings maybe hidden weapons. Its rear was sleek like a birds tail.

Shinji but noted how it flied, or glided. Its wings seemed to cutting vacuum around it like water.

It seemed like it didn't have even engines, maybe some ancient force of blood lust and excitement drove it forward. That imagination quickly died out as he saw its engine fire, flowing from distance. Its moving around like that made gave shinji cold shivers, he also thought what pilot on the other end thought.

Misato and Hyuga weren't so enthusiast, neither was Shigeru. Misato almost immediately got pale, she knew instantly what was coming at them. "You..." Misato voice wasn't particularly loud, in fact it wasn't louder than breath, but there was so quiet that even it seemed loud. In her mind flashed Images of his fathers death.

Alarm klaxon were ringing, and lighting was almost non existent. Other were gone, first there was a alarms then gunshots...next thing she knew was that his father was carrying her, shotgun hanging on his side. He was reassuring that they would get to safety. Misato would have objected normally being carried but she was still weaken by the hit on her head, in explosion what Predator had caused coming on board.

They were making their way to escape shuttles. When corridor was again to bend they saw shadows.

They stopped immediately to watch scene. Shadows were looking gigantic. Other was a human, and other was looking strong and its head seemed odd. Human screamed, trying to shoot the monster.

Monster shadow was quicker. It took its sword out ducked and plunged towards human. Light went out she couldn't see shadows struggling anymore. Misato heard sounds...first some kind of battle cry by predator, then gunshots...next came crunch, and a cry of pain.

Clang. Rifle hit the floor.

Lights came back. Tho shadows appeared again. They were no like joined to gether. Soldiers shadow was now slumped, and he was barely moving. Something sharp came out of his back. Predator draw its sword out of the other shadow. And let the body hit the floor. It bended over and light on the next hall were flashing again, leaving them both to dark.

Roar echoed trough the steel walls, a victorious roar.

Her father lowered her to floor. He asked did she remember the other route to shuttle. Misato was stiff her heart was beating faster and faster as she tried to look over his fathers shoulder to the corridor. She didn't saw anything but heard much more. Predator as cutting something...

Misato's father shake her hard. She was forced now to look at him He repeated the question. Misato nodded. He told her to go there, not to look back or stop. "One more thing..." He said when he load the shotgun. He looked at her like the way he used to before her mother and his father had divorced. "I love you."

Single tear rolled over Misato's cheek as she looked at him. He had said it many times, but now it seemed like he meant it, not jut to make her feel better, or ease his guilty conscience.

"Now go!" He said as he turned and ran to way where shadow had fought. Misato obeyed for a while, but then lights came back on, and by curiosity she turned.

Now he saw again two shadows. Predators still was bend over and her father stand holding his shotgun. When predators head turned it saw his father and raised its sword. Misato's Father shot.

Predator cried out pain as sword was shot out of its hand. Predator didn't stopped it again plunged and other two shots seemed to separating something from it. Lights went out.

Misato walked like hypnotized. She walked to place where shadows were struggling. He could hear again sounds as they were wrestling and something seemed to hit walls. Again one shot, what lighted the surroundings showed her two shadows for short time. Predator grunted. She could hear her father gasping as he was struggling with the monster. On that terrible moment she thought more than she ever had. Why no one was here, why doesn't they come, she had heard his men to praise him but nobody was here. Why did they let them die?

Lights flashed again. Shadows were in stalemate. But there where Human shadows was grumbling was Predator shadow stalwart. Her fathers shotgun was almost pointing at himself. Predator twisted harder, taking the shotgun out its way and a hiss came out as its wrist blades thrust out. She looked as shadow fist struck forward making contact with another shadow. Then again the horrible noise what comes when blade cuts flesh and muffled cry of amaze and pain. Misato's father dropped the shotgun to floor, but he managed to still talk. "What...agh..areh..you..?" he panted.

Predator was silent. Then it clicked something, finally answering. "Hunter." Its voice seemed to be synthetic but not like computers, more hoarse. Shadow play showed how predator drew its wrist blades out of his body, and he fall backwards taking couple of steps first.

Misato wasn't in control anymore she just walked and looked behind the corner to corridor.

And hoped that she would never had.

Silver masked figure what was only resembling human distantly had killed her father. Over the corridor where lights were flashing was another body, soldiers. Head was almost severed, her father had interfered predators work, it had almost cut it away and head was just looking at her with lifeless eyes. It in unnatural pose as soldier body was on its back, but head was had been all ready turned backwards. Blood drifted from soldiers neck. But then her attention focused back to predator.

Monster was in some kind of armor, silver colored. Breast plate was little wearied, and it had markings on its mask. She couldn't read it. Its skin was mixture of green and yellow. It had strong looking nails on its finger, and thick black shoulder length hairs was being wore in braids. Predator was bleeding. It's breast armor was in bloody red and from its thighs and arms where bleeding green blood, it was on the walls too. It was clicking again and had lowered its leg over her fathers corpse...next to wound in his heart. Predator crouched. It took its sword from the floor, on hand where her father had shot. It was bleeding but seemed to work. Then it took firmer grip on the sword and reached Misato fathers neck.

Misato let out a whimper. Was it out of fear she didn't knew, but less than a second Predator raised its head and its equipment let out a strong hum. Blinding laser dots focused on Misato, burning her eyesight, but she didn't care. It moved to her fore head, she saw predators other shoulder a cannon in ready.

Predator was ready, but didn't do anything. Just stared at her crouched over, sword on bleeding hand. It rose up continuing to look at her. But shutting down its shoulder cannon. Then it spoke. That voice she never forget. Or wanted. In lonely years of her whole training she forced her to remember the voice as it was only thing for connecting her to enemy.

"Your father." It grumbled. It voice was rough and low. Tone was unclear that Misato couldn't determine was it question, but she nodded. Then predator did something what Misato never thought it would. It backed away, and pressed its head down, letting down series of clicking. Next there was electrical zap and predator vanished. Misato never saw it again. But she could feel that it was still there.

Her fathers head moved a while but it stopped. A spark of hope in her died as quickly as it started.

Soldiers head began to move too. And suddenly it vanished. Only ripping sound remained her about the soldier what she never knew. Then she saw only blink of spine instead of twisted head. She heard steps backing away to deeper in the corridor... Misato surrendered to her feelings completely and and ran to her father. "Daddy!" she called and knelled to him. Crying like she had never cried before...in her awakened self hate as she remembered how she had thought how everything would work out if her father would die, and her mother could be free...now it was true. Long from that moment she thought it was her fault. Middle of her weeping she saw it.

Necklace what his father wore was gone. Silver cross what she sometimes wore, when her parents were together, she received it from her father so that she could return it to him after long journey. The predator had took it. It had murdered and robbed her father, for pleasure or just for game. She didn't care.

She screamed. Out of anger this time. On that endless night she promised to herself that she would make her fathers murderer pay. From that on she abandoned all her dreams and concentrated on one thing revenge.

Going trough academy, and getting combat experience, making mistakes. That was her new routine. On that Journey her life had changed a lot. Meeting her ex lover, who still was constantly on his mind, and foster son, son of the most powerful man in the universe. And her foster daughter killed by other monsters. Losing so much, and here she was! Meeting her Nemesis again...everything else but ready.

"Misato?" Voice called like trough her dreams fog by hang overs. She woke up slowly. Shinji was next to her, he had grabbed her shoulder, and was looking at her worried. "Are you all right?" Shinji asked. Misato had been like a statue, just looking at the ship. Shinji never had knew how to make her feel better, and just had tried not to mention predators when she was around. This time it failed.

"Huh?" she blinked sleepily. She squeezed her eyes open and close for couple of times and came to realize that she was in command deck, not in ghost ship. "Everything is fine..." she said confident.

Shinji looked at change in her face. They were long as they were thinking something. When she 'woke' she seemed cold. And was looking intensely Predator ship in screen. She put her hand to her chest, as feeling something what wasn't there. "You sure?" Shinji wanted to make sure.

"Whats the status of the predator vessel?" She asked sternly with out answering. She cleared her mind and began to think as she had been trained to.

"Its slowing down, but course is directed straight at us." Hyuga informed now more steadily than moment later, but he was still afraid. Misato's reaction didn't actually make any of them more sure of victory.

"Assume red alert status." she ordered. "Be prepared to lock down every section of the ship, if the Predator comes aboard." She regret putting word if on it, and gritted her teeth. 'It's there. It's coming' She thought. But he didn't want to kill every hope in her crew, not yet.

"Attention all crew! We have a Predator ship in bound! All crew evacuate all outer decks and relocate to crew quarters on four! This is not a drill!" Shigeru yelled to com. System microphone.

"How are the guns?" Shinji asked again thinking that this predator had come in bad time.

Shigeru looked at his data feeds. "Forward mass drivers aren't responding, their magnet fields require too much power." Shigeru took another look and continued. "Same goes for launcher system."

"Does it know?" Misato's voice seemed tight and angered.

"Impossible to say. Its systems are too well protected, we can't even check out its speed, or drivers license." Hyuga said hopelessly.

"God dammit, you fucker..." She squeezed her fist so hard that knuckles began to turn white. "Is there anyway to get that thing down?"

"God's miracle...we are out of those." Shigeru answered.

"There is no time for begin to dance naked and hope for salvation." Misato grunted.

"Miracles are what people make happen." Shinji quoted Misato.

She looked at him and smiled weakly, seeing her teachings were beginning to carry fruit."You are learning. Think!"

"I say we evade." Hyuga suggested.

Misato wasn't pleased as he gave up so easily. She frowned and looked at Shigeru.

"If it really wants there, it gets here too. I vote for evade. Ayanami has besides ordered not to engage, so we would be following orders." Shigeru said simply.

In misato, anger was boiling. Just as before..they wouldn't fight. They would let go, hiding among letters. Well she wouldn't. "Else?" She grunted, more hostile than she meant.

Shigeru was startled but began to line out options carefully. "Guns are out except couple light mass drivers, but it isn't in their firing sector. Only thing left is to contact it..." He was unsure how major would react.

Misato snorted. "And what do you suggest we say?" She released her fist and nodded towards odd ship what was displayed on the screen.

"Well..." Shinji thought best to interfere. "How about...'could you evade? Please?'"

First Misato glanced at him coldly but then let it go and grinned knowing that shinji was right.

She couldn't chance the facts. "I guess we evade." she turned at her head to screen. 'Son of a bitch...wait when I see you next time.' she let her anger to go as she accepted that she could do nothing.

"Turning 40 degrees to starboard." Shigeru confirmed. "Lets hope this works..." He added darkly.

All in the deck remained to wait what was about to happen, Misato disappointed, operators relieved. Shinji wasn't actually thrilled when it had appeared but was ready to fight. Hoping that he wouldn't - It was predator after all.

- - - -

To her luck, Asuka saw it before it saw her. Giant cruiser what separated from the space. Not only because it was so big but it was slowing down and increasing speed rabidly, twitching. Out of curiosity she decided to go closer, she wouldn't find ship what was doing that.

She looked at the gauge what was telling was they seeing her or not. Cloak was doing its job fine. With luck, she would have silhouette and scan before they could detect her. This was about to be the finishing touch to her great day...first Praetorian prize, and now a ship scan. 'Father and Thaarn will be happy...if they know what it is..' she thought herself, playing thoughts how predators usually celebrate anything.

She seemed to be out of luck. She could have stayed out of its sensors, but then she did a mistake pacing speed with cloaking current. She cursed herself as she know that now she was somewhat visible interference.

Next thing she knew was gauge beeping and telling with few symbols. She read couple of them but and understood. It said 'being scanned'. "Oh great..." She yelled. "That ends my intend for hiding..."

Next time it beeped again with stronger sound. One look about symbols foreign to ordinary girl. Told her everything she had to know. "There we are!" She said cheerfully. Stronger scanner sweep had recognized her heat signature. "Have to be real dumpkopf if you don't know now..." She muttered.

Disappointed she decided to satisfy long range scan. She too look about the guns. To her amazement they were off line. Only couple turrets was working, and they seemed to be light mass drivers.

"Lets stop doing this...hope you like what you see." She grunted and turned off her cloaking field.

At the same time she did gauges beeper seemed to crack. Symbols said, 'positive ID' "Oh really!" she grunted. "Like I wouldn't know..." she changed systems from stealth indicator to scanners, and began recording, playing in her mind what crew was feeling when they saw her in all dressed up, coming at them.

When she came near it, she saw its name. "Solaris.." Asuka didn't recall any memory about that name. It looked like Costanoga cruiser but it was much bigger, at least two times. Maybe three. It had weapons enough to spare. Most notably four turrets at the bow.

There was a time when she had admired human tech, never even dreaming anything like she was piloting. Especially Costanoga class cruisers were her favorite, it had used more German engineering than any other space ship what she was proud of, like always she had kept German quality above everything else. But today, even finest German equipment didn't made her blind from admiration. She automatically compared it to predators own, and had to admit that they were completely beyond comparison. When compared to ship designs, Behemoth before seemed little non-saying. Big dark hull in form of a brick, which got thinner in the middle, but was thicker from beginning and the end. Armor plates gave it a sensible form. With out them this giant would have been a hedgehog. At the bow was needle looking spikes, they blighted light in gaps. She guessed that it was some kind of sensor array, though she never understood why they put light on there, especially when Thar's had told her that extra attention was a bad thing.

Not that it could stay hidden. Asuka noticed the plasma core it was carrying. It wasn't advanced like hers, big and clumsy and it's frequency was jumping all around. It was as it advertised for being found. "Who Baka is messing with your reactor? Clowns..." laughed. Energy pulses were like a beacon served well like beacon, and guns were out. Like begging being attacked. To her this was a typical shark-whale encounter. And she would do like a shark, avoid the whale.

"Take a deep breath ladies and gentlemen, Asuka Soryu is leaving the building..." she grinned remembering her final thing what she usually did with victory mark. 'those were the times...' she sighed when she began to move away.

- - - -

"Major..." Hyuga said in confused tone.

"Yes, hyuga?" she replied.

"The predator...it's disengaging." Hyuga said amazed.

"What?" Misato cried out in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Hyuga said and showed in big screen as falcon like ship began to turn away, to left on their point of view.

"It's changing course, and backing away from us..." Shigeru said equally confused.

Misato wasn't believe her eyes. Her nemesis was fleeing, for all these years it had been out of her grasp, and now it was getting away.

"Maybe it isn't looking for a fight." Shinji thought out loud. "We are big prey after all..."

Misato frowned. "More likely it's toying with us...and looking nice place to burn hole in the hull."

Shigeru did couple quick keystrokes on his console. "Not today. I think Lieutenant is right, it's increasing speed."

"Looks like we made it." Hyuga said not trying to cover his relief.

Misato took a deep breath. She had to accept her loss- wanted or not. Universe wasn't smiling her today, like it had ever. "All right switch status to green..." She was interrupted by signal voice from Hyuga's console. "What was that?" she asked sharply. She didn't' want any surprises today.

"It's just aiming verification, ma'am." Hyuga calmed. "Predator just crossed shooting sector."

Misato chewed her lip. "It's still in range?"

"Just barely." Hyuga answered. "I'll continue evading..."

"No." Misato said coldly. "Shoot it." She whispered.

Shigeru, Hyuga and Shinji turned to look at their superior. She had pressed her hand again to her chest, squeezing her fist harder. They could see her eyes being closed, and her lips were tightly pursed together. She lifted her head and opened her eyes a little.

"What are you doing?" Shinji asked like he didn't know. He guessed. Misato was settling the score.

But this was the wrong place and time.

"I'm not letting it go..." She grumbled emotionally but then began to act cooler."It has acquired our silhouette and system data. It will tell its buddies, and they'll return in greater force to party." Now she opened her eyes completely. She looked at the operators. "What are you waiting? I gave you an order." she reminded.

"We acting along with orders. Company representative has ordered us not to engage." Shigeru said sternly, while hyuga was more uncertain.

"She seems to be absence. I have reassessed the situation. Blow that bastard to kingdom come."

Misato said harshly.

"Ayanami could court marshal us!" Hyuga yelled. fear of being sentenced to convict worker won his fear of being disrespectful to his major.

Misato was in rage. 'They are all alike...they don't even care...' she thought. "I'm right here, right now. And don't be afraid about corporate pen rollers..." she put fists on her hips, showing intentionally or unintentionally her gun, M-4A4. It was shining from its holster under her jacket.

"Now blow that shit to pieces!" she yelled.

"Misato. Let it go." Shinji said calmly. "no point to sacrifice lives for one predator."

If misato wasn't angered enough she was beginning to get that limit up. She wouldn't have believed that shinji would do this, and turn against her. He should understand. She gave him a deadly glare what was almost broking Shinji's composure but he was staying calm. Misato responded calmly.

"Lieutenant." She said icily. "You are not to question my authority for this ship. If you have issues with my command, I suggest that you include them in your after action report."

"I was just..." He said but didn't get any further.

"How ever..." Misato raised her voice and even Shinji seemed to jump when he heard it. "...for now I strongly advise you lieutenant Ikari not to interfere this engagement."

"Misato, this isn't..."

"I'm your CO." Misato cut him again. "Do not address me by first name." she retorted. "Am I understood?"Shinji did nothing but glared at her. After moment he answered."Understood....Major." he talked like he did in hangar but this time tone was cooler, lacking casual earlier.

Misato glared back at him but said nothing. She turned to operators who were expecting that Shinji would get trough to her. But now that hope was dead. They didn't leave on their amazement but obeyed orders as they were given. They turned to their consoles. "Target: Unknown. Hull integrity: Unknown. Preparing mass drivers fourteen., twelve, and ten." Hyuga said silently.

"Target locked...." shigeru confirmed. "I think..." he added not too hopefully.

Misato was instead pleased. she was close for getting her pay for her suffering. 'Now its happening...'"Fire!" she ordered.

Shinji looked at side screen and saw how led representing solaris's weapons at mid hull blinked.

Shinji felt light tremors climbing from floor to his back. "We are in deep shit now..." he muttered.

Hoping that predator's ship wouldn't live up to its look.

Misato heard it but didn't care. "It will be over soon..." Misato grinned as she looked at the screen how Predator falcon shuddered as series of dark blue rays struck it.

- - - -

Asuka was in midway getting away from Solarises's shooting sector when it hit her.

Suddenly her ship trembled. She wondered what had hit her, but then another barrage struck at her harder, making her ship to spun around. Something hit her right wing and it wasn't a meteor. When she managed to get her ship in control, it hit her again.

Asuka guessed that this was mass drivers firing. When launch from all three batteries hit again she was thrown against the bench. Praetorian wound on her back began to burn as hell. Asuka swore out loud. "goddamn...what did I do to you?"

She took a glance at her gauges. Cloak field had damaged. "Again?!" she said agonized. "I bet thaarn isn't going to like that." she began to do evasive maneuvers, Seeing how arrows of accelerated metal went by as wasps.

Stealth and sensor gauge show that she had crossed shooting sector. "Scheisse!" she cursed.

Again impact hit her hull, making her sore back to thrown against the pilot bench. Ship was holding to gether but she wasn't. "Fucking bastards! What is wrong with you? You pretend to be mister nice guy and the shoot me in the back! Haven't innocent hunters been tormented enough?"

No one answered. She evaded series of shots and then united launch from three batteries hit again, boiling her over completely.

She felt something warm drifting along her back. Praetorian wound had opened, and begun bleeding. She managed barely to stop the bleeding and tie it up, now it had opened again. Bandage was now dropping off, and it was rubbing the wound on her back against the bench.

"Thats it!" she cried in agony. "I'm gonna toast you!" She began to make preparations to her secret weapon-Geburtstag kerze, like she called it. They would soon have a nice story to tell their grandchild's.

Presuming any of them would live after it.

- - - -

"Why doesn't it die?" Misato frowned as looking at the screen where predator was doing evading maneuvers getting only random hits on its hull. Misato had her hopes up when ship began to roll but then was again disappointed when she saw it getting itself together, and began to evade. "Hyuga, any data on its state?"

"Abnormal signals from its hull have ceased, but it doesn't seem to bother it. Integrity is still unknown. No breaches on the armor." Hyuga said.

"What is that thing made of?" She asked frustrated. "Corvette should have given up by now!"

"We are out gunned." Shinji said. "That was probably the reason why we shouldn't have engaged."

"I pretend that I didn't hear that...or do I need to remind you for chain of command again?" Misato barked sharply keeping her eyes on the screen.

"No, ma'am. I was just guessing representative Ayanami's reasons for issuing order not to engage. I wasn't questioning your authority. I trust you have situation under control." He answered monotone.

"Good." She answered. She didn't remember the time when they had been so cold against each other.

Or more likely Shinji was. She was boiling with anger. "Is the predator showing any sings of waking up?"

"No ma'am." Shigeru answered. "Predator is still backing away from us. It doesn't look like its going to counter..." He took a glance of values on his data screen. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Misato asked.

"Something is happening." He pointed at the screen, where they saw Predator taking one shot at its hull, then it began to spin as being out of control. Then part of it seemed to separate from its hull.

Ship itself began to float lifelessly.

"You were saying, lieutenant?" Misato stretched her voice, getting back at shinji for he doubting her motivation earlier.

Shinji felt himself being against the wall. He had pissed off his friend and CO but something warned him that predator had something in mind. He kept thinking one thing what they had missed.

"How is predators hull integrity?" He asked ignoring Misato.

Misato perked, but now thought too that that was sensible question, and allowed it by nodding to hyuga that he could check it.

"Scanning...." He informed. Then shook his head. "That's odd...No change. Even if it is so shielded, there should be some marks that its systems are failing but it seems still to in order...."

"What does that mean?" Misato asked.

"It's faking." Shinji said, cutting off Hyuga. "It doesn't have a malfunction. It's pretending."

Misato turned, to face him. She kept her eyes fixed on young lieutenant. "And what should we do about it, hmm?" She wasn't going to give up now.

"I just refer to possibility of a trap. Do as you want. I'm just a mere wall flower here." 'Just the way you prefer...' he added that in his thoughts.

Misato kept her eyes on him but talked to operators, who were following this act interested. "Is it still in range? Can we destroy it?" Misato asked.

"Considering our succes...maybe. Its now out of shooting sector. We need to move closer." Hyuga answered.

"Do it then. Don't let it escape." She watched shinji's reaction but didn't see any sing of change.

He had already gave up of convincing her otherwise. 'Smart move, Shinji.' she smiled to herself.

"Ma'am?" Shigeru asked."We may have a problem."

"What is it now?" She sounded frustrated. Enough set back for today.

"It's corporate representative, she is on com line asking what are we firing and why."

Misato started a little and looked at shinji's with her eye corner. "How she knows we are firing? Did any one of you leak this..." she started sounding serious, immediately suspecting Shinji. 'Killing two bugs with one stone, huh?' she thought.

Shigeru saw how situation was developing, and decided to save what he could."None of us did that, ma'am." He said serious. "I know you don't believe me, but Ayanami says she felt LMD batteries firing."

"Thats impossible. LMD's are outside the main hull, fully proofed. She couldn't known." She said sounding almost amused.

"I felt it too..." Shinji said remembering how he had felt all the time. They were only light tremors, but he could felt them. Why they didn't?

"Well, what do you know." Misato said sarcastically.

"Be as it may, major. Rest assured, me, Hyuga, or lieutenant Ikari had not touched on comm equipment. She is on line eleven demanding..." Shigeru started.

"Give me that!" Misato snapped and tear of head phones from Shigeru. "Patch her trough."

Shigeru didn't waste time but did as ordered.

Misato heard only static, but soon she heard light speech coming out. "Major. Report immediately. You have disobeyed my orders not to engage. Cease you attack at once." Rei's voice was calm but somewhat misato could sense little tension in it."We have system malfunction what jammed our firing sequence on LMD's. I afraid that your order cannot be fulfilled." Misato begin to explain.

"I'm interested to see this malfunction, as it stopped when you begin to change your course. Are you sure major that you don't want to change your tale?" Ayanami's last comment could have been sarcastic but Rei didn't use her time to that. Misato was little amazed and wondered could it be possible to sense it.

Misato how ever began her official explanation hoping it would satisfy Ayanami and give her enough to inherit her vengeance. "The predator scanned us. I have strong reason to believe its only giving this data to others of its kind. I'm trying to prevent it..."

"Wasn't you told about my orders?" she almost whispered it.

Suddenly misato was filled with a unpleasant sensation that Ayanami knew something what she shouldn't. "I had a reason to believe this was much serious and took liberty to revoke...."

"Where is it now?" Rei demanded and this time tension was not concealed.

"It is trying to retreat, in my believe we can..."

"Let it go." Voice on the other end ordered sternly.

Anger burned deep down her mind. "Excuse me?" She grunted.

Shinji heard this and thought for a once maybe this would make her back off. But then he he laughed at soundlessly to himself knowing how indomitable misato was.

"I'm giving you a direct order. Let the predator retreat. Do not open fire, and..." She interrupted Misato only to be interrupted herself.

"I didn't get that last part, too much interference. I'm sticking in my plan" she said.

"I do not hear static on my line, Major." Rei started.

Misato tore the headphones out of her head and stomped over them. They let out a crack, and Misato thought smiling how corporate representative's ears were burning because of it. "Well, now you have." She turned. To the operators. "Estimated time to firing range?"

"One minute." Shigeru said.

Shinji decided to try once more, as feeling of trap began to be knocking his back. "Ma'am I advise you to asses situation carefully."

"There is nothing to reassess." Misato was said like she talked to somebody who she had forgotten, and who seemed to spun her attention. Shinji recognized that tone at once. His father used it frequently.

"Major, I'm suspecting a trap. Predator hasn't done nothing but wait, it has just evaded everything and not returned fire. I request you to consider this." Shinji hoped that she would even give this tactical possibility a change but no. Misato looked at side her one eye facing at him. "You advice has been noted." She said. "And rejected. Status report!"

"We are in position. Predator is remaining still." Hyuga stated.

"Fire mass drivers." She ordered.

"Batteries armed..." Shigeru stated.

"High energy pulse coming inside the target!" Hyuga yelled, before shigeru had fired batteries.

"On screen!" She ordered.

Screen zoomed the falcon vessel. It had been on stationary but now it had straighten itself. Suddenly bright yellow light flashed out of its engines like stars. Falcon ship shot out of their view without leaving even smoke trail, or debris as momently they thought it had self destructed.

"What was that?" Misato demanded.

"Hell if I know, Predator activated somekind...like I said I don't know." Hyuga stuttered.

"What do you know?" Misato said sarcastically.

"Not much, but predator is outta here. Plasma signature is out of sensor range." Hyuga answered.

"Must be a rough ride..."

"Dammit all to hell!" She cursed. "Seems like universe doesn't have sense of just."

Shinji said nothing.

"Do you know did we even scratch the fucker?" Misato asked.

"yes we did , but you aren't going to like it, Major. It was too well shielded. It could have been just pretending like lieutenant suggested, or the light to moderate, but nothing serious." Hyuga said agonized.

"Great. Whole thing was just waste of time and ammo." Misato bite her teeth. "Kuso." she muttered.

"This isn't over yet." Shinji stated.

"And how so?" Misato turned looking at him remembering his presence again.

"Ayanami probably wants to know why you disobeyed orders and that kind of stuff. Counting that you delayed her mission, changed course, and risked the crew for practically over nothing, makes her pretty pissed off, if one gestures face can do that." He said looking how misato began to listen him and turned her head, not looking happy. "In peoples language: I'd say you're fucked." he added.

"Gives you bright change to grab some brownie points from her, hmm?" She hissed throwing her frustration at him.

Shinji was about to answer in same spirit put Shigeru stopped them. Just in time, he thought later.

"I would love to see this match but there is something what you both need to look at." He called form console table.

"What now?" Misato turned to him her hair flaming out. Both she and shinji took couple steps to command consoles where was large picture of space shown what predators ship had occupied. Along there was small pieces of debris left from predator ship.

"Well?" Shinji asked.

"Are you now making big deal about junk fields?" Misato snapped.

"One piece is drifting here." Hyuga said little suspicious.

"What's odd about that?" Misato asked not sure what he was getting at, she was right now thinking what to say certain blue haired woman making her way to bridge.

"Isn't it normal things just drift along with inertia?" Shinji remembered how Asuka had concentrated to space physics, as she wanted to know all about it. And she wanted him to know too, so she pressed every fact in his head. And if that didn't work, she just beat it inside his head.

"Yes but this piece is a sphere. Literally, it's symmetrical. It wasn't separated by explosion, its just too smooth." Hyuga answered.

Misato looked at magnified image of it. Red brown colored ball, braided with brown tracks.

"What is that?" She wondered.

"It was sending a signal, but it ceased when the predator took off." Shigeru said. "Its picking up speed. I can't understand though where they need that kind of thing?"

"Makes four of us." Shinji said. "Maybe it should be salvaged, might be something important."

"Corporation would love to see that closer." Misato said dryly.

Sphere suddenly began to glow and after couple of seconds it erupted to flames. It was now sparkling blue white flames and soon whole sphere glowed like miniature sun. It was so strong glow that it made all of the people in bridge to blink their eyes.

"What the hell? It's on fire!" Shigeru yelled.

"How!? that is a complete vacuum, What can burn out there?!" Misato cried out.

"Major! lieutenant ! It's transmission is back!" Hyuga informed. "It's sending it right at us!"

Sudden thought filled his shinji's head. "What kind of?"

"Long wave and focused at the hull." Shigeru replied.

"Shoot it down!" Shinji ordered ignoring Misato.

"What the hell are you..." Misato began.

"It's an aiming signal, goddammit! It's locking onto us!" Shinji said quickly.

"Shit!" Misato's eyes widened and she looked at the screen. If she was bitter to her crew it was gone now. "Do it, do it now!" She shouted at the operators.

"Too late!" Hyuga cried out.

Mechanism inside the sphere took action and it plunged forward so fast that the only saw blue line coming at them. It dived out the camera view impacting giant cruisers middle hull, eating its way thought thick outer hull.

Immediately when that happened whole ship began to tremble violently. Quakes were enough strong to threw Misato and Shinji out of balance. From deepness of the ship, steel moaned like dying animal in agony, and sound of it tormented ears every one in the bridge.

Out of the hole burned by the Predator weapon, air escaped to space. It kept rushing out of the ship like soul leaving dying body. Taking with it everything what wasn't welded to walls or bolted to floor.

Ship was still like in death throes and tremors were so strong that Shinji thought for while that ship had turned upside down, but it was just him, he hadn't yet noticed it. Shinji tried to catch glimpse what was happening to others. Hyuga, and Shigeru were tightly on their chair as they had belts on them. He saw how something happened to Hyuga as bright lightning struck out of him and was gone.

All over them was smaller explosion and smoke as some equipment began to fry. Couple small screens blow out. And shinji began to think how this was beginning to resemble old Star Trek movie. Only thing missing was a officer red uniform dying when screen tore him apart, before anyone managed to ask what he was here for.

When it all was over main lighting was gone and whole deck was filled with deep red emergency lighting. Alarm klaxon began to howl deep inside the corridors.

Shinji felt on his body was anything broken. He seemed to be all right, only couple scratches and bruises. "So much for time off in infirmary." He mumbled and rose up. "Everyone all right?" He asked taking support over the wall.

Misato was lied on her stomach and begin to raised to her knees and stroked her jacket like getting dust of it. She rose up to her feet. "This is getting into a habit..." She muttered.

Shigeru moaned and blinked his eyes. "Uh.. well that was a trip, wasn't it, Hyuga? Wish those penny- pinchers would get some paddings on these chairs." He said trying to clear his head. He didn't hear any answer. "Makoto?" He called and looked at his side, as his vision was getting clear. He saw how Hyuga was lying his upper body on a console, head was turned to look at him and it almost looked that he was in sleep. "We have a man down!" Shigeru yelled as he was trying to get out his chair.

Hyuga was lying there, his other arm hanging lifelessly on side fingers half open. One lens on his glasses had broken. His ears were bleeding, between his ears and headphones began blood trickle.

Some of his head ans skin on the ears had too been burned.

Shinji get to him first Misato went to help Shigeru get out of his chair. He rushed to his friend, seeing how he was doing. Shinji took out headphones what had melted, and He helped Shigeru to pull him leaning backwards. Misato clicked the belt of and they began to prepare to move him to floor. "Lets lift him to floor." Misato said. And they began together move him to floor, Shinji taking his marine jacket and making it a bundle to support his head.

"How is he?" Misato asked and Shinji put fingers on his neck.

"C'mon, C'mon...." Shinji muttered as he tried to find a pulse. "There! He is still with us, at least for now..."

"But how long...?" Shigeru asked. "Sir, you don't think he'll..."

"No. Not yet. Just hope that he doesn't have swelling inside his skull." Shinji said. "I Really don't know."

"Oh." Shigeru answered silently.

Tense speechless felt upon the command bridge."What the hell is going on in rest of the ship?" Misato asked out loud, trying them to get focus their attention elsewhere.

"Warning! Hull breached!." Synthetic voice announced. "Outer and Inner armor section breached. Artificial atmosphere voided at section twenty's deck one. Decks two and three unstable."

"Holy hell..." shigeru whispered.

"What the fuck?" Misato cursed. "So small charge can't get trough armor section and breach deck one!"

Same time when Misato said that shinjis vision began to blur. He felt suddenly his heart beat slower, and shivers going up his spine. His legs felt like he was lifting of the ground. His vision began to bend and when he tried to blink his eyes, it came worse.

Everything around him began to feel slower. He didn't hear alarm klaxon clearly, synthetic voice, or Misato. Finally he lost his vision to deep dark wall. He tried to move his arms to his view, but he didn't see them. He took steps forward, and felt like he was in motion, but didn't see it. He heard his own breathing. It felt heavy and sounded like gush of wind.

Next he saw a spot of light. It was coming at him, fast. Suddenly it was like the plasma ball and he tried to jump away from its path, but he was like nailed on his place. Light ball came closer, he tried to scream and get away but nothing happened. Light ball impacted at him.

It seemed to fill up his mind, intruding to his thoughts and sizzle inside his skull. It didn't hurt but it felt odd. Then he began to see again. But he wasn't in command deck anymore.

On his vision was bending from sides like a fish eye lens. He saw clearly on the middle but when walls supposed to go straight at his side, there they bended in arc around his vision. He recognized the place. It was inside the solaris. One of the level two's corridors. But he didn't control his actions. His view circled around the white corridors covered in red hue and he saw how pipes from the wall was leaking and felt how ship was trembling. Air was leaking to vacuum. Front of him he saw a door, smaller. It was beginning to bend. He didn't hear sound but saw how something invisible began to push it forward. Quickly he turned.

He began to run. He was running like his life was depending on it. He saw how smaller objects began to slip backwards. And running began to go slower, not because he wanted. Vacuum was sucking him outside. He didn't felt like he should have, no fear no strain, no feeling of being in danger, or feel of being tore backwards. Finally he saw a salvation.

Strong airlock door. It was closing. Like a beast in verge of despair, he jumped and was diving in to a closing door. Then everything blacked out.

"What are you doing? Why are you here?" Voice asked. It was a female voice, and sounded familiar, ethereal, and light.

"I...." Shinji tried to answer.

"Did you hear me?" he heard now voice that he knew. Misato. Again blinding lighting returned him to reality-now he was again in command bridge. "I asked, what the hell you were doing?" She was holding his shoulder.

"Wha...what happened...?" He asked sleepily, and felt his forehead. It had began bleeding.

"You jumped towards the wall." She answered she had crouched and shinji was lying his back against the wall. "You mumbled 'have to make it' and flied to wall." She looked at him worried. "how many bumps did you get on your head?"

"Listen..." He said, wondering how he would tell this. "Deck two is lost."

"Now I know that you have lost it." Misato replied. "Deck two is fine, that thing didn't reached there."

"Yes it did!" Shinji claimed. "It's lost!"

"Calm down, It can't be. It's too well protected...." She tried to ease him.

"I'm telling you section's deck is voided!" He said. "It's..."

"Warning!" Synthetic voice announced. "Deck two critical. Pressurization failure imminent."

Ship left out long agonized cry as one deck was again lost to hungry vacuum.

"Shit." Misato cursed. "Looks like you were right..." Misato had just one thing going on her head now. How?

"There is no time to lie here...I have to..."He began to rise.

"Hey, take it easy..." Misato hold him. "Are you sure you can go on? You can take that time off infirmary if you don't feel up to it."

Shinji rose without saying a word. Misato rose too. He looked at her silently. "I'm not dead yet." He looked at Shigeru who was staring at his friend. "How is he?" he nodded.

"I'm not a doctor." Misato said. "But he could better. For now he doesn't have any immediate danger, but I think his hearing might suffer." Then she walked to Shigeru and spoke. "Can you get the computers back on line?"

Shigeru was silent.

"Hey." Misato called and waved her hand on his view. "Wake up. You can't do anything 'till we get this thing under control."

"Sorry, ma'am..." He blinked his eyes. "What were you asking again?"

"About the computers. Can you fix them up?" she repeated.

Shigeru sighed. "If this would be episode in Star trek, Hell yes I could, I just pull miracle up my ass." He smiled dryly. "Speaking the truth, no. I can't do everything. Lets just hope that back up systems work." He turned to his table and began to in put commands. "Looking fine to me." He said.

Shinji walked to almost next to him. they were all three close to touching each other.

"Emergency back up systems initialized." Synthetic voice stated. Couple screen began to flicker and red light began to dim. After a while computers light began blip and processors began to hum.

"One thing what I like in this corporate shit is that they are like a girl scout. Always ready...or then they are just paranoid bastards." Shigeru said. "Right..." His hands ran in computer keyboard. "Status report...oh hell." Shigerus expression got darker.

"You have said that some many times that its beginning to lose its touch." Shinji replied.

"Like said, decks two have been lost, hull is breached and we are leaking coolant to space." Shigeru explained. "Section twenty is our most vulnerable part. Plasma relay is habiting that place...we got so much power that we could light up geo-front platforms Christmas tree. It tore everything apart what was in main relay power grid." He looked at lying hyuga who had testified all this.

"We'll take care of him." Misato calmed "Focus on this." she ordered."Since we aren't in pieces, we are safe then?"

"Sorry ma'am." Shigeru nodded. "Seems so. Plasma relay is off line thanks for security protocols."

"Did anything came on board?" Shinji asked, seeing how misato startled when possibility of predator being on board began to be a possibility.

"Not a change sir. If something manages to come inside in that thing, it must be really small, and deals well in hot places. It wasn't a breaching pod, and even if there would be some at vicinity we would knew." Shigeru explained. "Glad they didn't had any more of those. Other wise corporation would have got a personal cut when middle hull had imploded."

"Seems like that phrase of yours wouldn't have lost its touch." Shinji replied. "Casualties?"

"Synths. Three of them." Shigeru said.

"Was any of them Bishop?" Shinji asked now worried.

"No, unimog workers. Bishop wasn't with them, he doesn't really like unimogs." Shigeru said. "Bishop was someplace else then..."

Shinji smiled a little. Being a personal android bishop didn't felt comfortable being around other who were robots both their personality and acting. "Good. Can you locate him?"

"Bishop seemed to be in....shit." Shigeru said and his eyes grew wide. "They are still at level three! They are stranded! Its unstable deck, first layers are all ready grumbling."

"They?" Misato spoke out. "Who?"

- - - -

Hikari always had been, and if she would survive, will be a hard worker. Never had she been late on her work. Asuka always compared her to a worker ant, like that stupid fairy tale they had all been told over and over again. Of course when Xenomorphs began to appear they used rather it stopped. Now times only. 'What fucking bug you think you are?' was the common way it was used.

She never cared for swearing. She was taught, that swearing was habit of lowlife rednecks- And in her family they didn't really encourage to be a redneck, so that behavior was weeded out from her at young age. What was common to her and Asuka where both that they wanted to be something else what their parents did. At present time being in the space platform was that she felt like being a trophy. And of course both of their parents wanted her an academic career.

Maybe that why she choose to take this job. Part of rebellion, part of trauma and part of doing something what was important. Asuka had been encouraging her months do this, but not until her death it came important.

Now she think that she could actually go back to that trophy routine.

Bishop and she were minding their own business doing their job and suddenly whole world decided to screw up. Bishop was plugged to really when energy shock stroke. Sudden rush of electricity made him glow so bright that Hikari couldn't see anything else. His cry of pain was covered under noise of hull breach. Ship trembled and hikari was thrown out of balance. She saw something very bright while ships other decks were turned into a vacuum. Something dropped from the roof and hit her on the head.

Waking up wasn't like some dream. She heard noise it could have been water fall booming. No, not that it had a rhythm. It was repeatedly getting low and high. It wasn't hurting her ears, but was getting on to her head. When her earing returned to normal, she recognized it to be alarm klaxon.

She didn't open her eyes yet. She begin to lift her eye lits and when she opened them she look at total chaos.

On the walls cooling pipes had ruptured. And steam was escaping out of them. Power cords were hanging from walls were panels had been fall off. Next came the pain.

Her forehead was warm and moist from her own blood. Pain radiated all the way her temple. She was lying her face down to floor, as she saw the dark floor before her. Slowly, painfully slowly, she began to move up. She managed to push her up to his knees. All this could be divert into a word.

"Fuck..." She gasped. Knowing that now it was going to waste, nobody heard it. She began to gather strength to rise up.

"Could you..." Something clicked. And hikari lifted her head to see what was source of that sound.

It was bishop. He had halfway melted. Left eye was all white and hair had burned. Body liquids bleed from his arms and legs, plug on his neck had burned to black. He was sitting on the floor his legs spread, his arms stiff at sides. Lips barely moving. "Could you say that again...?" He asked

Hikari watched at her friend, bishop could be called like that "Fuck...?" She repeated asking.

"Tha-thanks." Bishop answered stuttering. "Now I...ah." He gasped. "Just sit here and wait that hell freezes."

Hikari smiled and grimaced at same time when she began to rise up. First she straighted out her right leg and then quickly stood up. She close her eyes and felt something to crack.

"How..." Some sparks flied out from his jaw. "a...a..re you?"

"uh." she sighed and opened her eyes. "My head is almost in pieces...I hope that my skull didn't crack too badly...but I don't see my brains outside even if i feel so light. I'll live." She held her wound and tried to look forward to bishop, "And you?"

"I....can't...move..." He tried to move his hand but could barely lift his fingers. "I need an oil change..."

"Ah..." Hikari wipe blood from her forehead "What the...hell happened?" She moaned.

"Plasma relay gave me an overcharge." he shuddered as couple sparks flied around.

"How much?" Hikari asked, and walked to bishop with couple of steps crouching to him.

"Not much, just mere..." He gasped again and his voice cracked. "one mega volt."

"Oh. million isn't enough for you? How bad did...." Hikari began.

"My limbs aren't working. Maybe its because my neck was injured. And my spine is broken." Bishop said calmly. "And yes one thing."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"It hurts...how do you human bear all this?" He asked smiling.

"Humans die when their neck and back are broken." Hikari replied.

"Lucky you..." Bishop said dryly.

Hikari began to examine bishops wounds but they were outside of her knowledge. She couldn't do anything. "Looks like you are going to get some time in repair depot.."

"No...I think this is it." Bishop said.

"Don't talk like that..." Hikari said.

"Even if you make it out of here alive...I'll probably will be dismantled and replaced with another model..." He answered.

"If I can help it...no." Hikari said sternly.

"Be careful...If wrong persons hears that you maybe diagnosed with..." He didn't said it but hikari knew what he was telling.

Army and corporate psychiatrists had had always been against using bishop class android. His looks were based on man named Charles Bishop Weyland. Weyland inc. CEO, who had gathered incredible wealth. His hard work made Weyland inc so great in old times that it would have been big even today. All though people who came after him almost destroyed his work. Completed with fusion with Yutani it however manage to solve its problems, and now Gendo Ikari on lead there was no problems. Or so it seemed. Bishop androids were a growing trouble. They acted and worked like humans, and they could even alter their behavior. It was easy to learn like them. And they were sometimes too much of losing, and were sometimes considered as actually person. This affected workers efficiency, and case was named toaster syndrome.

"Yeah...I've been in rehab...of that." Hikari said.

"Looks...like it didn't work. Now I hope that I would be an Unimog..." He answered.

"Don't bother...you are way much funner like that." Hikari smiled.

Bishop grimaced again and took a look to roof upon them. "We have problems. Roof might come down to us in any minute."

"Better get away before..." She began to look around herself could she move him.

"Another problem my data banks they are corrupting...quickly. My main program is safe but..." Bishop looked up with his working eye. "...I'm losing data on her..."

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"Shinji probably wouldn't want me to tell...but soon I won't have any data left or even memory of it...he has to know some pieces of it...its important..." Bishop looked at Hikari.

"I'll tell...but you have tell me first." Hikari said now trying to lose every emotion of confusion so that she could hear and listen better.

"Yui Ikari." Foreign voice answered with his lips. "Deceased. At 20 September 2214. Accidental death. Post mo term: malfunction in cryo capsules."

"I knew that already." Hikari said. "I'm sure that shinji knows too..."

"Record- - - 2214 December 18 subject Ikari, (file corrupted)." Foreign voice continued. "Subject received treatment by doctor Eisenberg---"

"What?" Hikari's eyes grew wide. "Original synth developer? " Eisenbergs family had much influence on board of WY. Make sense that Gendo Ikari would want to know them. "Which one, Senior or Junior?"

"Subject: Eisenberg, Aaron. Diagnosis. Operation possible. Doctor Eisenberg is very optimistic on upcoming Operation. He does this operation for free, as payment for Gendo Ikari's services." Foreign voice said. "Doctors own report follows." Bishops voice changed again. "Ah...Gendo." Voice said like it was greeting a friend but it seemed also careful. "Sorry for not meeting you in person. I've been busy." It paused. "And what I have understand, so have you." Now it get darker and deeper. It seemed like a way to apologize something but it never came. "It will require a full day...I hope you have time for that. As I all ready told you, I don't need your money." Voice said arrogantly "and you don't need mine. So, I will do this on condition that...(File corruption, data lost)" Message died on bishops lips.

"Damn it!" Hikari hissed. What the hell was going on? Why the hell did Eisenberg had to do with them? He had been dead, or so rumor said that he didn't make from LV-1210. "Anything else?" Hikari tried.

"There is one...a remark...writen by Eisenberg....the very next day...so hard to see it, its slipping away from me.." Bishop said sounding like trying to remember something.

"Tell me, quick!" Hikari rushed.

"It says, 'operation success.' And 'Eisenberg...warns...'" Bishop said and then was silent. "What were we talking about?" He asked like sudden amnesia had hit him. And looked little confused.

"We were about data what you had acquired. You really don't remember?" Hikari asked.

"I remember that I said you to listen...did you...?" He looked at hikari.

"Hmm?" She said like waking up.

"Really encouraging." Some sparks flied around from him.

Hikari smiled. "Don't worry I got it...lets just get out of here."

"By how...?" Bishop asked. "Do you intend to carry me, Hikari?"

"Hell truly freezes now. You said my name." She noted.

"Ah...maybe a malfunction." Bishop said.

"Or not." Hikari said and walked to door to see it. "Pretty thick." She examined it.

"Its and air lock door..." Bishop said on the background. "Leading to level two..." Bishop said sounding occupied.

"So can we..." Hikari stopped and looked at the door panels. It was sending a signal that door was opening. "Oh hell." Her hope changed into a fear when she realized that there was maybe a vacuum waiting there. "Looks like this is it. Glad to know you bishop."

"Like wise." Bishop answered.

Door hummed and Hikari closed her eyes. She didn't attempt to flee. She knew it was in vain. Door began to open. But then nothing happened. "Mechanic?" Light voice called. She could barely heard it.

She opened her eyes to see pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She looked at figure in white and recognized the eyes and blue hair from briefing today. "Ayanami?" She asked, and understood only afterwards that she didn't use her title.

"You seem to be hurt." She only commented, not responding to her. "Why aren't you in shelters?"

"We...we didn't hear alarms here, too much noise and..." She explained. "But how are you in here?"

"I was trying to get to command deck." She said. "Certain person did something unexpected."

"Do you know what happened? I mean you are in charge, right?" This hierarchy what they had in here was sometimes getting over her head sometimes.

"To this day...I thought so." Hikari looked at her thought that she saw something what resembled anger on her face. "Like I said, I was. But then I was overthrown."

"How?" Hikari asked, wondering who would have enough kick to challenge corporate princess to pissing contest. "No matter...but what happened? We're we under attack?"

"Yes. By a Predator. It's gone now, but armor were breached and two decks have been lost." Rei saw that Hikari looked at roof like wondering was anything there. "Do not worry, predator has disengaged."

"Good...last what I would have wanted would be those in here...." Hikari swallowed as other alien race came to subject.

"Any wounded than you...?" Rei asked looking to her back.

"Bishop...is in..." She started, then remembering who she was talking with. "I have a bishop class synth with me..." He looked at his direction hoping that he wouldn't felt hurt. "It was damaged..."

Both womans began to walk to his direction. Rei knelled and looked at him studying. "Are you in pain?"

"Ah..." He answered and trembled.

"Enough for answer?" Hikari asked standing next to her. "I know what you are thinking, representative."

"Do you..." She looked at her uniforms tag. "Mechanic Horaki?" Rei continued.

"Yes. You are going to leave him here." She said coldly. "Leave here to die." She said that part more sharply than she meant. And looked at Rei intensively.

"He cannot die. He isn't a human, so there for he doesn't have rights." Rei answered. "Interesting that..." She continued.

"All the same." Hikari cut her of. "This synth has data in it that is more valuable than it seems. I strongly reject that It would be dismantled and leaved behind."

"It shouldn't be considered a human." Rei said emotionless. "It is..."

"I know what he is.." She said knowing that she had all ready most likely tipped off everything what she needed to know. "He is part of the crew, and even gets a bed in here. Still not human enough to..."

"We might succeed." Rei cut her off. "To get safety."

"By leaving him...like a rag." Hikari objected.

"By taking...him with us." Rei said, borrowing Hikari's words. "You have managed to convince me that he is valuable enough to be saved. Congratulations." She smiled a little.

"What? What for?" Hikari tried to conceal the fact that she was happy for him.

"You managed to persuade me. That doesn't happen often." She replied and crouched to bishop beginning to open his halfly burn uniform." I'm going to sever..his.." She seemed still to be skeptic using it with androids. "Emotion receivers. You will be numb and easier to carry." She opened his chest and severed couple wires.

In same moment painful grimace disappeared from Bishops face and he seemed to be fine.

"I can't feel anymore." he said now looking like ghost. "I don't even...care." He stopped.

"Only drawback is now that when I cut of his receiver network he can't fulfill his program, what is to not let any human to die accidentally. Should we wound seriously, he can't help us..." Rei explained.

"Well he cant help us it attached either, his neck is injured. Now we should find a way back up." Hikari said. "Any suggestions, representative?"

"The way where I came is shut. I barely made out. Maybe one knows the best..." She said like feeling something. "But he cant help us. Only thing to do is to continue deeper to ship."

"Let's hope that core's shielding is intact. Otherwise it's getting too hot up here." Hikari said.

Both womans crouched and took bishop by arms. "Ready?" She asked and Rei nodded. They both began to lift. Bishop was surprisingly light taking notion that he had almost completely made from metal. HE was heavy, but not so heavy than they had expected.

Bishops feet still didn't work so they had to drag him almost freely forward. They both began to sweat when they had carried him some time and steam leaking out from the coolant pipes didn't help them. "That suit of your doesn't breathe too well, huh?" Hikari asked when they struggled forward.

"Neither does yours." Rei answered. "I'm feeling uncomfortable..." Her mouth seemed to bend downwards.

"We both need shower after this..." When Hikari get to drop of this sentence before them wall panel exploded. Whole party stopped and all except for bishop looked at the scene where it had exploded.

"If we make it." Rei added.

"Ifs are getting bigger all the way..." Hikari said darkly. "Well, lets carry on."

They continued struggling all over for maybe half and hour soon they had seen all of it. Cracked pipes, blasted walls and almost all shades of red. Then they found they selfs near the section twenty's border. "You still can go on?" Rei asked seeing how Hikari panted.

"Not really. Should we take a break?" She panted.

"That would be wise." Rei answered and they lowered bishop to lie near wall.

Hikari thrown her self to wall and closed her eyes. She swallowed as feeling of thirst began to ache her. "I should go gym more often."

"What was your physical grade in application of this assignment?" Rei asked when she sat down the opposite of her.

Hikari opened her eyes and looked at the blue haired young woman. She saw that she was something what didn't fit in standard company worker. She was talking and seemed to not be arrogant. Usually corporate representatives won't even want to speak any real worker.

"I haven't had any flight missions last times...since I got here. Have to say that I have suffered for lack of exercise." She replied.

"More likely it is the heat and air pressure what is giving you trouble." Rei answered. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks...but look at you." She said. Nodding to her.

"Why I should look at my self? I'm the same as hour ago." Rei said slightly feeling confused.

Hikari chuckled lightly. "Yes you are, and that something to be impressed. Man, I'm beat and you don't seem to be much bothered by heat."

"We are not equal." Rei replied. "So don't try." she said quietly.

Hikari was stunned by this sudden cool act. But then wasn't surprised. Seemed like she had woke up Nazi what lived all in all corporate workers. "Fine, if thats what you like it." She said harshly.

Now it was Rei's turn to stun. She seemed like disappointed but then she turned her head away. And began to look to corridor. She seemed like she was listening something but she didn't said what.

Then she looked back at hikari with her piercing look and spoke. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hikari blinked her eyes and looked at her. "I thought you said I'm not worthy of your time." She said maintaining sarcastic tone. "Whats a matter, began to feel to low?" She asked smiling gloating.

Rei's face left out one gesture what seemed to radiate agitation. "I meant by that last remark that we can't be compared. I'm an official, and you are worker."

"So you are better than I?" Hikari said now lowering her tone again.

"By what degree?" Rei asked.

Hikari looked at her now again. "By the quality of work...maybe. Corporate peoples do despise everyone who does real work." Hikari said knowing fact really well.

"I don't." Rei said confident.

"Sure you do." Hikari replied. "You said that I shouldn't even compare to myself to you. Because I'm not important."

"Isn't that true?" Rei asked. "I never see you much here, so I assume that you are unwanted."

Hikari snorted. "Thats just typical WY snob bing. When you don't roll pen, you are just a lowlife and probably a nuisance. Do You have any idea how demanding this is? No." She shook her head.

"How you can know?" She asked. "I have said anything like that."

"I can read it from you. Or actually I can't. You know, I firstly thought you'd be a decent girl. But I'm glad this happened." Hikari said irritated. "Just proves that behind every friendly face in W-Y inhabits a Nazi."

"Your words...." Rei said. "Why they feel...bad?"

"What?" Hikari took again a glance from her and see something what she hadn't seen any corporate workers face. True feeling of being hurt. Normally they would just boil with anger. "Look, Why do you think I'm not good as you?"

"Because...because you are not me." Rei said uncertainly. "You can't do same things that I do."

"Thats right!" Hikari partly yelled. "We can't all be corporates! Like we can't all be mechanics or grunts or pilots."

"I thought I was privileged." Rei said. "Only best reach this point."

"So, you think that everybody else who aren't working in W-Y are nothing?" Hikari grunted.

"Yes...No...." Rei said coming more wearied for thinking this all.

"You don't know what to say, so you don't know?" Hikari guessed, but not knowing this words affect on her.

"No. I do know." Rei said strongly. "I'm better. I'm wanted." She said finally somewhat happy.

This was most stubborn case of people who had she come face with. Asuka usually just argued, but Rei was different she was certain and knew it all. "And why is that?" Hikari asked, now instead being angry she wanted really to know why.

"I'm seen. I affect. Although others hate me because of it." she insisted.

"Thats true..." Rei had change to nod this accepting but then hikari said more. "Partly."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked now her own interesting awakening when she was put ahead with Hikari's acclaim.

"Some people do dislike you because what you do, but your attitude is what makes it all go wrong. Think it, have you ever thought that I maybe not so much around, because I have shit load of work to do?" Hikari suggested.

"This ship is fully functional..." Rei began to say.

"Thus it does not require maintenance?" Hikari chuckled. "Please. I've been working full hours here when I got here. You just knew, that this ship doesn't even move with out me here. Plasma relays don't calibrate themselves, conducts doesn't work by them selves and airlocks doesn't close correctly."

"But isn't' the reason that you aren't good enough to do same things like I?" Rei asked.

Hikari grinned a little. "Actually I'm good to do same things like you. Reason is that I don't want to. I want to do this. Sure sometimes I get tempted by that fat paycheck what W-Y is waving before my face, and especially corporates like you picking up me get on the nerve...but is it true that I don't do anything remarkable?" She asked. "Now that I told you what I do?"

"No." Rei said. "You are correct. Work what you do is important...but why does everything overlook it?"

"Partly because of attitudes. After all it is you who do less than I." Hikari replied.

"That is not true. If I'm facing problem of not considering your work, then you are doing same to me." Rei answered.

Hikari thought that a while and laughed a little. "I shot myself in the back, didn't I? So what are you doing other than rolling pen?"

Rei stared at her for awhile forming up sentences. "I do lots of things. I try to control corporation interests like I have been ordered. And came up strategies with certain of operations up ahead."

"Wait..." Hikari said. "What do you mean by control? You would be in the battle field when the time comes?"

"Yes." Rei stated. "That is the best way how to see W-Y's interests done."

"But...what if you die?" Hikari asked. "It isn't like I wouldn't fight if I have to but you don't need to."

"I...I don't have any other life." Rei said hesitating little first. "I must do this, I have been ordered so."

"Yeah..." Hikari nodded. "But you have right for civil life, outside of that." She pointed at her uniform.

"I do?" Rei asked tilting her head. "I have never been ordered to."

Hikari was about laugh at first but then she saw that Rei wasn't joking. "You are telling me that you expect that you are ordered to have free time?"

"I don't have free time. Its not necessary." She said.

"Who tells you stuff like that?" Hikari wondered.

"CEO Ikari." Rei said firmly. "He knows the best."

"You really never question his words?" Hikari asked.

"No." Rei said that with no doubt in her voice. "He doesn't make mistakes. He knows what is necessary."

"But...if that is true...why are you here? In geo-front platform is many more duties what need to be taken care of." Hikari wondered. "Were you ordered to be here?"

Rei seemed little uncertain how to answer, but the said. "It was my own wish to come here...he was first against it...but I worked harder to prove myself...and so I am here. I'm ordered to monitor activities and follow what is happening."

"So, why don't you have so time for yourself?" Hikari suggested. "It won't do much good to you, if you just chew same reports what you know by heart all ready. Have some time with your friends..."

"I don't have any...only aids..." She said.

"Let me guess you weren't ordered to have any?" Rei nodded. "But you can talk, so why don't you have any one?"

"I...I...don't want to intrude to anyones life." Rei objected. "But I grew frustrated when I run idle, and I'm alone...I feel..."

"Sort of hollow." Hikari said. "I know. When my friend died...I felt the same. I feared everything and everyone...and some time I hoped that I had died with her." She again returned to watch the platform form escape capsule, what was being overrun by Aliens. "Or just died before, that I wouldn't need to feel that way."

"You have life ahead of you. It would be useless to die now." Rei said.

"Useless..." Hikari laughed. "You need to relax a little bit. There is no need to be so formal."

"You maybe right. Even I feel so..." She was again lost with words.

"Chained?" Hikari suggested.

"Yes...I don't know how to get rid those feelings...do you?" She raised her head and watched at hikari.

Hikari scratched her head. "There is no absolute cure...but talk to people. And break some walls, we both thought each other lower and unimportant, but now I see that you do much more than glue red tape."

"And I see that you are not a inbred tunnel rat." Rei said smiling.

Hikari frowned. "Do they really say that!" She yelled suddenly.

"Ummm...yes." Rei said quietly.

"Well, next time I see them remind me to hit them with a wrench." She answered. "punch some sense to them."

"I advise you not to." Rei said. "My opinion is that there is no point for brake good tool. I doubt that It would increase his intelligence either."

"He? Let me guess..." She thought. "It was Franklin who said that?"

"Correct. He has also made...suspicions about..." She seemed to flush a little "your sexual orientation."

"Oh, c'mon!" Hikari barked frustrated. "That is so overused."

"It is?" Rei asked.

"Always when poor worker girl doesn't jump with bed the first corporate official she sees, she is a lesbian, or something." Hikari snorted. "They just think they are gods gift to women. I think god just likes practical jokes, and most of them are here because of it."

"I dislike Franklin as well. He irritates me, some times and asks lots of things, usually concentrating my personal life and seems to follow me every where." Rei said. "But he doesn't spread false rumors about me."

"Thats because he is afraid of you." Hikari replied. "He just doesn't have a guts when it comes to you."

"Am I intimidating?" Rei asked confused.

"Well, how do i would say this that I wouldn't offend you...you are sort of freaky." She said after thinking awhile.

"I don't understand." Rei confessed.

"Red eyes and blue hair is somebody something new...but I don't think what they really do fear about is your uniform." She nodded at her.

"Psychologically black is more intimidating than white." Rei objected. "White is mark of perfection and discipline."

"Actually when they see tag 'Weyland-Yutani' they do fear. Fear what you might do and your power." Hikari answered. "So its kinda psychological too."

"But WY has done many improvements to peoples lives, most of technology wouldn't be so advanced..." Rei said wondering. "I don't understand why they dislike their creator."

Hikari thought again what to say. "Weyland-Yutani is a state, inside of a state." she started.

"They do what is their right for them, squeezing profit out of everything possible. Because of that even humans do have their 'best before' dates."

Rei looked at Hikari her eyes now sharply focusing on her. "That is anti W-Y propaganda that is meant to undermine our investments..."

"Was it or was it not?" Hikari said. "But do sometimes a test. Take off your uniform, and dress in something else. Then go to meet people."

"They do not want me among them." Rei said firmly.

"When you cover those tags and introduce your self only Rei Ayanami, and leave corporation out of it, I don't think they dislike you then." Hikari smirked "But take somebody with you. You might end up to get attention from wrong kind of persons."

"I had...that issue taken care off." She said remembering something.

"You had a body guard?" Hikari asked.

"Personal protector." Rei nodded. " Times, I had to go to outside WY security net to...clear things, or when I needed to negotiate with certain terms unsatisfying the somebody else, Director Ikari hand picked a somebody from special groups, what WY has in reserve like Iron Bears...."

"I've heard them." Hikari replied. "Russians, almost all of them. If somebody who wasn't Russian tried to get to be one of them he had to be Rykov's personal favorite, or then hell of a soldier. They are now out of WY's Christmas card list, aren't they?"

"Almost everyone, except some who weren't in LV-1210, are now dead. General Rykov died when he encountered a Predator." Rei said quietly.

"He didn't deserve much better. What I've heard he got what he deserved. All bunch of sadists...Psychosis is normally a burden, but I bet that in job application for them, it's a big advantage." Hikari bite her teeth.

"I don't know if there was any mentally instable people working with them." Rei said. "But sometimes one or two of them were assigned to work with me. I remember a pair called Heads and Tails."

"I really don't envy you-working with them is hardly a pleasure." Hikari replied. "Just because of plain curiosity, what where they like?"

"Other, who called himself heads, had eyes like mine, and gray hair. He smiled for some reason all the time." Rei said. "I tried to ask why, and he said that life has been good to him."

"So, its true that sociopaths do have most of this worlds fun. Red eyed Tom Cruise from that old film...what was the name....yeah, it was 'Collateral'." Hikari grunted. "And the other one?"

Rei eye blinked. "Tails? Most of people I know hardly match his height. Green eyes and red hair..."

Rei tried to remember something else. "I would have wanted to known him better." Rei looked at the floor.

Hikari remembered again her own red haired friend. "What was he like? I haven't ever met a guy with red hair...most of them just dye it."

"Like I said. When I first met him I was fourteen. He wasn't happy with his assignment. It changed. He seemed to feel sort of eased when he was watching over me." Rei smiled. "It was quite achievement when taking notion all what you said."

"Seems like you wanted him around." Hikari asked.

"He maintained his job well. In bad situations he could quarantee my security." Rei said. "We even talked. When he was paired with heads, he was quiet. They sometimes said couple words to each other. He didn't want any else with him."

"At least you were safe, they didn't want lay their hands on Corporations people, did they?" Hikari said.

"Heads wasn't interested about me any way." Rei said. "He was more interested boys of my age."

Hikaris face twisted a little. "You mean he was a gay? What about the other one, was he too..." Hikari waved her arm like Rei knew what she meaning.

"No." Rei said. "I believe not. When I began to mature, and grow to take more responsibility, only Tails was assigned with me."

"You seem like you would have wanted them here too." Hikari said.

"They are death. Both of them." Rei said. "Tails would have been...a friend, but he is nothing more than a casualty."

"So do you have any other friends?" Hikari asked.

"I...Think I have found something here what I have been searching for some time." Rei smiled a little. "I just hope he is all right at this moment."

"Does he have a name?" Hikari thought was it somebody who he knew.

"He is lieutenant in this vessel, aiding Major Katsuragi." Rei said. "Shinji Ikari..." She looked at the ceiling like dreaming. "He doesn't even know..."

"Now forgive me if I intrude, but is your interest about him social or professional?" Hikari asked hoping not be too teasing.

Rei didn't say anything but her smile didn't fade. "I think we should carry on." When she laid her eyes on her.

"You are probably right." Hikari said. "We are not too far from the section section twenty ones lift. With good luck we can get to the infirmary from there."

Both of them began to rise and walked to near bishop. He was out of this scene, and they began to lift him again. They continued walking the corridor to the section twenty's door what joined in section 19.

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?" Hikari asked panting when they had again continued for a good time.

"I have to take Major Katsuragi's insubordination, and to decide whether she can continue commanding this vessel..." Rei said thinking how it would affect on other crew.

"Look, about Misato..." Hikari said. "You should know this one thing..."

"I know the case of Cygnus. About Katsuragis past." Rei said firmly. "She all of us should know how dangerous Predators are."

"But maybe she didn't see it that way...maybe she thought that she was protecting crew." Hikari resisted Rei's black and white seeing of things.

In midst of o all this bishop began to talk. "...Predator braked trough three Costanoga cruisers. Ten corvets were escorting them, and it managed to get past of them while they were engaging enemy. Corvets moved out too quickly, and when enemy frigates managed to regroup and retaliate, they disabled one of the Costanogas escorting Katsuragis father, who was colonel at that time. Predator appeared, break trough corvet screen and burned itself way to hull. In next hour, over two dozen soldiers were severely mutilated. Only one who's body was intact belonged to colonel Katsuragi..." Bishops lips stopped as suddenly when they had began speaking.

"What was that?" Hikari wondered. "Bishop never said that he had access to mission debriefings."

"They are inhibited that they wouldn't tell." Rei answered. "As I said, I strongly consider can Major Katsuragi carry on commanding this ship."

"What about Shinji?" Hikari asked.

"I...fail to see how this would have connection." Rei said not knowing what Hikari was talking about.

"Misato practically raised him, after meeting him four years ago...If you began to just point fingers at her, I doubt that Shinji would be happy." Hikari reminded remembering that soon was the memorial day. Five years after Aliens invasion in their home platform.

"He..." Rei hesitated. "He just have to adapt with my decision. I can't overlook this ships commander work trough fingers."

"Is it really you or just W-Y?" Hikari asked. "Can't you...give some mercy this time."

Rei looked at her slightly confused. "What is this Katsuragi that makes her so...loveable?"

"Hey, haven't you looked at her? Many guys in here would give their right arm if they could just have some intimate moments with her." Hikari said. "Seriously I think it is that she is there for her crew, and is at the trenches. She knows this ship, and everyone who work here...she is more like big sister."

"She seemed to forget her duties when she spotted the predator." Rei said. "You could be dead now."

"Yes...I could." Hikari said remembering that she had been more afraid for Toji than herself. "But I'm not."

"And that makes it right?" Rei asked. "It's true that she would be hard to replace. But she can be. And will be."

"You were warned." Hikari said. "I can't speak behalf of her...but looks like our luck is about to turn." She nodded ahead.

There were elevator was located somebody had tried to began fix it. A marine. He had crouched under control panel and had spread his equipment all over the floor. He was too concentrated to hear two young womans to approach him.

"Hey Kensuke." Hikari shouted.

Kensuke hit his head to control panel. "Au." He moaned and came to view seeing how they were dragging Bishop. An android being dragged like it was hurt. 'What a waste' he thought. Bishop hands were over their neck and hanging loosely over their shoulders. And he wasn't using them.

'Typical robot.' He thought. To him this would have been perfect opportunity to fill his hands in 'accident'. Or at least one hand, Hikari was already taken and he as funny it may sound thought her still of class rep, who was not to be touched. "How did you know that it was I?"

"No one else has that kind of screen saver in their bypass kit." She pointed her leg at the bypass kit laying on the floor. In there endless wave of green airdrop bombs flied trough the screen.

"I got it somewhere, don't recall where at the moment. I think it kind of suits my job description. What do you think?" He asked straighten out his glasses.

"That you have lousy imagination." Hikari said. And looked at control panel. "You seem to work on electronics for a chance."

"Yeah, I would have waited but you know, that I don't really like to stay in one place for too long."

He explained.

"Aha. What did you do this time?" Hikari asked.

"Thats so rude. Go and assumption such of things and we have known each other for...

"What did you do?" Hikari demanded more heavier tone.

"Nothing serious just began to decorate with out asking any confirmation. Sarge and Lieutenant took it way too seriously. It was about one grenade...and well Sargent told me that..."

"Stop." Hikari ordered. "I don't want to know, what kind of suspicions or claims he made of your potential to do anything."

"Well you get the Idea. My point is that they took it way too seriously. And shinji too...He doubled my pain." he shooed his head. "Have anything to say about that?"

"It was about time?" Hikari suggested.

Kensuke snorted. "Such an attitude. Well, this lift is about to work soon." And when he said that lights near elevator began to came back on. "There." He crawled out of the panel and began to collect his things. He took his bypass kit and lot of equipment what he had been forced to carry with him. When he walked towards the lift he heard Hikari shouting at him. "Hey, little help over here?"

"I'd like to help but my hands are full." He answered and walked to lift."You are coming or just stay on here looking the view?"

Hikari pursed her lips, and smiled dryly. "Chivalry is indeed dead, right representative?"

"Indeed, mechanic." Rei answered.

After dragging Bishop in the elevator, Kensuke pressed lift to proceed upper levels. "What your story? How did you managed to get up here?"

"We were calibrating plasma relay when something decided to hammer us to hell and back. Alarm didn't reach up there. And you?" Hikari said lowering Bishop lying to floor.

"I was going right to bottom by elevator and start my run. Then with out warning whole ship went mad and console fried next to me." he shrugged. "I was about go back to crew quarters from bottom but then I stuck up here."

"We are we going now?" Rei inquired.

"To upside, near command deck and infirmary. Other crew is crawling back from their foxholes." Kensuke said.

- - - -

Asuka was getting closer to her signals source. It was a frigate. Bigger than a corvet, it was docked to company cargo ferry. It hadn't moved.

First Asuka thought seeing mines up ahead. But when she got closer she saw what they were.

People. Others had been killed before they were kicked out from airlock. Blood had frozen on.

Those who weren't lucky enough to be killed, had suffocated alive, and frozen to death. They were still trying to get air.

"Holy hell..." Asuka said quietly, when she looked bodies flying outside the frigate. She began to proceed to dock in the hull of the frigate, to burn hole near on of the isolated sections of it.

She crouched out of her cockpit to other parts of the frigate to find what she expected to find.

Corporate workers. Most of them killed by single shot. Those who weren't lucky enough where shot to kneecap. And then to stomach.

"Sick." She said quietly. Then she heard something. She turned to look and saw a man.

Unlike the one who was terrified on enron this one seemed to be in good health, all though he had got some bruises on his face. He was coming to consciousness, she guessed it to be because Thaarn had handled him. He was grappling his rifle on the floor and managed to get his hand on the breech until asuka stopped him.

Shoulder cannon came out of her right shoulder and he saw him to froze as man recognized the sound. Laser reticle magnified on his face. "That would be ill advised." She said pretending to be friendly. "For your own good keep your hands off your little guys appendix."

"No... " he stuttered and tried to blink his eyes. "Don't...we were just having fun! We didn't do anything to you!"

"I'm sure of that." She snarled.

Then Man saw her clearly. She didn't know was it red blood or her body what gave her in.  
"Wait a minute...You aren't that thing! Your a just a kid...!" He chuckled now feeling his life eased.

"My, my." Asuka shooed him like a baby. "Did little man feared for a change? I bet you did."

"Cow..." he said and grabbed his rifle on the floor. "Lets see if you like this inside you..." He pointed the barrel and smiled widely straightening himself.

"Stay there." She ordered. "I'm not in mood of seeing your face anymore nearer that it is."

"What? Does little girl fear for a change?" He said imitating her tone. He raised his rifle trying to aim her.

That enough for her. She had kept targeting triangle middle of his skull and then pressed quickly trigger button on her other wrist. Plasma shot flied trough the air, and now Asuka saw that he came to his senses too late. His skull splattered all over the walls. Asuka squeezed her eyes close as a reflex and then opened them again.

To her surprise mess wasn't bad, or more cleaner like she thought it to be. Hot plasma had burned bone and melted whole brain tissue. She looked at wall what had came all red by this. Its was steaming and bubbling as plasma had almost instantly warmed it up. Asuka thanked again her mask that it had air cleaner. Blood she could always handle but smell was something what was too much for her. Man's body wasn't any better shape. Where had once grinned ugly face was now left lower jaw and little spine.

Asuka heard cloaking field deactivating. She looked at her left and saw her teacher. He had stood there monitoring them. "He should have consider that last one as a threat." Thaarn grunted.

"Men of my species aren't so quick to think." She said, and looked her teacher directly. "My teacher." She said and bowed. Grimacing when she felt

"My student." Thaarn said as reply and nodded his head. "Was your hunt successful? Did you reached what you were after?"

"That and more. How did yours?" Asuka inquired.

"Not so successful as I wished." he said looking at corpse. "They are no challenge."

"I know what you mean..." She said. "They thought that I was a kid playing a game."

"Hmm. I don't understand why he didn't take you seriously." Thaarn answered. "I have to change your name."

"What?" Asuka asked. "Why?"

"You killed your first human." Thaarn said. "We can't call you a pacifist anymore."

"eh...Thaarn..." She said now remembering what had happened moments ago. "I need your guidance. I did something today...what I could have let undone"

Thaarn looked at her, and with out seeing her face he knew that something was wrong. "Lets talk about it later. You have to take a trophy. It is your right."

"Yeah..." Asuka turned back and began to crouch to inspect did he have something on his pockets.

"This guy is poor...not even money. Guess I just cut his pay roll..." She said half amused.

"His weapon is too common." Thaarn said pointing at the pulse rifle stripped out of grenade launcher. "Maybe this would do it. " He walked to her and crouched to body moving his hand towards the lower jaw and back of it. then he knocked carefully the tooth what was last of the already exposed jaw. It fell of.

Asuka catch it from flight to her palm. She took it closer to her mask and look at it. "No wonder they so bitchy. This is a wisdoms tooth."

"Why it is in him?" Thaarn said clicking middle of his words. "He wasn't smart."

"It doesn't depend on how smart somebody is." Asuka said smiling under her mask. "It appears sometimes on some people. It causes pain and you can't get rid of it unless you rip it off. Which hurts more."

Silver masked predator grumbled. "I may have something what interests you. Come." They both rose and began to walk towards frigate corridors. Unlike Corporations orderly white corridors this was a green shaded walls. Which weren't much enriched by light. When they began to reach captains cabins Asuka looked that Thaarn's hand was bleeding.

"You are hurt." Asuka said while they continued walking.

"As are you." Thaarn answered. "One human had shotgun with him. I have it now."

They reached the captains quarters and Asuka saw that door panel had been teared open by typical predator measure, by overcharging it. "Was that the surprise you wanted to show me?"

"No." They walked towards the door and it opened. Inside it revealed oddly lighted room. What was the fact Asuka saw was a bed, in form of heart. All sheets had been tripped over it. It seemed soft and comfy. "You have complained about sleeping on the floor. With your wound now it would be a torment. I think this will solve our problems."

"Why the sheets have been stripped?" Asuka asked.

Thaarn grunted and looked at her. "You don't want to know."

"I think I do." Asuka said back.

"And I think still you don't." Thaarn answered. "But since I know you nature, look." He pointed at the floor where was pile of pink satin sheets.

Asuka set her eyes on them and stared them for a moment. She switched on thermal view but didn't see anything. "They look fine to me."

"Switch to UV." Thaarn suggested. "And then say it again."

Asuka did as ordered, and jumped from disgust. "Scheisse!" She saw white stains spreading all over the sheet.

Thaarns appendixes spread to grimace behind his mask. "Now you understand."

"Mmm..." Asuka mumbled. "You were right. Next time when this kind of situation cames to hand, remind me this. I'll be happier when I don't know."

"I'll keep it on my mind. The bed is clean." Thaarn said. He walked to near table where was bloody bundle of rags and shotgun, as well some shells. Asuka noted that he was searching from something but also saw radio what was smashed.

"What did you do to that?" Asuka pointed the radio what was maybe an old cd player, what was almost flat when something had strike from upwards.

"When I reached this room there was another body here...You don't want to know what happened before she died." Thaarn answered still trying to find something.

"I can guess." Asuka said darkly. "Where is she?"

"I moved her to corridor before us. I understood that as a woman you wouldn't want to see." Thaarn replied. "When I came here there was music playing. Something what told constantly that somebody y had sweat dripping all over her body. And then it told to flap the wings. It was on loop."

Thaarn's voice came suddenly harder. "When I heard it all over again I began to grow tired on it, and tried to shut it down. It came only louder as I pressed something in accident. Finally I made end of it."

"I never thought you would be a fan of that kind of music." Asuka said sounding amused. "I bet reggae would be more of your hair style but considering everything Heavy metal or Punk might be your thing."

"You speak odd." thaarn replied. "Are you sure that you didn't hurt your head?"

"I guess I got some bumps on it." Asuka answered. "Couple hits did pressed on my memory."

"Then it explains it." Thaarn said surely. "Then again, you have talked all this before strikes on your head so maybe its only getting worse."

"What are you looking for?" Asuka said interested.

"This." Thaarn took a cap from desk and show it to her. Asuka separated words skipper from it.

"And now you tell me something...?" He asked almost embarrassed.

"What do my teacher needs?" She said sounding semi amused.

"Is this anything what do I need to know about this?" He took shotgun from the desk and easily waved it around on his other hand.

"Where did you get that?" Asuka said looking old weapon.

"I took in fight with this crews leader. I used him typical trick what I did think would work on him. He wasn't even wondered how I would have died on shot to the head if my mask is in place. I've found this weapon in standard variant of six shots, but this feels different." He said clicking.

"That is..." She said trying to remember old action movies what she had watched almost five years ago. "SPAS-12. Old combat shotgun. Its been taken care of. It's kind of heavy, weights about nine pounds."

"I feel this would my good weapon for me. Anything else?" Thaarn said looking ancient weapon interested.

"It had gas piston somewhere...there." Asuka pointed at the small switch on it. "It has hell of a recoil."

Thaarn switched the piston on and before asuka had change to warn him, he fired all shots remaining in the weapon to nearby wall. Weapon jumped little upwards in giants hand as he fired it one handed. Predator was surprised that even he felt it kick. Room was sparkling and shells unloaded quickly from the gun.

"Well?" Asuka asked interested.

"Weight is...just right." thaarn said now looking weapon with new eyes.

"And recoil?" Asuka inquired.

"My wrist..." He said thinking while. "is fine. But I feel that its moved. Recoil will be fine. I'll take it."

"Just be careful not to hit head with that thing." Asuka advised. "It will shatter them to pieces."

"I'll make that in notion." He said. He grabbed one of the shells from the floor and looked at it more closely. "I'll use these...until I learn how to make these ammos my self."

"Are you sure you will?" Asuka said." No offense, but their weapons are different from ours."

Thaarn noted that asuka used form 'our' of predators. "I think you made a mistake."

"What do you mean, teacher?"She asked shivers crawling her spine. "Did I offend you or..."

"No, but you said 'our weapons'." thaarn said calming. "It's important to know who you are."

"I know it all ready, teacher." Asuka said firmly. "What I saw here makes me understand what I want to be." Asuka had been wondering how humanity was doing when she had been gone. Now she knew that it had been only coming more ruthless.

"That is not what I asked." Predator grunted. "It's different what you want to be and what you are. But I'm glad that you know."

"I do." Asuka said nodding. "Should we lift this?"

"If your wounds are not bad, I could use a hand." Thaarn said walking to soft bed. He put the cap, bloody bundle covering captains head, and his acquired prize, SPAS-12 to bed and he began to lift.

Asuka had left her own prize on the ship, and was in her thoughts rubbing her hands to see her teachers face when she would show her own achievement.

They struggled with their burdens back to section where she had burn the hole to the wall. They spend some time thing how they would get their own spoil of war trough the hole. Afterwards they managed to turn bed vertically so that it fit trough. When it was inside their ship, asuka turned back and clicked trying to imitate predator language.

"Yes, sounds." Thaarn said. "Some of the crew is alive. Raider crew that is."

"Should we turn back and hunt them?" Asuka said, both anger in her voice and memories to strike back.

This wasn't gone un noted by thaarn. "No. They are armless and cowards. Humans are coming this way...They may handle them."

"We still have time." Asuka said, felting was her shoulder cannon ready if it would be required. Then she took support from the wall and all seemed to go dizzy.

Thaarn took couple steps and looked now closely wound on her back. "This is...praetorians wound!" He raised his voice surprised. "You..have...?" He asked almost confused.

"heh...I ruined the surprise." She straightened up. "I would have told it on the ship, that I made most of my hunt."

"Truly." He said dryly. "I should have been with you. You are too young to fight with guard..."

"Everything went fine." Asuka objected. "I'm...uhh..." She shooed her head like she tried to shake feeling of nausea out of her.

"You are not in danger, child." Predator calmed. "Guards venom is only meant to make you weak, it's wonder you didn't pass out."

"Would you please stop calling me child..." Asuka said. "I'm nineteen soon..."

"I don't accept human age standards." Thaarn said looking his student being clawed by nausea.

"Can you walk here, or should I carry you?"

Asuka smiled behind her mask. "I remember a fairy tale about princess carried by prince in shining armor from castle guarded by dragon...I used to hear it a lot."

"Its good to remember stories." Thaarn said.

"I hated it. I think it was bullshit, I just hate that 'damsel in distress' plot. Its so goddamn boring."

"I stand corrected." Thaarn replied. " Can you walk up to our ship?"

"Yeah...." She said taking couple hazy steps towards him and managed to get over to ship. Thaarn carried away the bed rest of the way by himself.

Thaarn looked at the cockpit controls of the ship. He saw that Cloaking field was damaged and grumbled irritated. Getting ship again to be fully unseen would be behind hard work. Input coordinates to home dock, what was located far from there. Far from Earths solar system. Still not near predators home world, but away from here. He Walked back to the floor what predators usually used for resting.

Asuka had immediately took new bed to use. She was lying on her stomach and had even closed her eyes. "Aah.." She moaned. "I haven't been in such a comfy bed for month...When do we reach haven?" She asked opening her other eye and looking at her teacher.

Thaarn began to take mask away from his face. In their ship middle of all glow of graffiti were gases what made predator easier to breathe. His mask let out a shrunk as tubes separated from it.

Under the mask came out her teachers face. For human unprepared it would been ugly. But asuka had been with him for five years. She had gotten use to it. To her squid like face didn't seem hostile, or terrifying, but it was something what she had afraid at first. Appendixes around the mouth moved and she saw his jaws moving. "We'll be there tomorrow." He looked at Asukas back what showed half broken net suit and well torn back. "First we should heal ourselves."

Asuka shuddered a little as she knew what was coming. She didn't resist, she had felt sore for almost four hours

Thaarn began to make preparations for healing liquid. He put a small device on the floor and crouched to reach it better. When he pressed button on it suddenly small device changed into form of plate. He took something out of his healing comp, what was a thick gray bar. He crushed it on his palm, and dropped pieces of it slowly to plate. Next he began to pour a powder over the pieces.

Flame ignited burning it by blue flame. Thaarn slipped now blue liquid over the burned matter. Flame burned it to one. Next there was only smoldering coal, what waited to be used.

Asuka prepared her self mentally and physically rite coming ahead. It was student-teacher centered. They would heal each other, thus feeling each others pain. Then they would know their limits.

She climbed up and stripped the net suit to floor. She began to prepare to take out her black top what was self made. She began to slowly lift it and grimaced in middle of the way when bloody wound began to separate from fabric.

Predators didn't wear any bra, as female hunters were rare and they liked more to use additional armor covering them. And Asukas own had all ready wore out long ago. She had been with out them since. First she felt it odd as she had orderly wear them being in space station, and the in training what had started in early age. She had begin developing at early too. She was first one who had breasts on her class. She was bothered by looks and made this clear if anyone tried to come near her. Shinji was the only who wasn't been turned away, but she tolerated him as he seemed to be only one who even tried to be shamed when he was looking at Asuka's chest instead her face. In some way he was only one who's attention she did want. Others were just interested getting in her pants. All though she had to slap him when she saw Shinji daydreaming about it. But in the end he was only saying sorry, not giving anything back. And that was maybe angering her most. But he just wasn't going to make it out with out her, and she didn't lose her hope...before the station. Shinji abandoned her, just like the others. 'Coward for all eternity...' She thought sarcastically.

Asuka wrapped her arms around her chest to cover her naked breasts, It was maybe nothing more but instinct, as she hadn't ever even thought thaarn as a perv. And if he had been she would be little unmatched. Thaarn always said to her that she would never be as strong in static as other hunters, but her strong suits were more endurance and agility. But in her situation but wouldn't help much, as she was wounded.

"You are not freezing." Thaarn said as he looked at Asuka who seemed to be like trying warm herself as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Well, I..." She didn't know how to explain this to him with out swallowing her tongue.

"You are..." She tilted her head a little. And began to feel little warmer they before.

"You are embarrassed? Why?" Thaarn had noted flush of blood in her face as it revealed her five spots what had left by a little skirmish.

"It's because I'm a woman." Asuka said and nodded towards him.

"I knew that you are human female." Thaarn asked still being a little lost.

"And you are man, do you follow?" Asuka continued, lowering her voice a little.

Now Thaarn understood what she was meaning and was actually amused. He clicked something and talked more lighter tone. "I thought we talked this clear...I wouldn't ever lay my hands on you. Honor codex forbids me."

"Take no offense, teacher." Asuka said humbly. "But it's still a kind of difficult to me...get undressed around unknown men..."

"You have known me for five years." Predator spoke looking still at her face. "Isn't it enough?"

"mmm...in my society nakedness is shameful, and I feel vulnerable...I don't really know how to explain this to..."

"Yautja." thaarn grunted, saying his species name. "I think I understand."

Asuka got bit more comfortable. "You do?"

"I'm sure you have been in your own society center of unwanted attention. You are beautiful, for human, I realize that." Thaarn said.

"That's true, I was." She remembered all remarks, and all love letters if they could be considered like that. She had also heard boys talking behind her pack making bets who of them would knock her under himself.

"And for some reason, you think I'm one of them. That I want to harm you or perhaps it is that you are under my mercy." Thaarn said reassuring. "And you don't like to be ordered around."

"Well maybe...but its just because I'm..." Asuka started to defend herself.

"May I finish?" Thaarn asked patiently.

"Sorry, teacher." She said remembering that conversations between her and Shinji usually ended by Shinji's apology.

"I'm not like humans. And I wouldn't use anything what you reveal to me against you. I know that You maybe here part of revenge. And I can't change you mind as it seems to feed your skill. But you have to stop comparing me to humans, as our ways are different." thaarn had said this again and again for many times but now asuka was paying attention to it.

"It's difficult...you seem..." She tried to find words. "I thought you were savages who won't think anything but killing...I have heard..."

"I understand that your previous teacher has hate for some one of us..." Thaarn continued. "And I'm sure she will never forget it. If she has argue with one of she can come and deal with as our codex has been written."

"I think she just hates everyone of you not regarding who you are and where you are." Asuka said.

Thaarn clicked his tongue and looked confused. "Why?"

"Because she thinks that you enjoy what you are doing....We do enjoy it, don't we?" She asked like a confirmation.

"Didn't you?" He asked darkly "Didn't you like the feeling for once being on upper hand, For once being there when no-one wasn't, for once doing something?" Thaarn said it like it was personal. "For once being right place..."

"I did." Asuka nodded."I really loved that feeling, the bastard is dead, and I killed it! I'm not a victim! I won it by myself, with out help!" She said squeezing her hands to fists. Like Thaarn she was now being intoxicated by personal hate. She rubbed her head by remnants of praetorians venom running in her veins.

"I think they are beautiful." Thaarn said as he was watching his student in claws of emotion.

"What?" Asuka said raising her eyes to him who was pointing his bleeding hand to her chest.

Asuka had in her emotions exposed her naked chest to him. She drew her arms closer and but when they were again about shield her breasts she stopped, and begin to think what her teacher had said about time before.

It was lack of trust what was in between them, and it that she may had been humanizing him too much and associating him to her own experiences of men. As for her only 'real' man who she had knew was Kaji, who was playful, what Thaarn wasn't. And another was afraid little boy who asked apologized his mere existence, and then was perverted bunch of boys who she never had trusted.

Thaarn wasn't resembling any one of them. So she decided to see what he was.

She lowered her hands to her sides and looked her bare chest. It was a while she had been viewing her like this. Her breasts were rising in rhythm of her breathing. Their bearing had lowered a little but otherwise they weren't anything to be shamed of. In her teenage years she didn't enjoyed the attention what she was having from wrong kinds of person and would have wanted to tear them of. Being middle of Predator horde she had just almost forget about them.

She smiled and tried to calm down. She looked at her teacher and said. "Do you by the way know what I should say to that?" She spoke quietly.

"I think it would be 'like what you see?'" Thaarn answered guessing.

"You have gone out...if pre..." She stopped as she knowing their real name. "I mean Yautja's have dates."

"When I spend my time with you, and go out to trips as hunting I see many things." Predator answered. "Should we begin?"

"Yeah." Asuka walked forward and sat to floor. "Which one goes first?" She asked.

"You wounds are worse. I'll treat you first and then you do same to me." He said taking a smoldering mass glowing blue in his palm. He grimaced a little when he took burning mass to his hands. "Turn around." He said.

Asuka obeyed and showed her wounded back to him. Nasty looking wound had four claw marks coming all they way her shoulders. Thaarn pressed her palms against them and began slowly to fill bared flesh with burning matter.

"AAAGH!!" Asuka creamed between her teeth what she had bitten tightly. She smelled her own flesh again burning, but not like first time it wasn't burning to reach her bones, but was just boiling on the surface. She began to sweat, and swallowed gasping from pain. She trembled as it began to let go but continued to pant. She pressed almost to floor, only hanging from her hands to it. She was close to the foll that she could almost see it from the fog covering it.

"Can you go on?" Thaarn asked looking his student back , and listening her panting and moaning.

There were had been four tall claw mark was now black stripes and reddish skin around the scars.

"uuuh...." Asuka moaned and struggled to get up. "I think..." She said and turned back to watch him. She looked drained up and five nail marks on her cheek were now more clearly seen. "I have only one wound left..." She begun to show her left thigh, where acid had eaten trough her trousers, around it was clean and round burn wound. "I didn't get burn so badly...most of acid just drop to ground."

"What did you do?" Predator asked wondering.

"I shot it with my other wrist. It's arm came off, I hit it on the arm pit." She remembered hearing Guard Alien roaring from pain again.

"In arm pit is the only place where bone is not so thick. Middle of its skull is another, but..." Thaarn stopped like he expected asuka to know what he was about to say.

"hmmm..." asuka tried to remember. Then her eyes got clearer. "But if you hit there whole load of acid load will explode to your face."

"Very good." Predator said. "Many young hunters had killed them self by striking to main vein on its skull, and dying as acid washes over them."

"That's how I remember." She said feeling satisfied herself. "by own expirieeeEEHsH!" She gasped.

Thaarn had used this opportunity and spread burning healing liquid to her thigh. Asuka gasped for air and her eyes seemed to blow out of her head. "au..." She whispered.

"How do you feel?" Thaarn said looking his student trembling and biting her teeth tightly together.

She bathed allover of sweat, and she shake feeling dizzy.

"Better than last time." she said. "This time I didn't faint. I think I'm getting used to this..." She shooed her head and blinked her eyes.

"You shouldn't." Predator grunted. "Letting your guard down may kill you." He showed her left wrist. Asuka saw big black ball in his wrist just where his gauntlets begun.

"Wov. How did you get that?" Asuka asked mazed wondering how whole wrist hadn't severed.

"Letting my guard down." Predator said turning his head away. "Embarrassing to have these kinds of mistakes by this experience."

"It happens." Asuka said soothingly.

"I should be example for you, child." Thaarn looked at her again. "I took that wound by my own stupidity..."

Asuka smiled and replied. "Now I have two reasons to be amazed. Not many teacher I knew admit that they were wrong, they rather taught lessons wrong than giving up."

"I trust, that honor codex binds you too. Don't tell anyone." He said in harder tone. "I have my reputation to look after."

"And..." She said rather pleased that she found hided pride in him too. "...If father asks?" Asuka remembered the old predator, tribe leader and who had watched her closely by all the years.

Thaarn's appendixes shuddered a little. He too know elder predator who had look after him when his world had grumbled. "Then...you tell."

"Even if it harms you?" Asuka said.

"Even then, don't keep secrets from him. It's how ever unlikely that he would want to know about this event, or would knew to ask.." Thaarn said and handed him a tool resembling forceps. "Pull it out."

Asuka took them in her hand hand carefully thrust it to inside his wrist. She opened them carefully and took firm grab over the black ball. Then she pulled so hard as she could. Thaarn grimaced as he felt slug moving in his wrist. Finally it came off and glowing green blood splattered over her hands. She looked at it little despising. It was covered by green glowing blood. She dropped it to floor.

"Good." He answered "Now the other one." He took his shoulder plate of and in there too was deeply buried ball under flesh and blood. Asuka began to stretch out to reach his shoulder. This time she could watch her teachers face up close. They were trying to hide that he was feeling pain, just like she would have done if it would be question about her.

Again green glowing blood stained her body. Ball came off easier, it hadn't sank deep. Next asuka took in her hand a spoon like instrument. She pushed it to smoldering and hot mass and watched as it was smoking right front of her. Asuka too final look to Thaarn's eyes like confirming could she do it.

"Go ahead." Thaarn grunted.

Asuka quickly thrust the matter to his opened wrist.

Thaarn howled. If Asuka's moans could have been understood differently, Thaarn sounded like he was being killed. And in the end he breathed heavily and sounded like he would be ready to kill someone. Asuka pressed healing liquid to his hand until it had burned to black.

Beside all painful roaring, and pain what Asuka had felt earlier herself he still said. "Well done."

Now he offered his shoulder to her. Asuka did as before and again roar trembled and echoed the whole ship.

After they had finished asuka rose up looking at herself. "Great, I look like I've been performing Intake in adult film." She looked again down to her bust. It was stained by green glowing blood, and sweat drops where drifting between her breasts, carrying blood along it.

Thaarn had rose up and began to pack the healing kit, and threw asuka an rag what had been under it for some time. She catch it on her hand and began to wipe herself dry. "I'm beat." She said. Dropping sweaty and bloody rag to floor she stood still and looked at the bed near them. She maybe subconsciously drew her arms to cover her just cleaned chest but not so quickly than before

Thaarn took on his hands a bundle of rags. He opened it and it revealed what it was containing.

Human skull. It was still dirty. Asuka recognized how Thaarn looked it. She sat down to the their newly acquired bed and watched him raising the skull on his right hand keeping its empty eyes directed to him. "So, why won't you do it?"

Thaarn looked at her when he was interrupted by viewing the prize. "Do what?" He asked.

"Crush it." Asuka pointed to skull. "I felt the same today, when I was looking that." She nodded towards glass coffin containing Praetorians massive head. "Would have wanted just to mash it pieces...but then also keep it." She said and smirked. "After all anyone can say, 'hey I killed Praetorian'"

"It was well fed. Almost at the developing point." Thaarn said.

"Yeah. So how are we going to deal with it, should you show how this thing is skinned?" She asked. "Or do I just put it on my cabinet?"

"It won't go there." Thaarn said and his appendixes grew to smile.

This smile was horrified by humans and even knowing Thaarn for years, and know that this was actually friendly act, it made her skin crawl. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"This is going straight to Tribes own cabinet, where greatest achievements will be held for preserving." He said sounding proud. "I knew you would reach it, of course."

"Of course, I have the best teacher." Asuka said and smiled back. "So own your own two Praetorians are there too?"

"Yes." He looked again to human skull on his hands. "I better look what i can do with this...tomorrow."

"Yeah." She pressed her moist body backwards and turned to her stomach on the bed spreading her hands lightly around it. Even with out sheets, it felt soft. Asuka had almost forgot being half naked and nuzzled herself against bed. She began feel sleepy.

"What was that you wanted to talk about....?" Asuka heard her teacher to ask. She had closed her eyes.

"It can wait...I'd like to sleep if its okay with you, teacher..." She mumbled.

"Maybe it can wait...You must be exhausted." She heard Thaarn getting on the floor.

"Why don't you come here?" She asked quietly.

Thaarn was silent. "Would it be appropriate? For you I mean."

Asuka didn't knew was it thaarns talk about trust or how he would use anything what he knew against her or maybe it was just mixed effect of healing liquids and gases what made her say it but she said it. "Hey, this is your trophy too, and besides every girl has to have Predator in her bed at least for once...and there is only told not have sex with you student, nothing about sleeping..."

"Yautja." Thaarn corrected. "Actually it isn't said exactly by those words, but I think...it would just be in limit of it."

Asuka heard some heavy steps and then felt pair bed to lower as heavier companion lied down next to her. "Odd...soft..." She heard Thaarn saying to himself as she gave up, and dozed off.

- - - - -

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Rei asked after hearing Misato's story all over.

"I do not expect anything, miss Ayanami." Misato said holding her face with blank. "That's the truth."

"In your tale..." She stopped and almost looked amused. "or your 'truth' happens to have several holes."

"I did as I believed was right. My crew won't think otherwise." She blinked couple marking sights on young lieutenant who was silently watching happening. Rei had stormed in as soon as Shigeru had began to carry Hyuga to sickbay which was full of recoveries. Most of them were injured by the impact causing damages.

"You risked your crew practically for nothing." Rei said. "And attacked with out confirmation, with out any sing of hostility to unknown race which motives aren't in known, which we don't understand."

"They don't need to be understand." Misato said pursing her lips together. "They need to be killed."

"You are not to make that decision." Rei said quietly. "I will strip your authority for commanding this ship until further notice. You will not command this ship in battles, and I'll assume your duty as field commander-starting now."

"And who, if I may ask, is going to lead the upcoming operation?" Misato snarled.

"Lieutenant and I." Rei said firmly. Shinji suddenly sharped as he heard this.

Misato looked too surprised and glanced to him and then said. "I understand that you may be wanting to take part in upcoming operation, but lieutenant isn't needed for this mission. The contract..."

"Colonial Marine contracts binds him to defend and assist in matters dealing with outlaws and non-human threats. This is one of them." She said.

Misato frowned. "He doesn't have experience to deal with this assignment."

Rei tilted her head, as she was hearing distrust under Misatos calm act and her choice of words. "Right now, I trust more on Lieutenant Ikari's abilities, than yours, Major." Rei turned and looked at shinji. "Lieutenant. Be ready to go in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Shinji replied. Watching Misato trowing murderous gaze to Rei. Still around them was broken screens, but emergency lighting had been managed to change the normal lights. Rei walked out of the door, which she had to push to side so that she could go pass. Door glided back to its place.

"Blue haired bitch." Misato cursed after her.

"She did have a point." Shinji said quietly.

"You..." Misato turned her hairs flaming the side. She stared at Shinji sharply. "And why the hell you kept your mouth shut now? You didn't had that problem before."

Shinji eyes got more intense. "Major, you said yourself that I should not interfere with your command." He said pretending to be in line.

"Smart ass, today." She grunted, "And what the hell you were meaning that remark, before that cold bitch began to shower me with her shit."

"Big part of the crew is in sickbay. Hikari almost died. And if Predator would had anymore ammo we would be dead too." Shinji said.

"Well it didn't." Misato said. "Everything went just fine."

"Depends on what you describe by word fine." Shinji argued.

"Give it a rest." Misato said. "Don't you have any better things to do?"

"Not really in the moment." Shinji said. "Care to tell me again, why did you attack with half armed ship against unknown vessel."

"I all ready told you." Misato said and turned her eyes away from him.

"Bullshit." Shinji replied. " I really wish that you had a reason to..."

"I'll give you a fucking reason!" She yelled. "Those bastards killed my father and turned my life to hell. They deserve to be killed every one of them, and I'll make sure that it happens."

Shinji looked at her more intense and walked nearer. "What if Hikari would have been killed? What about then? Or maybe twenty nobody's in the process?"

"They weren't. Why are you so pissed anyway?" Misato asked not understanding why he was questioning her. "We are on the same boat."

"And you drill holes on it!" Shinji grumbled. "They could have been all killed, and what had you done? Tell toji that 'Hey sorry about your girl friend, but I got what I wanted'?"

Misato didn't answer.

"Or maybe you just put me as a messenger and meanwhile drink a shit load of beer just to get away for a moment, and come up more lies to cover your ass." Shinji riddled.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Misato cried out. "You are just perfect example of recruit poster, like fucking boy scout ratting on everything what you find. News flash; In real life it isn't done like that."

"Oh thanks for enlightening!" Shinji yelled. "It's done by sacrificing hole fucking crew, then?"

"You're exaggerating."Misato said.

"So Hikari's death would acceptable casualty?" Shinji said.

"In real situation yes." Misato said. "And this was one. In war it isn't so simple."

"This situation wouldn't ever happened if you hadn't begin to cook it up." Shinji said and walked only few inches away from her. They were almost so close that they felt they each others breath.

Shinji smelled beer out of Misato's teeth, and she smelled odor of coffee from his. Their expressions were both strained by anger, as both felt that they had been betrayed by each other.

Shinji had kept her example, and a good teacher, but now she seemed more like vindictive and ruthless. Misato had been sure that shinji would be the one who'd understand her. He didn't same kind of like the others. Just taking what he needed and running away. "Don't you hate them?" She said.

"What?" Shinji asked little numb on the sudden brake of silence.

"Aliens." Misato said quietly, and word came out of her like it would have been drinking tar.

Shinji blinked as he remembered how he had failed five years ago. He was too scared and had let his guard down. Asuka had left again wondering and shinji hadn't get in time to herd her back to the main group. "Do I hate them when they took away...her from me?" He asked. And answered himself. "Hell yes I do."

Misato let smile come around her face. "Then you know what I feel. I was just like you. I couldn't do anything. Now I can."

"No, I don't." Shinji said. "I do hate them. But I hate myself more. I could have done more, but I didn't."

"You're beginning to sound like broken record." Misato said. "Haven't they got this shit covered in therapy? Or maybe you just need a bigger dose?"

Shinji's face twisted from anger. "You're the one who needs that." he said quietly.

"What?" She hissed and squeezing her fists hard. her knuckles begun to turn white.

"You have been an excellent soldier and capable combat commander, until somebody says word predator. Then lamp goes off in there..."He pointed her finger straight to her temple. "...and you just run around, giving the fuck that you may get 50 or 1000 people killed in the process. Not even terium junkie acts like..."

Misato swung her hand on the air and fist hit shinji on the jaw. He swung back wards and turned his head, but didn't fall. He was like nailed on the floor.

"And now you listen!" She spoke. "I've had enough of your bitching! Don't forget who get you here! Who carried you all the way. With out me you would be crying yourself to sleep and saying how low and worthless piece of shit you are. You just may love living now, and do everything say alive. It isn't about that! I thought you all ready get away from that, but looks like you are still afraid. You are the who doesn't have guts do this job. Just quit."

"'Officer should never attack his/hers subordinate. This may lead to lack of trust between leader and the group'" Shinji listened very carefully what Misato had said and read out loud piece of military regulation. "Looks like you another merit of your list." He said and turned his eyes back to her.

Misato was surprised what she saw. When he was younger, shinji actually was afraid of her anger and always tried to avoid saying predator out loud. He tried not get her upset or hurt her. Now things had changed. He was angry and no longer afraid of her anger, but he replied it by his own. Unlike asuka, he how ever maintained his cool act. He straightened out and patted his uniform as sweeping dirt from it. " I have to include this to my report." He said like nothing had happened.

"Dismissed." Misato said slowly. She wasn't impressed by his calmness but actually angered more.

"With my pleasure, Ma'am." Shinji said pretending to be polite. He walked out of the door, pushing it way stronger than he had needed. He disappeared from the open door, leaving Misato boiling to her own anger.

- - - - -

" I can't see anything under this thing..." Hikari said. "Cut it out!"

"Sorry for trying to prevent your brains trying to go out for a walk." Toji said as he swept another bandage over hikari's fore head.

"They wasn't slipping away from there in the first place..." Hikari swap Toji's hands away from her fore head. "This kind of fashion isn't my style..." she complained "It's too tight!" She rubbed the bandage.

"Suck it up girl." Toji grinned "You are in the army now, in there everything is done right at the first time."

"Then why you are in here? I thought swines are sent to derelicts." New voice joined to conversation.

"Judging by the voice...." To ji said raising his head his expression changing from amused to annoyed as he heard the voice. "..orange ass baboon passed by."

"Thats a correct answer." hikari said looked equally annoyed. "Franklin. Just the man I wanted to see." She hissed.

Before them was a man in brash orange uniform what was stripped version of Weyland-Yutani guard uniform. It was with out regular armor vest. And it had short trousers and jacket, both orange. He was exactly like from corporate regulation. Man itself was also fitting for his uniform. His hair blond hair was orderly combed, and he seemed almost shining self satisfaction. He was smiling behind his thin mustache. "Something what you wanted, or are just happy to see me?"

"Kind of both." Hikari said and looked at him angrily. "Care to tell me about these lesbian stuff what has suddenly has begin to circle around here?"

"I didn't know you cared." Franklin replied.

"Normally I would let that kind of shit to its own value." She said pretending to sound calm. "But when it begins to be a common sense among here I do care."

"And since when did you learn how to swear?" He said. "I thought you dykes use your tongues just for licking only."

Toji rised from his position. "You are the one who knows everything about licking. I don't even care to know how many ass you kissed to get here."

"Like that belongs to you, grunt. Keep that super soldier shit coming, and just hope that you and you r girlfriend had took swam outside." He said suddenly hardening his tone.

"You are really having it coming, motherfucker." Toji warned.

"Because of that I''l guess I have to cut your paycheck." Franklin snide. "Keep it coming. I dare you."

Toji was about raise his fist ready to strike but Hikari's arm stopped him. "Hey, let it go. This guy has too much shit for brains that just get your hands dirty for nothing." Hikari calmed him.

"Yeah, listen to your girl. If you can." He said again snarling. "I heard that couple therapy pays off."

Hikari's face got slightly red from anger. "What do you know about that?" She hissed.

Franklin spread his arms wide like forming a sphere. "Oh, did I say something wrong?"

Now was hikari's turn to get angry. "I don't know what you've heard or form who, but mine and his problems doesn't include your bullshit coming every hole what you own."

"Bad call, mechanic..." Franklin said now resuming his smile.

"Do we have a problem here?" New voice came from behind them.

Franklin turned and saw a figure with red eyes and azure blue hair. She was looking at them emotionless.

"No, ma'am. I was just correcting their attitude and ensuring that our regulations were met." He stated orderly, standing attention. Toji was still trying to hold is rage at bay. But Hikari had calmed. This was common excuse what corporate bureaucrats used when they were digging blood up their noses.

"Is that true?" Rei asked now looking over Franklin's shoulder to Hikari.

"It is." Franklin stated before Hikari had change to answer.

Rei diverted her eyes back to franklin and gave him disapproving look what made him shiver as she never show her emotions. "I didn't ask you. I asked her." She nodded towards hikari.

"S-Sorry Ma'am." he stuttered quickly. This was taking way too long than he liked.

"It isn't..." She looked at rei and continued. "..true. Official Franklin was giving feedback from my work way too harshly than I needed." She saw how Franklin perked as he heard her saying this.

"Define better." Rei ordered.

"Well, he lacks the expertise what my assignment requires. He isn't in any position to judge."

Hikari said.

"I was just giving that dungeon rat some education about who hands over her paycheck." Franklin cut out.

"Mechanic and pilots do valuable job. Your hostility towards other workers is alarming." Rei said.

"If this continues, I have to take some action."

"What do you mean ma'am?" Franklin asked little worried about her tone. "In order to work over some hostility, I think I could sign you in to a new program. It includes being submitted to other workers authority to solve prejudices. I guess we have opening in here?" She again diverted her eyes to hikari.

Hikari smiled about a thought to have Franklin as her tail to order around. "I'm ready when you are."

"But...but I lack the expertise of that field; Like you said, ma'am." Franklin was absolutely terrified

about getting his hands dirty as he was cleaning freak and bacteria phobic. That was the reason he couldn't stand Hikari and other lower than him.

"Surely your kind of vital, and quick learning individual could learn a easy assignment." Rei took couple words what franklin had used to advertise himself.

"Maybe...I was wrong." Franklin snarl between teeth bitten together stopping him to say more that was healthy for his career.

"Then..." Rei started and studied expression over everyones face. With Hikari and Toji it was gloating and franklin was looking anguished with his anger. Some reason Rei felt glad because of it.

"..Proper apology would be an order." Rei suggested, again knowing that this would piss him off some more.

Against his own will he began to talk. "I'm sorry...for passing too quick judgments about you assignment. It won't happen again." He snarled. Not at least when Ayanami was around.

"I accept it...for now." Hikari said.

"Good." Rei replied. "And another thing. I took liberty to stripped your prerogative to change salary rates with out my authorization. Dismissed."

Hikari could have sworn that she hadn't ever seen any official to run away so quickly. She separated orange flash with her eyes as Franklin vanished from sight.

"He could have done career out of running." Toji smirked. "Right...I'll let you ladies, to do what ever you do. Take care now..." He drew hikari closer and gave her kiss on mouth."Representative." He nodded and walked away from view. Rei nodded back and step aside from his way.

Hikari felt her lips with her fingers and smiled to herself. Finding time together was getting harder and harder so even this moments passing by felt something.

Rei walked to closer her and watched hikari, small smile on her face. "Was that pleasing?" She asked.

"Umm...do you always speak like that?" Hikari asked and came back to reality.

"Is there something wrong with my speech?" Rei wondered.

"Nothing...but it sounds too formal...I haven't ever knew anyone who speaks like that all the time..."

She saw that rei was diverting her gaze to floor." No offense."

"None taken." Rei said and raised her head. "I'm trying to broad my horizon. What is status with the engines?"

"Right...their are function nearly...plasma relay was shut down but those dolls...that is unimogs what I mean, get it back onnline. What else..." She said stirring her eyes and tried to remember. "Oh yeah, there is a..freaking big hole on the hull."

"Good news?" Rei asked.

Hikari opened her eyes. "There aren't any. Why you ask?"

"Isn't it custom to have bad and good news?" Rei asked.

"Well...if you want to find them...we are almost near that frigate of yours." Hikari answered. "We were drifting all along. Wonder that we weren't completely kicked out of the course."

"This ship is strong." Rei replied.

"Yeah...hey rep...can I call you that?" Hikari said remembering her own nickname.

"I don't see any problem as we are in private." Rei replied. "What is on you mind?"

"How are things with Major?" She asked. "Are things bad?"

"Situation is looking bad." Rei replied and her expression get darker. "I see it very difficult to her continue commanding this ship."

"You serious ?...of course you are..." Hikari said, feeling sorry for her former teacher.

"She has too strong obsessions. In my assessment sacrificing this crew to see one..." She hesitated to use the word as predators were still not public."...Predator die wouldn't be her a tough choice. Not even twice of number all in this ship would make her to change her mind."

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Hikari said.

"I believe I'm not." Rei said. "First time I hope I'm making a mistake. Situation is even worse, capable commanders grow thin. I have maybe to lead this ship by myself." She looked to wall near her.

"You sound like you are afraid...most of women or men in your position would be glad to have own kingdom to toy with." Hikari said.

"I'm not like the others." Rei said.

"But you are afraid that Misato would kill us all, if another those things will appear?"

"Yes." Rei replied. "But I can't keep her at suspended forever."

"So?"

"Best what I can do is freeze her command on every operation what is concerning Predators."

Rei said quietly.

"Soldier boys aren't really happy about that. Well, anyway." She rubbed her temple. "I've my own operation to get prepared."

"Are you sure you can fly?" Rei tilted her head and watched her injuries.

"Watch it." Hikari said "Soon it sounds like you are concerned my well being."

"Maybe I'am...Or then I'm just calculating the financial damage what pilot fainting and crashing the ship could cause..." She stopped talking and looked like she was evaluating Hikari, with her eyes.

"Eh..." She said and scathed her head. "Now would be a good time to say 'just kidding'" She pleaded.

"If it was that, then it was." Rei replied usually calmly and walked away. "I'll see you in the hangar."

- - - - -

"Hey!"

Shinji turned his head when he heard his friend calling. Toji was running to him, but stopped when he saw he reacted to his yell, and began to walk. Shinji seemed to be like some kind of trance, except that he seemed to be strained.

"Hey, can I still call you shin, or should I just go'yes sir!'" He did greeting with his hand and was still amused by the punishment Kensuke had coming for him moments before.

Shinji replied not in same spirit. "Call me what you want." He said coldly and turned to continue his walking.

"Hey..." Toji said smile disappearing from his face. "Is something wrong? You look like you had gone trough some serious shit up there."

"You could say that." He said stopping. And turned again. "Do you have any smoke you could spare?"

"Sure..." He began to go trough his pockets and found some. "But I thought you quit."

"I think I'm going to start again." Shinji said and took one from Toji's hand and placed its between his lips. Toji dig again his pockets trying to find a lighter. He opened the gas flame on it and shinji inhaled some smoke to his lungs.

Instead feeling relaxed he tasted something on his tongue, what didn't felt relaxing. He closed his eyes and blow smoke out his nose. "What shit is this?" He asked sounding irritated.

"Marlboro." Toji replied.

"I know that." He said slowly. "But what color?"

"Green." Toji said showing him green pack where he had taken them.

"Great. You don't have any red, do you...?" Shinji said opening his eyes a little.

"Red costs too much." Toji said. "Only corporates have that...And besides, Green isn't so bad."

"If you like this taste, what reminds me about drinking lemon lamented piss in rainy morning, they call it menthol, and then you have that kind of fetish then I guess its okay." Shinji said sounding disgusted by the taste.

"You have drink piss?" Toji said small smile on his face.

"Mmm-m. And so have you." Shinji said as they continued walking.

"How come I don't remember?" Toji asked.

"Don't you know that they recycle water on here?" Shinji said taking another inhale.

"Ugh." Toji said. "I thought they were shitting me."

"Hey, but your piss is cleaner than some peoples drinking water. And besides it's not so bad."

Shinji snide.

"You've kept your great sense of humor." Toji said smiling a little "Or did it come back when you were smacked?"

Shinji glanced him, and Toji felt silent. "We had some tactical disagreements." Shinji remembered all what Misato had said, what he had heard from in thousand forms from Asuka time and time again.

"Sure looks so. Let me guess, Misato was for the offensive, you against." Toji guessed.

"Keep it coming." Shinji replied, "You may some time get invitation to news net quiz."

"Excuse me. Just trying to help." Toji said.

Shinji blow smoke out and kept walking. "Tell me how to hell I get her once to believe I'm right, and I'll keep sure you don't ever have to go war again."

"How about today?" Toji said.

"No, I'm just pansy pacifist, who just aims to please superiors." Shinji sighed. "In her eyes I'm just same wimp, what now tells her what to do."

"C'mon, she really didn't said that?" Toji calmed him.

"That was a refer ate." Shinji replied. "But I bet she thinks like that."

"Well then she's wrong." Toji said. "Besides, if you would be a pacifist, we wouldn't be here with this on our sleeves, if we would be pacifists." He tapped little Japanese flag on Shinji's sleeve.

"Are you just saying this just to lift my confidence?" Shinji replied, as he felt toji tapping the flag tag.

"Considering she almost got Hikari killed, I would have smacked her." Toji said. "Besides she broke every regulation, and that kind of shit. Only in old war clips something good comes out of it."

"Does it? I feel just that even if I play by the rules, I'm wrong. And if break every of them, I'm in shit again. In her eyes, nothing what I do is good enough." Shinji muttered.

"That smack seemed to trigger some issues what you've kept deep inside your brains." Toji replied.

"That's right." Shinji said as they came trough the hangar door. Two drop ships were being prepared, with out APC. Trip to frigate would be desolate as there were nothing to be hold on or nothing where to sit, but then again this wasn't a tourist vii sum after all.

Blue green hangar had all ready been started to equip. Since Shinji had been assigned to be second in command, and Misato would've been here to lead this operation. But so on they were one man short.

Marines had formed on sphere next to drop ship. Out of marine only two of them were women.

They had varied of backgrounds. One who had come from United States had tried to fit cowboy boots to his uniform, but then even his patriot came to its limits when he understood how difficult it was to walk with them in steel floor. So he had just to satisfy the spurs. They called him Hank. His hobbies included stomping, yawning and of course southern brawl. His insignia was printed picture, naked blond woman who was wearing cowboy hat, what was missing from hank and had two smoldering colts on her hands other one covering her naked chest, or it would have been if paint wouldn't had fade. Now figure could only be seen at close.

Other people who Shinji knew was tall, black man, also from united states. He had not mustache like Barnes, nor he smoked cigars. Maybe because ordinary soldier couldn't afford it, and he was missing contacts. Shinji didn't know him particularly well, but Toji did. They had common sport, basket ball, Jim had beaten him three times out of four. He waved two fingers up, this was signal to Toji who still was owing twenty dollars to him. He would have paid, it if Jim would accept W-Y credits but he wanted it on dollars, for some reason. His armor was decorated with form of target practice human silhouette.

"I'm paying your back, I remember always my debts!" Toji yelled to him.

"I just want to see some dead presidents." Jim replied. "It's been a while, how about another round?"

"Not today, jim." Toji replied. "I have to save my strength."

"Rough night coming, huh?" Jim grinned widely.

"I hope so." Toji answered smiling back.

Kensuke was talking with pair of female soldiers. They were sisters, but looked different by hair color and dressing style. The one who was speaking with kensuke had tribal tattoos on her arms, and short dark hair. She also had a piercing around her nose, but she had to replace the ring with simple jewel as regulation didn't allow keep rings. Her armor was also covered with series of tribe tattoos.

Other one was blond, well tanned shorter than her sister. Shinji guessed she had been in somewhere where wasn't lack of sun, as in space there wasn't much change to get tanned. She kept sunglasses on her head and she had now hair what covered her ears instead of long blond hair reaching to shoulders. Some times she took the glasses of and watched world with out them. Both had flag of red leaf on their sleeves. Her armor had insignia of bloody red lips.

"Stop playing with those glasses, Lea." tattooed woman snapped. "It annoys me."

"Ann, I just got them as gift!" she said smirking."Or are you just jealous when you don't get any gifts?"

"I saw those on E-bay. Cost about 3 corporate chips." Kensuke replied before Ann could answer in same spirit to her sister.

Lea looked Kensuke with a grim stare. "Do you get some kicks when you wreck my illusions being cared?" She put her sun glasses back to her side pocket.

"Almost." Kensuke replied.

"We are getting into some rough shit tonight, would you care to save some energy for that."

Tribal tattooed woman looked both Kensuke and her sister.

"Do you always have to be so tense, big sis?" Lea said feeling anguished. "I'll bust my ass to get this transfer. I know the drill: keep your eyes open, let someone who is dumber than you go before you so that you won't get shot and so on."

"Great." Ann replied sarcastically. "Keep that up." She shooed her head wondering what shit she should now rescue her baby sister.

Another soldier who was called Yu, just stayed on the corner of the drop ship. He was the newest of the crew, didn't say much of anything and stayed on own. He had flag of Taiwan on his sleeve and no decorations on his armor. He observed how others talked to each others but didn't take any part to their conversation.

"Right." Shinji said when he and Toji stopped near drop ship. "Is everyone here?"

"Now is!" New female voice stood out behind them. Shinji and toji turned to look at the new comer who was some of them familiar all ready.

Before them was a Latino woman, well fit with crown insignia in her chest armor. Her hairs were short cut like everyone else's, adjusting perfectly round to her head. Deep brown eyes were looking everyone in the hall, and woman was smiling.

"Sandoval!" Toji cried out and almost run half way to meet her and wrapped arms around her.

"Hey, don't try to own me, big guy." Sandoval smirked, and tapped Toji's back. "I'm on hurry and there is plenty old faces to meet." She laughed.

"Hey, Sand." Kensuke shouted from farther. "Its been a while."

Sandoval separated from Toji. And yelled back. "Still living a lousy life, huh?"

"What are you talking about, sand? This is my dream!" Kensuke smirked.

"Thats what I'm talking about." Sandoval yelled. "Only insane or fucktard keeps this top goal of their life."

"Tell that to them." Ann walked to greet her, and slammed her arm to sandovals sleeve, next to flag of Brazil. "You been working out." Ann smiled and felt Latino womans bicep.

"You have a new tattoo." Sandoval pointed taller womans arm.

"It's old actually, She removed other a week ago took the original its place back again."Kensuke nodded "I think there was some guys tattoo on it, but felt began felt inferiority complex."

"Eat shit." Ann barked angered, and let Sandoval's shoulder go.

"Your treat, sis." Lea replied as she and Kensuke walked next to Ann.

"Nothing has changed since Academy, Kensuke?" Sandoval asked.

"Not really. Except you have a new boss." He pointed over Sandoval shoulder.

"Long time no see, 'Sanchez'." Shinji spoke.

"Private Randy Fisk." Sandoval grinned and turned to face him. "Or lieutenant Ikari." She did a military greeting. "You seemed to pull trough that training. Congrats, Sir."

"At ease." Shinji ordered. "Yeah, I got it trough, and here we are. All of us."

"Excuse me, sir." Yu began to spoke suddenly from outside of the crowd. Kensuke and sisters evaded so that Shinji could see him.

"What is it, private Yu?" Shinji asked.

"Are you related to Director Ikari, sir?" Yu spoke coldly. His eyes didn't show any compassion towards Shinji's last name.

It was another trouble what he had tried to hide. On academy he had gotten trough with a false ID, but in real life, he had to use his own name. And that was getting him in misunderstandings what really weren't miss understandings at all. This wouldn't be first time when he was being suspected. first time was the worst. Couple mercenaries had gotten clear of his ID. Those two were his first kills. Memory of it made him disoriented at first, but thanks to training he got over it.

"That was a good one, Yu!" Toji cried out as he saw that Shinji wasn't reacting just staring at Yu.

"I thought you had no sense of humor. Ikari doesn't have a son, you think that Director would get his hands dirty on every cow what happens to get on his way?"

Shinji looked at eye corner at toji. It was semi murderous look as he felt first that her mother was being mocked, but then he stopped when he heard an apology.

"My mistake, sir. I Apologize." Yu replied and bowed a little as showing regret.

"Forget about it." Shinji muttered as reply.

"Looks like you aren't any big fan of corporation." Jim who was next to hank noted to Yu.

"Only sick would be." Hank grunted. "How much do they pay if you sell your soul?"

"Not too bad." Jim shrugged. "I heard they give 800 corp bucks in a month, plus hazard pay, and plus/minus provision pay. They can easily double you pay check or them change it to minus."

"You mean if things get dicey you have to pay, for the 'joy' of work?" Hank asked amazed.

"Only if you screw up badly. Hey, sand you didn't notice me, huh?" Jim raised his voice and snapped his fingers.

"I did." Sandoval waved her arm. "Are and Toji still toying with that ugly colored rubber ball?"

"Uhum. He is still owing me those presidents." Jim smiled.

"All right, who's job is to say that stupid line, 'stop playing around and listen' or that kind of shit?"

Toji said out of the background.

"In old war flick it should be the second higher officer which was lieutenant here, but now he's highest, and next one would be you, but then Sandoval is here, so maybe she can do with some samba." Kensuke smirked.

"BRRRIII:::!!!" Sandoval began scream high and shaking her hips like in some kind of dance,closing her eyes. "FFIIIING!!!" she stopped when she raised suddenly her arms up high leaving her hip in suggesting position.

"Ah..." Toji clapped and now normally dead serious Yu even smiled a little. "That we have to see again...with those costumes what they show on broadcasts..."

"I'll see what I can do..." Sandoval said and winked her eye to him.

"Well...Situation is this." Shinji started when was sure that everyone was looking at him.

"Unless you were dead, or completely deep froze you noted that some tried to beat crap out of us good 20 minutes ago. This wasn't any invasion, but hit an run attack, which almost torn this boat apart."

"What was it?" Yu spoke from background with his soft voice.

"Private!" Sandoval yelled. "Don't interrupt the briefing. Ask questions later." she had in matter of seconds began to pull her role, what was familiar to Shinji in academy.

Yu looked almost scared and fixed his position, felling silent.

"Thats all right." Shinji said calming. "I would have told this anyway. It was a Predator."

All soldiers looked each other and began to speak out loud. Some of them even looked like spooked. Yu didn't sow any fear but began to mutter something.

"They really exist?" Ann asked confused.

"HA! I knew that corporates were hiding something! TRUTH IS OUT THERE!" Kensuke shouted.

"They didn't get here, did they!?" Jim said looking around for his pulse rifle.

"You are sweating for nothing, Jim." Hank said. "They can't be that though." Hank had been away much of the popular horror stories what traveled around the colonies.

"Oh, they can't!?" Jim said. "Have you even heard what they say about them? They kill whole units with bare hands!"

"They don't feel pain..." Yu whispered quietly.

"I've been told that they skin bodies alive..." Lea said squeezing her hands to fists, looking around like seeking something.

"HEY!" Sandoval shouted, and everyone seemed to wake up. "This isn't what you were trained. Get a fucking hold on yourself. You are marines, you should be meanest son of bitches what there is."

She frowned at them. "I know that you have heard every kind stuff this things...but pissing in your pants won't keep you alive."

Shinji smiled a little when he heard how Sandoval was trying to boost their morale. She had been that kind of twin character all her life. Then he carried on. "Anyway, Predator fired one shot upon us and then get out. Object was small, but it tore open three hulls. No sings about creature coming aboard was detected." Some marines seemed to sigh with relief. " The real problem is that the Predator was going to same place where we are. We were going to try to acquire back corporate frigate what group of pirates had hijacked. The Predator had same heading as we did. Solaris continued to 'glide' with its current curse, of course slower, but almost steadily. Last data regarding was that Predator had left, about ten minutes ago. Pirate frigate is still attached to cargo ferry's hull.

Both frigate, and ferry seems dead."

"What we are going to do, is to try to ferry's secondary landing bay, and our corporate 'colleagues' try to seek way inside the frigate. We are trying to secure ferry's cargo, as well civilians. Corporates try to check is anything worth saving in frigate." Sandoval said.

"Or then they just try to silence rest of them. It isn't very healthy to see one of them, or live to tell about it, you know." kensuke replied.

"Didn't I just told to shut up and listen?" Sandoval barked.

"Sorry, ma'am, I just get excited when it comes to see how other cultures deal with scum."

Kensuke thought a second."By the way, is one of our objectives to save something else than cargo?"

"Our corporate buddies want some fresh stock to their prison facilities. So if they are surrendering don't shoot." Sandoval said.

"Aww fuck." Kensuke said anguished. "I've would just want to have some action, besides what

do they want so hard on that ship anyway?"

"They are humans too, you know." Lea noted to kensuke.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Yu said gritting his teeth. "I would be with same line with private Aida what comes to killing."

"Well, you can't, U2." Sandoval said. "Just this routine saving, and killing something in middle of it, IF we have to."

"Get ready. We are leaving soon." Shinji said and other marines began to collect their equipments.

Shinji walked to opened drop ship hangar.

"Hey Sand." Toji said stopping Sandoval from leaving too soon.

"Yeah?" She turned to face him.

"Thanks for coming." He said quietly. "It means lot to me. I think we can actually pull trough this..." He lowered his had to her shoulder.

Sandoval smiled and took her hand to Toji's side. "My pleasure." She replied. "And maybe this leads to something else...you have any spare time do you...?" She asked and drummed her fingers against Toji's body armor.

Toji seemed to get on his toes and began to change subject. "How is your son?"

Now Sandoval took her hand off him and now seemed to get all serious. "He's...fine...Keeps growing every day." She took her eyes of him and looked at the floor. "We probably should get going..."

Toji let his hand go from her shoulder. He noticed that Sandoval got more edgy when he mentioned the fact that she was a single parent. "Right...Well let's talk more later."

- - - -

Hikari had watched this meeting from upper catwalk, she was leaning forward and her eyes got intensified seeing two familiar people to her touching each other.

"Mechanic." quiet voice spoke next to her. Hikari didn't listen. She didn't have time for that as he saw something what she wouldn't wanted to see, but she kept watching it in trance. Her breath seemed to stop when she saw how Latino woman reached her hand out to touch him.

"Mechanic...?" Voice called again...with more weight pressed on it, but she couldn't have cared less-not now. She was looking it happening again, and wanted to explode right now. She tightened her grip on the steer.

Suddenly white glowed flashed on her view and she woke up looking to her sides. On her right side were blue haired corporate representative, looking same sight what she had watched seconds or couple ago. She diverted her eyes back to Hikari. "Is something wrong?"

Hikari glanced back to the hangar. She saw something what se now liked. Both of them had separated. And looked somewhat regretting. Small sense of satisfaction came upon her, but then it was gone, as he saw them entering the same drop ship.

"I see that your being troubled and preoccupied has something to do with...them." Rei spoke quietly.

"Its that woman....she's..." Hikari said starting to choke on her own words.

"She is from other costanoga cruiser, the painkiller. Maria Sandoval, citizen of Brazil. Continued service of 6 years." Rei said.

"She's trouble..." Hikari shooed her head.

"I doubt it." Rei replied. "Her current record is flawless, there is no mark of any offenses..."

"Yeah right. Die hard criminal wouldn't be qualified to false them, no..." Hikari rolled her eyes. "That fact we can rule out...she just knows how to fool everyone..."

"You seem troubled. Am I missing something here?" Rei asked, suspecting why Hikari felt so tense

after seeing people who she barely knew.

She stared straight back at her. "You aren't any worried that there is a almost one step out of being convicted criminal on board the ship?"

"Charges were dropped." Rei replied.

"So? She could have been giving blow job for pardons all you know." Hikari snorted and turned her eyes back to drop ship.

"This is personal, isn't it?" Rei asked.

Hikari jumped little and turned back to her. "Why you think something like...aah forget about it, I was just fuming out." She rubbed her still sore temple. "Guess something there went broke."

Rei had a thought that she was lying but didn't say anything because she had no proof. "Could have happened to anyone. I ignore that." 'For now.' she thought.

"Thanks. Are you here to see that everything goes smoothly?" Hikari asked.

"No. I'm your co-pilot this in flight." Rei replied.

"Your kidding?" Hikari said being little surprised.

"Have you someone more qualified in mind?" Rei asked stirring her eyes a little.

"No, no, I just meant that...I didn't knew you can pilot a drop ship." Hikari explained quickly.

"I have qualification for it. You have short on one pilot and you have minor injury. I wouldn't want my new acquaintance to die accidentally." Rei smiled faintly.

"Friend." Hikari replied.

"What?" Rei said her smile disappearing and replacing with asking look.

"We normal people would call each other that. Or pals, or buddies or something like that."

Hikari answered.

Rei thought it for a second. "Friend would be suitable."

"All right lets go, we have to fly those guys to do their shit, then back again." They began to walk down to elevator to hangar. "By the way, who is leading corporate troops when you are here?"

Hikari asked.

"Franklin." Rei answered.

"Must be thrilled." Hikari chuckled.

"He tried with all ways to avoid it." Rei said. "I forced him to take it. Fear what is connected to me, like you said was useful."

"Just don't let it get to you." Hikari replied.

- - - - -

After take off, what was more like they had been shaken like james bonds vodka martini, they began to get more settled. Marines had chained themselves with belts on the wall. Only good side in being with out APC was that they weren't carrying any camera equipment, and there was plenty more light too.

Other wise everything was more or less worse. In APC there was own weapons supplies, but now they had to carry weapons with them. Helmets seemed always hit to wall. Marines hugged rifles against their chest so that they wouldn't lose it in take off.

When everything got more steady they began to unlock their belts and check their equipments. Kensuke volunteered to carry around more heavier set of motion detector. Others were trying on their shoulder lamps, trying to blind each other with them.

"Right we are getting closer to the frigate---holy shit!" Hikari gasped.

Toji tried on his own head set and began to talk. "What is it, hon?"

Sandoval heard this and perked her ears but didn't paid anymore attention to it. But she seemed to find out the way why Toji had been busy while ago.

"Ferry's crew...they are all dead..." Hikari spoke quietly.

"We haven't even gone inside yet..." Toji said. "What is..."

"No, they are all here...they are all outside..."Hikari answered.

Shivers crawled up his spine. "You don't mean..."

"They have flushed the toilet." Yu spoke his face blank.

"What?" Sandoval said next to him.

"Thats how they call it...flushing the toilet. They have threw everyone out of the air lock."

Yu explained. "We won't find anyone from inside. They are all dead..."

"I think Yu was right. They aren't humans after all." Jim said coldly.

"They think its really fun to leave bodies flying around vacuum." Lea said grabbing her rifle and inserting clip inside. "What if we just go there and see if they think its fun when we do same for them?"

"I agree." Yu replied.

"I...it's hard to...find the hangar in all this....mess" Hikari began to breath more heavier and words began to stuck on her throat.

"Try to hang on...." Toji calmed.

"Maybe I should take control...?" New and light voice echoed out the speakers.

"Who is this?" Toji asked quickly.

Shinji took his own comm set in his helmet and began to spoke. "Representative? Why are you here?" Other soldiers look each other amazed. Never corporate representatives took any interest what marines were doing.

"I'm here to assist." Rein's voice spoke trough speakers. "I'm trying to steer us from this...field.

We are almost trough. Hikari, release full control to me, I will finish this..."

"Right." Hikari replied quietly.

"What the hell is happening?" Hank wondered. "Since when has any corporate give a shit how we are doing, and do they even know a word 'work'?"

"Apparently we have endangered species on our hand or then this some WY face lift thing..."

Jim answered.

"Hikari told me that this woman seems to be different, on the way that she's actually fair." Toji replied.

"Get outta here..." Ann said out loud. "I'm dancing samba with Sand here if she decides to get out and see what heavy stuff means."

"You're on." Sandoval said. "By the way, you two I haven't met before." Sandoval pointed Yu and Hank.

"Oh you haven't? I'm hank sometimes called Yankee Hank, and this guy who doesn't talk much is Yu." He pointed silent Asian man next to him. "Yu who?" Sandoval asked.

"Are trying to be funny? Hey, does that get on your nerves when everyone calls you Yu the who, U2, buu huu or that kind of stuff?" Hank smirked next to Yu.

"Not until now." Yu replied.

"We are getting near ferry. Be careful this hangar is tight." Hikari's voice had become back to line for Toji's relief.

"All right! Tight holes are the best!" Hank said cheerily.

"Got that right!" Jim replied taking support from the wall.

Next whole drop ship trembled and walls moaned when drop ships corners get touched with hangars walls. After more agonizing screams passed by ship came to stop. "Were in." Rei stated shortly.

"It's good for the whole female sex that Hikari and that snowhite aren't men. If thats the way they get inside every lady---aijai." Hank shooed his head and grimaced.

"You should be more careful, Yankee. This big guy here is her boyfriend." Jim nodded next to Toji.

"Oh...right." He measured Toji from heads to toe. He decided that he would be more stronger, but this wasn't the day try his luck. "I'll just try t be quiet then."

"No need to worry about me, just be careful that Hikari won't hear that or she'll cuts your balls." Toji replied.

"Gather around" Shinji said and they took standard formation to opening hatch. Sandoval, Lea and Jim took the point, Kensuke, Ann and Hank followed. Rest were back. "Open the hatch." Shinji said after he was satisfied with formation front of the hatch.

"Roger." It was Rei's voice again. Hatch hissed and it lead to dark hall where wasn't any light. They saw dark blue crates before them. When hatch contacted to ground Lea lighted her shoulder lamp. Jim and Sandoval followed and they began slowly walk prone to secure the landing bay.

"No sings of movement. Except those three." Kensuke said as they split to their own middle of the crates.

"No hostiles visible on the front. Passage looks safe." Now hikari was speaking. To Shinji's headset.

"Right. You three...go." He slapped kensuke to shoulder to let them be the next one to go.

Kensuke was on the middle, Ann and Hank were slightly forward to them and kensuke was keeping motion detector on his left hand, while keeping pistol on his right. They proceeded to down the ramp everyone splitting again their own groups.

"Keep separated in case this is a trap. If there is predator on the loose, don't get into one mass or it tears you into shreds." Shinji spoke on his head set.

"I don't see anyone here." Sandoval said on her advance.

"No movement still. Whole hangar seems dead." Kensuke said on his side.

"Now lets go." Shinji waved rest of the group what was he, Toji and Yu.

They walked their pulse rifles pointing forward. When they got outside the drop ship, they noticed they had arrived in a small landing bay, what even with good will could not have been named a hangar.

Shinji saw behind them a small tunnel, it walls had torn paint off their drop ships tail and sides.  
turning towards their drop ships bow they saw more crates, and some of them had blown to walls as Drop ship had began to land.

Other six members of this group, had already split to dark landing bay. They were making their way to small elevator which was probably meant for lifting crates. Sandoval was climbing up the stairs to light switch. Up the stairs were small landing what lead to two doors. What was in sight from forward, and next to right what was leading up.

Shinji saw how she turned her and began to speak. Other shoulder laps were lighting various spots and one was attached to her figure. "I found the switch." Shinji heard her voice from his head set.

"Turning on now."

Blinding light to their eyes what had already used to dark, made them see stars. Roof wasn't far above them. "Any theories?" He asked trough the comm line.

"I think they have tried to save some space. They have put all sec. Supplies or cargo this landing bay." Kensuke said. "So, that means that their most important. Cargo is in the main cargo bay, and that must be lot. They haven't had the time to arrange these babies properly."

"Hey, Sir!" Jim interrupted Kensuke's speech. "I think I found the place where predator was hiding."

Shinji looked and saw black man waving at him far and then pointing his shoulder lamp to wall. At first sight he didn't saw anything but then in orderly small holes on the wall. "Those predator sure are one bad mother fuckers" Jim said. "Seems like it has been in there and then it has climbed over that beam. 30 feet, no rope no ladder. Not even a foot hold."

"No man can do that!" Hank spoke. "How in hell it get out of here? Place is sealed."

"Hey boys, I think I can answer." Sandoval's voice heard out.

"Go ahead, sand." Shinji spoke.

"This door, its control panel is open, and circuits have been fried. Permission to open the door, sir?"

Sandoval asked trough the com, all though they could have yell each other as they were all seeing and hearing them.

"Is there Any movement?" Shinji asked.

"No, Its clean..." Kensuke replied.

"Go ahead Sandoval, be careful."

Sandoval pushed her pulse rifles barrel to touch opening device. Door opened slowly. "Madre los dias..." She gasped when she saw it. Three man, in old leather jackets. First ones throat was shattered, not cut open, but something had broken his neck, and then forcefully tore jaws open. Head was hanging loosely jaw broken open. Tongue had also came out.

Second had been impaled to something. He was lying on his stomach in blood pool. On his back was giant hole. Sandoval didn't see was he been handled like the first.

Third was officially killed in cruel way. There were had been eyes were only two bloody holes. Bandit had in its agony or then as a reflex drawn its hands to is face. Skull had fractured in several places.

"What is it Sandoval?" Shinji asked in a com line and then she woke up.

"Sir you are not going to believe this. There is three guys who had been mutilated, and beaten to death. Blood is everywhere...and their guns...they haven't even had time to fire a shot." Sandoval explained.

"You are kidding?" Hank said on the com line.

"That beast had tore jaws open and took couple of teeth with it." Sandoval cut back.

"Our predator believes in tooth fairy then..." Shinji said, not even believing some day that he could take death lightly but he had to. "Representative, are you hearing this?"

"Yes. My men had accessed the frigate top of us. All raiders had been mutilated with the way you have described, some even worse. Few pirates had surrendered but they are delusion about an enemy what is invisible. They say that captain took the last men and went to stop it on the ferry's cargo hold. I advice you find them in captains quarters and cargo hold." Rei spoke in the com.

"I volunteer to be in group what goes to the captains quarters." Yu said next to Shinji.

"Me too. Shit hits the fan." Hank grunted on the line.

"Count me in." Jim shouted.

"Let's kick some ass, boys." Ann snapped.

"I insist that Ann goes before, I want to watch her rear." Hank said excited.

"Keep that up and I cut your cannon, hank. Both of them." Ann barked.

"Hey, i was just kidding..." Hank replied.

"Right then, Yu, Ann, Jim, Hank. You go to get the captain. And since is your lucky day, Ann is leading this op. Take the point." Shinji said.

"Care to make other fantasy true?" Hank chuckled.

"Boy love isn't my style, sorry." Shinji replied. "Rest gather around with Sandoval. We'll check out what is happening on cargo bay. Or has happened. Be sharp everyone." Shinji turned to face Yu who nodded.

"Roger." He replied and began to break from his group. Three mores soldiers ran lightly up to stairs towards Sandoval who was guarding entrance to cargo bay. They stopped where and Sandoval waved them something, next to other door. Four soldiers exited from the door right.

"Lieutenant." Rei's voice called him.

"Representative, is something happening?" Shinji inquired, in hope of another mission update.

"I want to go with you." Rei said simply and unconditionally.

Shinji was surprised that she was so eager to risk her ass. Normally corporate officials stayed far behind, to ensure that nothing would go wrong on the home front. "Is that wise?" He asked not feeling comfy protecting her as well. "Hikari could probably use the hand sorting the communications.."

"I know how to use a pulse rifle." Rei explained. "I have taken every precaution."

"And I can take care of myself." Hikari snapped. "I'll close the hatch and give you some mission updates. Mister P has all ready taken care of them all, and if someone comes here he won't get in."

"Just be careful." Toji warned.

"Yeah..." Hikari said slowly. "You too." She cut off the transmission before Toji could say anything.

Shinji gave him questioning look and asked. "I'm not only one who has some difficulties with women today. Do you have some problems?"

"I can't..." He looked at Sandoval who was standing at the door. "...Think...anything." He replied dozy.

Shinji was believed that there was more to it, what he was telling. But didn't began to inquire more right now.

"Whats happening? Why are we just standing here?" Kensuke asked Lea next to him.

"We are getting extra passenger on this ride." Toji replied.

"Representative just called on red line. She is coming with us." Shinji replied. "I tried to do that old baby sitting routine, but she didn't buy it."

"Aw, crap-We have to worry about extra head on this tourney?" Kensuke sighed. "How I can get out of this chicken shit out fit? Does that lady red-eye even know how to handle a pulse rifle?"

"Better than you. You are the one who needs more practice." Shinji said. "Or did you just forgot that you tried to blow us all to hell?"

"Not all, just you and major..." Kensuke defended. "but I had the barrel actually pointed down at the first."

"Oh, thanks a fucking lot, father lands reserve hope!" Lea snapped. "I was next to you, you could have killed me too. Why did you even pointed that barrel to up sky anyway?"

"I remembered regulation told me to always when making maintenance procedures keep the grenade launcher pointed to direction where wasn't any change to hit anything." Kensuke explained.

"And best of the whole goddamn 180 degree was mine." Shinji nodded. "Besides when has picking locks been 'a maintenance procedure'? You've stoled that line from Hikari or Bishop, haven't you?"

"Is that the reason you gave me this piece of shit to carry around, sir?" Kensuke said waving the motion detector.

"Yeah, that you won't have any more those fatal accidents." Shinji replied. "At least you can't now blow us all to bits, when you only have that .44 pistol."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven for that last time?" Kensuke inquired. "Sir?"

"Lets think about that later, shall we?" Shinji said and watched his pulse rifles magazine screen what was giving full 99. "This is beginning to get...."

"...I am as frustrated with this situation as you are." Rei spoke behind them. Shinji, and Toji, spun around Kensuke and Lea remained looking at her. She had suited a black armor vest on her self. It was same what normal WY troopers used and had Letters Wy on the right corner. It didn't fit on her as it wasn't her uniforms standard issue, nor such an official uniform was made to be in combat. She was with out helmet but had an IR lens fixed on her head set. She held the pulse rifle like she had been trained to do so, barrel slightly facing down. "We should go. Others probably have all ready secured the frigate." She walked trough them like nothing had happened. Kensuke and Lea remained to looked her as she was walking to door leading the cargo bay.

"Well, don't just stand there. We have to make sure she ends up all right..." Shinji said and followed her.

Toji remained watching them. "What do you think?" He asked on the two remaining marines.

"I think that uniform is hot." Kensuke replied and watched skin tight uniform what was covered on chest by armor.

"I thought so too, on me of course." Blond soldier replied.

"No, I meant about this whole thing, think there is more to it? There must be something important here." Toji said.

"Think what you want." Lea replied "But unless we go now that ghoul is going to get pissed."

Agreeing that they all joined group all ready on the doors landing. After short re grouping they all began to proceed steadily within the ships corridors. Sandoval was on the point and Kensuke was next to her reading motion detections Toji was with Lea, they weren't far behind them. Shinji and Rei were some distance behind them as well shinji. They tried not to talk but then Rei began to spoke after it was clear for a while that nothing was moving towards them at least.

"This feels too quiet." Rei started.

"Agreed." Shinji replied. "We haven't picked up anything but still..."

"You feel that something is breathing on your neck." rei answered.

Shinji turned his head to look at hers. They weren't blank as usually, now she seemed to be concentrated on something. "How did you guess?"

"Isn't it common?" rei replied monotonically.

"What?" Shinji asked back.

"To feel something in one place but being elsewhere in the next?" She replied.

Shinji remembered his own out of this world experience what he had today and still wound on the forehead to remember it. She thought It maybe was a delusion what had been triggered by a Situation of actual combat. He had been told that it might happen sometimes, and he was expecting it sooner.

"I actually hoped I would have been somewhere elsewhere today."

Rei glanced at him. "Why you say so?" she asked.

"I couldn't stop her." Shinji replied. forgotten this was his a corporate official he was talking to.

"If predator had more ammo, or if they had been more, we could all be dead."

"You didn't want to go against your superior." Rei said. "It's understandable."

"Well, good that it can be understood." Shinji replied. "If someone would have died and I had to write a letter back to family, should I close it by phrase, it could have been avoided."

"You couldn't have control the situation. Neither it was expected from you." Rei said. "If anyone is to blame-Its your CO."

"She..." Shinji started and looked at Reis eyes seeing how she was ready to shoot his explanations down. But he wanted to try. "She has her reasons. Maybe I should have taken more aggressive line. Or then trusted her more. I just chose to do nothing."

"But you did." Rei objected.

"Or then not." Shinji said. "Maybe I just betrayed a friend, and mentor or then she was right about the..."

"You did the right thing. You couldn't have done more with out crossing the line." Rei said assuringly.

"But.." Shinji started.

"I believe in you, Shinji." Rei said speaking now a degree warmer tone. "You did the right thing. Certainly cowardliness or not deciding weren't your mistakes. When caring is a mistake, we are in the path to doom." She stopped walking and directed her piercing gaze towards him. Shinji just stared back not even saying a word. When he had first saw her, she was feeling like tense, and cold. But now her red eyes seemed like inviting...and her appearance had changed to warmer. Last sings that she was like the others were gone when she spoke him by first name. She was bearing that small smile on her face...but it suited her.

Shinji could only smile back. He hadn't felt like this by a smile for a long time. "Thank you.." He could get his mouth working after being silent for something what seemed small eternity.

"Pleasure was all mine..." She spoke. "Lieutenant." She added but this time it didn't seem so formal.

Toji was noticing that Lieutenant and Representative had almost fallen behind and had observed. Shinji could have on his eye corner see his forming 'go, man, go' wit his lips. He didn't know should he show him the finger.

Kensuke wasn't knowing this as he was against his manners concentrating his job. Suddenly he stop and waved his pistol hand as barrier to block Sandoval from moving. He waved on arc too hard.

"Ow, fuck!" Sandoval gasped as she felt pistols breech hit her up to her left chest. She felt the hit on her sensitive part of body.

"What?" Lea asked.

"Fatherlands hope hit on my tit, what the fuck is you problem, you sonuva..." She began angrily but then she heard box what Kensuke was carrying letting out a beep. "Oh." Sandoval saw also light dot moving on the screen

Lea heard it too. She stopped and stomped little her feet to attach Toji's attention, who was some reason looking at his back. He spun his head and saw they had stopped. "Movement." Lea formed on her own lips.

"Kuso..." Toji's cursed and pressed against the wall, noting both Rei and Shinji who had been all heart one moment ago. He waved at them but hissed the word 'movement', not sure would they hear otherwise.

Their fortune was that corridor was making a turn loosely to right so they could see the comer. Sandoval was getting to point and remained on the corner. Kensuke remained next to her, tracking the motion. Rest of the party secured their pulse rifles.

"Somethings wrong..." Kensuke whispered.

"What?" Shjini asked.

"It's too slow..." Kensuke said as MD beeped again. "Wouldn't somebody here be in hurry to get out? Its coming from side corridor...over there." He pointed to solid wall, which was barrier between them side corridor.

Sandoval took tighter hold on her rifle and pressed harder against the corner her head merely being seen on the corner. "Kill the lights" Sandoval cut back.

Everyone turned of the shoulder lamps, and remained in waiting. Loud bump echoed out of the still floor. Then again. And again. When this had continued for some time even Sandoval began to get nervous. Then it came clear why. Sandoval saw mans upper body coming out from side corridor.

She didn't see the face in such of lousy lighting but saw that he was holding weapon on his hands. He was dragging himself from the floor.

Sandoval turned on her lamp, and shine it to mans eyes "Halt!" She shouted. "Drop the piece, now!"

Man rolled over to his side and pointed rifle on his arms to light. "Stay away!" He shouted trying to see Sandoval from blinding light. "You aren't going to tear me to pieces!" His hands were shaking.

"Drop that cannon now, puta!" Sandoval yelled.

"No..no!" he shooed his head. "You won't get fool me with that crap...you know how to speak...don't come near!" He shouted and shook his rifle stronger.

Shinji waved to signal for Sandoval to let him speak. Shinji came to her and whispered. "Let me try. Maybe I can get this asshole to surrender so we won't need to go all firefight over here."

"Take your shot, lieutenant. But keep your finger behind the trigger, sir." Sandoval said and stepped back a little. Shinji was again echoing accusation being coward but he drove them out of his mind.

"What are you trying to pull?! WHAT!?" Man shouted.

"Calm down!" Shinji replied. "We are not what you think, we are marines."

"You...you are...I don't believe you..." Man stuttered.

"Look at this face..." He spun little of his face so that he could see where desperate pirate was. He was on his side, assault rifle swayed from side to side. "...Do I look like space monster?"

"I....others are dead...It..." Man began to cough. And wheeze. "Jesus..." He gasped.

"You seem like injured...put that rifle away and you may get here alive..." Shinji replied.

"No...they are all dead...It came..." He wheezed again.

"What?" Shinji tried to get him speak more, so that he could at least know how many of was alive.

"It...from somewhere...Killed ten man...spear" he coughed. "..the captain...it was tearing him to pieces..." man drew a sharp breath. "I managed to get away. First it took my by throat..." his voice cracked in to a laughing. "HE HE! I was so fucking scared that I pissed on my pants...HIH old man would have beat the shit out of me...unless I had killed him..hah."

Shinji felt like something wasn't right. This guys mood was jumping from despair to joy in heartbeat. In next his head something began to crack as Hikari seemed to have something to say. To him this was normal.

Same couldn't been say about wounded pirate. In his mind deep down it triggered a memory. Silver masked strong creature, with spear. And a cannon on it shoulder. Next he knew that shoulder lamp changed in to a cannon, and light to fiery red eye burning laser. Everything was red. Shinji's face from corner changed to remind him about half of a silver mask.

"DIE!" He shouted more in despair than meaning it and opened fire. Assault rifles muzzle flame en lighted the corridor, two bullets reflected away from the wall leaving shinji to see stars as he quickly drew his face out of the view. Man continued to fire senselessly to corridor. Bullets bouncing off the wall howled in the corridor and some of the reflected to roof. Whole group pressed on against the wall.

Shinji knew that if this would continue some bullet would hit. With out any more considering her took pressed his pulse rifles barrel to corridor and memorized quickly where he had saw him. He pulled the trigger letting out two short burst blind folded. Two quick lightings form the barrel, then it come silent.

Man stopped firing and slumped to floor. Shinji peeked from the corner and saw how Pirate was lying on his own pool of blood. Bullet had struck to his chest. He was still keeping rifle on his left hand.

Shinji stared him, and nodded back wards. "Neutralized." He said.

Sandoval walked out of the cover and kept her pulse rifle still ready and pointed there. Shinji again felt a sting as she showed this kind of suspicion. "Clean shot, sir." Sandoval praised.

"Thanks." Shinji said like nothing had happened and this made him little amazed. As he remembered his first kills, he firstly felt regret. This time he didn't felt nothing such. He always saw himself incapable to kill other human. He guessed that Asuka would have kicked him to get over this too, but now it all seemed to happen. "Alls clear." Shinji shouted to back the others as he and Sandoval began to walk to body, still being careful as there could have been more raiders .

Rest of the crowd followed behind them. Sandoval and Shinji stopped and Kensuke rolled the motion detector around. "No movement." he noted.

Sandoval looked man who was wearing deep blue pilot uniform. He had Bruises on his neck and Sandoval smelled the bitter stench what she recognized not to be blood. "He didn't joke about that piss part." Sandoval pointed her gun barrel to mans crotch where Shinji noticed a dark stain.

Other walked next to them and saw Shinjis work at close. Two quick bursts were all pirate needed.

Kensuke looked at rifle what pirate had holding on his cold hand. "AK-103." He replied. "Old weapon... they probably use anything what they can get..."

"I don't understand this." Rei said out of the background. Every attention on the group turned on her.

"What?" Shinji asked as he was worried about how Rei seeing him in action would have affected on her.

"This person has bruises on his neck, legs weren't working. Still the Predator had preserved him. I don't know how logically any soldier would leave alive enemy behind." Rei said.

Toji looked at her a while remembering how doll like she was spoking and how cool she was in presence of a body. "She's right. Predator had this guy up on his balls...or actually throat."

"Maybe it didn't just want to get its hand dirty..." Lea replied smelling the air.

"Yeah, right." Sandoval snorted. "This beast breaks jaws, tears teeth, skins bodies. Why it would all sudden get emotional? Or picky?"

"What ever it was the reason he ain't going to tell us." Shinji stated and put headset back to his ears.

"You had something?" Shinji asked.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"We had a little...event here, some one got pissed." Shinji saw how Toji and Sandoval smiled a little, and this eased him a little. "Literally." He added.

"Riiight...Well here's news. First of all, you probably won't find anything but bodies there, all pirates had tried to get frigate off..I mean those ones who could do it. Some of them were beaten so they really didn't even tried to resist. It was near that they didn't hug corporate troops when they saw them."

"Would be the first time..." Sandoval said looking at rei almost immediately. "No offense."

Rei didn't reply but ignored it.

"Hey lieutenant!" Hank's voice cracked trough comm. "How is it going? I have some news. Looks like our captain was somewhat tasteless on his cabin. Jim founded some shit what had been in crushed inside a stereo...yeah some guys old CD...Nelly? Right. It seemed this was his cabin but somebody cleaned it out, desks are all messed up and there seemed to be bed, but it's gone."

"Are you trying to say Predator stole it?" Shinji said almost laughing thinking why would predator steal a bed.

"I just say it's gone..." Hank replied.

"Man, what shit hole. Looks like 1970's disco." Jim sighed on the background. "And music: Nelly for Christ sake!"

"What should it been then?" Hank asked.

"Fifty Cent." Jim said. "There's is something."

"You got that right." Hank replied. "I have 'In Da Club' and..."

"Could you pass you musical interests, and tell something else?" Shinji said irritated. "Like victims? more, less, none?"

"Sorry sir..." Hank apologized and got more serious. "Pirates had been sliced there end too. Something what Yu thinks as a spear had been driven out their chest, or then something like double edged forked thingy, I really don't know what, but its sharp as hell. Then this predator critter had used old solution and just beat somebody to death...and we found one one victim what captain had itself dealt with..." He got silent

"What?" Shinji asked, some.

"A woman." hank said now all cheer vanishing in his voice. "She had been raped, then she got bullet on her neck. Another reason more to put cap on that guys head."

"I thought you were a rough guy." Jim said.

"Doesn't mean that I accept that women are being raped." Hank said annoyed. "What the hell do you think I am, huh?"

"Psycho?" Jim riddled."Besides you let them understand that what happened was 'way to go man' stuff."

"Anyway that's what there is." Hank said dryly. "Like Jim said, I think Yu and Ann are pissed me right now: when I asked were they sure, that she was fucked to death, they both gave me a really, really icy look."

"We found this one guy who told us that captain is dead, Predator shred him, if he's telling the truth.

He was pretty freaked out when he came here, he thought us to be it, and began shooting spree. We are trying to get to hangar. If we don't call you back in say about 15 minutes, come looking." Shinji told him about the encounter, "And hank try not to get everyone to hate you, it doesn't actually reflect multi national co-work what marines are pulling."

"Thats a roger. Besides I have my man Jim with me...at least when I won't lose him on cards" Hank said. "Hope that predator had fun slicing that captain guy...." Hank muttered as he faded out the line. "Oh yeah, one thing." hank said like remembering something. "When you see a pirate who's head has exploded, don't go straight ahead, there is a vacuum up there, go straight right. Over and out."

Shinji shut the link and glanced to death body once, and then the others. "We need to move out. Captains cabin is clear, and there was only a bodies there, and one dead female civilian."

"How?" Lea asked.

"She was on captains place. Do you really need to ask?" Sandoval spoke softly.

"Uh..." Lean grimaced from disgust. "Who found her?" She asked, still repulsed.

"Your sister, and Yu." Shinji replied.

"Great..." Lea sighed. "That isn't going to be pretty."

"You worried?" Kensuke asked putting his MD back on again. "Ann can take some heavy shit at her, we two should know it."

"Ann takes this stuff pretty personally." Lea replied. "And so do I." She checked her pulse rifle just to ensure that it was ready.

They grouped again to form what they had before getting on the firefight. Following Hikari's instruction from the drop ship, they navigated from gray white corridors of the cargo ferry.

When they came the spot where Hank told to look out, they saw the body whats head had exploded.

"Look at that..." Toji said smelling burned bone and flesh. "Uh...this probably was a bad way to die..."

"Two teeth are missing." Sandoval pointed the lower jaws remains. "This is..." She muttered something in Spanish what Shinji didn't understand.

"Right, Sanchez." Shinji replied. "This exactly what you said."

"What kills like this? Not a shotgun, not definitely a rifle, something really big." Toji wondered.

"This guys was cooked up like tortilla, something just was so hot that fried brains to skull..."

Kensuke began.

"Hey, that tortilla line was mine!" Sandoval barked to Kensuke.

"Whats with that lieutenant calling you Sanchez in time to time?" Lea said interrupting sandovals next eruption of cursing.

"Shinji was back in academy, she miss spelled Sandoval's name Sanchez." Toji chuckled. "She gave him el diablo time double for that..."

"That wasn't a big mistake. You were married by then weren't you?" Shinji nodded to Sandoval.

Shadow came over her face when she heard Shinji referring to her marriage. "Divorced." She said coldly.

"What the....Has sand been married?" Kensuke wondered. "How did you ever get to port of marriage anyway?"

"None of your business." Sandoval snapped facing angrily at Kensuke. "Lieutenant let's move on..." She began to walk furiously to escape situation. Toji glanced at his friend and soon followed Sandoval's after.

Shinji felt little that he had been walking on dangerous soil, but it was everything what he ever knew about her that she had been married.

"Did I say something...?" Kensuke said wondering why Sandoval had changed her attitude.

"Only what was needed, which is too much." Lea said next to him and pushed with his rifle barrel.

"Let's go." Kensuke began move again rolling MD around the corridors. They followed Sandoval and toji to corridor right.

This left Rei and Shinji again alone. "You seemed to hurt her unintentionally." Rei spoke.

"What?" Shinji turned to face her.

"I read on her personal file that her marriage lasted four years, result of it was separation." Rei replied.

"I thought it would be forgotten by now..." Shinji begin.

"These kind of bonds won't be cut easily, were they good or bad." Rei said. "I don't speak from my own experience, but I have witnessed several cases."

"Hmm..." Shinji mumbled. He remembered the time that he had wished that he never had met Asuka, but were times too when he was happy her being around. "You are right...but lets follow them...." He again turned to face rei to see that she was preoccupied too.

She had remained next to body what was leaning against the wall. She had noticed a bloody hand print on the wall and remained there to look about it. She pressed her hand upon it and it fit almost perfectly. This meant that who ever had pressed her hand to it was more likely a woman, possibly same age or height as she. Man it wasn't because his hands were too big. Rei removed her hand and look at it. Blood stains had came over it and she draw them closer to watch at it.

She began to exam it and Shinji saw something new in her eyes. In them was now exited and sharp shade of something what looked familiar, she opened her mouth little but her expression didn't go away. Shinji could have swore that Ayanami was smelling it. "Something is wrong in you... wounded?" She stirred her eyes and she looked like she was tracking something.

Shinji again began to feel dizzy. Not this time like in Solaris's command bridge but more lifting feeling. He too began to have questions in his head...but they were fixed on same subject where Ayanamis attention was. How the hand print was here? Who she was...now Shinji knew somehow that it had to be she. And it was familiar... "I know you..." he whispered. "Somehow... I do."

Rei separated her eyes from the glove. She stripped it of and put in on pocket in her her armor.

This seemed to help Shinji feel easier, but hand print in wall didn't go away and Shinji felt like he should get more information...that he was missing something.

"You are right." Rei spoke again. "We should go." She grabbed her pulse rifle on her hands again.

Shinji shook his head and they continued to travel like nothing had happened.

Shinji couldn't how ever shake the feeling what he got from the hand print. He didn't understand why, but he was pretty sure that Rei felt the same. He didn't know did she heard her words, nor he know did he direct them to her or owner of the hand print.

Other soldiers had all ready broken to hangar bay. So worse that things had looked on the corridors, it was slaughter house on hangar. First one's head had been crushed against giant boxes. Head had cracked like an eggshell innards of it were all over the floor. Other had time to defend himself with knife. He had been killed by straight stab at heart.

Sandoval first saw someone who she knew, or thought she had knew for first four years. "Caramba..." She swore.

"Is that the guy you were...." Toji stopped when he remembered who she had reacted time before.

"No point denying it, huh?" She sighed. "Meet my low-life husband, Ruyan." She pointed barrel down to his corpse. "End up with this dagger crowd after all."

"You won't be getting any child support from him now." Toji said trying to play black humor out of situation. He had been hearing about how Ruyan had left Sandoval with her child on their own, and was hating him almost much as she.

"Never would have. He ended up eating Terium, getting it first easy. He thought he could stop any time he wanted." Sandoval laughed a little. "Never was too smart. That stuff kills. I was just glad that my boy born before that blue shit came to picture."

"Why so?" Toji asked.

"Terium is like old time crack, with strength more than ten times of heroine. When somebody takes one drop of it, comes addictive at once. I heard it has mixed psychological and genetic effect.

If you get rid of it mentally, it still dwells in your genes." Sandoval explained. "Stress or excitement can easily trigger addiction again. And its inheritable. Only legal retailer is WY corporation."

"Can---addicted get cut that addiction? Anyway?" Toji asked.

Sandoval looked at him in the eyes. "Don't say that you have...." She let her eyes to wonder on him like looking for some sings of addiction that she hadn't saw. She blamed her self for thought that she had let her guard down.

"No!" Toji cried out. "I just want to know if somebody I know ever takes that can I do something."

"First, try to make that friend to puke it out. It takes couple minutes before it liquidizes. If its taken to vein it works immediately. I haven't ever know anyone who's got clear of it. He didn't. He changed in to corporates whore, and probably switched sides here." Sandoval grunted.

"Same kind of spear what others had been stalked with." He looked at hole in the wall. "Look at that...how strong these guys are? It went trough the body and sunk on the wall..."

Sandoval look at bloody hole in the wall. She smiled a little. "Bet you don't want to get in arm wrestling with that predator..."

"How about you?" Toji turn his head and looked at her now examining. "You have been working out, so want to give a shot?"

Sandoval laughed a little. "Not right now, besides show some respect to dead."

"Hey sand, Toji: over here!" They heard Shinji calling them.

Sandoval and Toji rushed over the crate labyrinth towards his voice. They finally saw him watching couple crates what where together. He didn't move but lowered his pulse rifle to floor. Before Sandoval or Toji could ask, they saw whole that something had died between the hold of two boxes. Toji saw that crate had scratched marks the floor on it's way against the unfortunate pirate. Toji could only see two hands reaching out from between the crack. Anything other was only red, here and there he could separate some parts...but didn't know what they had been.

"Predator's fast diet...results immediate." Shinji said. Black humor seemed to bloom everywhere today. But Toji was last to expect Shinji to be seeding it around. "This guy is strong...I estimated that the crate weighs about 900 pounds. And nail marks on steel tell something about the force what it has."

Shinji crouched to pick something up. When he rose he held two pistols on his hands. He turned them in his head and felt their weight. It didn't take Kensuke to see what those two weapons were.

"Where's Ayanami?" Sandoval asked wondering was this the same man who she had trained in academy. After all it had been a while, and he had changed.

"She left back to drop ship. She got message waiting her there.... M-1911A1 Colt .45" He said as he pressed both weapons under his belt to be sin secured there if for time being.

"Original...?" Toji asked. "Not those Hard baller things?"

"No, these ain't AMT's...one point bigger than M-4A4. Kensuke and Lea are trying to find that captain."

"We found him." distant looking faintly sound came over the couple crates. Three marines followed the sound. And found Lea and Kensuke looking a little spooked and pale. Kensuke was on the ground looking like he was gasping for air. Lea was standing next to him. "He's all right...tries not to vomit...Before you go that 'sissy' stuff, take look on there and you see why..." She said blinking her eyes.

Shinji, Toji and Sandoval looked on U shaped box formation. All of their blood almost stopped flowing.

Captains had been decapitated. It didn't stop there. His face had been cut off, and pieces of leather from his neck were everywhere. Shinji saw captains face what was cut off and left lying there so in place of eyes and mouth they saw steel floor. Hair was separated from on its own area, and facial muscles had been sliced smoothly. Shinji didn't see where skull was but everything what was inside of it where still here. Brains had been removed intact...eyes were still tied up to then in nerves. In decapitated head there was a body. Shinji looked at the walls and saw in one corner something green what glowed. Over there was more green blood, but it had been covered by red blood.

Three marines looked each other without saying a word. Then Sandoval managed to get something out of herself. "I've been dealing with all kind of stuff...saw what other people do to each other... stab, shoot.... But this is sick..." She spoke quietly.

"At least we know it can be killed...if it bleeds it can be killed...right?" Toji said not able to take his eyes of the eerie looking face of captains in the floor.

"Tell that to this ships crew..." Sandoval said quietly.

To Shinji this chatter was now distant. He felt again something. Coming from the atmosphere. He felt disappointed, and then almost satisfied. Disappointed, that he didn't get there first, satisfied that somebody did... he tried to repel those feelings remembering that even if he had gotten here in time he should have tried to imprison him. This wasn't why he had began to do this...he had tried to hold Aliens at bay...but there he was...admiring almost literally something what he had kept disgusting six years ago. He finally got himself a numb feeling. His face almost resembled corporate representatives cold look.

He walked away and took his head set a connect back to Hikari asking her to link back to Solaris.

"Your report. What has happened?" Misato's voice inquired in sharp tone, maybe halfway out of mocking, or then plain curiosity how his operation had vent.

"Cargo ferry is secured. No survivors. The predator has...dealt with rest of them. Cargo is intact."

He replied with heavy tone what was tired and full of numbness.

"Was there any problems...?" Now Misato's voice had changed, it was little bit of worried maybe.

Shinji again dug his memories and remembered the suspicions what Misato had his abilities. "Instead of your expectations, this operation wasn't a failure. Only one firefight occurred, and nobody was killed. Except the shooter. I maintained this operation fully...but maybe it was just luck..?" He replied in same spirit what he had taken from command deck today.

Misato was silent for a second. "Lack of trust on your own abilities is dangerous. You should delegate your command over more confident hands if you don't fell that you can handle these situations."

"I've heard same about over confidence." Shinji replied icily, he even himself beginning to amaze his own act.

"Report further when this operation is concluded. We are going to stay here for night and stand guard. You may rest in Solaris's cryo chambers. Over and out." Misato said equal tone to his.

Shinji took helmet out of his head and rubbed his face. Everything seemed to go straight to hell today.

He hardly expect tomorrow be any better, not if this thing between him and Misato continued.

Next assignment got better to be easy.

------

In lonely forsaken outpost on planet Enron...where asuka had tried to find survivors or catch up what had happened certain computer console began to work. It had suffered something about Asuka's kick but had managed to repair damage. It began its scanning like routines had programmed. In first time it had found young woman. Synth voice soon declared it's findings.

"Warning...Non-human life form detected."

End.

An, KnightOne: God bless, it finally came together. I have tried to make this up like three months!

Don't know should I split it. I could have gotten them out sooner but I swore I wouldn't stop until this whole firefly episode had put behind. Now the clihes I promised.

Top 5 cliches in Steven Seagal movies.

1. Usually people aiding him will be shot in the shoulder, sometimes in the knee.

2. Seagal usually likes to work alone, but is paired with someone who he doesn't like, but in the end they usually end up to be good friends.

3. If seagal is, example a police(or public servant) he has lost his family and is blaming itself because of it. He is his own worst enemy. But in the end there will be 'revealed' that the bad guy in central is really his worst enemy, and was the one who killed his family somehow. In other roles, he usually doesn't have a family and if he has they aren't in terms of speaking. He has been in hurry to kill and all sort of hero shit.

4. In some place in seagals movie there will be this kind of line: "....Oh my god. This man is a fucking war hero, Purple heart, silver cross, navy cross, medal of honor...Secret operations in Iraq, Panama, Cuba, Iran, Korea...the list is endless..." Typical super soldier, who serves because he can't do anything else.

5. Seagal is typically ex-soldier who has gotten kick out from marines/navy/SEAL/army (or other department which represent elite of elite, where only best of the best can reach, and so on) because he has punched a higher officer.

AN: Knight Two. Well, here it is, took damn long to complete and is too damn big chapter too. I don't think I got all typos and god know what this one had in it, sorry. About the next chapter… it's coming someday.


	7. They'll mostly come at nightmostly

An, KnightOne: I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed so long. I had some personal stuff what needed to be taken care of.

Now there is answer to prays of yours. I mean the common pray of all of readers: I now have a proof reader. For so long as she abides me (let's hope that she does that long enough, I can be real pain in the ass, when I want to. And when I don't want to). I'm tired of receiving same thing about how my grammar sucks. Thank you; you were only the tenth one who has told me the same thing.

This time I'm being saved by Ebony as Evamade's Ebony. Everybody give her a big hand, for she has taken this giant task, to interpret this whole thing to English, and abiding my Unfortunately she could get in this time, but I'm confident that she will be able to repair this sometime. Those who keep complain about grammar I say this: Ebony has her own life, and she likes it. What, you think that she'll use her whole time in this? Try to hang on; she'll do this when she has the time. Hopely.

Headhunter

Chapter 6

"They'll mostly come at night...mostly..."

Cryo capsules were old technology. Over two hundred years old. They were, before fusion core's were even possible, supposed to keep passengers in tender sleep, as travels could last months, and even years. Seeing this kind of technological advancement in reality was two centuries ago laughable. Humans had successfully been frozen, but real problem came when they were supposed to be resurrected. People one after another died when liquids melt tearing severally weakened bones and tissues apart.

It took over forty-years when scientist began to think could humans only be partially frozen, so that every function on human body would be at minimum. Again they had found the answers in nature. And they did found them, as they studied closely way how scorpions could survive from being completely frozen, as well some others hibernating creatures. Unlike scorpions, humans had much complex body chemistry, and they began to change toxic if they were in sleeping too long. Blood alone was easy to retain, but other substances were not so tolerating for aging.

Fortunately, for mankind's space traveling, they found a way stop chemicals form mixing each other. Old, now abolished NASA would have given their entire budget for this invention. Still other issues were remaining unsolved. Dreams in cryo freeze supposed to be impossible. Brain waves altered so that every function stayed minimal, but it didn't stop sub-conscious activity. Nor it affected to dreams either, except in one way. They didn't change the same way. They stayed almost in the same.

For those who had the joy of seeing wet dreams many times on the row, this was heaven.

For those who suffered from nightmares, it was hell.

Shinji had seen this dream so many times he could walk it trough in awake. But now it had become more vivid. Swirling images had become clear. Now where had been distant shade of twilight was now thick darkness. Now where were unclear whispers, were cries for help.

He hardly understood what was happening. He had shrunk back to fourteen year old. In case some people still had an ability to transform him back to a little boy. Asuka had gone wondering again. This wasn't the first time.

Shinji had kept him in his room. He had called Hikari to help as he was uncertain what to do but hardly had any idea how he could help Asuka. He hardly had any idea how to talk with her normally, she would just began fume at him. This time he had hoped that she at least would say baka. Asuka had shut every one out, while she had been awake next to her mother's cryo coffin.

Then one day she walked to his and Misato's cabin, and kicked lazily the door. Shinji first thought it was a rat but then it repeated time after time. He opened the cabin door Asuka had appeared to their cabin in blood over her school uniform just watching him with blank eyes, and said one thing. "Hilfe." Shinji panicked and grabbed her. "Wha..? what's wrong..!" he shake her and realized that he had done something what Asuka would surely punish him. But she didn't even react, but fainted to his arms. Shinji looked amazed as her face just swipe against his when she lost her consciousness for a moment. Shinji just was totally helpless and kept her on her feet as she was leaning to him passed out. Shinji smelled her scent from her hairs as they swiped over him. They were mixed in smell of blood, and he felt warm stain spreading to his chest from Asuka's clothes.

He dragged her to the table next the door and helped her on the chair, trying to shake her back to the living. He managed to do it first, for a second Asuka looked like she would look if she had find out Shinji putting his hands all over her body. Then she seemed to remember something when she saw blood on his shirt and then hers, what made her again sure that what she had been trough was real.

Only later he and Hikari got to know that it was her mother's death that had gotten her like in coma. Thing, what had got inside her had exploded from her chest trough Cryo coffins glass, it had bitten asuka, as she had tried to help her mother. Sometimes she kept her eye on the corners, as if looking something. But most of the time she looked half scared and half desperate-what were so unlike her that when seeing her like it Shinji didn't even felt that Asuka was around. Like somebody else was there instead of her. Days passed by but she remained the same. Space stations training facilities were closed instantly after the Kyoky's death. They didn't tell why though: they wanted to avoid panic. Most of took it as happy news and tried to enjoy sudden free time, as they didn't knew what had happen…Shinji couldn't enjoy it even a bit. Shinji did his best, but couldn't reach her.

After Asuka had been over two days with them Misato tried more drastic measures. She made her sit opposed to her and began to talk to her steadily. She had dimmed the lights and made every spot of light concentrate to herself and Asuka. She cleaned every dirty plate, every paper bag and magazines as well empty beer cans of her from the table and moved some simple furniture away, so that when all lights except from their table had been switched off looked like they were all alone in all eternity what was called universe. "I'm fan of hard to get and cat mouse games." She said sternly and kept her eyes locked to her. Misato didn't just give up. "But I've had it." She continued bit lighter tone "What happened in that room?"

Asuka didn't answer but kept staring forward. Asuka didn't trade a glance with her. She had acted in times like she was only one existing on the world, pretending that she didn't saw anything what she didn't like. But now it seemed to be reality to her.

"C'mon, did something cut of your tongue? You've always been vocal, much of the time when should been quiet. Have you suddenly come shy?" She kept inquiring.

She now blinked her eye, but not responding "Toten…" she whispered.

"What?" Misato remembered that word meant dead. "What was it?" she pressed her tone harder.

She began to hover in her place side to side like she was nauseous. Her head fall front and she her flaming hair spread covering most of her head. She seemed to moan something, but Shinji kept watching how this went on. Misato had made sure that he wouldn't interfere. But there was no fear about that. Shinji hadn't got trough to her in times when she was clear headed.

"I wouldn't think that though girls like you get scared. You should be now on vendetta or something." He continued taunting her. "But you spend your time on your own drifting in wonderland and moaning like some Terium whore waiting to be picked up."

She now stopped hovering but kept her head bow down. Moments she kept still, until Misato could see some drool dripping from her chin. "Great." She snorted. "First you go off to say every guy who tries to date you that they are total babies. Now you droll like a three year old, craving for mommy's tit. Should I warm your bottle for you?"

Asuka didn't answered but just end her neck more arc so that either Shinji or his guardian could see her face just bundle of red hair. It trembled in a while and turned little on left or right.

Misato hit her fist on the table. "Fuck it!" She yelled. "What can be so awful that you can't goddamn…"In the same Asuka raised her head to meet her guardian's eyes. In same moment another taunt what Misato had in mind just died before it been born.

Asuka's face was covered with drool. Her lips were trembling like she was going to burst on tears. But when trembling and soft 14 year olds lips began to apart it didn't reveal mouth changed to an expressionless black hole, where even air didn't travel to lungs. It showed tightly together bitten teeth. She didn't smile at first, but when her white teeth were revealed all, it seemed like a prey hungry gesture. Her eyes were set directly towards them. All though Shinji kept telling to himself that she could see him, those eyes just gave the feeling what he had have her all in mind this year. 'Sees, hears, and knows everything.' he repeated it shortened in his mind. Asuka had gripped her palms like a claws and she raised them to her heads. More drool burst out of her lips and it kept coming in froth. Unlike some Kensuke's adult magazines she didn't look so erotic when she was completely wet like this…more like slimy.

She Let out of sigh…or was it a moan? It sounded like hissing, but felt like it was a work full inhale. Her tongue came out and tasted the air, but then it withdrew back to her mouth she closed her mouth again remained watching them with that mouth full of teeth.

Now even Misato was taken back by this act. Normally interrogated had two kind of response, aggressive for being accused and submissive trying to create appearance. 'It wasn't me.'

No matter how high or drunk interrogated subjects had been they never have done this kind of act, dipping themselves on their own filth…not willingly at least. She kept staring back to her feral like student, but couldn't think any reasonable way how to carry on her questions. "Shinji." She called while still watching Asuka little stunned. "Put the lights back on. Let's call this a day…" Misato sighed as Shinji pressed switch, after moment looking for it in dim lighting. Sudden flood of light in the room made Misato and Shinji to squint their eyes as a reflex. Asuka too responded this reflex, squint her eyes and tilting her head. "Or was this night?" She rubbed her eyes clear for lack of rest and sudden flood of light filling the room and ran her palm all over her forehead, and mumbled "What ever."

She glanced at her interrogative student once more before rising up. She looked more tired than she had ever been. She had given her all but it wasn't enough. Not even close. She rose up turned towards Shinji who still was watching them. Shinji wasn't the one who could tell things from faces, but seeing Misato as tried he could almost guess what was coming.

"This day you wouldn't have believed you'd see. I'm giving up." She closed her eyes and stretched on feet at her normal civilian out fit what was yellow top. Since heating had started made its own mind she had to begin use full jeans instead of her very short cut jeans. She had on her mind to ask someone about this glitch, as these 'normal' jeans began to feel terrible restrictive to her taste.

"Are you…?" Shinji asked hesitating; separating from the wall he had leaned against watching this show. He came little bit more towards her couple steps, leaving still space between them. This wasn't like her optimistic self.

"There is first time for everything." she said. "I think this is a mountain something what I can't climb up." spreading her arms to side and opening her eyes, not looking any more refreshed than she had moment ago. She gave of a little smile as like just figuring out that she had made ambiguent joke, almost in accident.

"But…" Shinji started. "You said that you could get trough to her…" He sounded like last hope was beginning o slip away from him.

"No." Misato said dozily. "I said I think I could. I didn't say that it was one hundred percent certain."

"Oh." Shinji replied disappointed, as he heard his guardian correcting him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" She snapped tired from all trying. "I've tried everything, what I've been taught to, and result is pure zero."

"Sorry, I wasn't meant to…" Shinji started as seeing how his guardian had got upset.

"It doesn't matter, what I say or what I do, as she isn't just there. Nothing what happens here, doesn't feel a thing in there. You saw it: I practically called her a whore and she didn't even flinch." She explained her words full of frustration, gotten used of Shinji's apologies with out cause she overlooked it.

"So, could you…" Shinji tried to intervene but like usually he hadn't the means to stop her.

"I already went every question trough, in so many order and ways that I could think. In so many psychological thingies that I can think of, but it's useless what spin I use if when they don't get trough." She sighed. "First time I have to eat my own words and say hard work isn't worth it."

She looked again to the drooling mindless Asuka who had now calm down and now longer smiled or grimaced as she had some time ago now she was just watching wandering forward. She had the feeling that if she would ever eat her own words the one who would feed them to her would be Asuka.

Shinji also glanced at her and decided again just for once more ask. "Isn't there anything what you haven't tried?"

"You could always go squeeze her." She replied half Ironic smirk, wondering seriously would it work. "Now is your change, she probably won't put up a fight."

"That wasn't funny." Shinji looked away from her, getting defensive and little stronger sense of tension in his voice when drooling now downwards looking Asuka again shine his eyes from the background.

Misato made her smirk disappear. She really hadn't words on her minds how to make up her little screw ups as she had all ready let him down by failing this interrogation. She too turned to watch Asuka who had been left behind her as she had rose from her place. "She's doing that again." Misato noted.

"What?" Shinji asked keeping his eyes set to Asuka, trying hard on his mind to come up what Misato was meaning by her comment.

"She's staring at her hands." Like in confirmation Misato pressed her own palms to her sides. "She does that sometimes."

Shinji walked towards Asuka and grabbed some clean…or mostly clean towel what had been used to wiping everything. Couple stains of dirt were seen on it but it didn't matter now. He walked to Asuka towel in other hand and watched her doing her moves. Asuka's palms were like they had gotten hold over something, few fingers moved. Asuka was like seeing something what Shinji didn't. All Shinji could see was all ready closed wounds all over her wrists and palms, what her drooling had gotten wet. Shinji began to wipe them clean and then it happened again.

First Asuka began to tear towel out of his hands and tangle all over trying to squeeze it. Next when Shinji tired to get her let go, she struck her both hands to his arm, squeezing and twisting them hard like she had gotten grip out of something. When Shinji cried out of surprise she let go like realizing what she was holding on. Not like disgusted but disappointed as she was slow releasing his hand, almost like she had wanted to keep it and let it go. Shinji looked at her face as they were stumbled.

"No…Beast?" She asked silently.

Shinji waited second before answering. He took the squeezed towel back in his hands and began to wipe her face clean. "Not more than usual." He pressed the towel carefully on her face afar of another attack or spasm, but it didn't come.

"Wasn't the plan that you grab your hand on her not the opposite?" Misato noted from the background and leaned her back to wall, crossing her arms.

"You are still not funny." Shinji said trying to concentrate on his new daily work, ignoring Misato's comments. She was maybe trying to work out tension or build up spirit. Maybe it would've worked for somebody of his class mates, but Misato was more making him distracted than relaxed.

Misato glanced on wall clock what had kept walking and showed that time was at 19:00 for station rotation time. She remembered that she had skipped her favorite TV program, as 19:00 wasn't earth's time. She wasn't good with numbers and attempts to make numerical changes were lost.

"She does that often too." she noted combing her hair with her other hand.

"What?" Shinji asked absently as he looked again Asuka's face seeing that it was now dried properly, only how she would want to. Most perfect way possible.

"Grabs hold on things." Misato replied trying to think still what time it was really. "She has done it with table legs, corners of chairs and pillows." Misato again laughed at her self. "She even crushed my beer can with bare hands. That broke her absolutist resolution. She got some taste of it but didn't care. Thought it was hard to clean up the mess after it…" She muttered.

"I was the one who cleaned it up." Shinji replied quietly.

"What?" Misato asked little sharper than before and diverted to her glance on Shinji who was still near Asuka, beginning to rise back to his feet.

"Nothing." Shinji said and dropped towel in his hand to table. "It's half past ten."

"What is?" Misato now in her turn asked absently.

"The time." Shinji replied. "You tried to figure that out, didn't you?"

"How did you…?" Misato started and then stopped leaning to wall and set her eyes on Shinji. "Are you saying that I'm coming to be predictable?"

"N-no, of course not." he replied tensed. "Sorry."

"That's better." Misato said. She stretched again and rubbed her neck with her other arm. "Well it seems that it's our baby's feeding time. Anything special?"

"What?" Shinji asked and turned away from Asuka.

"Food." Misato replied with inquiring look, and then she looked rather frustrated at Shinji as he still didn't get it. "Anything-Special-For-food?" She spelled nodding her head slightly in every word.

"I…I…" Shinji tried to pull his thoughts together as this was again one appointed fact of his dull thinking process. "I was thinking some soup…" He started.

"Again some soup?" She said agonized. "Can't we have some change on this menu, it's getting on my nerves that I have to suck something what reminds me about sergeant major's snot."

"Sorry…it's easier to swallow." Shinji replied weaving his head slightly to Asuka behind him. She had again huddled to staring to her scarred palms.

"So, we've learned lots of things to day." Misato said dryly. "Soup's are easier to swallow, and it useless to use interrogation on someone who doesn't understand even simplest question."

"You sure you aren't giving another try?" Shinji asked. "Maybe you could try something…or something what you haven't tried."

Misato looked her little annoyed. "You tell me. What I should do?"

"I don't know…something." He said his voice faltering.

"It's so easy." she replied shooing her head. "I almost forgot what it was in that age. If something was wrong it just was fixed by making it work, or doing something. You didn't really paid attention to even one word what I was saying, right? Just thought I was talking to my warmth, right?"

Shinji didn't have time even to give her robotic sorry as Misato, who's nerve she had struck with out knowing it.

"I can't get trough to her because she isn't there! Sure, she sits there and breathes the same air as rest of us mortals but that's it. She doesn't hear anything, or feel anything. She doesn't even eat anything unless feed upon, or understand anything except if somebody begins to stuck goddamn needles in some weird places so that at least her finger moves!" Misato raised her voice and threw her arms up as a sing of giving up all hope. "And of course the one time when I have a friend who's doctor she hasn't had a one drop of shrink on her, and tells just to back off or leave it to the professionals! Giving just some explanation what I would have figured out with out needing to spend six years in med school."

"I…" Shinji tried to calm her down as she began to boil over what wasn't his intention.

Misato turned around and kept talking in her loud voice, her back facing Shinji. "On top of it, somebody just says, try something! What I'm going to try when something what professionals do every day on enemy's field agents or mundane crooks fails in middle of teenager girl who's brain something has fried…"

"Shut up there, you cow!" Muffled voice was heard trough steel wall with some pounding. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Misato head turned to direction where the request had came, her face twisting from anger. "You shut up, you old fuck! I'm trying save a live here, not having a gang wrecking the place like…" she stopped in middle of trying to gather healthy pocket of anger to her soul. Se closed her eyes and asked much quiet voice than she had use this far. "To whom I'm shouting at?"

"To me and Asuka. And probably somebody, who has passed his best years all ready." Shinji said now when he finally had the change to say something.

"I almost forgot. For a minute I thought this was court marshal." Purple haired major, who had spent last few years as consultant and trainer, hoping in her mind that being this place might be her stage in trip of commanding a starship, replied in low voice and rubbed her forehead with her palm.

"I'm not building very positive spirit here, am I?"

"Truth to be told…" Shinji breathed deep. "No."

"Well, first time I should show example of being a leader and I fail." Misato said and continued. "Status in nutshell is that we have only one option what we haven't tried."

"What is that?" Shinji asked himself feeling tired of watching fruitless interrogation for last hours.

"Torture." Misato replied in cold tone. "It's only thing what haven't been tried yet."

"It…" Shinji trembled in thought of seeing something horrible applying to his friend and class mate. "It shouldn't be even an option."

"I don't even consider it to be one." Misato replied, and straightened up herself for the second time. "She responds to pain, yes, but it isn't worth a thing if she doesn't know what we want her to say."

She glanced again to her student. There wasn't any change to it. "Thought what Ritsuko suggested weren't any better."

"Ritsuko? What she's got to say about this?" Shinji replied and frowned a little when talk came to Ritsuko.

"What do you have against her? She offered her help, or what she could in the matter. I said all ready that her field is more in biology than this psychology stuff." Misato said and blinked her eyes and turned towards Shinji. "You could learn to not be afraid of needles; you should be a big boy soon."

"It's not the thing that I don't like her. She just seems little…little…" Shinji tried to figure out what would be the word that was used at best describing her.

"Odd? Eccentric? Fearsome?" Misato offered couple key words and then her face seemed to remember something from her past. "Annoyingly infallible? humorless? fatalistic?"

"She's just…" Shinji had now the word on his tongue. "Just…"

"Hot?" Misato aided again, that small grin from earlier returned to her face.

"Wha…I…I..." Shinji again furiously blushed. "No…I mean…is..." Shinji's words again collapsed to stuttering as they stuck on his troth. He turned her face away from Misato in his own shame.

"It's nothing to be shame of…" Misato calmed him. "Lots of young boys have crushes on older women…not that she's that old…" Misato remembered that she and Ritsuko didn't have that lot of age gap between them…and she was every day coming closer to great thirty. She shivered a little as at fourteen thirty seemed like a mummy.

"I was going to say too clinic-over practical." Shinji used Misato's moment when she was remembering her youth to say what he was intended, so quickly that Misato heard it and that he had some change to gather his thoughts. "She doesn't feel very warm…"

"And how would you know that?" Misato continued teasing him. "She could feel very warm if it comes to that."

"I…I have to get that food on the way…" Shinji saw here a possible escape to him, and he was on need to use it. He rushed to kitchen, what was more like cooking closet. Military and high ranking style it was practical, not cozy. They could still maintain some conversation but Shinji hoped that having wall between them would ease Misato's rhythm to think new punch lines or subject to pick on him. Shinji was so nervous that when trying to take some pans from the upper closet, they came rumbling down.

Once again with thumbing against steel wall was heard. "Quiet!" voice demanded coming from neighbor cabin.

"Learn to live with it, old man!" Misato yelled back before Shinji could apologize being in his thoughts. She grabbed a chair under her and crossed arms over metal chairs back. She began leaning on it and started thinking herself what Shinji had said to her. "Well, you are half right." Misato stated when thinking of it. "But it's mostly because of her work."

"What she was doing again? I didn't catch it when you told me about her." Shinji said and continued trying to get things together for some soup.

"I don't actually know…some research." Misato mumbled as response.

"Some research…for who?" Shinji replied

"For Weyland-Yutani, of course." She remembered again what affection that name had on Shinji. but she wasn't going to start worrying her every phrase because of it held some bad memories, after all nobody didn't take care of throwing a word 'Predator' around.

"Weyland-Yutani…" Shinji said so quiet that only he heard that repeat. Someday that name could be familiar to him; after all, his father wasn't going to live forever. He might some day receive the heaviest industrial machine on his conscience. Asuka was always saying how he didn't need the education like she did: He just needed to wait till daddy kicks the bucket, and receive huge asset and begin spend it like every day would the last.

Asuka used this again to remind how People like Shinji should think with longer aim. And if Shinji had some trouble with riches, she could always help him spend them. But Asuka didn't see that WY meant something more than money. It was his past, and more. Shinji only knew ten percent about it…rest 90 could be anything. Asuka had just said that he took too hard, what's past is past…all though Shinji got the feeling that Asuka herself didn't believe on that so strongly as she said. Shinji almost forgot thinking about his past what was happening around him when he was thinking about past, or what was when Asuka had been…awake. He had stand couple minutes having some bag of spice on his hand. He shooed his like getting it clearer.

"Hey, have you something on fire there all ready?" Misato inquired.

Though Shinji wasn't in any serious trouble he wanted get off this quickly. Maybe because if shyness or then he didn't want get in any situations where he had take doubts. "You didn't tell me what Ritsuko was working with WY?" Shinji decided to carry on their conversation, what he remembered it had been left.

" 'Cause she never told me what." Misato replied beginning thinking what secrets she may have been tweaking on her own. "Maybe she's putting some monsters together in provision pay: Thousand for something what bites, and Two for something that barks-or meows. Or maybe she has some kind of Dana Scully thing going on there: Ruining every ones day with facts. That would suit her perfectly."

Shinji laughed a little, and then tried to remember what this talk was about. "What was that advice she gave?"

"Weren't you shy about her in the start?" Misato asked. "You weren't actually enthusiastic when I begin talk about my friend here. You should begin to trust my sense on people."

"I...I consider it." Shinji replied when he walked on the fridge or compartment on light green wall what was acting as a fridge. Not really as surprise he found a stack of beer and almost nothing else.

"Well, she said that she could try to burn Asuka's brains sick part with a laser so that there will be nothing but healthy tissue." Misato told her friend advice slowly. This was replied with a loud thumb as Shinji threw the fridge compartment shut.

"Did she really…say that? Was she serious?" Shinji's voice came behind the wall as hardly hearable whisper.

"Adult's serious. She doesn't have any other tones-I think." Misato replied and watched the spot on the wall where she thought Shinji was. "Much of her medical crap and doc talk went over me, but I think she was talking about good old lobotomy with techno upgrade. She offered doing the operation her self."

"That's encouraging…I guess." Shinji said opening the fridge locker again. Searching for something that would be eatable. And he found something as well.

"I wouldn't have said so, but I pass those as 'thanks for your offer, but we aren't yet so desperate.'"

Misato replied. "Are you finding anything useful there?"

"Couple slugs of sausage and…"Shinji walked back from the view something dark red in his hands. "And this."

Misato looked amazed and wondering what Shinji was holding in his hand. "What the hell is that?" She said with a little grimace and having her own suspicions where that kind of thing was used.

"You have something on your fridge and you don't what it is?" Shinji asked.

"I've lots of…things from people who have to left on hurry. They might have forgotten their stuff there too." She explained. And began to think who would leave that, what ever it was, here.

"It's a beet." Shinji replied, same time wondering why Misato had kept a pause between speech. "Long preserving, it could've been for some time."

"Oh." She nodded. "Anything else?"

"Little sausage some spice. I might get something from this. It's called borscht." Shinji said after thinking what he could create from these.

"Is it good? What is it anyway?" Misato asked hoping some change on menu, what she had craved for days.

"It's Russian food, made with small supplies…you probably won't like it." Shinji warned.

"If it doesn't look or tastes like a bowl of warm piss, I'm happy." Misato replied. "Make it happen." She ordered with little eased feeling on her mind as she thought it would be something different.

"Sure." Shinji said wondering did she mean that his cooking for past days had been like piss. All though he felt little sore on emotional side he thought it was best to get on with what he was doing.

"I would think that all of bad food in the forces had made all ready battered enough, but that isn't the case. So called expose treatment doesn't affect a thing in here." Misato mused and leaned more to her chairs back.

While Shinji had been trying to swallow, first and hopefully last critique about his cooking he suddenly came thought something what they hadn't tried to wake Asuka. He came again out from the kitchen part of Misato's cabin.

"What are you doing there again?" Misato asked.

"I just…" He looked at Asuka and continued. "I just thought of something. You said that you had all ready used everything what you could think on this...well, case."

"If you have something get on with it, I'm hungry." Misato replied and lift her head a little from the back of the chair.

"You talk about expose treatment, so what if we find that she had…um that exposure, and put them together…" Shinji explained.

"We don't know what she exposed, we don't even know was this as machine failure, or murder…" Misato explained bored to death of explain all this to internal security and corporate.

"But we have the place…where it happened." Shinji said.

"Yeah we do. What about it, it's been searched for hundreds of times, nothing found." Misato moaned. "Now could you just get on with that food, or do we need to go this on and on again?"

"But…" Shinji tried to say, "We could bring her to there, maybe it would help her remember something. Exposure…"

"That's long shot…." Misato snapped and looked at first that she wasn't even going to consider it. Then Shinji could read from her face that she was thinking about it. "And maybe only thing left do before Asuka's brains are fried."

"So…are you going to give it a try…?" Shinji asked.

Misato looked at him sharply. "Where have you kept all this initiative buried?"

"I…I just thought about it…" Shinji began to explain.

"This could have been just what was needed!" Misato added more volume to her voice again. "I've been gathering some more sharp comments that I could throw at her…" She pointed her arm towards Asuka who still hadn't moved from her place, regard what was happening around her.

"…but you all along have had better idea and you keep it to your self. This could've saved hell of a lot of time!"

"Sorry…" Shinji apologized, not knowing that his suggestion would make Misato that stressed.

Misato shooed her head a little. "Never mind sorry: just when you get some idea like that, tell it to me." Misato calmed her tone. "I guess Asuka really hasn't encouraged for own thinking has she?"

"Perhaps she's right about me being dull minded…" Shinji remembered the times when Asuka had get frustrated about his lack of capabilities.

"That's just bull shit…Look at me…" Misato told. "I'm as frozen as you are now, or maybe not even so frozen than you…I should have thought that before you did, but I didn't."

"I think I wouldn't have said it if you hadn't mention that exposure treatment." Shinji answered.

"Honor to that where it belongs, eh?" Misato smirked. "Seriously, I'm glad that you came here to look after her." Misato fixed her position on the chair. "I really don't have extra time in my hands, I still try to lead the investigation…and I've my other duties as well. Many in your position would've just release the responsibility or pushed it somewhere else."

"I just couldn't feel ease knowing of her…uh…condition." Shinji explained. "And not that she needs me…"

"You are impersonating Asuka pretty well." Misato said. "She's probably have told that you so long that you believe it."

"It's true…" Shinji said. Asuka was always one who got all the ideas, and was always doing something. She didn't ever get any help, or asked, she's just coping through everything. Until now.

"And she has other friends…"

"Name one, except Hikari." Misato said sternly.

"Well…there was…" Shinji began going trough all the classmates and people what and spend their time around Asuka. He had tried to get their name, but Asuka never mentioned any of them by name.

"And that concludes our X-file." Misato said with a light sense of tone. "Say, what Asuka wants you to say, and I admit that Hikari and You know her just because by force, you two are only ones who know anything about her."

"I don't know that much…just that her mom and father have divorced…and that she didn't get always along with her mother." Shinji said.

"But that's more than anybody of those known-by-face friends do known." Misato noted. "You and Hikari probably could come some arrangement how to take care of her."

"I'm doing fine." Shinji said. He didn't know before that how easy it was looking after her, as she wasn't putting up much of a fight or argue.

"You probably are, but before you move in here…" Misato started. "You might probably want to have few things taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Shinji wondered.

"You have been here for three nights…still doesn't ring a bell...?" Misato riddled.

"You are telling me that I've forgot something…?" Shinji tried to think what it might have been; he had spent much of his time here.

"You didn't tell your guardian that you are moving in here or that where you've vanished." Misato said raising her eyebrow. "Do you remember now?"

Shinji almost immediately understood: he hadn't told a word for his teacher, and who had been his guardian since he had left, or had been left alone in corridors of geo-front platform. He normally had wanted to know where he was spending his time, but after Kyoky's accident he hadn't heard a word from him. "I totally forgot…" He said hasty. "What I'm going to say…?" He thought about facing his teacher nervously.

Misato looked at almost paled Shinji and then decided to leave teasing for other time. "It's a sort of consolation that you haven't changed so much, from…what it was? Oh, a house broke male. Any more changes would probably mean that end of universe is knocking at my door." She fixed again her stance on the chair. Steel chair with only little softening on its back was beginning to be uncomfortable when it was leaned for long enough. "I told him where you were. I had to persuade him to leave. That one was little too intrigued about you." she tilted her head on side where she could see the closed cabin door.

Shinji said with his breathing and mind eased. "Well, he is my guardian. So he probably would like to know where I am."

"Wonder is it for personal, or is his just afraid black stain on his CV…" Misato thought out loud.

Shinji perked a little hearing this out from her. "I can go back to him, if I'm disturbing you."

Misato turned her head back to him. "No, no…I wasn't meaning that like it. You can stay so long as you want." She explained. "I don't mind you being here around…on the contrary."

"Really?" Shinji wondered.

"Is it really that big surprise?" Misato chuckled a little before continuing. "It's good that I don't have to go trough this alone. And though I good with shorter acquaintances it's good to have somebody who knows me more than two hours." Misato elaborated. "And you are pretty good at cooking, though dinner menu has been pretty the same after a while."

"So, you are keeping me here for food and pleasure?" Shinji asked.

"Hah." Misato laughed cheerfully "You think that I'm going to bite you or something? Or are you hoping it?"

Shinji seemed little eased that even this time Misato could keep on this little game of hers, though it felt troubling of him when she was making up these things, all time he could probably begin to try answer back of them. "Umm…Little both." He replied shyly and tried to make a smile come around his face.

"That was a good try." Misato replied pleased that Shinji even tried to come along with this play of hers what she had provoked him for ages. She was beginning to bore see him just blushing and stuttering something. At least he tried. "Keep it up, and we may have a real conversation in our hands."

"You…still didn't answer. You don't have to do this." Shinji asked, feeling more peaceful for that little praise.

"Of course I do, what to do you think? That I kick you sorry asses to hall way, or put you quarantined in medical?" She asked little sharp tone and her eyes narrowing.

"It…it could've been one thing…." Shinji tangle on his words seeing that he had struck his hands on something deep.

"Well…" Misato started calming her self inside. "It's kind of duty you know? What you've started, you finish too…" She shrugged.

Shinji knew, was he dull minded or not, that this wasn't far from a lie. Misato had no trouble on starting things, but it was finishing them what was difficult. She had about number of things what needed to be done but they just kept piling up. "But hasn't this had happened you before?"

Misato blinked her eyes. "Um…?" She mumbled, trying figure out where this conversation was headed. Did he mean about the time when he was all alone, with nobody believing her stories about invisible hunters?

Like Shinji was expecting that something like this happening. But he didn't know about the predators yet. She didn't tell him about them until later. "I mean, didn't your friend go trough something like this? About year or two ago?"

Misato was like waking up when she realized that it didn't lead to her past but her friend's past.

"Aah…you mean Ripley?" she replied with a slight fade of smile on her face. "About 6'3 feet of pilot hard ass. You probably know her by other names." Misato said referring to words like 'The queen bitch of universe' what corporation began to use her after her blew up their ore cargo liner.

"Wasn't she in some book or…?" Shinji tried to dig up his memory where she had heard her first.

"Guinness book of records…or is it data sheet now days? Damn hyper information age…they don't use real paper to anything than wiping their asses…" She mumbled. "Anyway she got the record of causing most devastating economic disaster in two decades, as a private person."

"Really?" Shinji wondered. He had heard that she caused lot of damage, but didn't know that her reputation would bring her this war.

"Mm-m." Misato replied. "She didn't care that n the end, was just another reminder what she did. But she wasn't afraid about facing the reality after what she did. And she was a grown up person. It was hard to believe that she of all people would be in center of attention. She avoided it, If didn't know better I'd say she was shy...but she liked that usual package, stability but excitement as well."

"So what happened?" Shinji inquired.

"Corps did some nasty things. She was demoted, publicly humiliated, and made sure she would never get to position where she would need to…" Misato stopped like she had remembered something from this subject what wasn't yet uncovered but was attached to as clear as day.

She looked like something had come to light like something what she didn't even had thought would have just come up and made perfectly sense, or unlocked something.

"What?" Shinji asked as he saw what was happening to his guardian.

"Shinji has Asuka said anything about…." She stopped again to think. "About dragons?"

"Dragons?" Shinji said little amused.

"Yes!" Misato snapped. "Dragons!" She glanced at Shinji and now she seemed more than anxious to know. It was like this little thing had much importance.

"Eh...couple time in Germany I think the word what she said…was a dragon…" Shinji startled little about her reaction and was afraid what was about the scolding what was about to come.

Misato looked more grim mixed with premonition and little bit of fear. She jumped up from her seat, so quickly that it fell down. She run to her room and Shinji could see her trying to dig some reports in hurry from her desk's locker. She found something and turned couple page forward and looked like she had found something she dropped the report on table and began to look around for some clothes to put on. She found soon trousers of tracksuit to cover her bare legs, and quickly dress her leather jacket over her. She also drew her pistol from the locker and thrust her feet in hurry to her combat boots. When she arrived from her room she looked at Shinji and then her gun. It was like she was truing to decide what she should do with it.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked uncertainly.

"Shinji…" Misato said now deciding to take her pistol with her. "Don't let anybody in, before I come back."

"Why..?" Shinji tried to ask her.

"Just do it!" She yelled and run to the door and opened it vanishing from there to hallway. Shinji heard her steps all the way down to nearby elevator. Door closed down automatically.

"Right…" Shinji said and walked near the seat what Misato had used lifting it back, and sit on it. He still felt how warm it was…and some of Misato's scent. Mix with smell of food and beer, as well some sweat. In the background he could smell old traces lavender flower. He kept wondering could he find out what she had eaten.

Some time passed maybe he was waiting her about twenty minutes, before his thoughts again wandered to Asuka who was near of the table still watching intensely her palms. They opened and closed in moments. He still didn't have the clue what was going on. Next his ears seem to perk. Seem to perk and he looked towards the door. Like something were behind it, and he heard it. He looked to Asuka who wasn't taken back by it only he could notice something. Like forgetting what Misato had said, he began to walk towards door. Like something had drawn him to there he opened the door and peeked outside. There was nothing there. He stepped outside of the cabin and looked to right. He saw the corridor leading up to other cabins. This station living quarters were designed box like. End of completely green shade corridor lead to elevator where Misato had ran.

In left, Corridor made a turn towards more cabins. Living quarters were Corporate design, and made so that in case of a riot there was little coverage, as there was only four corners, and only one way out.

Shinji looked in to the left. Like something was breathing he saw nothing, but somehow felt it…it was pitch black there, but he saw. Middle of all darkness he saw.

He saw a head rising from darkness. At first he thought there wasn't end of it but then he noticed that it ended to something what looked like a mouth. He didn't see any eyes on it. First it looked like head was floating in the air. He didn't see any shoulders…but after while he saw it ending to neck.

Funny thing was that at first Shinji didn't even fear. It was like he was looking something what was behind a glass. It was shining from the head but otherwise it didn't look threatening. Then it tilted its head. And began to open something on its head what looked like lips. They trembled like Asuka's lips had, and revealed tightly bitten metallic shade of teeth.

Shinji forcefully blinked his eyes at this point. Creature opened its jaws a little and let out a strong hiss. Now Shinji felt first sparkle of fear, going trough his brains. And at the same time he understood what Asuka had imitated awhile before.

Suddenly beast grew. Shinji realized that it had been crouching now its head was well above his.

And In light what came from cabin he could see more. It had strong arms, and feet what looked at first glance shaky, but also muscular. What Shinji could see before fear took over him, looked like it had its bones in surface. Whole creature looked sort of lizard but it also gave imagine of skeletal insect. Like a mixture from nightmare. Shinji took steps backwards and tried reach something with his arm but didn't reach anything. He continued to retreat to wards his cabin.

An alien…what else word would describe it? It smelled, or felt Shinji's fear. And it seemed amused of the situation. Shinji's terror filled thoughts soon diverted to Asuka who was in the cabin. He tried to put his thoughts together and think how he could do something to stop this creature. He tried to get some form of scream to alert Asuka but nothing came. Instead he continued to fall back, but didn't devise any mean how he could help her. Creature kept letting out some sort low hissing sounds, and while looking like it was preparing, it didn't seem to think that Shinji was its prey. It looked hideous but it didn't do anything but met his every step and followed.

Shinji had all ready fall back past the door. He heard how air hummed as another hidden part of creature came to view. Giant tail what looked like continued sine with its vertebras, and its sharp fang in it.

Shinji could still see Asuka who was sitting on her seat. She looked almost apathy when she stared at Shinji but now she saw something different. Days had Shinji tried to keep his mind positive, even forced himself to do so. But now speak his face were affected by fear which was honest and seemed to catch her attention. She raised her head, and watched how Shinji was covering about something.

"Shin…?" She started now speaking for first time. And soon she noticed what had gotten him so upset. Just appeared creature came to her view and Asuka recognized it. She let out of cry when suddenly she gained control over her body and jumped from her seat.

This meant the end of creature passivity. Like lightning its head turn towards new source of noise. Soon it was just a plain reaction shinji could see or feel the chage in this creature as it almost immidiatly found its rage. Creature laid is eyes, if it had them towards Asuka and crouched to jumping position.

Shinji did the same: reacted. He punched the panel near him. Door went to just in time so it closed the passage for blood thirsty beast. Alien couldn't stop itself and with a loud clang as it crashed to closed door. Shinji watched how alien remain dazed and opened its jaws like in some kind of moaning, but it let much quiet series of hisses out of its mouth.

Shinji kept thinking what he should do but as the alien waved from side to side Shinji couldn't control himself anymore, and began to run as quickly as he could, away from creature. Even I this moment he could hear some one saying, "This is what you do best." Shinji just kept running anywhere what wasn't close the Alien. He could hear banging and screeching as creatures claws were striking to metal. And when he turned to corridor in his eye corner he could see creature how it struck again and again and how sparkles flew out of the door.

Escape wasn't in his mind entirely. Alien had made him so striking presence on him that he only wished to run away somewhere where he could see it anymore. And when this was done, he began to regret that he had done…"No…" He remembered that he had left his friend behind. In his thoughts he began to think about return to there.

"Shinji!" he heard a scream calling him. he watched to forward and saw that he had run so far as the elevator. Misato had come back and she was waving with pistol on her other hand. "Get yourself here!" she yelled.

"Monsters! They…!" Shinji yelled.

"I know!" Misato yelled. "They are everywhere! In living quarters, class rooms…we have to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Shinji resisted.

"This isn't the time to get suicidal!" Misato shouted.

"Asuka…she's still there…with it!" Shinji cried out desperately.

"God damn it…" Misato muttered as she soon realized that something was wrong as he was here alone. "Run here!" She commanded. She thought it was better to save at least one.

Once again Shinji's instinct responded not caring how his mind felt he began to run last crucial meters to elevator where Misato was.

Sudednly shinji heard familiar growling coming from behind him. Then loud crash and he felt like something had come down.

"SHIT!" misato yelled. "Take cover!" she said with haste.

Shinji didn't obey this with all rules, he fell down to his own feet when he heard the order. Nevertheless Misato used the opportunity and began shot rounds to thing behind Shinji. Shinji turned to see how alien who had crashed down from ventilation shaft took three shot to its chest.

Creature let out a roar what made all the hisses to pale in comparison. It rolled to reveal its back as it took the shots. Shinji saw its tail wiping over his head and felt the rush of air it brought to him. He heard again hissing but this time it felt like something had melted.

Shinji stumbled back to his feet and half walked and crawled his way to elevator. Shinji, finally after endless struggle, managed to get to elevators floor. He glanced at Misato who still kept his handgun pointed steadily to black creature. "One tough son of a bitch…" She muttered seeing that alien wasn't dying, but recovering from her shots. She pressed her another hand to panel, and pressed a button, perhaps in same instinct as Shinji and doors closed.

Shinji was panting on the floor and tried to gather his strength. "Try to hold on…" Misato soothed seeing how sweaty it had gotten him. She guessed this probably was because of fear not his lack of strength.

"Asuka is there…" Shinji panted.

"She WAS there." Misato replied sternly. "She's gone."

"No we have to get back to…" Shinji tried to move to panel but Misato jumped to front of the pane to block his way, and Shinji bumped to her, taking full support from her with his hands. Misato pressed him tighter against her self and looked at him calmly.

"Listen…if that creature was there, she is dead now…we can't help her, we can only survive from this, or go back and get us all killed. She wouldn't want you to die just yet, trust on me. And get yourself together." She spoke with determination in her voice.

Shinji stared back. He looked at Misato who was keeping her self in line, but somehow he also knew that she hated telling this to him, and hated more what she was about to do. Somehow he just knew. He hadn't know her so long that he could speak about reading her but somehow it was just radiating from her.

Shinji chose to trust her. This was decision what was in his mind for this day, for almost six years. All kinds of "what ifs" had been his mind. And this wasn't exception even in this dream he wished to choose differently but could not...even as he kept telling this was a dream; he could not proceed otherwise as had written. But even dreams end sometimes.

"Lieutenant?" he called a voice, coming somewhere else. He felt like his whole world was crumbling.

Suddenly he saw that he had awakened. Like curtain had fall off from her she found that he was facing glass in front of him, and that he was looking to Sandoval's face who kept knocking his knuckles to glass. "You all right, lieutenant?" She asked.

Shinji felt frozen as everyone in cold sleep would, but managed to give a reply.

"Just a bad dream…I think." It was time to wake on new day.

AN, Knightone: I've failed you. Forgive me, but I had my job to take care off, and recent things in my life didn't help. This was about to be as massive as ch5, but I had to cut it here. In your aspect, this whole thing was actually vain, this was only part of much more what I didn't had time to finish. My horror line continues, if not in anything else in grammar mistakes.

Now, this thing you should hear. First, there won't be any more updates in some time. As I might have said, in Finland we have defense forces what uses universal conscription. That means every man age of 18 is called to serve in military. (And women can do this too, but it's voluntary to them. Where is equality there?) I'm 19, as I got hold from my studies, but now I must serve my time, what will be at least six months, and twelve at max. Because of my training I'm probably sent to artillery, or then messaging. There are 1746 recruits starting their service where only 27 are volunteered women. I could have tried to slip out of this, but in my life there isn't anything so important that I should. Besides I'm a patriot of some sort, and if the time comes I want to be capable to protect my country and everyone who live there.

So I'm of to garrison of Kainuu, what it's not only Finland's biggest garrison but also the best! I try to write if I have the free time, but it's going to be hard. See you again in six months!

(Actually my six months period is now only 78 days, as I publish this now. this was finished in June but for some reason it's only published now- I promise something after Christmas.)


	8. Rise and shine

AN: Only worry what I have right now, is that this fic has gotten so old that everyone who liked it have matured while waiting it. Reason why it's been this long is because I wanted to take little distance about everything what had to do some how with the armed forces. You probably understand when you are conscripted yourself.

By the way: ebony has now more important stuff in her hands, medical studies take time in finland 4+2+1 years, I don't think it's that different in Ireland . So, this has been pre read by K2, about grammar you may complain, but it really doesn't help:)

Smile, since this a unwished comeback of---

Headhunter

Chapter 7

Rise and shine

Cool temperature inside the coffin began to fade fast. Shinji could feel all ready the sudden hollow space of air began filling with his scent coming from those few clothes he had on him and small drops of water as the moisture of his body forcefully condensate and warm rigors began to conquer every part of his body, forcing cold spots away his body. This kind of kick start of his body made his brains still remember the coolness where they had rested moments ago, and Shinji wondered would other people too first think that something was holding them with giant hands or that something was running on their skin to hide.

It would be too obvious even for a cosmic joke that his body would start warming up from the crotch. The muscle what had most responsibility seemed the outrun the joy-muscle. He had were little amazed when he was in his first times in the freezer, that it was warming so quickly as it did, not the second but the third organ to be exact. Though warming up happened so fast that he could barely keep up with it, he felt his heart beat raise and some sparkling from inside his skull, as well slight erection against his boxers.

Male organ finished this run as the third. There would and there is plausible medical explanation of blood stream, but Shinji couldn't help as he thought himself that it might be very well the organ with most vitality, and that would be compatible with biology as well.

And that on its behalf reinforces the rule that men think with their dicks. That was obvious attempt of humor to him and some one whose brains either worked more or less than his owns, and thought it was too obvious ambiguity joke; it still made him smile a bit. And humor was it bad or good taste might be good for these days. His subjects of laugh were getting fewer day after day.

Shinji watched trough impact proof glass how his former superior, and this time sub ordinate was busy with his coffin. "We are last ones on sleep, sir." Sandoval kept talking trough glass while watching readings from Shinji's coffin. In truth she didn't understand much beyond that they show her the vitals, current temperature and what how much was left for the melting.

Other gizmos or things were mostly "fun-to-know" stuff and unless you're a tech or just interested about W-Y's products, it probably wasn't likely that any normal people would store that info. Sandoval didn't love W-Y nor didn't her hobbies include collection of "fun-to-know" stuff.

"Others had an early waking today, then?" Shinji replied back to her not knowing would his voice be heard by the one on the other side, as he had the idea that she had spoken little louder than usual, and he was still keeping his own voice on the normal level.

Sandoval heard his speaking though it was quiet and some of it was swallowed by the thump her foot let out when she moved a little. She heard the question words 'waking' and 'today'.

"Mm-mm" she nodded. "They've been marked to some lifting of boxes from that frigate. All of that blue crap is being carried to here. And the bodies…the whole ones and those what is left of them."

Shinji blinked his eyes understanding that Sandoval was talking Terium transferring to this ship for safe keeping. "Mr. T won't get room from here." he said. "We got our own equipment here, and half of decks are voided."

"Yeah, that's why we are getting some help on that matter…Lets talk of it more when I pull you out of the freezer." Sandoval said began again to read some data what he knew was important.

Next to the panels what gave her the info she let her eyes wander and saw W-Y's already fading logo. Her gaze suddenly turned to annoyed and she pressed her leg tightly over it, rubbing her boot against it for awhile. As the cryo coffin was lying on the floor vertically Shinji didn't saw what she doing.

But he saw how she looked something on the side of a coffin and the look on her face when she pressed her boot on it, and the look where she looked satisfied to herself, as she got some more paint had off from the logo.

"Something's wrong?" Shinji asked now raising his voice so it echoed inside the coffin.

"I was just crushing something." She said. "It's no big deal." Shinji's warming blood begin now rush, as it began to pick up speed. Result of that he began feel more tingling and heat radiating everywhere form his body. Just as it began to feel bit uncomfortable, the coffins glass began to arise. Gaskets let out a hiss as cool air instead of cold air rushed inside. Now it felt comforting than it did minute ago as warmth on his body began to feel smothering and cooler air eased that. Glass cover from his coffin withdrew with continues hum and slowly that part of him wanted to forcefully push it open, but he waited it to do its thing. When it had, he firstly pushed himself up to sit and stretched his shoulders, and turned her neck gently rubbing his temple. Still though warming of his blood had helped he didn't feel himself too awake.

He turned to exit the coffin and Sandoval made room for him, in the case he would start straightly begin walk when he got out.

Though she knew he wouldn't like she never did. The moment Shinji's foot touched the floor he jumped a little bit. 'First it was cold, then too warm and now its freezing again.' he thought, as his toes seemed to freeze again. 'Nothing is good enough.' He rose to stand and after waiting a while he took his first steps, avoiding to jumping in order to help the toe free. 'I'm not freezing again yet.' frost followed him though and corner of his mouth rose to uncertain gesture.

"First bite…" Sandoval smirked next to him. She always enjoyed watching others to fare same as she did. She had sent others to do their assignment and has dressed partly to her service uniform, what was missing the jacket, as she didn't saw any need to keep it on when she was on this kind of heated environment. Green top with out places of any markings of a rank and dark green trousers with out protective plates near the ankles, what was meant to use with combat gear. What did mark his attention was old traditional combat boots, what she was wearing.

"Still using old school ass kicking equipment?" Shinji nod to her feet.

"Yeah. If that's okay for you, sir." Sandoval replied to him and corrected her stance as he was talking to her superior. Half of it was a reflex other half had to remind herself about it. It wasn't been so long ago, that the things were other way around. But to her being in a new place made it feel like it had happened ages ago.

Shinji blinked his eyes from the amount of light what felt too bright, though he didn't know that lights were dimmer than normally. He stretched his arms up and delayed his answer for a while. "Nah, I'm not in the mood for ruing your nostalgia trip." Shinji replied letting out a sigh and lowering his arms back to sides. "I kind of share your opinion with these…traditional boots." He avoided using the word old. "These new ones don't have any balls. Feels like walking with some stuffed sticks."

"Uhum." Sandoval replied and stomped her leg on the floor, which as if protesting let out a booming clang. "More weight might be something to do with but I think it just sinks better on ribs when kicking with it. With those new ones I feel like I'm going to a dance." She diverted her eyes towards roof then wall trying to find what light caused Shinji to stir his eyes a bit.

"I kind of miss those days when we were under own command. We had to change colors to this new euro brandy shit. I don't really trust these new things, I thought that the real combat boots have done job over three hundred years." Sandoval kept searching but she didn't found out what made Shinji eyes so tense. He seemed to recover it and after Sandoval thought that she was just imagine it. Shinji's eyes were narrow because he was Japanese, so Sandoval thought it was the case.

"I did ask why." Shinji replied still turning his neck and remembering the old stuff. "Got the answer and lot more."

"Ah that I remember." Sandoval smiled. "I didn't get the change to stop you. That drill instructor had a bad habit wanting to be for every decision what brass made, and to tell everyone else why it was for the better."

"I'll remember that he arranged those new boots to be ready more early so that I could see and feel the difference myself." Shinji smiled a bit. Now as it was behind him it felt actually hilarious that it had to be dealt with such kind of serious approach. He thought now the new batch and the next unfortunate who had the questionable glory to ask that question.

"What did you guys need to do…" Sandoval inquired, stretching her tone, like she really didn't know.

The truth is she was one who also gets to bark some commands and curses when they were at the 'test', what like most of the extra shit was useless, but day schedules had to be filled. Shinji and others had remembered this thing many times, as 'war stories' tend to be double as good when they were told again with somebody who had been there.

Most of the fun war stories were these. Somebody would rarely like to talk when the actual killing started. Unless was really addicted to angst, and wanted to bathe on it before wrapping to cryo coffin.

"We run with them and really put them on mud. The normal drills, but what was really annoying part was that we all needed to do guard shift with them. I never really understood why that had to be included to that test."

"Like guard shifts weren't enough shit with everyone keeping eye on you." Sandoval replied. The worst thing being guard wasn't that it was boring; it was that there just seemed to have too many officers or others who had their fun pissing off simple guards. "Well, what was your opinion?" Sandoval continued.

"About?" Shinji wondered little vacantly.

Normally Sandoval had grunted something about the subject being so obvious but she was convinced that Shinji wasn't yet in full throttle because he just woke up. "Boots. What would be better?"

Moments ago Shinji was seeing nightmares and now he was discussing boots. You could seem to switch subjects soon and this was good as any. "The best thing on these new ones probably is that we got some armor here on the ankles and knees. Perhaps then when something explodes my legs won't need to be completely amputated."

"I think so. So you are gong to wear them instead of these ones when you are going planetside today?" Sandoval asked this question but she was aiming on something way more interesting than boots.

Shinji almost forgot that they had planet raid, or planet sweep (if somebody wanted to be politically correct, raids for raiders) for seemingly long moment that he had been on his feet with out doing anything he began now to walk back to his locker, what like any other officers locker was on opposite of his coffin. Only crew and group leaders kept their things on row organized lockers.

There wasn't so far from his locker to a door to right what was the exit from crew quarters. The whole layout was practical. Shinji's cryo coffin was lonely lying on the corner where the door to corridors begins. On his left was with some distance, rows of other coffins and before them rows of lockers.

Behind of that were the tables were they ate, all with their own time or in duty time. Most of the cruiser assignment was so called duty but any real doing there was not. Not counting of course special assignments or things before take off had to be done. Today there was both of them so that's why the early waking. Solaris consisted four of inner barracks like this, but only two were used, as this cruiser was still an experiment. With the short stretching he took the steps what were needed to get near his locker. The green walls sucked light from the air so the bright lights, at least from his point of view, was needed. He got every light that he needed from the one above the door to the corridors. Now that he first thought it, he noticed that his coffin was quite close to the door, than the other ones had good 90 feet of space from coffins to the door.

'Most valuable member must get away first…' He laughed inside as an officer he should be the last one who leaves here. With escape opportunity so close in his hands, he really didn't want to know would he be enough a man to be the last one who leaves, or the first one, for that matter.

Number locked, (That wasn't so good as it was said to be, as it could be opened with bypass kit.) With a standard four number combination, he pressed on the code, what had already eaten its way on his memory. As this was again those days when thoughts seem to want to change subjects inside him, he kept wondering how long he would remember the code if he'd ever live old. Lock clicked and door jumped from its hinges a little. The locker it self was so old that it seemed to tremble as well.

Inside from the locker he had view of his uniform and effortlessly acquired pair of silver shaded old Colt M1911A's. They were seen from the side of uniforms jacket as they lied against the wall in place where his .44 pistol had been, now it were one of the side compartments. He watched them for a while and remembered that he had been asked a question. "Yes, I think I'll do that." He wondered again what the name of the place was. "Enron is the name of that one."

"Enron…" Sandoval muttered. "Name rings a bell." She took couple steps back and wondered again out loud. "Where was it…that I heard it…something about ancient history and neo-depression…in beginning of 21'st century…"

"History wasn't your strong suits was it?" Shinji asked not knowing it himself. He hadn't either any idea was it something to do with history, near or ancient.

"Aww, to hell with that. What more there is that you can know about neo-depression? Stock brokers and investors jumped from the skyscraper's windows in an orderly trail." She snorted.

"Good that you think that it's better to live here and now." Shinji replied. "It's a bug call."

Sandoval's expression didn't turn right away to stance what could tell her shock. "Oh fuck!" when gasping that, she looked like she had said, 'that's nice' or something like that. But tone of her voice told exactly what was going on in her mind. When she almost whispered "Already?" she seemed almost that she had changed to a different person. That much she knew about what was coming.

Shinji grabbed his trousers out of the locker while explaining how they'd been elected to this. "We are the best group available to deal with such situations." He had begun to pull his pants on. Leaving to say whether he thought was available meaning that they were only ones close enough or that they were the only ones. "I wasn't waiting this anymore than you are." He had no idea what did her face look like after he had told the news, but he could hear all what he needed just in her voice. He clicked the belt of his trousers tighter.

"Great." Sandoval famous sense of humor had scared and gone in to hiding. More than she knew her expression and speech told that she was more concerned than afraid. Or perhaps her humor had just kept it hidden. "Boys who know how to shoot paintings get their asses in fire. This is too soon, they aren't…"

"Ready?" Shinji finished her sentence. He grabbed the jacket from the locker. From what he could tell the warmth inside the ship didn't need him to wear any extra clothing. "They are never going to be ready, with just training and exercising here. You just can't get ready. It's only excuse to say that you are not ready…" He remembered again that how unstoppable had the demons had been in his dream and in real life.

"So…" Sandoval said portably little coldly as she might have take that offending as she had used most of her time to train others, and getting ready herself. "Have you thought any strategies?" She walked on next of him and leaned to see Shinji's face just to see what she had less wanted to.

"Uh…" Shinji's brain's clicked empty as he thought that now his statement was kicking him to ass. "Not really." He replied quickly. "Not much out of an ordinary…"

"If there'd be anyone else than you here, that would sound bad." She sounded little disappointed and amused that the Shinji's wisdom about getting ready didn't work out like he had planned.

"I know." he corrected his early statement. "I of course…meant nothing out of the ordinary from old school indoor fighting. Heavy weapons just need to be left behind, except for minigun." He stretched his jacket on him and fit it in for him. "Grenade Launchers and Rocket launchers would be a good way to paint that famous town to red."

"Don't know about that. Maybe you could use them to purge corridors." Sandoval suggested now returning to phase of hers where she tried to spot everything what Shinji would miss, if she wouldn't say it out loud.

"Not a bad idea…but we don't know about any survivors." Shinji replied while he zipped up his jacket. "Besides, we don't really know should we risk doing collateral damage."

"They've been there with them for almost over a day." Sandoval said grimly. "I doubt there is any."

'She was already dead.' Shinji heard a voice in his head. 'There was nothing you could do, don't you think?' He felt like he subconsciously bought his peace of mind like this. But what else he could do? He faced Sandoval after thinking it for a while. "I agree completely. But it's still bit too risky to take explosive weapons inside the corridors of that small."

"Well, take them with you and leave them outside." Sandoval said. "Couple guys, or girls with them outside ready you could guard every exit."

Shinji thought that option, and it sounded well suited for this. He felt a little sting that he had left that thing to escape his attention but then again was relaxed that she had such a good eye to details. "Then heavy weapons would be all in the same place. Lot of them was destroyed on that blast…"

"Where else you would need them? There is only one place were we break trough. Just pile them up to same place and group them in a nice execution squad just outside." Now that she had no need to sound like adamant trainer she spoke casually, almost like he had asked were would be a good drinking place.

Shinji wasn't too proud to take advices from people serving under him. "I can't see any reason why not." He replied. "Let's do like you said. I'll take the minigun and other heavy arsenal with me to the landing pad. Thanks for the idea."

"Hey, you can still steal it and present that idea as your own." Sandoval suggested jokingly. "You might get some points from the major, not that you'd need those." Sandoval had the idea that Shinji and major had known each other long before she ever had met her, or heard about her.

Shinji turned his head to side not facing Sandoval anymore directly. He had almost forgotten that they haven't spoken to each other since the raid on Firefly.

Sandoval had noted that Shinji was bit of unwilling to comment it, and probably more than jus a bit. "Not that it even matters now that she's been suspended from command. That snow white sure knows how to shoot holes in our boat…" She added lowly.

"Not so bad that major can't make better…and where did you find out that she's been suspended?" Shinji inquired, feeling bit of frustrated that everyone had so ultimately clear that it was Ayanami who had caused all the troubles while Misato had endangered all the lives from this ship. It was like everyone was looking to other way.

Sandoval had this far only seen him agreeing every bad word from what came out of the corporation. Or it had seemed so. He was just most of the time quiet when bad mouthing of the big Satan was on, though she had the idea that he didn't like it anymore than she did, but she kept talking." I was going to her cabin…" She started little quietly. "Asking who's the one who keeping the briefing. She didn't let me in." Sandoval said now for the first time sounding bit unconfident. "She answered the door, but she sounded like she was in worse case scenario hangover."

Shinji nodded. Misato had used her usual way to drive off her pressures, or this time more bigger pressures. He thought that Misato had this time taken refuge for something much stronger than beer. It seemed that she had though time getting over this. Shinji quickly repelled any thought of guilt he had for the situation. He was done with the thing letting her mistakes to be weight on his shoulders. "She did?" Shinji asked as an in vain confirmation.

"Believe me, I've spend lot of time with drunks and junkies that I can tell when somebody has a bad day, and when somebody has bottle-crosswise-on-ass-day." She said humorlessly. These were things that she had much of experience on her own behalf and it didn't feel so funny to carve a joke out of them.

Shinji used this pause between them to try to change the subject. "I have meant to ask you, I heard that your Ex was one of the poor bastards who we found on that frigate. Should I offer my condolences?"

"Hnh". Sandoval snorted and grimaced a bit. "Offer congrats. Terium had killed him years ago, some one just needed to do the physical side of it." Sandoval showed a little like she was missing something though she obviously was relieved that she had got confirmation where her son's father was. She sighed. "I sure hope that he'd gotten cleaner ending though."

"We'll see plenty of that." Shinji said still having the image of obsessively gutted pirate leftovers in his mind.

"I know that war's ugly, but I sure wasn't expecting that." Sandoval shrugged after knowing that she just should've. "Or I was, but didn't just know that it was that bad." Stories were 75 of imagined. Normally when she had known there was always somebody who had been in worse than anyone could ever imagine. And on the next there was somebody else who had been twice as hard place. And there was probably somewhere the third who had been in both incidents, and in third much more worse. Were they true, or just something what they'd made up, nobody could tell.

"Mm-mm." Shinji mumbled. "Crew of thirty five, and only seven were alive. Shit load of weapons and drugs there, but only comfy bed seemed to be good enough for the predator."

"All done with the same way?" Sandoval asked bit unbelieving, but still knowing it was true. "With blades and other sharp weird ninja shit?"

"Not all of them." Shinji replied remembering the exploded heads, which condition several raiders had been found. "Couple of them was fried with plasma guns."

Now she had even still a hard time to believe it. "What the hell? Those things are big as hell, how they can carry them with them?" She sounded amazed.

"It's a smaller version." Shinji replied simplified not even trying to go on technical or tactical, he knew that it wouldn't be any god trying to come up with explanations with something what neither of them understood.

"But what do they look like…?" Sandoval asked now just getting more curious about and enemy what she haven't even seen, or barely heard.

Shinji sighed as he began felt increasingly that he was beginning to be one man's info center but decided to tell her what he knew. "To be honest, I've no idea. Nobody does for sure…" though Misato had known every single fact what there was about single hunter she couldn't just talk about it. "They're supposed to be big and strong, though they see to like shadow fighting…"

"Hn?" Sandoval mumbled.

"They never seem to appear more than one at the time, and they don't strike anywhere what could tell something of longer line strategy or military plan, and those places has almost no tactical value. They seem to favor dropping middle of an ongoing war just to cover their tracks." Shinji replied. "This kind of surgical strike we have here is rare…"

"You mean that they don't do things like that? It didn't look like shadow fighting." Sandoval wondered out loud.

"If that's hard to believe I can offer some more of it." Shinji replied. "Usually predator's victims aren't found, they are MIA or then they are unable to I.D, obviously when head is missing, or skin. From things what I…" He paused for a second how to tell that one of his subordinates had hacked himself to secret files. "…Got in my possession, I can put together that they've been around before humans and they suspect that all the worlds armies have only managed to kill five of them in the last three hundred years."

"Sounds like we're fucked…and not the way I'd want to. On the top of it only person who knows how to fight them is on suspension. Corporates aren't sure helping us at all."

"What comes to Misato's command she got herself removed for a reason. Ayanami didn't just use that power of hers to shovel shit down to us." Shinji said firmly when he heard the subject again.

"Have you been watching what happens here? Most of the fights with all the members of this ship are started with those clowns." She continued with the same frustrated tone what she had had before when she was speaking about the corporate.

"I know that mostly they are pain in the ass…bunch of rental cops or hotshots looking some easy cash." Shinji replied agreeing with her that they'd be better off with out them. Usually scuffles were about arrogance when somebody tried to convince others that he/she was better than rest of them. Good way to get argument ugly was talk shit about other party's ethnicity. Time passes but some things never change.

"That's a fucking understatement."

"You think that she didn't have any reason to do it? That she just does that for the fact of that she's taking some joy out of it?" That could be possible, but he didn't know where Ayanami took her pleasure. So far it wasn't clear.

"One question: does that sudden warming up with WY mean the whole orange team, or just one person, hmm?" She asked not now sounding even frustrated but rather interested.

Shinji sighed heavily while thinking that Sandoval wasn't entirely wrong. Something about Ayanami just kept drawing him closer, somehow. First he thought it was just something what was passing by, just normal thing of desire that he like any young man could have for lady of that caliper, Misato had been in the times that they've spent together in the past been encourage him to show that but he had tried to keep this particular interested towards Ayanami some how with himself. And it stays that way. It was no use of denying it. Though now he felt that it might have been developing into something more than just lust. He was imagining what Rei Ayanami was like in her own time.

Sandoval didn't really feel that she should be surprised. She was actually relieved that it was just Shinji's natural urges what drew him out of his shell. And after all he couldn't help it; he was just a man after all. Besides it couldn't be anything serious, corporate princess probably had just equal wanting to full fill that kind of bored woman's day dream about military man. She would probably bore off quickly. 'Hopefully it's just that.' She thought. 'Otherwise a good man is about to be ruined.' Still Sandoval managed to sound guileless. "Have fun." She said cheerfully.

Shinji faced Sandoval's gaze what was at same time amused but concentrated after she had gotten some of his motives clear. "I know what it is like in that age." She added. Actually she wasn't that much older, only five years. What made her right to say that about them?

There were several reasons. Shinji's behavior in the infamous academy was minder of his own business. There he had really little talk about WY though the whole academy was held up by the corporations funding and sometimes even their intelligence: it was natural after all, that power what owned the stars knew more about what went on there than power that 'ruled' them. Shinji wasn't even the best candidate in the traditional norms, as the whole job seemed to be only a nasty task what had to be done, like cleaning up other people's mess. In drill's he didn't show any particular enthusiasm. Others weren't really any better, as they believed to fortify behind authority.

One would think that Sandoval's first priority was trying to find those would want to take the task. It was, but she also needed to find ones with the right reason.

With ordinary conscription force in times of peace it would be same if people wanted to use potential rank in special forces trying to be one step closer to fame, glory and pool side quickies. And a international, interstellar, and inter-what was-coming-next position kept drawing people in who were hungry that being paid W-Y orange colored guard wasn't enough. It kept drawing them in like fresh shit's scent draws in flies. Saying that like people's language was found on to two things. (A) People who kept this as a pit stop on the way kept these assignments as shit, (B) and when they didn't value it, they didn't think that there was right or wrong, just the mediocre way what was the best.

'Thanks for using rectal movements as figure of speech, sir. I thought direct talk had been privatized. Makes feel like some things can't be bought after all. You want me to separate chaff from the wheat?'

Sandoval was prepared to do what she could so that best of the best were only ones who were the ones who remained as officers. She should've guessed from the academy's captain's sigh and when he rise up on his chair to speak to her. "Maria." He used her first name rarely and when he did it was never any good news. "We are going to go trough some really weak seasons from now on. And I don't know how we are going to cope it, but we just have to." He said seriously.

Sandoval couldn't be any more amazed from the instructions she received. Now her whole values were inverted, instead of finding the best candidate, but the one who wasn't the worse. In the old world when the biggest nation kept the colonial marines going on solely they could execute their own practice so that there was always more wheat than chaff. In the start they were as the marines traditionally were, a relatively small force what was voluntarily supplied, at least when joining to colonial marines weren't doing social reasons such as trying to avoid criminal life.

Now things were different. New bug nests were almost daily occurrence, and things with space pirates had gotten out of hands, as there was more area to cover and not enough man power to supply it, as there were left some little pirate captains who had besides their large ego, balls big enough to get their own slice from the pie. Now it was time of the all the great nations to give out their best for the use of all.

But in these seemly good basics, had their flaws as well. When it came to give their finest to protect the common good, all the earth's states who wanted their share of space had turned into a (Like famous thriller writer had commented from his publishers) bunch of frigid women who wanted to spread their legs for few times in the year and even less than that in the next year. Had this been an UN task force in disaster areas there would have been plenty of good candidates to keep this task force up and running.

Now every nation were keeping their finest locked up tightly for the rainy day. The really rainy day what no doubt, has much of acid and missiles in it. And it wouldn't be length of a day.

So there was her problem, trying to make leaders what wouldn't be getting their crew killed. Her recommendations almost automatically meant that somebody was heading for the brighter cast. At least the ones who weren't as good as committed leaders, they were better than none at all, or someone who attacks before thinking it and dies along with the whole pack. Then it would be just up to the war make them the good ones. The first thing was about trying to calm those who were hot headed. Though somebody was ambitious it wasn't so big sin that it would be deserved to get eaten alive, or worse.

Her first conflict between her orders and what should be done came up quickly. As she quickly noticed the ones who were right to the job were so thin that they couldn't possibly train these people with so big groups. So she and the captain had to make another plan, this time diverting more from their usual practice. Now she would feed the Mirage what every young and confident mind in these people had spelled up. If she didn't like doing things that were crossing every tradition of colonial marine's corp. she hated what she had to do now.

Though lying wasn't her primary task, if considered that the facts were what they were and she was just acting like expected. She was pretty good at it, like all people are in self deceiving. Sandoval didn't think for a long time did she do something wrong or did she lie, or 'altered the truth' like politicians did.

Summarizing it, their flock had swollen but quality had dropped. They didn't even need recruiting posters anymore. Corporations own commercial teams had left the PR section of colonial marines unemployed. Sandoval wondered that even government couldn't do any better… 'Bastards want every piece of the cake they can get…'

While Shinji thought should he answer the spike or throw what he had gotten. This time it was nothing but some friendly taunting. In the academy she had wanted to know every aspect of what deal corporation had given to them and when. It was almost an obsession but she had in her sight a few ideal candidates what could be better than the most of overzealous ones. Though his ID labeled 'Randy Fisk' what he had explained kind of weak excuse that his family history had hold a page where his family had in one century moved to USA, wanted to be Americans by changing their names, and then moved back to Japan a century later but keeping their American name. Because she wasn't complete idiot, though those who she trained kept telling after they were transferred far from her reach that 'Mexican whore didn't recommend me though I was the best', she didn't buy it.

For all what she cared was that Shinji seemed someone who was smart enough not to jump on big Satan's sled, but stupid enough to jump in this circus. If he had some reason to hide his identity, and then by all means let he have it. Little better alias could've been in order though.

No, not the only special one in this ship but he just struck on her eye among the rest of them. And he had the one belittled ability: he was not good pretending. Or then it was just the one of the honesties many nick names. If the alias Randy Fisk was his best shot of burn the bridge to his past what kept haunting him - Or then he just didn't really want to forget. Like she had experienced people were pretty good in art of fooling themselves.

Sandoval made her past to guarantee that he would be one to make it in the list of all possible squad leaders, like she was expecting he wasn't thrilled being in responsible of others. But not like the others he wasn't worried of losing his face in front of brass, who expected lot from everyone. He feared yes, but that was because he knew. Sandoval saw sometimes a morbid smile sneaking on Shinji's face when bug reports came in, and sometimes she could know that in it was some contempt as well. That creepy smile came familiar to her. Shinji seemed at first look some what sad and gloomy but…that made him look different. Though Sandoval herself might had used it when she had her first crack on her life, followed by a collapse what had brought her there.

Shinji's reluctance just made her curious. Sandoval just kept pressuring him, and every objection from him to her was like giving booze to the drunkard.

Finally it was on the point where Shinji had to choose would he take the position that's been made for him. So he countered this one by listing every possible reason what he found that he would be useful in the line rather than in the command chain. Sandoval on her behalf replied that it was a quota that they must get and it was the only way how he could stay on.

One of his strengths (What can easily be turned to weaknesses, depending where do you look at it.) were that he could adjust to situations rather than trying to change it. In return of forcing him, she offered that he would get something what seemed to be dead these days. Her own personal opinion about what was going on, not the bull shit what she had instructed to do. It had been three years when the small elite of armed forces had been reformed into a more of a form of modern conscription army. Certain things had to be dropped, and Sandoval had felt more of and clerk. Though the special care what she gave Shinji and his friends who one in particular had come more than it seemed, gave her blast from the past, she knew that old times wouldn't return to it. And it only felt sorer as she knew what politics and economics had done to her employer. There was nothing she could do to turn this tie, so the Shinji's batch would be her last.

So he 'submitted' or agreed that if he wanted to be useful to any cause or believe what had driven him here he should play along. Sandoval didn't ever think that she and Shinji were alike; she saw it clearly away from him. Devotion what he had was different from hers. It didn't told her about dream or place were he wanted to be, this clearly wasn't his objective. He needed this but it didn't give him anything to be happy or proud of. This strange world what he had to crouch, crawl and tread on not to talk about regulation and code of behavior where all Special Forces were known. It bothered her somehow that he could own such a huge part of his life to the something what he didn't even like. Not that it kept bothering her for long, as she lost the joy of doing this, but kept doing it for a while. Though here she had had came because she must. After a few days, perhaps sooner her old life would cease to exist for her.

So she had decided, for her own behalf. What other decided for her and her son when she decided to make her move…couldn't care her less. Not anymore.

His motivation was somewhat clear. Some said it was revenge but she knew better that driving force behind him was redemption, what made him to stay. This was part of the advantage what she had used pressurizing him to take the job. She didn't felt a sting in her conscience, though she laughed inside when it came question of decision, because she had a feeling Shinji didn't think that he was even choosing.

This all flashed in a seconds in Sandoval's head and it was cut off by Shinji saying. "I think I just might."

She wasn't sure had she again played all-time classic film of 'resurrected memories' in her eyes so intensely that she had just lost tracking of everything else as she didn't notice that Shinji had smiled to her suggestion. He was looking the other way so he didn't notice that her eyes gaze had been elsewhere for a while of that ten second silence.

Shinji felt again his mind getting lighter when Ayanami was about the one to talk about. And the idea about the two of them began to feel more comforting. Though he wasn't sure did he meant that, as all though Ayanami had shown him some sings that she wasn't like rest of them his knowledge of her end there. 'Wait, wait, and wait. You really don't know anything better than waiting.' cheery and high girls voice from past reminded him, and he obliged again the fact that people didn't change that much.

This gave Sandoval some time to base her opinion, still hoping that Ayanami would have her fun from him for the night, and leave it there. It seemed again give Shinji something else to talk about. "Seriously. These are long assignments. If there is any room for fun and relaxing I suggest that you take it. There won't be that many opportunities."

"For a last supper?" he replied again getting the favorite theme what had occupied their mind much of being here. Though he thought afterwards should he had used words last fuck up. It might have been more striking, than the traditional.

"If you want to say so, yeah." She shrugged. "But I wouldn't use such a morbid figure of speech now."

"Afraid of lowering the morale?" Shinji inquired.

"Afraid of killing." She said simply.

"Killing?" Shinji lifted his eyes from the locker, now facing her again.

"Yes. Killing." She continued in serious tone and face. "I fear that I'm killing people with boredom."

"Huh?"

"Well, if this keeps going on it just ends up that we'll find ourselves from middle of an Vietnam war movie." Sandoval replied.

"That deserves a deeper look." Shinji grabbed both of his newly acquired antique weapons on his hands. Light flashed away from the surface of the weapons and the text, as he had brushed some dust and grease spots of them after he brought them here. As the ray of light reflected from them Sandoval blinked her eyes when it hit them, admiring a little the pair of old weapons from pre-space travel time. She didn't turn her head and saw that Shinji kept turning them and she guessed that Shinji perhaps admired them from themselves and not the purpose where they had meant. He kept turning them in his hands like child who first had found something interesting. She noticed that his eyes widened every time the light swept over them but he didn't stir them like she did.

"I meant both." Shinji replied and pushed both ancient hand guns trough his belt, tightening his belt so that they were firmly sitting there and the weight was balanced. He pulled his jackets to conceal the guns out of view unless one knew what to look. He zipped the jacked up to half of his chest, and when Rei Ayanami sees this first time she again remembers that director Ikari has the same habit of not zipping his jacket all the way up, but leaving it open there where his neck starts. "I still have a hard time to believe they are real. I tried to find AMT's logo or something. Part of me still thinks that they are fakes… In Promised Land I'd easily make a month's salary out of both." Shinji reached to the locker taking the cap out of there.

"You are not going to do that are you?" Sandoval said little surprised, knowing one or two who would want to get possession of those guns.

"They are just guns; they shoot bullets like tens of thousand of others what have been made before them in last three hundred years. And what did you mean when you said that you're afraid of killing people in boredom? You are one of the people in this place who I want to listen." He replied while leaning forward and closing the locker.

His attitude shouldn't have come to her as a surprise what she knew about him. Like this place they were just a tool or way to get what he wanted. Soldier's bride seemed to live in separation in his case. 'It could be worse.' she thought. 'He could consider us as tools.' "When I said that this was beginning to seem like war flick, I meant that we are going to laugh, shoot those tailed giant black dicks like it wouldn't even be hard and then preach them about freedom and principles and shit."

"Three things, which from two will never happen." Shinji mused. "What's the other variation?"

"There we'll whine how horrible our own casualties will be, before they even happen, and fear for that 20 minutes what really matter." She told. "But you know what?" she asked and turned halfway to the direction of the door which had designed to be most easily accessible from the place where officers pod were. They both were going to different directions they both had to use elevators to get there. They've done these trips for a while and it was good time for people to chat about what's been happening in general. She only needed to make gesture towards the door and Shinji knew that it was time to move.

"No." Shinji replied simply, pressing the cap firmly on his head, and took couple steps to close on to her, and they started walking away. "What?" he said after setting his cap straight.

"They always lose the war with out losing a single battle." Sandoval smirked.

Shinji stopped walking before it even hadn't started and let Sandoval take couple steps so that some space grew between them. He thought did she really have anything to say about that fact what she just stated but then said nothing. 'It's in general nicer to win often than lose rarely.' he thought. 'It's probably the fantasy about losing honorably…' then something just came to his mind. "They were always attacking…or at least most of the time."

"There's the thing." Sandoval replied over her shoulder seeing that he had stayed in back. "If you just attack, how can you lose? Especially if you don't have anything defend, it shouldn't be possible."

"It's probably easier to glorify the defeat…easier to start again…" Shinji replied. Misato had named Asuka's way of handling mistakes 'victory in defeat' strategy.

"It's easy to fall in that trap." Sandoval replied harshly, her whole tone changing a second to severe. "When you see silver lines in every thing you don't care do you win or lose.

"Not a problem in this conflict…" Shinji said after Sandoval's tone had cooled as cold breath of air. He knew that with the bugs there was only two ways. Either they live after fighting them for another day or die and stay that way, until alien's life cycle give them birth as a new bug.

Sandoval decided to restore her lighter and warmer stance of things on her voice and acting. She was here for her last days, and she didn't want him to feel that he was back in the academy. "Just thought that you might still need some waking up in case you have fell that…'pleasant' dream you saw in the coffin." She had stopped near the door and it fell open when it integrated motion sensors recorded movement on the virtual are considered dress hold. Unlike cabin door this one was thinner and designed to be blown of its place if it would jam in case of fire…or worse. "You sure you are all right? Was it just a bad dream?" She said a bit concerned as she had been putting up Major's and Shinji's behaving in short time.

That was all what it take. He had thought his dream so long that only the word dream, needed to lift it up again.

It wasn't a dream. A hundred percent capture of feelings, sounds, smell, old self of him and hers...and photographed memory image of something what lurked in behind his eyes making his eyes to feel a surge or presence near them. Every small fact had been dealt with. When it foot touched the floor and it's claws in feet met the steel what scratch it leaving some markings and letting out ear shredding sounds when it turned quickly. Air what was refreshed by the giant fans, was sucked by its mere presence and then exhausted from its mouth with wheezing. "It's not the dream what bothers me." Shinji said in calm face. In the way it was true. He had seen it so many times and processed it much more than normal people could think to be possible until it happens to them. He had grown numb to it.

"Thought as much." She sighed agreeing. "If you can't escape to dreams, you probably won't be lucky in awake either. It's the Major isn't it?"

"Partly." He said. Shinji wondered that since this dream had been accurate both in his memories of people as even cabins layout probably was because of he had tried to get his attention elsewhere from what he wanted to think…in this case his relations to major what seemed to be tied with the bugs. Both had found a nest from his fridge.

"Maybe it's just good you know. Keeping some distance to brass…nothing bad if you have good relations with them but you tend to get your share of their problems too." she mused.

"Isn't my fault of she breaks on drinking fire water when…" he stopped as he realized that he had spoke little too much that he intended. Sometimes he forgot that it was almost a public secret that Misato had her way of relieving pressures. She was hardly the first; on the contrary she was just one of the many among the military who liked alcohol. But of course it was different thing just take a shot on free time than to be a part time drunkard on the assignments like this one. In wrong hands it could be the fact what could cause her to be kicked out from the force.

"That's what I meant." She sighed on rhythm of some tune. "Be careful but sometimes carefree. If you'd be talking with members from Orange County club you'd have a full investigation on your hands…It might be just easier when you know nothing."

Shinji didn't comment but walked determined towards her and the door. He seemed sunk deeper in his thoughts. He remembered that he had asked that question and received the answer 'I just can't help it.'

'In this case, you sir, are more worried that you are losing a friend here.' Sandoval thought as she watched the serious man who was coming at him. 'It just seems that authority grow finally between the two of you.'

They both stepped outside to the corridor silently as it seemed they had done talking for a while. Though corridor what they begin to walk before arriving to the elevator didn't refresh his all ready fresh memories. This corridor was again exception to the rule of Colonial Marines, as instead of white the whole interior had been painted dark green. The venom green wall what he didn't know was it just a huge light draining generator from one of Kensuke's conspiracy theories between lamp industry and paint cartels or was it just some pure physical fact, but the wall was sucking light from the lamps, and not reflecting it. Though lamps were at regular intervals within the border between the floor and wall, it was lot shadier than the standard steel or grey white. That and the artistic mixture with the lights, like one of his squads men had said was a 'masterpiece from some retarded fuck head architect, who wanted to be a new Picasso and had no balls to get a real job'. Shinji smiled to himself but couldn't remember the name of the one who had said. The thing was that he was from Texas, and that he remembered because when spoke so loud about it, and that southern brawl of his.

He admitted to himself that the placing of the lights was odd though. Its reflections and shadows literally writhed on the walls and ceiling, because of choice how lamps had been put on their place was more of a example of good sense at office ergonomic than a trace of common sense and coherent plan of building interiors. Lamps had been placed in rows resembling an endless spiral- one lamp on the left low corner and next on the ceiling and the third again in the left corner. Then it started again from the left corner and made again such a circle. Shinji had wondered that how such a design ever made it way away from the table, as walking it seemed to twist shades thrown from his and Sandoval's figures quite cheerful giants of black and when ever they passed one, the shape of their shadow was broken. He moved his hand on the way following this light spiral and made out some shadow playing almost effortlessly. he was wondering could he still remember some shadow figures what he…had watched other 'normal' kids done with their parents when they had a change…he just watched form the background, while waiting to get picked up from another kindergarten or such one.

'Don't I really have anything better things to do than thinking this?' He thought and then remembered the one thing what they had spoken before. After they had seemed to reach the end of this corridor, what one seemed to spread out to other sections of the ship, and to be endless tube to be lighted by this pearl line, he asked at Sandoval what she had meant about giving a help to them.

"When you aren't in terms with the brass they won't even talk about the trivial things."

She replied. "Yeah, that hole is now under control, says that mechanic girl…" She said a bit bothered about something but Shinji couldn't picture about what it was. "…and same say the O.C's boys and synths too. But it could turn lot worse, so we are getting an old Conastoga class cruiser to watch over us, in the case this brick wants implode or break on two."

"Oh. What is coming?" Shinji asked.

"Major didn't really want to speak about it, even in literal note what she sent to me or, then this chat with her door com." She replied as they waited for the elevator to come get them. "The boat's name is 'Painkiller'. Major probably would have a use for some too."

Shinji blinked his eyes as he heard the name. Painkiller was probably the most used ship on the whole USG fleet and always was on the move. Besides its name what wasn't from taken from Greek mythology or some Latin deprived name, Painkiller was probably last thing what Misato wanted. And he knew the reason why Misato had probably only vaguely mentioned the Painkiller.

Kaji probably was the most distant thing from painkilling in her case.

"Painkiller…" Shinji chuckled. How appropriate that Misato's ex had chose to come on 'help'. He had hopes that he would see Kaji again; it was always good to see him, though they weren't exactly kindred spirits, (after all Kaji just enjoyed sense of danger while Shinji just wanted to stop it) he had felt attached to him as one of closer adults he had around.

"You know that? I thought Painkiller is already burnt its engines." Sandoval said as the elevators door opened-this time the elevator didn't had any artistically set lights attachments, except the old fashioned bulky light on the up, what could be now described as a retro compared to corridor lights.

"Painkiller is little sharp on the edges…" Shinji replied, knowing well that it's 'captain' whose command had been criticized (after all he was a 'secret agent' and in a sense civilian) to be lowest point where colonial marines have been sunk giving a cruiser to command of a civilian-who had experience about everything else but commanding. Something how ever made the army shut their mouth as they got 'something' from the brass and suddenly the Marine Corps were a sense of unity to support activity of Painkiller. Apparently it had been demoted to a bust boy. "…but it gets the job done. It's been around and helped in many times when things have looked bad." Shinji had his suspicions that Kaji voluntarily had agreed to be as piccolo to both government and the corporation, but he thought that Kaji had changed his mind as he got acquainted to advantages of publicity. He seemed to take a bit of enjoyment that he had once a change to pose to cameras instead of hiding from them.

Sandoval and Shinji stepped on the Elevator, and Shinji asked her where she was going. He was bit surprised that her destination was the drop ship cargo bay, instead of the docking bay where others than military ships are docking. "I have this one thing what I need to take care of…besides those guests are arriving there. Isn't you the chief of marine squad here to do some greeting as well?"

"I guess it is…and I'm not at he only one." Ships commander is at the place as well. Shinji got some sudden sadistic pleasure about thought that Misato had to greet Kaji in hang over. Years back he might've scold his self silently about taking joy about taking joy for others pain, but that time is in the past. "Were there any others?"

"There is those who we needed to pick up but then with this hole on the hull they put Painkiller to do the delivery. That operator guy who got his ear burned is getting some help on med bay and we get some one to give a hand on the bridge. Those new people are two gals by the way." Sandoval smirked. "Maya Ibuki…"

"I know her by name." Shinji replied. Though he had little interaction with her, he had thought Maya wouldn't want get so close to neither the front line, nor he thought that she would be good to be here. Besides she had almost left the whole Operator thing behind her…so it meant that she had come here with her friend…

"…doctor Ritsuko Akagi." Sandoval said like waiting to Shinji word about her too.

"She's Misato's friend." 'And Ellen Ripley's too.' Shinji thought. The trio had been bit separate after they had taken different careers, but as Ripley's and Ritsuko's employers were WY they kept in contact, and though Ripley was the quiet one, she relayed any messages that she had trough Ritsuko. It wasn't that they had gotten mad at each other, they just drifted apart, and it continued just on the explosion of Nostromo.

Maya had changed her line of work to bionics, so she had wanted of course to be with the famed Doctor Akagi. Ritsuko and Shinji had little interaction though sometimes when she gotten frustrated with something she might speak to him while waiting Misato got away from where she was at the moment. Though Shinji had a feeling that she was watching him, and it almost looked that observed every move of him. Though he had nothing against her she had just remained distant to him.

Shinji just out of sudden found himself to be glad for Misato that somebody who she could trust, was going to come here. People are in conflict…as he had just been glad about her coming hardship with Kaji he was almost as glad that it was getting her some relieve.

Doors of the elevator closed and it began its travel to lower decks. Shinji almost thought that he was hearing something like elevator music; apparently it just was the only thing what hadn't gotten trough to this artistic designers plan. His fathers place, the Geo-front platform-almost this elevator was one to one with words office ergonomic and there unlike on army vessels was only one theme what ruled and it was futuristic style. Unlike this kind of mongrel what at the same time tried to be the frontier fighter of the space as well the advertisement of new technology.

"I heard it was been commanded by a civilian." Sandoval wondered out loud. "Painkiller, I mean." Sandoval cut of his flow of thoughts.

"Yes, a man named Ryoji Kaji." Shinji replied. "Apparently it's a salvage and emergency duty now on."

"You know him?" Sandoval asked. "I saw some giant photo in Galaxy daily by a headline 'lady killer shakes hands with pain killing'. He looked good…" Sandoval smiled dreamingly, stretching her voice.

"Well, now that you are single I could introduce you to him." Shinji said. "Expect it be short acquaintance since we both will be on our separate ways soon, when this thing is over…but perhaps it suits you both…"

Sandoval clanged him, and her expression got bit of calmed of her usual boisterous face as she replied. "Perhaps…another time."

Shinji didn't really take this reaction as a surprise. Still these jokes didn't come out from him very well, and sometimes he thought should he just stop as they seemed so stiff coming out from him. Misato had always been better being casual. He seemed fail in this time as well. "I'll be off here." He said and pressed the stop button to get to his meeting what he had to move because he had been just tired after what had happened.

He stepped out of the elevator to another corridor what was eventually about to lead to non-military personnel quarters. Hikari had came up something important, what just had to wait 'til tomorrow as there were pretty much issues to cover on that day, including the afterimage of Firefly situation. She had come to meet him on the elevators steps, and comparing to him she looked blasted as she had probably woken up recently. Cryo freezing was only meant for soldiers as they had to keep the level and be ready in short notice. Others who got the advantage of cryo freezing was either rich or then explores and long voyage workers who could be week on the move. Her hair was open and not even two pig tails what on their behalf made her look cheery. Her morning wasn't probably started with coffee or coffee replacement, as her face still was on verge of dozing off. Her dark blue maintenance uniform was wrinkled and she had rolled her sleeves…question was had she did it today or yesterday. Her head bandage still was on place. She was leaning on her head against the wall, her eyes hardly being open. She had been probably waiting him for a while there. She raised her head from the wall where she had been resting. Her hairs flared from her other side and they looked thicker than usual, the bandages on her head made them look that way.

Her dozy eyes suddenly got sharper and they got out of a sudden a fire what they hadn't had there while ago, nor did Shinji think that she had the spirit or energy in her right now. If there had been any other person on there to see her Shinji might've grimace back or mark that it wasn't easy on that end either. Hikari's intense gaze however was _felt_ in the air. Soon Shinji felt that he too was getting warmer like something had drifted on the air to him and with out any reason he seemed to feel as well irradiated… but when he looked at little more precisely Hikari's face he saw that she was actually looking past of him.

When Shinji turned to see what she was looking with her fiery eyes, he just saw Sandoval turning her head around, as the door of the elevator closed. It dived to lower floors, and Shinji turned his head to towards Hikari who had pressed head down, not because of shame though. Her eyes tried to follow elevator trough steel floors. Normal for any mechanic as they know that the elevators move with different noise when they are going upwards or downwards, Shinji hadn't quite figure it out why normal people just stare the elevator door when it closes. They aren't there after the door closes.

Now Shinji how ever knew that the bad gaze wasn't meant for him as the rigors in the air seemed to fade, though Hikari's eyes were still as fiery as they had been a while ago. 'Better not to ask what was that about…' Shinji thought as he moved closer to her. "Haven't got much of sleep, have you?"

Hikari started as she was awoke from his thoughts. She looked around her and shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. "I…" she mumbled. "I just have a hard time sleeping when whole…" She yawned "head feels like its in pieces…"

"So it seems…" Shinji replied. "You had something to share…?"

"Huh?" She looked at him tired.

"Look, I don't really time to this…" He said bit of more harshly than he intended. "If this really isn't important if could be somewhere else…"

"Bishop was supposed to meet you, remember?" Hikari replied straightly now getting more awaked.

Shinji remembered suddenly all what he was supposed to do, and what he did after the blast. "Crap, I forgot…" He cried out and continued. "Did anything happen to…"

"Bishop can be repaired…" Hikari replied.

"Good…" Shinji said, letting go the fact that he was more concerned about the data than the synth who acquired it. Good thing Hikari had stopped him before he had a change to say it. She seemed to treat him like human.

"But the data was corrupted," She continued. After seeing how Shinji expression had come bleak and exhausted she added hurryingly. "almost."

Shinji watched her puzzled and had no idea what she was talking, about all the hard work what was lost.

"Well, normally I'd said you better sit but since there are no chairs around just try stay put…" She said in her usual cheery attitude, not having herself any idea how important the ghost data what bishop had told her were, or how it would affect on him.

But something important it had to be as his eyes sharpened and his whole stance came more tuned. After Hikari had finished everything what she had heard Bishop saying she realized that Shinji had just stayed that way almost not moving for minutes. He almost seemed to stop breathing too as he listed whole body stiff only nodding at some points.

After she had finished whole image before her told it out loud, it was really important after all.

An: That's it, pretty downed ending, but since I learned something from that monstrosity what you call chapter 5, I try to give more chapter more regulally. Proceed to the eight.


	9. Codename condom

Headhunter

Chapter 8

Codename condom

"Slowly." Hoarse voice whispered, from the place what was full of mist like gas on the floor and now, so odd as it would seem, heart shaped couple bed missing the satin sheets…though after seeing them in UV hardly anyone would like to sleep with those. Asuka had her doubts, but after Thaarn told that the old sheet all of them were left behind. And after checking with UV herself, Asuka was convinced that Thaarn wasn't mistaken. (She didn't want to questionnaire her own teacher's might or sense, so she checked it while Thaarn was looking the other way. No stains of any color.)

"Slower." Voice told her again.

Asuka startled as she kept the praetorian skull her left arm, keeping it on her grasp by its jaw supporting it on her arm and keeping two forked and two edged gutting knife on her right. She had sliced facial muscles and black skin on the skull now for an hour…or perhaps two. She had so enticed to her work so that she had lost the track of time. She knew that when she was waking up there was about three hours of their destination. She was woken up by orange stars rays of light what shined to her eyes. The ships automated route was on purpose caused to fly so close to the sun so that if there were anyone on sleep they'd woke in good strength and ready before the destination would come.

Asuka had then notice that Thaarn was awake before her. He had offered her the gutting knife while keeping the skull on the other hand. It was time to prepare the prey for the coming ritual.

This meant its skinning.

Since creatures brains were small compared to its size, their removal to Asuka was easy. Her hand didn't shake as bad it had in other times of doing this but she still felt nervous as she held the knife on her hand. Unlike human's skull, she didn't need to draw brains out of the end or do something what other predators kept the good way: pull brains out of the nose. Creatures huge shield head really worked as a helmet.

The skin and facial muscles were the problem. Asuka had distant memory of the biology classes were they were cutting frogs and stuff but the creatures skin was really tough and it hard to cut. It took significant effort to carve flesh and skin out of the skull. She tensed her muscles every time she prepared to cut a piece of it. And every time it seemed just took more of her strength to carve out another long strip of flesh and steel hard skin. She had come to sweating after doing this for awhile. After she was in middle o f carving another strip, suddenly the knife seemed to meet something hard it let out a loud crack.

She wondered what had gone wrong.

"Stop." Hoarse Thaarn commanded and walked to her. Asuka immediately lowered the knife and offered the skull to his teacher who grabbed it from her hands and begin to gaze with his eye having a flame that tried to reach the beyond the 'afterlife' like hunters said. Asuka was now a bit nervous. As obviously this skull was on before a hard work, she had perhaps damaged her prize with her sloppy hand work.

Thaarn looked the skull but it didn't offer answers. He begin to roll it on his hand and looking at side to side what was wrong with it until he seemed that he had watched it on indefinitely long. then he found something what made his tusks to move. He turned to his eyes back to her student and Asuka was relieved as she saw no displeasure from them. Though Thaarn still kept most of his thoughts as his own she saw from him that this was again place for another lesson. "There." He pointed at the place were Asuka had stopped.

She stirred her eyes, and firs saw nothing but mixture of yellow dark and dirty white, but soon she noticed it as well. "Is that some kind of…?" She stopped as she watched the small hill on the middle of the skull.

"A malformation." Thaarn ended Asuka suspicion, giving the skull back to her, and Asuka received as gently without dropping it. "Nothing serious. Keep doing it." He replied and turned around, hulking back to the floor few meters away from her. He then lowered back to his knees and continued observing Asuka in her work.

Initial though before getting back to her work Asuka had of course that of course all praetorian she had to get the one what was some kind of freak, or imperfect mongrel. That thought quickly dissipated her mind when she remembered that she couldn't but scratch its skull with her spear, and that 'mongrel' was about inches of close of decapitating her only a day ago.

Her other muscles were sore for treatment what she had gotten. Dark scar tissue covered her wounds and it would be gone in week or so, but probably would leave some burn marks. She wasn't concerned about the burn marks, as she'd know that they were like badges of honor. She had stopped caring her beauty image when she'd first came to the planet where this clan had taken shelter from the cold space around them. Not that she still missed a mirror sometimes. She hadn't watched a real mirror in about six years or so, but she had seen reflection in surface of a well sharpened blade, or clear lake. She was to her own surprise still…enough to turn on any man who was alive. What she didn't really miss was the pirate on the frigate offering to stick certain objects to her own body parts. But then again, she didn't have a plasma cannon sitting sturdily on her right shoulder. Every kind of make up she had thrown away, she wasn't really into beauty contests. She was amazed how quickly she could throw away things what others kept necessary.

She continued to carve out more slices and it almost felt that she was carving a boat out of wood. She had no experience about carving wood, but it couldn't be harder than this. The whole layout was kind of living in an ancient atmosphere...She an underling and a servant, carving and making some sacrificial ornament or gift to him, the ancient god who wanted his underling to shown their allegiance. Comparing their size and position it was like picture from Earth's history. Asuka almost felt like that her ancestors might've just been in same position to sacrifice to Wotan in the era of rock and axe. Though in Thaarn's place their probably was an altar or shrine.

Never the less this only diverse with the fact this sacrifice was not for him, but someone who even more upper of Thaarn and in fact more upper than any of the other in this clan. Thaarn was just inspecting the gift, and was to be right beside her when it was to be given away to leader of the clan.

Asuka found yet three more of the cysts like the first one that Thaarn had shown her. They were evenly located on the creatures skull, and they were about the same size. Though Asuka in some twisted way thought they were ruining her well earned prize (Seeking beauty mistakes on a face of a monster!), Thaarn was glad, at least what Asuka could interpret from his clicking and grunts, that her trophy was unique compared to others.

This she thought, was one thing what made the hunt worth of their while. Before this everything what she knew about hunting was that it was some luxury sport of old rich men, who had got everything what one could possibly want, money, fast cars, power, and perhaps a wife and a bunch of girl friends.

She wouldn't have ever thought that hunting could be her choice of living and even voluntarily. Back days when she was so called 'normal' (Meaning so normal that girl who's family's breaking up), she had made some requests that her class would make more trips to planets as the living up to stations were to her so strange. Her demands were shouted to deaf ears how ever, as most of the bunch was born and bred in space station and had no intention to go in down to planets unless necessary. 'Damn pansies…' Asuka still was bit bitter when she was overruled in every change she had to make some change.

Asuka shook her head and continued carve out some slices. She all ready removed the brain tissue what were inside the skull. She had all ready amazed how their anatomy was odd as it seemed to be two folded. Skull was like helmet. It covered a great deal of creature's brain mass to be shielded, but she was amazed as she found some glands on inside of the skull. They were same kind of brains mass like the alien had under its helmet and some large glands what she had no idea what they were, as they didn't resemble anything what she had seen.

Not of course that she knew herself that what she had sawn was little as she had only seen what she had to, as her line was more of physics and being able to act as a pilot in highly responsible position. Her mothers dream was to make her to be a scientist but her dream was to see new worlds, and not to take bastion on some lab and be isolated from the reality. And sometime before that her mothers dream had been hers as well.

But you can't get everything. And if this universe somebody thought so, one had to have shit load of money in his pocket or then really sturdy emotional spine against frustration.

Asuka spend some of her focus to review again what she had accomplished today rather than what she had accomplished in her previous life. Most of her focus was now concentrated of sculpting the skull from the rest of the flesh. He had piled the waste flesh along with the body parts what she wasn't going to use. She had removed the nails from creature's hands to be used for a…Bracelet? Or would they look better as a necklace?

She hadn't yet decided what would suit her better. The tongue what she had also tore out of the creatures was on her side. Everything with that was still open. She had heard that some used to make scissor out of the inner jaws, but she wanted to wear it definitely. What would be a better a better way to shame your enemy than wear it?

After she had gotten herself everything ready and every piece of flesh had been carved out of the skull, she offered it to Thaarn for inspection. It seemed oddly theatrical as she gave it away to him both hands bended forward. It only needed her to bend her head downwards and it would again full fill a fantasia of occultist fan to be witnessing a sacrificial ritual.

Thaarn once again gazed the skull whit gleaming eyes…had he been a human his eyes would probably had gleam, but his eyes actually widened almost to cover his eye socket. It seemed freaky when she had seen it first time but that way the predators showed their interests of details. Humans eyes gleamed, and predators eyes turned into a pair of shark's black eyes what only leave thing white rings around them.

"Is it good…?" She asked almost barely hearable voice and this probably was the one part of character what had been thinking that she'd never obliged. Especially that she'd been often commented that she were the most vocal people what ever had come up to space. There was even some suspicion on the space station that she could even scream in complete vacuum, but she didn't hear it mentioned when she was around. She had gotten this fact out of Shinji with the same amount tenderness that people use when they are opening an oyster.

Thaarn grunted as he still hated being interrupted when he was completing such a review. But he was almost done so he didn't bark his usual 'silence.' order but continued while speaking. "There are no marks of spear on there…no surprise. The thick flesh must have deprived the force from your steady hands…"

Asuka relaxed as she felt that this was going on the direction what she liked.

Thaarn still didn't stop examining his student's latest work. "Definitely better than the two skulls before…Only few gutting blade marks…"

Asuka grew stiff as she heard that she had…again…dented the skull with her knife. It was hard to mix strength and tender handling together especially that she had to carve the muscles out in slices.

"They can be work away how ever. Polishing will do it…It's mature. Seems like it had just started its next cycle…" He continued.

"How…can you tell it?" Asuka inquired while trying to figure it out herself as well.

"New bone mass has just started to grow on the shield…" He nodded while studying the skull. And Asuka saw it now for her self. It was hardly see able ridge of new younger bone that surrounded the whole shield part of its head…or now it seemed more like a crown. "Where id you said you found it? Inside of a humans…." He thought a while what the word humans used was again. "Baase?"

"A base." Asuka corrected. "It seemed like it was breaking out and not trying to brake in." This didn't make her feeling so eased. She felt still excited as Thaarn continued to examine it. "So…?" She added with a shy and submissive tone mixed with anticipation.

"It is good." He replied. But he kept thinking since he couldn't think any reason why this beast was there alone he thought that Asuka might've to answer on couple of questions…what probably didn't get anywhere near the explanation.

Immediately after she had been relived from her misery of waiting the judgment she felt more than good. She threw her arms on the air and with a high "YES!" scream. Even Thaarn startled a little as the high note on Asuka's voice was one of the highest that he had officially witnessed in his career and trips around the planets. Usually predator's deep roar wasn't that high that it could jeopardize one's hearing.

Asuka shook her head so that her braids flew on the air and whistled. That seemed as well be new for Thaarn as he didn't know how she formed that sound. But he replied with his usual style simple series of clicks.

"A new lesson?" Asuka interpret the clicked 'words' rightly, and almost felt depressed that she couldn't get even a short break from her journey of a hunter.

"Short one." He added. What ever you need to do, while in battle never do this…" he said and almost immediately after he had reached the end of that line punched his fist in a quick strike to upper parts of the skull, behind that were the glands which purpose she didn't know.

Asuka almost jumped on her place as she had been very careful of handling this prize and Thaarn had made now this stunt. After a while she saw that something happened to the skull. It seemed to be darkening and almost shifting a color to another. When Thaarn show the skull to her again there wasn't even a scratch in the place where Thaarn had struck his fist.

"If it would be alive…" Thaarn said ending his sentence on silence.

Asuka nodded, guessing that there would be probably something more serious than change on color what made this dangerous. She remembered that her struck with spear went little too close of the place where his teacher had made his jab. Now she remembered that she had to also be careful not to hit one of the veins, or strike with spear gun to the point where Thaarn had struck. Guess those glands had a meaning after all.

She had no idea that certain marine would find it out in few hours. And after that, the marine in question might just need another remainder how fucked up his career choice was.

"And I would prefer if you would try to pick a prey what is more of your size in the future." Thaarn said sounding as casual than someone like could.

"You don't trust that I could take on another one?" She asked feeling to be on the top of her self esteem right now.

"No, I don't." Thaarn replied simply. "And this one could have waited after you have completed your adulthood ritual."

One thing what she didn't know did she hate or like was that predators rarely pretended in the sake of convenience. In the name of truth she had been bit of missing some one who did that in the whole time, as that kind of assumptions what Thaarn made seem to give a dent to her image. "Yet I still stand here-with out any real preparations for the battle with that kind with only the knowledge what my wise teacher had given to me." She spoke defiantly her voice well stirring with pride.

Thaarn seemed to be amused as he thought the fact. "True… against all expectations… this will be popular talk among the clan." It seemed like he had chuckled and had lost the track of what he was doing.

"See? My daredevil stunt gives us both glory, so why don't you left me alone there more often?" This remark seemed to sunk deep on Thaarn

"I've mistaken on your account. You aren't as ready as I thought." He said seriously. I'll be with you on your next trip, student. Now if that was everything…. we are soon home."

Though Thaarn's note about her cut Asuka deep she forgot it almost as she heard the word home. She would remind that comment as it wasn't even such as a doubt but only like he had stated a clear scientific fact. They both turned to face the cockpit window were they saw their home.

They had passed the yellow star where their current home planet orbited. On the space it looked a mixture of green brown and yellow with only few continents. It was about the same size that earth though its rotation time wasn't the same. It might've been several of reason's what could be originating from recovering of a disaster or then the planet was preparing into sudden changes of a climate.

Haven or LV-565F like Weyland-Yutani's resource seekers had named it was the choice of the place where the clan resided this time. F in the name was simply 'free.' It didn't reflect political status but the fact it wasn't colonized. For now there wasn't any remarkable attempts going to find new worlds. Ever since the Promised Land's uprising the corporation had only tried to keep those worlds were it had lot of colonists. Experts said that uprisings like in Promised Land aren't possible for so long as there isn't any sign of over population.

Haven, unlike the last encampment, was a middle phase of savanna and sub-tropical leaf forests. The encampment had been just moved to this planet when Asuka arrived on it. The majority hunters who had come from northern parts of the predator's home world told that they felt aggravated by constant heat of the last camp. Clan elder decided to move their encampment, since their encampment should be a place of resting and planning instead of a new challenge.

Out from space it felt like it had been desert on the middle, forests from the corners and mountain formation from here and there. With exception of the first assumption, that was the case. Weyland-Yutani's spy probes haven't yet even as looked to this way, so they couldn't have an idea of courtyards and chambers what were hacked trough, inside and into the planet's rock.

Asuka had almost forgotten the doubts what her teacher had made about her when they started to land. In time she would probably remember it again but now her attention was oncoming commotion what was about to come, and other students who would be there to greet her and who she could spill her latest exploits.

Even the predators couldn't remove her addiction to attention.

Far from haven there was a final approaching in progress with many aspects. Solaris had managed against all odds to reach the orbit of Enron, place where they were supposed to be day ago. Solaris was delayed because of the confrontation with the Predator ship, or actually because of what it left behind it.

In final approach were also USG's another ship, Painkiller.

Gendo Ikari had almost immediately received information from synthetic workers who had hidden transmitters in them, or were in complete contact with him, either with their own equipment or with outer communication. When Rei after every task what she had accomplished with Shinji had finally get back to her cabin to rest, but she didn't feel eased when she received text message from Director. With few words he 'praised', if it could be described as that, her decisive intervention to remove Misato from her place.

This didn't give Rei any reason to breathe lighter. She was worried that Director had picked up such things and knew all ready much of what was happening on the ship. Her other part of the plan was on running and if Director would get some clue of it she could lose Shinji for ever. For now her only orders were to rendezvous with Painkiller, and pick up some people... or human resources like Director always said.

Painkiller was without a doubt, the ugliest piece of space crafting that has been seen in history. Even Russia's space ships were joy for the eye, comparing to the mauling what had been done to the Painkiller in time. It separated well from dark depths of space since there were spots of different colors in its hull. Painkiller were used as a test subject of new sub systems, they were welded on it hull and replaced in record times.

Of course when such radical procedures were practiced that speed it result in time record class fuck ups. In time to time when the brass wanted to test the new thingy what's been born in the workshops, they tore old sub system away, and installed the new one. Not very subtle, as they tend to tear fair pieces of the hull with them.

Painkiller's hull was partly black and partly grey. It also had good amount of different colored patches on it, green and red what where left from outer sub systems. When that combined with yellow-black stripes around each turret, hangar and countermeasure and diversion system, made it lack the famed military authority.

It fit USG's parade shows as well that carnival balloon in funerals. It shapes weren't linear as other cruisers: it had lost some mass with the result of amateur surgeries as force marriage of astrophysics with astroengineering gave birth to one ugly child. Or actually their separation gave birth to it.

When Painkiller was looked as civilian POV it kind of cheery and almost piece of art flowing on space. And from disciplinary lovers it was a big piece of iron what should've stayed far out of their view.

Painkiller turned pain in the brass's ass when an adventurer and woman beauty admirer decided to make it as his ship.

At least when used for a test subject and platform of new systems, Painkiller was away from sight. Old Chinese proverb, 'What eyes can't see, that heart won't cry.' (That usually was appealed on after a crime against human right or such where there isn't evidence) was accurate again as once it represented the top class of fighting was now little more than a lab rat. At least ugly bastard child could be kept away from view when guest were coming but now it was about to get the taste of world.

After corporation paid some security guarantees for the government they finally accepted the loss of their test subject. After all there weren't much of major break troughs coming now with the new Conastoga line entering the service.

As the odd shaped and colored ship prepared to launch a small shuttle what was primary used to evacuation, Shinji Ikari took a deep breath as his hear had missed couple of beats and tried to catch up to the pace by getting up speed. He felt suddenly warmer than minutes ago. As he took some support from the wall he managed to spit out "It can't be." of his lips.

"That's what Bishop said: procedure and Ikari. But the rest was static so to say." Hikari explained.

"You are suggesting…." He swallowed, and tried to keep himself calm. "That my mother…who has been dead for years, was pulled to some techno freak's operating table and brought back to life with some wondrous, magical surging knife?" He replied and Hikari could see from his eyes that Shinji was holding back the inevitable eruption.

"I didn't…."

"But it looks like that? Doesn't it?" he barked.

"Bishop did what you asked, and I happened to be there to hear about it-that's all." Hikari raised her voice. "I just wish that He'd been somewhere else when the shit came down to us."

Shinji looked like he too understands that she wasn't the one to blame from this one. "Just… tell me was it really…"

"With those words exactly." Hikari answered.

"Doesn't make any sense…." Shinji muttered.

"Perhaps they got the date wrong…?" Hikari suggested.

"I had the idea that…" Shinji drew a deep breath before continuing and began to dig up again what he knew. "…My mother died in the fall…but I remember that she died in the labor…"

Hikari wondered might it even be possible to him from all people to remember such things so far away. Her early memories from child hood began when she was five or four.

"They said that she died on cryo capsule…perhaps you are right." Shinji tried to drove all desires of having back something which he never even had. He had just a hollow space in his mind where his mother should have been. In a way he never really knew how to miss her since he never 'had' her…but in some dark moments and lonely days he found himself again trying to picture her face in his mind. He had been left only with few pictures about his mother…but he still tried to figure out what she was like.

"But…they were…or actually he…" Hikari corrected "Was talking about her. Eisenberg mentioned that he didn't want any money or such…maybe he had a hold of you father or something…" Hikari didn't really believe that it was an error in date, as the corporate people knew the power of image like devil knew the bible.

"Then Eisenberg were ought to be one bad motherfucker."

Shinji found himself smiling a little when he heard that. He would've wanted to meet anyone who could've a hold over Gendo Ikari. He thought that perhaps the only who could've change his mind about anything would be his mother. He couldn't do anything to even get Gendo to glance at him. If somebody who had enough balls to extort and even dare to threat him, he would like to know.

"I guess so." Hikari smiled too as she understood that how foolish her first suggestion were. "So what you are going to do?"

"There is nothing what I can do - Bishop's is probably now in pieces…" He looked at Hikari who avoided his gaze as Bishop came again the subject. ".. And I don't think that W-Y doesn't know by now that somebody has been visiting in their archives." Shinji walked away from the wall and he was looking like he prepared to leave.

"Perhaps you could ask from Rei." Hikari covered her mouth with her hand as she realized what she had just said. This seemed to be a day of stupid questions for Hikari, as she had now launches them three times in a row.

Now Shinji even laughed out loud tough his tone seemed more desperate than hopeful. "Damn it, I almost forgot about her…" Shinji had no idea about what he should do with her. His mind was already puzzled about this thing what seemed to lurking on the background with the facts. He couldn't convince himself that this was only a misspelling by an office rat. "I don't even want to know…" he began to say as he walked to elevator. The end of that line would've been 'How she's tangled with this.' Instead of saying that, he found himself braking away from situation involving his mother and partly running to elevator.

Hikari watched in amaze as he closed the elevator door and Hikari disappeared from his view. She wondered why she didn't stop him…then she remember that she would've want to as about something where she really didn't want an answer. "Better off this way…" she muttered and walked away. She might've just saved herself from speaking out her fourth sentence of foolishness.

Shinji realized after the door had closed that he had walked on the elevator with out even knowing it. Memory blackout, one moment he was listening Hikari snapping at her then letting it go and in somewhere between that he had muttered something and next thing he know he was going down.

He bashed the back of his head to the elevators wall while he felt the elevator jumping and it started its way where Sandoval had went minutes before. He inhaled slowly another dose of purified air, what with all its purity didn't feel fresh. Throbbing pain remind him that he still was awake.

"It can't be." He muttered to himself while still trying to accept the fact that there was no revival for his mother. Part of him was denying what Hikari had told him. But then again another part said that it COULD be possible. Shinji found with out doubt that the part what was telling him that god's miracle could be possible, was in all its simplicity felt nicer to accept than the part of him what knew the absolute truth.

Shinji wiped his forehead with his palm like trying to rub sand from his eyes. Both parts began to torment him with a reversing all the 'facts' he knew about his mother. Suddenly the statement 'she is dead.' turned into a 'she might be dead.' and as easily 'I saw her die' was replaced with. 'I saw only her. Not was she alive or…'

"This isn't making any sense!" He cried out and laid his gaze upwards, as he objected both parts with in him. Where would've she been all these years? Hiding for what? Gendo Ikari? Surely Gendo Ikari would've tracked her now. Again the nicer truth gave him more answers what made 'sense' in the way he wanted them to make sense. Perhaps she didn't miss him like he hadn't missed her.

'Bullshit.' Shinji rejected it. Asuka had spit out obscenities to her mother when everything didn't go as she had wanted, and those words had made him to blush and his ears to heat up. But though it had made Kyoko to gasp breath as shock, Kyoko her self had been raised in with strong authorities, but the relentless objection from her daughter was something what she wasn't prepared. But all Asuka's rabid ranting that Kyoko was pathetic old bitch wrapped on the white sheet, didn't stop her trying to fix her relationship with her.

Shinji banged back of his head harder to the elevators wall behind him, trying to force away all the "what ifs" bouncing inside of his head. Despite the effort bury his doubts to cheap inflicted pain, They remained there stubbornly.

"Just stop it!" He snorted. "God damn, stop jerkin yourself off with that thing!" he commanded himself. It didn't give him the hoped result. There was only one thing from those doubts where he couldn't make up an answer, or denial.

Why dead would get any kind of treatment? or procedure, or what the hell terminology promised?

Fake death.

"No." He whispered and laid his gaze from the ceiling when color balls began to do jig in his eyes. He rubbed them for a while and his vision back to normal. "What the hell it's with the lights today?"

Returning to wonder would fake death be possible he again denied it. Come on two months after being dead and no one wouldn't find out that's just faking? Hell yeah, and pope has keys to heaven too!

But there lot of things what science can do, right?

Shinji struck his fist on the wall hard, not like his friend from other life had done against lockers, he struck side of his hand to steel. "It just isn't…"

Doors before him slid open and Shinji opened his squinted eyes, to look around. He pressed both truths the pleasant and less pleasant to aside. He just couldn't decide which one was real.

Shuttle what had brought new personnel aboard couldn't more be more lack of imagination. It was white and simply shaped as capital letter A, with a fork in the front. It was standard evac shuttle but it worked with this task.

Shinji dashed few steps from opened doors, little panting not because of strain, but because he simply had hold his breath in the elevator as he had thought the 'facts'. He had before this only little clue that such old things could get him an oxygen drunk.

At first sight he realized that hangar was empty… shuttle was on its place but its passengers weren't there. That caused Shinji's senses get lot sharper like animal what relays on instinct.

"Hey! Bad day, eh?" He heard a male voice behind him speaking relaxed, and Shinji felt a hand dropping to his right shoulder.

Shinji spin around quickly, trying to grab the hand what had touched him.

Other man's moves were fast, and sneaker managed to avoid getting caught. Shinji threw quick jab, what hit the air as quickly moving assailant managed to step back, he moved like he had known it before hand. As a reflex shinji's face had twisted to killers look. But those faces rarely got that kind of reply to them as Shinji got now.

Front of him, only few feet away stood familiar male figure. The man was wearing a corporate black jacket what had yellow W-Y letters embedded on them little above the heart. Unlike marines jacket it had no collars in it. It was bit wide from the chest so he suspected that it was some kind of bullet proof jacket. That, with the black trousers and shoes completed image of a man who considered himself an agent.

The man himself had upright hair, not cut like marine's regulation of course, and unshaved face with eased and play full smile what made shinji both confused and pissed. "Just like the book teaches."

"Kaji." he grumbled. And though he needed no more surprises for this day he started cheerily "Why, you little…"

"My company here had a hard time to believe you'd really had got the book's teaching in usage" he nodded to his behind.

"I said it was hard to believe not that I don't believe it all." Female voice replied. The party had been hidden behind some cargo containers what were plenty on the hangar. They held the corporations most valued property Terium in them.

Ritsuko had changed as well. They hadn't seen each other for a while, but it still looked odd that she looked what she did.

Corporation's grey white uniform really made her look like Misato and Ellen Ripley sometimes called (When she wasn't in their company or she had passed their bar runs.) a mad science woman. She had at least an illusion to look like a people's person with her lab coat and her fluffy blond hair.

Now that Image had been broken big time. Ritsuko's thick hair had been grown thinner, perhaps some kind of chemicals in her hair dye caused it to fade, or perhaps stress from overtime work had caused it. Her hair certainly wasn't blond fluff growing on her head anymore. She had had it cut (Or perhaps trimmed it herself) to smooth around her skull. Not like an army style as there still was enough hair where to grab her. But her hair seemed to be glued like helmet on her head.

Corporate science uniform wasn't sane kind of tight and so openly sexist like Rei's, since it wasn't skin hugging nor was so white. It looked dirty grey and long piece of fibers, continuing to little below her hip like a skirt's side. She had black rubber gloves…or they looked like they were rubber. Glows continued from her wrists and end covered the forearm. Though Ritsuko smiled to Shinji like someone who knows you by name, and what you do to pay your bills…perhaps like someone who had hear thing or two what friend of yours had told to that person, it was far from casual at least from his point of view.

As she smiled to him, Shinji noticed that he pictured her in apron, what had blood stains spread all over it and a cleaver in her other hand a meat cleaver what had too been instilled in blood…

Shinji pressed that image back to where it had came from when he scouted the third person who was on sight.

Maya hadn't change much at all. She had grown a little longer hair that reached to her shoulders but was orderly trimmed from the end. She glanced around bit nervously everything around her. Her gaze finally attached to him to him and as Shinji raised his eyebrow and Maya turned her gaze away.

Shinji had always liked more, or perhaps he was just better acquainted with her than Ritsuko. Part of it was that he and Maya act bit reserved.

Shinji realized that she was still bit tense and panting like long time ago extinct steam locomotive, and his face really would have been worth to see: It had stoned to some kind of middle phase between killing grin and smile when you see your old friend again.

He draw more fresh air to his lungs and blinked his eyes for few times, clearing some waste thoughts from his previous encounter. "Welcome to Solarus." He said like he had normally said.

"Thanks." Kaji said. "That made up that punch line of yours before."

"The book says that soldier should always be prepared." Shinji shrugged.

"Yeah I know." Kaji replied. "I had one remainder where that's ignoring may lead you."

"Some place else than down on the gutter for end of a night?" Ritsuko guessed.

"There too." Kaji nodded.

"You didn't get the message last time, it seems. Too bad, that Shinji missed." Ritsuko replied cheerily. "We might have a change then to see you getting old if you'd slow down the pace."

"Nah." Kaji swept the air with his hand. "I just have got to much older than now, that so green guys like Shinji get some punches in." He knew that this case probably bring that old thing up again. "No offense." He added.

"None taken." He still had not get on the track, where Kaji had gotten his 'training' or was it just something what was with him when he had born. What ever it was, it was still more than he had. "Why the scare, anyway?"

"I just wanted to prove to them…." Kaji glanced at his passengers. "…That I was right those past years with Katsuragi hadn't gone to waste. Besides Ritz here just said I'm getting old…"

"There you go and twist my words again…" Ritsuko pretended to be frustrated.

"So what's better than show the facts with USG finest on hand here, that I still can win five bucks bet." Kaji continued, and looked over Shinji's shoulder to the hangar were shuttle resided. "Not much of a crowd meeting. Well, better like this."

"I guess in your line of work publicity kills." Shinji hadn't had exact figure of Kaji's work description other than Misato had mentioned.

"Galaxy week…" Kaji snorted. "Probably because of that trash tabloid what comes to every place in the universe I never get a job in shady business again." He sighed. "Well still, this job has its moments. Like regular pay check."

"I thought in the other day that corporation wouldn't accept have any decent human being in them, I seem to be wrong…" Shinji replied. "But guess you haven't much of choice to be most known secret agent after all. Besides I thought you wanted to give that interview."

"It doesn't really work like James Bond, but I just try to get forward. And I did, but I didn't know they'd press it with cat sized letters it to the front page." Kaji said. "Well, you certainly have gotten forward. Look at you, an officer. Last time I heard you just would've wanted to be on the row."

"You just can't always get what you want…" Shinji shrugged.

"But you can try." Kaji pointed. "You just made it against your will to somewhere while others who want only get rarely. That's quite of achievement."

"Yippee." Shinji said sounding not very exited.

"Still not used to that you're the one who gives orders?" Ritsuko spoke from the back ground. She had again that look what seemed to be interested about his answers.

"Not really. I could've been used to take orders and just do it." Shinji sighed. "This isn't really so fantastic."

"You gotta be careful that some paparazzi doesn't get that and throw it on Galaxy week's toilet paper." Kaji replied. "They really have this bad thing to take issues from places where they have been connected. But I would like to see how they can mold that 'Lieutenant of Colonial Marines questions need of his unit.'"

"I doubt that isn't anything new." Ritsuko replied.

"Half of guys here won't talk about anything but what they do or who they do on their next leave." Shinji replied and saw that they still had difficult thing to adjust that he was throwing jokes. Kaji probably was succeeding it at best. "But you all have getting forward, am I right?"

"Hmh. Yes." Ritsuko replied. "I have really…interesting project going on here…right here." Ritsuko glanced at her assistant who had been quiet the whole time. Shinji knew that it was more of shyness than harsh acting. "By the way I heard that you've some bodies what predator has handled."

"I guess it's what made you come here quicker." Shinji said bit grimly. "Yeah, about two platoons of bodies. I…"

"Stop." Ritsuko said suddenly. "I don't want to know."

Shinji could've understood if normal people wouldn't want to know but that, that Ritsuko had wanted to be spared of it didn't at first make sense.

Ritsuko looked at Maya's direction and added quietly "Yet."

Shinji remembered shortly that she had a thing about violence. There Maya opened her mouth for first time. "It's all right doctor." She spoke with his voice crumbling as she had been silent for a long time. "I've gotten used to…some things." She really didn't sound too convincing.

"Still, you don't need to come." Ritsuko answered sincerely. "I can manage to determine post mortems by myself."

"They are going to be the shortest case what you ever have had." Shinji replied. "I think the one who you really want to see is their boss. He's been cut down, in literal sense."

"Now that we are getting this in to the field of flesh…" Kaji said. "…where is Katsuragi? I thought she and Ayanami should be here to greet us."

"Yeah, Kaji is just anxious to get see what her has to say about his new work." Ritsuko said amused. "She probably can carve out thing or two about how man ends up commanding condom."

Shinji chuckled for that remark. There was other reason why Painkiller's commanding was looked to be more hindrance than privilege. Due to the various configuration changes and welding in order to add or remove systems, not only had Painkiller suffered from changes to its appearance, but it had also suffered a change to its efficiency percentage. Its counted efficiency in combat is 86 percent, what as coincidence, is same as over two hundred old invention. In comparison, 'the book', like everyone referred to all spoken and unspoken rules of combat and regulations, didn't recommend bringing in combat a vessel, which efficiency was 69 or less…

The name had got burned to Shinji's memory since he had too read 'Galaxy week' and the place where the reporter had asked from Kaji was condom as it's long survival a sing that mankind haven't evolved remarkably in two decades. Kaji had replied to this that it was more of excellent example why there isn't any reason to fix anything what isn't broken.

"Heh, I just want to see her face when captain condom is reporting in." Kaji smirked.

"But where is she?" Ritsuko asked again. "Is she stylishly late again?"

"Where do I know about her getting late?" Shinji barked. "She's probably doing what she does best."

Ritsuko raised her eye brown. "I just thought you might know since you both are after all working in the same place…"

"Hmph." Shinji turned his head towards the elevator. "At least one of us is… I can't say same about her. And I don't know where she is now…" That wasn't entirely true; he had a hunch that person in question was some where near, but he didn't know exactly where, and 'near' was very relative subject.

"So, Ayanami did it." Maya said "For real…"

"Maya hasn't met Rep of this ship yet; she doesn't have habit to crack jokes…" Ritsuko snap. "I knew it when the message reached GF platform, that it was true."

"She's pretty bold." Maya said. "Only week onboard…"

"I doubt that…" Ritsuko began and was about once again leer Shinji. Just about when he was to say what gets, elevator doors slide open.

From there emerged a pair what could stand comparison to each other in any shade of light. Misato and Rei had just apparently finished a heated conversation or shouting contest between them since they both look that blood had begun to rush. Rei actually seemed that her skin had begun to look like normal people skin. She looked kind of small, and unarmed to the way how her opponent ruled the view.

Same couldn't be said about Misato, that she looked her usual self. Since Misato was upper end of ships food chain she had "privilege" not to sleep in cryo coffin. She seemed to have behind her very small amount of slept hours and then a very nasty awakening. Shinji could see very well from his spot those dark lines under her eyes, and her hair was all messed up. Though Misato had a habit to look like a troll in mornings she usually looked like a woman during day light and an officer during work time. Even one of the roles before hadn't pulled off this time.

Women looked at the opened view when they arrived at the hangar. Both eyes gleamed, but their gleam had different tones. Rei's had sort of terrified look on her eyes as she had been caught in middle of 'reprimand' like it was said pretty-pretty in regulation. Misato's eyes gleamed the way that her express elevator to hell had just dived even lower.

Rei was first from the pair to recover herself and stepped outside, walking in rhythm that seemed have bit of swaggering of people who were higher in the food chain and knew it. Misato followed her as determined as she used to but she didn't keep hurry of catching her. Somebody who hadn't clear shot of pair's faces could've mistaken to think, that Misato left this space between her and Rei because of some respect.

Kaji knew that Misato didn't exactly have any more of sun shine to her life from him paying visit to her ship. Even now he knew that something wasn't like it should. Misato looked the now same like when they had split up years ago, angry but also anxiety and under the pressure… and then something what he recognized fear - not mortal fear what was familiar to him, but something else. After time had flown it had changed to irritation as dealing with him became more of a routine, and Kaji had prepared to that, so he was bit puzzled what's going on. But he didn't expect that when looking how Misato's and Shinji's eyes confronted each other, came clear that feeling was mutual.

Before Rei had chance to open her mouth, Misato was already in voice. "What are you doing here?" she stared the band of people before her. Rei had moved away to block her view and didn't seems to object her speaking this time.

"Accompanying them, on the great journey to unknown." Kaji replied.

Misato seemed to drop the ball, for a seconds and she looked Kaji little baffled. "Not you, captain rubber." she snapped and nodded towards Shinji while keeping her eyes set to Kaji. "He."

"Doing my job." Shinji replied calmly. "And you?" he inquired.

"She's attending here in the case her expertise…" Rei stretched her voice so that it would be clear to everyone that she didn't agree with Major's decisions. "...would be needed."

Misato kept her eyes fixed on the lieutenant. "In the case somebody will shit on their pants when real place comes." Misato decided to once again translate the Rei's 'bureaucracy crap', like she had called it in the elevator just moments before.

"Ah." Shinji muttered. "So, this ship needs more holes on its hull?" he pretended to be surprised. "I thought that I smelled something…"

"Just probably some vain self praise… It's on the move." Misato replied. "And big ass load of it just walked here." She moved her gaze on Kaji.

"Oh, this time you are talking to me…" Kaji said. "That comment almost made me think that you'd forgotten about me."

"I'm not that lucky." She replied. Now it seemed more like she really didn't care about Kaji's presence here.

'More like you aren't sauced enough…' Shinji thought, as he monitored 'old friends' meeting again. In the background Ritsuko seemed to think it was her time to remind that she was here too.

"Long time no see." Ritsuko spoke and first time since coming from the elevator Misato seemed bit relived.

"Oh, I'll guess your trip here didn't go to the letter with time table?" She turned to face her directly and moved her right fist to side of her hip, while hanging the other lazily. Shinji thought that he knew that pose but he couldn't get to his head where he had seen it before…

"Classical question: what took you so long?" Ritsuko inquired.

"I had a…" Misato thought awhile. "Bit of entanglement."

"What's the name?" Ritsuko asked right after.

"Hmh." Misato mumbled "Not that kind of obstacle."

"I just asked behalf of Kaji." Ritsuko smiled. "You know he wants to keep tabs on things...like in the old days."

"Well, well. Is your days as charmer over?" Misato snapped. "The day I never thought I'd see."

"I've moved from sneaking business to destroy life of future generations." Pony tailed man replied. "But agent jobs seem to be over for now…Thanks by the way Ritsuko for plowing the way."

"Speaking about plowing…" Misato grinned and spoke out cheery voice. "You still have time your hands? I've certainly got nothing but time."

"Are you offering a suggestion?" Kaji spoke softly. "This came bit of surprise."

"What, you aren't into refreshing old memories?" Misato replied.

"I might just have to think about it…"

"Well, goddamn…." Misato spat frustrated and her face changed from cheery to icy in eye blink, but she didn't get far as this time Rei was speaking over her.

"What if you, Major, just leave these matters to be, and concentrate on the subject what we came here for." Rei had had her change to draw her breath for few times since they'd arrived. Her eyes were again clean and color had…neither returned nor remained but escaped from her face. Normal in her limits. "Time is flying." she stated.

"And I'm not." Misato replied. "Right." She said and suffocated her upcoming rage. "Right." She blinked her eyes and prepared to make an announcement. "We have a change of plans. Lieutenant Ikari will be staying with you on the ship. For all future missions."

The three visitors had a pretty clear place to compare Misato's and Shinji's gestures. Young lieutenant's eyes what had just sharply monitored situation from his place, drilled trough Misato's back. "Excuse me?" Shinji grunted grimly. "And who's the genius behind that?"

"It was mine, lieutenant." Rei replied with out even twitching her eye brown. "Sharing a short discussion about tactics with suspended major Katsuragi, I've decided that it's not needed to put you under unnecessary risk..."

"In other words _lieutenant_…" Misato turned to face her said with her voice dribbling with satisfaction. "You are stuck here like shit in the stick…err" Misato mumbled as soon as she noticed the mistake "I meant like stick in the shit."

Rei turned her head with her eyes gleaming again as Misato had gotten from rei's point of view over confident. "There is no need to get personal, major."

"Fuck yes there is." Shinji snarled. "Wasn't her sorry ass suspended? How the hell she can…"

"Got little ahead of your self?" Misato asked again with same cold tone. "You thought I could be played of the field so easy? Sorry to disappoint you, boy scout, but you can kiss goodbye for medals and shit."

'Boy scout!?' Shinji hated that word. And he hated in how she had brought it up on face of everyone. She of all people should know better! "Only one who deserves medals on this ship…" Shinji started her voice trembling from rage. "Would be Kensuke, from knowing where the true enemy was. Good efforts should always be rewarded…"

"Two shits to the same grave, eh?" Misato snapped keeping her head calm, was it because she had prepared or because of low intoxication what caused it. Not counting the lash of words in elevator.

"That's enough Major. You've said enough." Rei stated.

"Have I?" She asked mockingly as she turned towards Rei. "I was just making my point…"

"Not with that attitude or tone, major." Rei replied. "Desicion about keeping Lieutenant out for duration of this mission was only thing what I agreed with you, and even that I did clearly for different reasons than you'd suggested."

"And I wonder what they might be…" Misato answered pretending to be baffled.

"Your 'points' are nothing but a hastily made conclusions, and hand full of grudge seething remarks. Lieutenant is…" Rei turned her notion back to Shinji. "…just out of charge for this operation. And if your opinions, major, aren't more objective in the future…"

"Or you what?" Misato laughed dryly "Sack me? Cook up a claim for collateral damage?" She still had fresh in her memory what corporation had done to her friend way back.

"Perhaps we should get on our way?" Ritsuko said as she had kept eye on for Rei's gestures for some time, and thought that this would be good place to interfere. Corporate rep's face had again begun to look like 'normal' young woman's face would. "You'd all made your things clear to each other and half of the ships personnel."

Rei turned to face the butcher outfitted doctor. She once again had gotten her temper under control before Ritsuko's eyes. Shinji noticed that Ritsuko looked Rei with same kind of devouring look she had in reserve for him. He hadn't ever thought what kind of images he created in Ritsuko's head, but now as same repeated with Rei, he was forced to think exactly what kind of quality her interest was.

"I might call it a day for now." Misato replied bit hazily.

Shinji this time just couldn't let it her have the last word. No. There was a time when he had tolerated people almost trying to walk over him… but that was past, and it was time for somebody else to start understanding that. he tried to dig up on his mind what ever he could, but the Misato's 'boy scout' kept haunting him... echoing inside of his head. In better things not coming to his mind, he began to clap.

Loudly.

All of the people in range of the hangars elevator door turned to look at him. Misato turned now completely to face Shinji in the same pose like before, one fist taking support from her hip and the other hand hanging loosely on her side. "And what is that, if may ask?"

"It's applause from standing." Shinji explained.

"Oh, of course." Misato sighed. "And now comes that important question." she pointed her finger up. "Listen carefully: What is that for?"

'Deserved reward for circus Solarus's fucking clown of the year.' Shinji thought first to say that but, later think that it would just too lame. Misato knew why he had started this thing in his life so; he intended to do the same. "It's deserved reward for your excellence. If I'm right this is your longest time without getting drunk over 0,5 per mill since your birth. Whole ten minutes already." This didn't really made her look anything but little sour. "With out counting that desperate beg for quickie earlier, so good this far."

This was hit below the belt. Misato could handle every little remark of her alcohol usage with simple shrug to join in the party. But what it comes to this, she was the one who guys beg to their beds… or against the wall depending the circumstances, but never the other way around. That wasn't alone half as bad, but as it referred to her Ex, who Misato still had bit of conflicted feelings, it was more than enough to get her 'angry' if it would be said mildly.

Now that she had turned away from the crowd Kaji couldn't see her face anymore, though he didn't need to. It was enough when he saw her palms to squeeze into fist and her quietly trembling. He had a good hunch about what her face must've looked like now.

Ritsuko too was bit amazed that it had get to this level, since neither her or pony tailed ex-agent next to her had a habit to enrage Misato like that… not at least very often. Maya on the other hand who didn't know Misato very well kept looking over carefully and shyly over shoulders of both the blonde doctor and pony tailed corporate. She stood brief moments on her toes to better see glimpse what was happening.

Shinji kept his sharp eyes concentrated on his superior… or was it former superior? It seemed that she had as much power to things concerning his life when she was on side of everything, comparing the time when she was in charge. But it felt damn good to him to strike back. He knew that he was desperately outgunned. Misato was a model example why Buddha thought, that words have the power to destroy. But still he felt some kind of pride, that he had figure out that with so short notice. He wasn't a master in this sport.

Today how ever it seemed that Shinji might get easier than normal, as she seemed to be so dumbstruck that she didn't know what for her verbal arsenal of pissing off/insulting weapons.

"Enough." Rei spoke quietly. "Verbal acrobatics are concluded for today." Rei stated now heavier and deeper tone. "For both of you." she added with equal tense. "Major…?"

Misato turned slowly towards Rei as she heard her calling for her. She was still 'upset' for what she had heard. Messy haired Major's eyes gleamed again like before when they had marched from the elevator. But now it was more personal and it had hidden hurt inside that look what made them seem watery. Misato looked Rei with same intensity like she had glared Shinji. This glare in sight even Kaji's grin faded when he looked at her.

"Use what spare time you have in disposal and escort Doctor Akagi and miss Ibuki to their posts." Rei spoke calmly. "There are no other duties consuming your time, so feel free to use it as needed."

This time Rei's use of words began to really eat Misato's mind. If somebody wants to say 'Take these guys there where they're want to, and stay hell out of my view so long as you can.' why the hell that god damn bureaucracy crap and word art? What was it so good in her that she couldn't speak like normal people? Despite these things she manage to hiss low "Yes, Ma'am." answer to her. "In future lieutenant Ikari may pour his heart out of the air lock." She continued.

"Likewise, Major Katsuragi." Shinji muttered to an answer.

Rei glared both of them bit… disappointed. That could be the closest thing what described it. That had been familiar to Misato but now it was also meant to Shinji. She expected at least him to follow her advice.

"Come." Misato waved to Ritsuko and Maya. "Let's get the hell out of here." She said tensely and began to march almost half sprint to the elevator where Shinji and purple headed major had arrived at first.

"We won't go far then…" smooth haired blonde replied quietly, and began to follow her together with Maya on her heels. Rei saw that Kaji struck his eye to Ritsuko so that she could barely see it before she turned and she made short wave on beneath here jaw as an answer. If Rei something understood right, blonde's signals said 'let it be.'

With Maya being the last one who entered the elevator its door closed and it began to hum as it rose back towards upper decks. Shinji though that they were first going to upper decks where control and command were, and then Ritsuko probably rushed former commander of the ship to take her to the morgue for looking some 'pieces'.

Rei would've used her time to make clear the new situation for everyone, but only one's who needed to know would be Kaji and Shinji. 'Dr. Akagi will,' she thought. 'Know it from mr. Kaji.' Rei didn't feel comfortable of her being in same room, when she had to say anything at all.

"Am I dismissed?" tense question broke trough Rei's thoughts. She turned her head towards where it had come. She saw that Shinji seemed like he was obnoxious to stay in one spot, but seemed there was nothing to keep him from leaving. But why? Major was all ready gone, she couldn't be cause of this. And she had tried to calm herself when with arguments what major and Shinji had between them.

"What is the matter?" Rei asked trying to sound as friendly as she could.

Shinji was taken little surprised by Rei's question, he had expected something more formal, but decided that he had had enough of shoveling crap. "Oh, nothing really." he answered casually. "Just that you demoted me to a ceremony master males me personally pissed off, otherwise all is right with the world."

"You…" Rei started but didn't know how to continue, except with her obvious way. "You do not know how serious the situation is…"

"Perhaps I do." Shinji replied emotionlessly. "That's why I'd like to go, but you're the boss now."

"This incident…" Rei started again and swallowed as she tried to find out what would be the most diplomatic way to explain it to him, with out revealing her true motives. "Puts you to unnecessary risk…"

"There is no such crap as 'unnecessary risk' when you're out there." Shinji grunted. "I don't know how big boys run their show, but I don't hide inside APC to tremble when things get dicey."

"If you would know how serious the threat is…" Rei tried to calm him.

"I'd go there anyway." Shinji snapped. "Even just to show that I don't…" He started angrily but then closed his eye between the sentences and swallowed his rage. What was the point? He was out of the field and anything what he'd say just would make it worse. "…just pray things to get better…" he sighed exhausted. He then suddenly began to press his head down and turned away from Rei to walk to the hangar door where crew had their social quarters. It was just opposite to the elevator and just the other side of the docked shuttle.

"Lieutenant…?" Rei called in surprise as Shinji suddenly had started to walk away from her.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm going to polish my shoes and do couple push ups. Let's just hope that major likes the odds although she can't roll the dice." He grunted.

"Major's opinions didn't affect my resolve!" Rei shouted in way that he had only shouted when she had hurt herself. But this time she tried to just get her voice to be heard. Though she knew that he'd hear her normal voice in behind such distance what would be impossible for ordinary man. And she did hear him over the distance speaking quietly.

"Didn't it? Well, I'm damn happy to know." He grunted as shuttle which side he had disappeared from Rei's view.

Rei stared direction where Shinji had marched. Kaji watched her movements and to his surprise he found that this time Rei didn't try hide anything but that he could read her gestures pretty well. This time her red eyes showed bit of unspeakable missing and blink of them was regret.

"Things don't quite work out the way you expected?" Kaji asked after looking a while blue headed woman in white to try to reach someone with her intense gaze.

Rei startled and turned her head quickly to face him. She calmed down as she remembered that corporate agent hadn't had gone anywhere. "No…they don't." Rei said quietly this time speaking with a disappointment being in heard in her tone.

"Ritz owes a drink." Kaji continued like he wouldn't have noticed her answer.

"What?" Rei asked.

"We had a bet." Kaji replied and let some of his famous smile to creep back to his face. "We agreed that if Katsuragi gets happy to see me, Ritz would by me a drink next time." Kaji glanced to the elevator. "And compared to that what went on right now, she was glad to see me."

"Doctor Akagi lost then only a little." Rei thought considering Ritsuko's face what it had looked when it was compared to charge of the bet.

"If I'd known that this day would seen sunlight, I'd had taken a bigger charge." Kaji said.

"How did come to this?" Rei muttered to herself and glanced again the way where Shinji had disappeared.

"I was just about to ask you the same." Kaji replied. "I thought that they would've bit of disagreement, but just a bit."

"I know HOW it happened." Rei replied and weight on the middle reflected that she wasn't at all happy with situation. "I don't know HOW it is possible. About a day…or hours ago, it seemed like nothing could separate them."

"Everything ends sometimes. You aren't feeling guilty for that scuffle of theirs, do you?" Kaji asked being half serious.

"No." She replied.

Not a big surprise for Kaji at all. He didn't think that Rei 'the realist' would waste her time for vain guilt or crocodile tears. But other answer did catch his interest.

"But I do think that I made it worse." Rei continued after she had been silent for time to Kaji make his conclusions. "Twice, but the first time was a necessity, but my second time was a peace offering. I can't understand why she got so upset."

If it was what Kaji thought it was he didn't wonder anymore why purple headed major had roared from bottom of her lungs some of her less refined opinions what she had about everything. "What did you offer?"

"I told her that she had possibility to get her command back if she would use smaller amount of her refreshment. Strong liquors in small amounts should not be so big trade for her command." Rei spoke and her face begin to blush again for a bit, as not so strongly as before.

Kaji shook his head as he heard Rei's peace offering. "You really had balls to say it out loud?" He chuckled. "I can almost imagine how pissed she was." He laughed but not maliciously, as some would've had and Rei interpret that the situation held some sort of inner circle joke where she was an outsider and didn't fully understand.

"She said how…" Rei stopped for second of two to think how she would say accusations more neatly than the original suit where they had been presented. "…full of malicious…" She replaced it so obviously and clumsy that it made the thing even more amusing that it was since it was clearly trying to replace more colorful sentence. "…I was as I kept sticking to my…" Rei once again stopped for thinking how she would put it.

"Rei, please." Kaji replied. "I've pretty good idea what her mood was."

"I can't understand why she reacted so strongly. My offer was sincere…" Rei continued.

"You think so, too bad that it had an ultimatum and mercy bit wrapped with it." Kaji said.

"I have tried my best to avoid it." Rei noted. "I was as sincere that I could and avoid pressuring." Her voice what Kaji had listened much in course of his time with Weyland-Yutani called giant device, might've sound just her ordinary fragile whispering - at lest to those who heard her speaking only occasionally. But being as experienced from people behavior, he could separate the pretended regret what was disguising beneath them a part time blood hound, what loved power.

It was actually making it so funny. "You couldn't have gotten any wrong picking your words. Ultimatums and mercy bits are probably the next things in her hit list." Kaji replied. "There are somewhere between the predators and me."

"Her profile in matter of fact supported my choice. Profile said that she is willing to do anything what helps her to achieve her objectives…"

"Yep, almost, so long that she isn't shamed too much for it." Kaji replied. "She'll probably accept but it might take some time."

"I seriously suspect that she won't." Rei replied. "All my evaluations of personality behavior seem to have been mistaken. And Major has a habit to take all my actions against her personally."

"Like everyone who takes their work like that…" Kaji nod and remembered that girl who he had known for a while, called Asuka who had same kind of flaw/feat but many times bigger, and more troublesome. Young red headed student from space station had remained to his mind as she was most of the time like a mark of storm, but in the moment when Kaji walked in she calmed suddenly. "And you've thought about giving up?" Kaji asked

"Something…like that has come in to my mind." Rei admitted.

"Keep trying. You don't really want to give up on now?" Kaji asked. "This has been your goal for while."

"No…" Rei shook her head. "I intend to see this trough…in one way or another."

"I just suggest that you keep trying. you'll find the right approach when you've tried out everything." he begun to look the way out. "You'll find the way eventually."

To this Rei answered with one word and again it sounded like her typical answer "Encouraging." she whispered, and again it had a hidden hint what Kaji could hear if he tensed his ears. And this time it sounded sarcasm.

An: Now, now. All though this seems bit slow pace, we have 'little' fight coming here. The next chapter shall be ready soon, titled 'the eighth passenger'.

And about the name: I'm so funny, eh? You could say that I'm just one big joke all together.

Bye for now.


	10. The eighth passenger

**AN**: Apparently I've pissed you off somehow since you play mute. Crap, all is lost, all is lost, argh. Now at least I'm of the pressure to beat other authors, now that it's sure it'll never happen.

By the way, I fucked up few times during this fic. Yeah, you probably think "So, what's new?" right now.

First thing is name; actually ship's name is CONASTAGA cruiser, not Costanoga as I misspelled it. I had suspected that Costanoga sounds something what you order in fancy restaurant, when you want to impress chicks (Meatballs with costanoga, please), but my alarm bells didn't rang. Conestoga was also mentioned few times with it, so if somebody could say which one of those two is it, I'd appreciate it.

Another is that USCM is actually United States Colonial Marines, but as told this is partly an alternate universe fic, and I explained all ready in the last two chapters that marines have been turned into an international task force. This is because I couldn't just think a proper way how to explain so many different nationalities under stars and stripes. In this fic names have changed but doctrines are pretty much same, only little upgraded.

By the way I just goy my Aliens: Colonial Marines Technical Manual in PDF. Would've saved hell of a lot of trouble if I had read it trough before I started scribbling. It seemed that Colonial Marines originally were organized to three operative arms, which one was American in charge of core systems, one American and Chinese, and last was Anglo-Japanese arm. This whole stuff about world order I've done would've been uneeded, if I have had that manual little early.

As I said it isn't the first time I fuck up in writing. And won't be the last time either.

And if isn't yet clear, I only own my diesel Mercedes from year -85. Applaud from standing, as this once again new chapter of:

Headhunter

Chapter 9

The eighth passenger.

After Shinji had gone and Rei had heard some "words of wisdom", like she herself would've interpret it, her mood stayed rueful never the less. Though Kaji had been right that she should keep trying, right now situation had began to develop to a direction what she hadn't even thought of.

Rei pushed all the 'advices' and 'virtues' of her mentor to side what incessantly returned to pester her mind. She remembered all those instructions what Director Ikari had slugged to her head from beginning of her childhood. Especially "Clip the bird's wings, so that it won't fly away from you." that had been Director's motto to manipulate situations with audacity, and to say, that too much freedom is for the worst.

This time it didn't work. 'Director didn't ever warn me that this could happen…' Rei thought. Effects of his motto had been just the opposite. Trying to make sure that that Shinji couldn't get himself killed had ended to shed of new animosity between them, as well with Katsuragi and him.

'I should have monitored the situation…' Rei mentally berated herself for now making that decision to tell the major first what she had done. This one she had planned according other advice "Hardships combine." That one was again as squeezing water from a stone. She didn't then know full animosity what betrayal can arouse, but now she did. Katsuragi had used to opportunity as a weapon rather than think that Rei was the enemy.

Though Rei didn't want Major to her enemy, (especially this morning's obscenities made her blush still) she could live and know that major hated her. And that was enough. Difficult part came when she felt that she had just deepened the rift between the old friends, and not bringing them closer.

Rei stopped to think over for what she should do next. "Apparently director's advices don't fit when dealing with people…" she had already made a distinction with her way and his way. "Director is director, I am myself." She repeated out loud, if whispering voice of hers is counted as loud.

Director made these kinds of decisions just to gain commercial advantage, or to maintain that advantage. "I do this for my own reasons, not cause of greed or survival." She repeated.

As like something in her wanted to question her causes, she wondered quietly 'isn't own advantage same as commercial gain?'

"This isn't just my advantage…it is for the lieutenant's best also." She reassured herself. "It is for common good." She continued.

'There is no common good.' She heard again how words of tycoon wisdom set against her every attempt to justify herself… to herself. Small incredulous smile tinged on her face. "I'm debating with myself…and I'm losing." She remembered how her expensive private teachers of human psychology (Gendo Ikari wanted not only to train her as his third arm, but also as a cunning negotiator.) told that people who spoke to themselves were unsure, and wanted someone to listen to them, and agree with them.

And that was what Rei wanted too, but now listener wouldn't be so easy to find. All though there were two people now who knew the truth, she felt that they wouldn't do. Kaji had already given her everything what he could "Keep trying." Rei repeated the words.

What came to Ritsuko Rei didn't feel like she would want to take this up to her. Both Kaji and Ritsuko had promised to keep the secret as she had managed to convince that the truth wouldn't do any good to anyone right now. Or at least Kaji had been convinced, he thought pretty much same of some things.

Rei guessed that he had his own experience where to rely on.

'Doctor Akagi's area of expertise is remarkable, but it doesn't just extend to this field.' Rei remembered that Ritsuko didn't even understand at first why it would need to be such a great secret anyway. After she had promised to keep it as her own knowledge, she wanted Rei to do one little errand in return. It wasn't actually blackmailing, as she had just said that she wanted to be there where Shinji and Rei were. She hadn't use any kind of coercing to force her way, and Rei saw it as a small thing, what would cause harm to anyone.

Now she wondered was it that wise decision to let her here. Rei had seen that gaze from her eyes, and sullen shadow went over her face as she remembered it. She banished it away from her mind, but then her stoic face again bent in to a faint smile when she recognized what the grim feeling was that had visited her out of the blue.

'Jealousy…how many times I will surprise myself today?' she wondered and sighed. Psychologies had described it to her, but she had rarely felt it in practice…on her infancy she remembered feeling a twinge of frustration when director's attention was at somewhere/someone else beside of her. It had lessened when she had grown in years, but she hadn't forgotten it. Her teachers actually encouraged her to feel it, as it was people's desire to take what belonged to them.

Rei shook her head lightly, again feeling that every bit of her actions was in attire of corporate culture. She frowned as she thought again that her very person and upbringing had brought her to use these methods. She hated to stay on the road what she had chosen, and she feared what truth might cause. But she could accept it, yet still hoping that there would be another way.

Suddenly she heard sounds coming up ahead the corridor. She had returned the she way where she had come first, currently she was heading to the deck where Katsuragi would join later... She also made a last effort of fix the damage done, by calling Shinji to command deck to give tactical support, but all what she got was morose muttering as an acknowledgement. She was in fear what kind of conflict it would be when Katsuragi and Ikari once again were supposed to pull together. But now she concentrated to the present.

Sounds what she heard like no one else could hear were at first mumbling trough the walls, she could hear it echoing trough metal, these walls carried sounds well. Rei guessed it was speech, since no machine made that kind of harmonic running noise. When they came closer to her she could separate it better, not of course what voices were saying, but that there were two people and other was a woman. Rei separated that one was lower and the other almost shrilling, so she thought that at least the other was upset about something.

"…should've guessed that!" Woman's voice fumed. Rei smiled a bit as the speaker was the one who she had guessed it to be. Her smile disappeared and she perked her ears to hear well.

"It really wasn't like that…" Other voice replied almost dozily. Male voice's owner didn't seem to be aware of the others irritation. Rei wasn't sure was it just this time, but Suzahara seemed to be sometimes 'two steps behind her' like she remembered one saying go.

Rei knew that it wasn't part of good manners but she remained not giving out her presence. She didn't think was it some kind of corporate antic what engulfed her, she just acted. Or didn't act.

"Well, it wasn't that long that from two of you were squeezing each other!" Hikari spit accusation out.

"Look, it was just one sided…" Toji retorted tentatively. Rei could picture the big mans face when he tried to gather some kind of explanation together.

"Yep." Hikari grunted. "I could see how you put up a fight." She snarled.

Rei didn't hear any kind of response, and only one word came to her mind. 'Busted'. It fit this little too well. That's another word what she didn't think she'd ever use.

"How…" Toji sounded now to be truly off the track.

"I was watching you two. In case that she made you forgot, I flew that ship." Hikari said calmly, almost coldly. Rei had heard her angry but this tone was new to her.

"I'm not gonna take back what I said." Toji said suddenly.

Rei heard how Hikari gasped for air. Rei didn't see the point in Toji's words-If he had done wrong he should show regret, not defiance, Rei thought. 'Ill-advised move, private Suzahara.'

"I am glad that she's here, and that's stays." Toji stated. "We need her around here. She's though bitch and that is what it takes to get this shit together and done."

This time Hikari was the one who fell silent. Rei could feel the tension and upheaval trough the walls.

"I'm not worried that she wouldn't, I just fear what else she might get done meanwhile…" Hikari sprouted maintain the border of her self control.

"That's your understanding of trust? That you keep watching me over your shoulder for every minute?" Toji said incredulously. "Things used to be better…"

"Yeah, they **used." **Hikari dropped the weight over the last word.

"And don't you say that you want me to stop seeing her." Toji said. "Let's not go to that."

"Is it so much to ask?" Hikari sighed, and Rei could sense hidden despair on her request. "Or can't that hero mom stand on her own feet when you aren't there to her side?" She said sourly.

"You always take this to personal level…" Toji said with sound of defeat on his tone.

"Your graceful leader really doesn't collect points for mother of the year award." She snorted. "Who would've thought, she had T-junkie for a hubby. And now she's a single parent, I feel sorry for the kid all ready!"

Rei heard Toji sighing heavily and could almost imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Seriously." Hikari continued. "If she for a mother doesn't make that kid an old lady kicking rat bastard, then nothing will. Best thing what could happen is that she ends up to a pile bug shit, and that kid ends up to taken custody and boarding school." Last part of Hikari's mocking sentence felt somewhat sincere.

"So that they could train him into a what?" Toji asked coldly. "Diplomat? Or perhaps an engineer? That's certainly better people's job, right?"

Rei foresaw that Suzahara was soon to sing chant in his own funerals. Equality was one thing that's important to Hikari, Rei had felt it personally when she had been left alone with Hikari on few days ago.

Rei's heart shivered when she heard Hikari whimper at Toji's implying and harsh words. As Hikari's family was on upper class of so called well fare pyramid, this gashed her deep. 'Why?' Rei thought. Why did Toji defend that woman, and why Hikari felt such disgust towards her? Rei had her guesses who they were talking, but this sounded deeper than haphazard jealousy.

Toji had sawn that he had been struck too deep, since his tone thaw a lot from than seconds ago

"It just isn't possible that I stop see her, we are both stationed in this ship." he said sounding bit embarrassed.

"You and I are also in the same ship too but you don't have time for me." Hikari replied tone her voice cracking.

"But…you are always on work or onto something…" Toji stuttered trying to find a way how convince her.

"Are you then laying on the beach your ass upwards the sun?" Hikari mouthed her voice cracking more.

"But I do get off duty sometimes…" Toji continued regret from earlier on his tone. "You must keep yourself always available…"

Hikari fell silent, and Rei heard her shoes to squeak against the metal floor. "Are you saying it's my fault?" Hikari asked her voice now lowering menacingly.

There was no answer at first as Toji squirmed on his place. Perhaps he didn't understand the question but had an inkle that Hikari to be more pissed than before and he went silent. "Always when it comes to spending time together, **you** always take it up to **my **duties, to **my **job. There is never even one word about **yours**." Hikari cleared. "Is it just up to me?"

"I'm just saying you should give it more trying and…" Toji started neutral

"Try!" Hikari hissed. "There hasn't been nothing but trying! Trying to understand you and your stuff, trying to forgive and forget! When I always manage to get free time, I have to let you go out with your buddies to have fun, and wait that perhaps you remember me too." She mouthed. "You could 'try' for a once too, feel what it's like."

"You make it sound like it's some kind of slave labor…" Toji muttered.

"Feels like it, when I'm the only one trying to drag this stone ledge." Hikari said exasperatedly.

"Do I have to say it over again?" Toji replied agonized. "It just doesn't work that way."

"In what way?" Hikari pressed. "Am I asking a star from space?"

"Pretty much." Toji muttered morosely. "This isn't a garrison service. This is some serious shit, what I'm on to now- 'Semper Fi, do or die.' to the letter. I can't get out it 'cause my woman wants to have relationship stuff…"

"Oh, very nice bravado line, my man. No wonder it gets to your head and turns everything to 'stuff'."

Hikari had a bit habit to spot those kinds of things and even in angry she didn't make an exception.

"You're welcome." Toji said sneeringly. "Perhaps this crushes some big ass boulders on our 'stone sledge.'" Toji in return didn't very much like some terms what Hikari threw around.

"You wish." She snorted back with equal tone.

"Honestly we've talked about this crap for hundreds of times, I thought that's that." Toji said.

"That's the thing. Just **you** **thought**." Hikari replied letting the weight again drop.

"If it's that what really gets." Toji doubted. "What **we…**" Toji imitated Hikari's word weight. "…agreed was that we won't open old graves."

Hikari didn't answer and Rei sensed her to be troubled, and she could inkle that Hikari had tried to mask this from him.

"Unless that grave is open." Toji stated and Rei could separate some confusion to evaporate from his words, like he had realized something what he should've understood from beginning. "It's not Maria alone what has gotten you so pissed." Toji said and Rei got a hunch that he sounded…disappointed.

"Oh, that's her first. Not sergeant Sandoval anymore." Hikari said in sharp tone.

'Right.' Just as Rei had thought it was from the first moments since she had started her eavesdropping. Even though Rei understood that this was a matter of jealousy, a strong feeling what she'd been feeling only rarely, Hikari's loathe and anger felt over measured.

"You still haven't forgiven me." Toji said quietly, Rei could feel from his tone an odd feeling what she could describe. Poetical sentence 'something what sense told to forget but heart told to remember.' came to her mind.

Hikari got bit of track and suddenly much of anger disappeared from her. "I…I…have… I think…" she sputtered.

"No, you haven't, not all the way." Toji sighed and waited Hikari wanted to backtalk. Rei felt herself getting blushed but right now curiosity took won from shame, and she continued to listen.

Hikari had been dumbstruck as she was the one she was 'busted' now, as Rei guessed from growing silence.

"That does it." Toji said. "Now for the last time: I can't do this better. We're all ready now on borrowed time. I can't stop seeing…her, unless you dig my eyeballs out. And before you start again I must be around her for obvious reasons. You still want me to stop doing what I do the best, hm?"

Hikari didn't answer and Rei felt pressure arising around them.

"Do you?" Toji asked more demanding tone than before.

Rei had a pretty good hunch what Hikari would answer. Surely she'd do what needs to be done…

"No." Hikari said quietly and her voice was almost submissive.

…or not. Rei suffocated cry out of surprise. All though her acting was stoic in general, this even made her to startle a bit since she understood that Hikari made this strongly against her will.

"Good." Toji said, apparently he didn't understood or just didn't care. "This better to be settled this time. I can't even bare to think what this paranoia crap could do if the word gets out."

"WHAT?!?" Hikari boomed out and rei startled by sudden explosion

"Uuh…" Toji mumbled out as he surely couldn't believe that he had said that out loud.

"That's--" Hikari snarled angrily. "That's your biggest worry? What **your buddies **think?" Her voice began to falter, words getting stuck to her mouth. "Do you…do you even care about…" rest of it never came out her lips.

"I-I didn't mean…" Toji sounded now almost verge of panic. Rei had all ready some taste, that angry Hikari was really discouraging sight, but at this decree she must've looked ferocious. "I wasn't serious!" Toji rushed to take his words back.

"That we've seen." Hikari replied venomously. "Don't" She hissed her voice near crumbling. Rei heard small slap and swoosh so she guessed Toji had tried to take a hold on her, and Hikari had just rejected her.

'This must come to an end.' Rei regret now that she hadn't intervened there before. She stomped her leg to floor so the noise of it could be clearly heard by them. "Is someone there?" She asked much audible than her normal speech.

Rei didn't get an answer, but she heard they moved whispering each other something, few words but other sounds covered them, so she couldn't hear them.

She moved as silent as she could, so that they wouldn't suspect anything. She waited few seconds before walking behind the corner so that it would seem like that she had surprised them on the last minute. She had wished during her eavesdropping many times that she hadn't caught them like this. But when she stepped to see them she thought 'It was good that I appeared after all.'

Hikari had turned her back against Toji. In dark blue overalls with a name patch and pilot wings, what replaced colonial marines own pilot suit. Her eyes was bit welled, but she forced it back. Toji was now literally two steps behind her. He stared formally forward over Rei's shoulder but his eyes told out the struggle what went on just seconds ago.

On her eye corner Rei noticed that Toji had painted new text to his armor. A small arrow beneath the flaming basket ball, pointing directly to his crotch. '(big) balls of fire' it said.

When Rei thought episode what went on he had a sudden image how pair of fire balls was suffocating in cold breeze. Had it been her character, and had this been another time and/or place she might've considered saying it out loud.

"Are you still here?" Rei trusted her undecipherable demeanor to cover her; she also calculated that they were eager to keep it down about what happened.

"Err…yes, ma'am." Toji cleared his troth. "We got a little…" He searched for words.

"Stuck." Hikari ended. Her face was still emotionless, and she had blinked rising tears of rage from her eyes, when Rei's gaze had been distracted by bravado line in Toji's armor.

"The team will be ready soon. Your briefing will be given once you touch down at the mission site."

Rei stated.

"Isn't bit late to brief anyone when our asses are on the trenches?" Toji had like every reasonable soldier left most of the formalities out. He had heard that Snowhite, all though talked and seemed like tight ass (Both in metaphor and physically) she wasn't too precise about titles.

"The plan is simple, carrying it out is not." Rei responded. "Only few men are needed to carry out this operation."

"If I end up in hero platform, can I've that necrology please? It sounds so…" Toji thought for a while.

"…Far east philosophical. Wrestles down that 'from ashes to ashes, from dust to dust.' line any day of the week."

"This operation will only require a small platoon. You will have the best gear and detailed maps of surrounding at your disposal." Rei assured. "Odds are to our favor."

"That actually was just a black humor to scarce off the reaper man." Toji again had wake up call that Rei possessed rarely one sided sense of humor, and his 'clever' marks were in its wrong side.

After unable to determine which one of the Toji's answers was to be taken seriously, Rei threw asking glance towards Hikari, who had often be her translator in these situations. "That means he wasn't serious about losing." Hikari turned again her eyes away from Rei's gaze before adding. "Or anything."

Toji didn't miss that remark, and again surprising Rei, he acted completely against his character by not making any kind of counter remark or witty back talk. He fell just silent, looking the mechanic in head bandage who had turned her back towards him. If she hadn't she might've seen that he wasn't proud of himself right now.

Rei often had seen images and acting performances ciphering these kinds of events. Even in Spartan conditions of geo-front platform had she could avoid running into such… nonsense, as her mentor claimed it when he was in good mood. Rest of the male workers who found any kind of material, brought in by mainly female workers, called it crap-which one was right that she didn't know.

"Private Suzahara." Rei spoke.

"Yes, ma'am?" Toji's whole being changed quickly. All of the marks of regret and longing evaporated, and were replaced by impassive look, with a slight frown in them, staring the blue haired corporate, being once again big figured soldier with a killer look.

"You are dismissed. I need to elaborate some final details with your dropship pilot. Inform that to your squad mates."

"Right away." Toji shrugged, glancing last time Hikari as a sort of wordless farewell before marching slightly faster than usual away the same corridor that Rei had used moment earlier. Since he had diverted from his path to see Hikari, he would be last to arrive. Others had been moving Terium containers from cargo holds to hangar as they would be soon moved away from Solarus.

Hikari lifted her head and she in turn had a view from Toji's back as it…backed away from them.

She looked after him pensively. "Little chilly, eh?" she spoke after Toji had gone from her view.

"Pardon?" Rei wondered again Rei wondered a new metaphor what she had few times called people to throw around.

"I just meant that I and Toji had like a… a quarrel." Hikari shrugged. "Was like a cold breeze, you know?"

"I do now." Rei felt more that Hikari actually got hot instead of cold, but realized that either wasn't good. "Everything all right, then?"

"Hm?" Hikari mumbled looking confused.

"That quarrel." Rei said. "Was it serious?"

"No, no, no." Hikari spurted out quickly shooing her head, slightly blushing. "It… it was just… err… just normal struggle… love and war…um" Hikari tried her speech cutting.

"Are you sure?" Rei inquired

"Yeah." Hikari replied sounding that just and just could get herself convinced. "We'll get around it, its not that big."

"Really?" Rei had this time doubt in her voice.

"Not a big deal at all." Hikari let the answer come out mechanically. She looked at Rei but representative saw that her gaze was empty. Mechanic/pilot kept drifting back and forth in her thoughts before her eyes lit realizing something "You had something?"

This time blue haired corporate was in due to be awoken from her thoughts, and ironically she was just thinking what Hikari was thinking. Whole picture was messy and she had to spend few seconds searching words to say. "Yes, about the mission and the flight plan."

"Shoot." Rei replied. "I mean that let it out."

"I do know that." Rei cleared.

"Oh." Hikari mumbled.

"First off, I want to say that I did everything I could to withdraw you and private Suzahara out of this mission."

"Is that your way to say you don't trust us?" Hikari retorted half-serious.

"No." Rei said shortly.

"That was a stupid question." Hikari muttered to herself, if Rei wouldn't trust them she'd just say it out loud.

"This mission is dangerous."

"No shit." Hikari said pretending to be surprised.

"Exceptionally…" Rei started considering what she could say not making her to ask wrong questions, searching more serious tone if it was even possible what came to her."…dangerous. You will find out that in the exact minute as you commence your landing, or only minutes after it. Do you know how to utilize dropship armaments?"

Hikari once again wondered technicality in young woman's choice of words. "Yeah…. that wasn't covered in civilian side, I had to learn out that part myself. Just don't expect me to say 'bravo eight, fox 8t8' or 'target down' or something. 'here comes the good shit' and 'dead' must do the job."

"I take this as an acknowledgement." Rei replied. "You might need to provide cover or make bombardments on terrain."

"No problem. I can fix stuff, so I'm qualified and able blow it up too." She said cheerily than she actually was. "How big area are we talking about?"

"You will have two of my corporation's dropships assisting you, and the other marine dropship if it's needed, even if the pilot is with out any formal experience." Rei answered.

"That big?" Hikari astonished. "Why don't you just nuke it from the orbit? Or bombard them from ship's guns. Both of them are probably not more expensive than big ass load of normal bombs."

"Environmental agencies have expressed often their dislike if render habitable planets with abounded biosphere and eco systems to inhabitable." Rei explained. She had in her knowledge few incidents that had gotten officials from colonial administration on their back feet. "First we do small sweep inside the outpost with a small squad, after that we bring bigger to sweep the surroundings, and if we still have no sightings we will seriously consider what our next resolution will be." Rei finished.

"I'd be a complete idiot if I still think that this would be a rescue operation. That much I understand that I know seek & destroy op when it kicks door." Hikari noted.

"It is that." Rei admitted. "I don't expect that any survivors will be found at this point. You are already familiar to the situation?"

"The word is that all of the sudden a corporate outpost went dead after sending a distress call to Weyland-Yutani. I normally don't go on bashing colonists like marines do, but you've to be pretty fucking stupid to message to them, and not just broadcasting it every channel what in ether." Hikari shooed her head. Then she saw sudden change on Rei's face, like shadow would've swept over her, but only lasted a minute.

"Your 'word' is most of the part true." Rei answered hoping that she hadn't give out too much. "At this time I don't expect survivors will be found."

"So, in program today is plenty of collateral damage, like in last mission." Hikari remembered vividly vacuum frozen bodies crushing against the dropship's fuselage. She tried not to look but she had estimated that over ten bodies were orbiting the transport and frigate. 'Flush down' was probably the most favored part criminals get rid of the body, especially if they've been given the little speed from the air lock, bodies could litter anywhere and never be found.

"It's unlikely. In this scenario it hardly possible that any of workers bodies would have survived intact…" Rei began and saw a bit of frown in the mechanics face and she rephrased. "Yes." She admitted little awkward for her assumption. "I had no chance to ask your well-fare after the last operation." Out of sudden Rei had almost warm tone, and look in her face had turned from normal impassive to compassionate

"Hey, good side being in space is that they can't splatter all over your windshield, right? Heh heh?" Hikari tried to fake to be hilarious.

Rei looked doubting and said after a while see authenticity on her joke before saying. "Trying to find out the branch where devil sits?" Rei had first somewhat sly smile on her face, like she had said something funny.

"What branch…?" Hikari tried to say after her and oddness of the sentence made her bit amused.

"That's aged. Is it some kind of a proverb or something? Sure isn't from Japan."

"The whole proverb says: you never know what branch the devil sits on." Rei replied.

"Doesn't that mean, like, you never know anything for 100 sure?" Hikari wondered. "Not that humor brings on?"

Rei thought it for a while and she again smiled tentatively. "I applied it a little."

"Wasn't really a good one…" Hikari said carefully, not knowing for sure what Rei would take it.

"Neither was yours." Rei stated with out mock on her tone.

"At least you say it out frank, if it isn't really subtle." Hikari muttered.

"When it's taken out of its context, it was brave…from you. That answered my question though you didn't." Rei replied.

"Uhum." Hikari nodded. "It's more Toji's line. He's the killer; I'm just there to get him to the scene." She blinked away all sings that could tell her that she had something on her heart." I sure would've let that one of my show." As a space ship mechanic she had first hand knowledge what vacuum does to body. She had little comfort thinking that their death was quick. She had grown bit raw in years, starting from a incident on space station.

"That's understandable." Rei agreed.

"Anything more?" Hikari inquired.

"This is a very small zone where the drop is to be made." Rei elaborated. "Further more site is next to small mountain barrier."

"That's why you wanted me?" Hikari pointed her palms to herself.

"Yes. All the marine pilots are only formally qualified to make combat drops, and this is one of the most difficult maneuvering attempts, and as you managed to make a good impression…"

"At least something goes like a cakewalk." Hikari muttered.

"I would very much desire to use someone else…" Rei said.

"You really have the way of encouraging someone." Hikari spoke again when Rei tried to open her mouth. "I know. It's not that." Unimogs had been voided in the predator attack and bishop was not in condition to fly. "I better start get going so that boys can get to kill something."

"The operation is hands of Sergeant Barnes." Rei said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Glanced at her dumbly.

"I just thought you might want to know." Rei noticed Hikari to hide the fact that she looked both confused and relieved at the same time.

Ritsuko flapped her white rubber glows what were tarnished with blood as was her "Apron" as she called it. Few splatter here and there, just the usual amount what comes from cracking someone's chest open. There might've been less blood, if bodies would have been just stayed frozen and not warmed like living bodies from cryo sleep, but it didn't matter to her, she had used to do this one time to time.

Xenotific division almost all were used to gore and blood, as both of species left only bodies behind them, analyzing their left overs was close of analyzing them.

Ritsuko put her bloody apron aside and dig her pockets for the item what was needed for aftermath.

"Were it is…?" She dug deeper and finally found what she needed.

Short stick shape object came out of her deep pockets. Ritsuko never had used to WY-uniforms deep pockets were things get easier lost than found. "My left hand for doctor's jacket." she thought out loud remembering the simple white coats, where things were easy to find. Stick like object was Interstellar Audio Gatherer- in shortened IAG. It was used as recorder, or diary like the name says: all over known parts of known sectors for keeping (b)logs.

She raised the sticks microphone end, what nearly reminded singer's mic just little smaller, few inches from mouth and pressed the button side of silver colored object. "This is Ritsuko Akagi, director of Weyland-yutani's Xenotific division, starting dictating. Autopsy report of crewmembers of commercial freighter Helen, and pirates of frigate Firefly."

She breathed deep the sterile air of the morgue. This remind her from early days while she was in training to do first autopsy and wondering how melted bodies didn't even smell, her teacher told that they were just experimenting new chemical what was supposedly to storage dead subjects and stop them from deteriorating. She was equally excited as she was now. In whole year this was the only Predator case where she had gotten first! Now one could have greater glee or dedication than her, but yet she was promoted to a head of division, though she had more desire to be on the field.

"Please note that this NOT a tactical description about behavior of the Predator species, and thus does NOT meant to use as military reference. My findings are without military expertise and are open to debate. Findings in this dictate are purely scientific." She thought that someone had better to take care this report doesn't end up to in network what is internets successor. It was hard enough just try to keep it from military, if this would end up there….

"Victims include our employees and former employees. Afore mentioned are crew of freighter 'Helen'. Others are from…" Ritsuko thought for a second and decided to keep her remarks for the end."…crew of pirate vessel 'Firefly', and members of bandits called as 'Flaming Daggers'" Ritsuko thought that anyone who had thought that was really poor imagination. 'Daggers? Why not flaming windmills.' she shooed her head and grinned mentally.

"The targeted ship has been completely swept from survivors. There is no sings of defense on them, most of them are either shot from behind or shot in the head as execution. Being in 23rd century isn't seen on their imagination. Few of the pirates have acted trough their psychotic impulses and began crush their victims bones with gun butts. In this case I feel that pirate arsenal was consisting from old, yet working rifles of AK-100 series. Other acts of brutality include shooting trough palms and shins. These victims have probably passed out from loss of blood, and only then executed by either head shot, how originate, or in a flush down' where extreme coldness have consumed their bodies. They have been threw out from the air lock in one by one, some were alive, some were not. I guess they thought that way the fun lasts longer."

Ritsuko swallowed and prepared to a long monologue. She though that she hadn't just kept her ardor in checked when she belittled the pirate's victims, but what could she do to herself? This was her first interesting field case for years!

"Pirate crew has been slain with a way that borders a work of an artist." She spoke fast, and filled with new kind of spirit, what in comparison made initial seems like she was dictating raw materials for ordinary soup. "If we exclude overkills with brute force, and all the plasma shots, all kills are absolutely beautiful. Predators? Please." She snorted to a term what she hated, it was just plain belittling.

"Something more than a man, I'd say. Word predator doesn't do it justice. The bodies indicate that most usual method has been following: strong blow directed to arms, followed then by a lethal strike. Between bone fracture and killing strike there has been a time window of few seconds, perhaps even less. But the speed is just the foreplay." Ritsuko elaborated licking her lips as the exiting part began to go deeper.

"All of the cuts and stab wounds are almost exactly in the same place, they've penetrated heart, liver, spine, spleen you name it, in area that is half of my palm. Inner organs what have been taken those strikes are completely been devastated by such force, and longest interval between life and death have presumably been from few seconds to three minutes...what compared to crew of Helen is short, but I doubt guy whose liver have been pierced had kept 3 minutes as short one, time is relative after all. It's one thing to kill this amount of people, who are armed to the teeth, with out guns, but to slice them open with almost exactly same way, is another. I think that most targets have been surprised one by one, since almost all who had inch wide wounds were found in groups of 3 to 5."

Ritsuko thought that now, though she was no expert, could be good time to elaborate about weapons used. "Most of the injuries are stab wounds what have been caused by two distinctive weapons. Other is some kind of knife, but there is something strange about it. It seems like a one edged, which has saw like fangs on the sharp side. Judging by the wound, it's curved and since the deep of stabs is variable the length of this weapon is undetermined, I guess it could be as much 12 inches. There seems to be two entry wounds right next to each other, so it might be forked. This weapon has in some cases gone trough victims back, breaking any ribs on its way and then punctured the lungs. I'm pretty sure same weapon has also slit some throats open by typical clockwork style of predators: just tips of blades have touched the throat. Another repeating pattern is a direct hit to chest, where forked knife have cut through their heart."

"The other used close combat weapon seems to be a spear, what tip is some kind of giant needle. Entry wounds are smooth, so it doesn't have any kind of hooks or fangs on it. It seems like a heavy build: at its thickest it's about one and a half inch. I came up with this evaluation because it seems that one case has ended to predator throwing the spear, which penetrated the victim and even sunk to wall behind him. The exit wound is smaller than the entry wound, same repeats in other victims. Narrow exit wound and wider entry wound suggests that the spear itself might be telescopic, but this is of course speculation."

"Most of the crew has been Identified their faces have been left intact, we found one pirate that had taken plasma shot from close quarters. Extreme heat blew victims head to bits. Because of almost complete vaporization there is nothing much to left to ID. Identification by dental records is not possible, since only lower jaw remains and only few partly melted teeth were recovered. Recovery team tells that brains tissue scattered to walls had actually burned into it. It supposedly looked like a fried meat: fact what I haven't verified. I think it was just some lousy corporate attempt be funny. Other body liquids had been vaporized almost instantly; even blood has dried in few minutes after hitting the wall."

Ritsuko was mentally rubbing her palms together and could almost feel how excited her subordinates would be when this report has been faxed back to them. "There is one victim, that is extraordinary than the most. The captain of the pirate ship." Ritsuko failed to cover excitement in her voice.

"Captains dead wasn't really anything out of the ordinary…" Ritsuko though how to rephrase. "Well, not at least this ship. Aforementioned spear has penetrated him below the rib cage, missing his spleen reaching the spine shattering it by disk and striking two of his vertebrae out of their place. I reckon that the predator noticed spinal column being damaged, and left it alone. Instead predator removed captain's head. Brains have not been removed trough nose, but under the cranium after head had been severed from the spinal cord. Brains seemed to be just scratched out, this after eyes were first popped out and nerves to them cut." Ritsuko described this part inanimate since she was a little disappointed. She hadn't expected to see such a crude way to dealt with.

Her eyes lit up again when she got to the part what hadn't let her down. "Despite the crude way of removing the brains, captain's face is in excellent condition. It's been cut like a fabric mask and then pulled off. The facial muscles have also been peeled accurately. If I had some time and ballistic jelly, I might jus be able to reconstruct captains face again…with out eyes and tongue of course. Removal of the face and its muscles is nearly surgically made…"

Knock… knock

Ritsuko lifted her head from the recording IAG-stick and turned to face the window behind her back. The other side of the window Misato was leaning it, her hands pressed to glass. Ritsuko didn't know how much had she heard, or were the windows sound proofed anyway. She hoped how ever that the part about her dictation were she compared predator being more than a man had gone by Misato's ears. She guessed that this was just a sing that everyone else was waiting. She had, against her habits, promised to be there when marines were about to conduct and search operation of the lockdown outpost. She wasn't interested about the operation but the possibility of getting praetorian to her clutches.

"Further analysis will continue in writing. " She moved her thumb to stop button but then got an idea remembering where this tape was to be sent. "Since this probably goes to teaching material of the Xenotific division, and from there who knows where, some one with out much of imagination will probably crack a joke like 'sounds like she want to fuck it'." Ritsuko sneered. "Yeah, I really might. I'd rent my dear mothers ass to it, if it comes to getting closer look from these creatures. If she'd saw same as I, she'd understand." She told content turning of the IAG stick, nodding towards Misato to come in now.

She hadn't bothered to clean up after she had left Ritsuko to her work. She still looked scruffy after uneasy night, rough waking and scuffling with more than a one opponent. She looked bit more awakened than before so she might've just taken her morning shot about same stuff she had last night helping her to get sleep. She squint her eyes as she stepped from dim light to bright lighting of the morgue. Ritsuko knew that she might just feel a little fatigued, but at least her head didn't ache. 'She had so thick head after all.' Ritsuko thought.

Misato stopped after walking few steps from the door. She looked bit amazed. "Is that…" She started to point Ritsuko's face.

"What?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Yeah. It's drool." Misato said monotone. "I didn't know this was that good shit."

Ritsuko swiped the right corner of her mouth. She did this for few times again and after seeing something what resembled a smile on Major's face she stopped. "Veeery funny." She said inanimate.

"It's on the other side." Misato noted.

Ritsuko swept her left side with back of her hand and felt moist on it. "Oh."

"Good thing that I stopped by, before you help yourself with the bodies."

"Makes it kinda difficult when corpse's joystick is as cold as rest of them." She replied. "Actually I don't know can woman be a necrophile." Misato and she had often discussed this, under intoxicated most of time. This subject rarely came to open they both sober…and now only Misato was the one who slightly drunk.

"I heard it gets up after a guy has been dead for an hour or two." Misato said, and she actually sounded to be serious.

"No, it's the arm that MIGHT rise up after being dead for a while. Not the third foot." Ritsuko corrected.

"Doesn't it get affected by death stiffness?" Misato kept going. Ritsuko waited if Misato wanted to answer this question herself and have laugh. Apparently her exhaustion was only on the surface. after sec or two Ritsuko understood that she really wanted her to answer it.

"Not unless you count these pirates as giant dicks themselves." Ritsuko replied. "Giant cold dicks." Ritsuko cleared. "Little guy and it two best buddies have shrunk really small when their bloodstream stopped." Ritsuko elaborated.

"Good that you told. I was going to ask that next." Misato was very generosity woman, who too much of details are more a hindrance than advantage. She had with help of Ripley managed to hold too accurate questions at her own. "These guys' balls had shrunken before though." She had heard that most of the survived pirates were still afraid when they put to cryo sleep. "Not that they were very big to begin with." the thing that all the civilians had been killed, made her feel useless.

"Hm" Ritsuko scowled as she remembered few smelly surprises during the examination. "You did seem to follow my request to the letter. 'Bring them here with way they are.'" She repeated her own request.

"I was just thinking about you." Misato said teasingly.

"No doubt." Ritsuko replied. "Good thing that most of these guys guts have held or I'd need a mask."

"Most of the living just have been beaten the shit out. They threw their guns and tried to run. If XD's profiles are right that saved their lives." Misato remarked.

"Can't guarantee, but so it seems." Ritsuko noted. "Only one lucky SOB got its full attention."

"Captain stabbing is out for the count and I doubt that any of his remaining fuckers try this again." Misato had arrived just as Misato had been stopping her dictate and saw tip of captain's tongue sticking under the sheet what Ritsuko had drew to cover his body. "If they ever get a change to try again."

Out of courtesy and worry Ritsuko decided to tried keep up some kind of conversation. "So how the rest of the op was? I heard your troops are pretty green."

"First time you show some interest to my troops." Misato seemed to know what she was after but never the less she decided to play along. "Easy pickings. Three of the living ones went to a shooting spree, firing about everything what moved. Most of my men were in danger to be laughed to death when they saw how hard ass pirates turn to whimpering bitches when light goes out."

"Hm. All that talk and no acts to back it up." Ritsuko stated.

"Stories of their lives." Misato sneered.

"How were you guys after the op, then?" Ritsuko pried.

"Man, isn't anything enough for you? You all ready read the after action report." Misato grunted.

Ritsuko noticed that Misato got on defensive when it was getting near the fact that she wasn't in command anymore. "It's my job to ask, Y'know." Ritsuko defended. "If that too much to you, I could always go pestering Ayanami."

"Go ahead. It's not my job to answer question." Misato said grimly, referring the situation.

"It kinda is. If you can't recall those stripes on your collar…" Ritsuko pointed the major's tags what were still on Misato's jacket. "…mean that you should know something. Or then know someone who does know something."

Misato shrugged. "You can be such sassy bitch sometimes."

"How do you think I'm where I am if I wouldn't be?" Risuko wondered. "I Just would replace that sassy with stubborn, workaholic bitch. But thanks that you said only 'sometimes'." Ritsuko smiled "That'll give me lot of new hope."

"Guess that does describe you better then." Misato muttered. "Bodies did have effect. Though raiders had pretty big fantasies themselves, and it was funny to see them disappear, people got nervous when they found bodies that were sliced and impaled. Those plasma shots were pretty messy too." Misato didn't like to describe others fear to outsiders. She had tried to scarce her own fear for years and though she understood that there was reason to be afraid she didn't like it anymore.

"What about herr kapiten?" Ritsuko wondered.

"He's the one who made even our toughest guys to have shrills and glance over their shoulders. Shinji's group was the ones who found him." Misato lowered her voice. "They first thought that grenade had gone off and blow his face to hell, and one of them had a troth shit."

"Troth shit?" Ritsuko seemed amused a bit.

"Puked. Kensuke was the lucky bastard. Somebody had to give in and this time it was him." Misato said feeling no sympathy.

"What did you do to those pirates who surrendered?" Ritsuko had personal interest to prisoners as some of the commanders wouldn't risk taking them with them for a deep space mission.

"After rounding them up we marched to holding cells waiting for interrogation. 2nd platoon leader Hendrickson and 3rd platoon leader Park handled the so called interrogation." Misato shrugged "It was one of the easiest questioning they've ever had. All confessed."

"No way." Ritsuko mumbled unbelieving.

"Yeah." Misato confirmed. "Of course nobody didn't admit anything about the flush down. And anyone wasn't ready to raise a hand when we began to ask about the rapes. It might be unspoken rule to blame the dead. Since we aren't here to play crook and cop shit, we'll just take the confessions leave the investigation to colonial administration. Most of the confessions are about beatings, manslaughter and piracy."

"So, what about the trial?" Ritsuko asked "I assume those confessions are just formality."

"You know it all too well. Corporation has bust trough colonial administration some offspring's of those anti-terror laws what have been hiding in the drawer for 200 years. If you don't remember don't worry I'll remind: private sector has the right to determine and carry out the conviction before hand with confession. Now only thing what's needed is some CA judge's signature, though the time those papers reach his honors office those Son of bitches are other side of known space." Misato told.

"And if that's the case, why you marines did the questioning?" Ritsuko pointed out.

"Neutrality." Misato grunted. "You see somebody might think that corporation might coerce them to sing confessions. Now when our names are on the piece of paper it looks much, much better."

"Ayanami then played the whole quartet." Ritsuko guessed.

"She was the Judge, the jury, and the prosecution without executioner." Misato replied. "3-5 year of convict labor. Unless WY has expanded their customers in some desperate housewives need of man whores, it's most likely heavy work in some almost-but-not-quite-ready shithole to bust their ass 'till they drop or when their conviction ends. It might be more if we can prove who did what."

"That's" Ritsuko said. "I took a look about those recordings what your MaryCam…"

"Do you have to say that too?" Misato cried out. "I've heard enough of that shit for lifetime."

"Sooorrry." Ritsuko said pretending to be sincere. "Your soldier live action recording device….is that better?" Ritsuko got only mumbling as an answer. "Any way recordings seem to tell that they've moved almost all alive, dead and almost dead to air lock. Vacuum has probably done awesome job to ruin the evidence. I think that they've shot after they've died just to fuck around, but I didn't pay much attention. to it."

"Figures." Misato snorted and glanced around the room and about several little doors what's behind the other bodies were. She had a thought that Ritsuko probably had more 'Interesting' matter on her rubber coated hands than civilian casualties. She had overlooked Ritsuko's way to separate people like objects, as she know that military did the same, except they called prioritizing. Colonial Marines were no exception. They had prioritized these people to be more important than the ones in planet Enron. All though this was done by 'suggestion' of Ayanami Misato thought that she'd done the same. "Anyway, we send the crime scene to CA and their investigators can do the ballistics and…"

"That's the other thing." Ritsuko interrupted. "Looks like guys have done something to their rifles. Again I did only glancing but it looks like they all have exact the same riffling. Handguns are like else but AK-103's barrels are all alike."

Misato took little time to understand but after awhile her dazed look turned to a frown. "Son of a bitch." she hissed, remembering that almost all carried old 103's and now that marks on the bullets and cartridges are the same, it was impossible to separate who shot who. "Where those mother fuckers pulled that one?" she asked agonized.

"Probably one or two of them whose brains aren't yet to turn pile soft pudding by Terium, watched CSI: Spaceport and did some equating." Ritsuko thought

"It might be that, or then it might be some kind of corporate trick. Most of those fuckers are deserted T-platoon members." Misato shooed her head when subject came to them. "Good riddance."

"Those people have always been use & lose division."

"The whole thing about bunch of narcs doing job of soldiers is just about the king of the hill what comes to the history of fucked up ideas. I know this thing about everybody recycling their own crap, but that's just extreme. You never can trust to predator…" Misato lowered her voice. "Only thing it can do is biting and it doesn't care whose ass will be next."

Ritsuko ignored Misato's hint about Predators but she agreed with her. "I hear ya. We've been cleaning these bastards from everywhere." Terium, or 'Good shit' like people called it, had gotten so much of people under thumb. Gendo Ikari's predecessor had thought that binding people with necessity was the key to most efficient result. It would've in succeeding decreased Weyland-Yutani's dependency of rented personnel (what formed their 'own' soldiers which only few had actual military training), mercenary squads and from people that in WY's inner circle were called security consultants. "Most of them are still drifting somewhere." WY's new soldier program was well on the way, and soon T-platoon would be only a bad memory. "You don't seem to believe power of redemption that strongly, so you?"

"If you keep giving the guys changes after another you're almost begging to get bitten." Misato replied. "They'll wear your sorry ass like a hat sooner than you'd think."

"Was Ellen the same batch, then?" Ritsuko asked sensing some double morals in the air. "Lot of people thought about her the same way you do about them."

"Oh C'mon, You aren't really buying that, are you?" Misato asked with out changing her countenance.

"Waving a carrot in that situation where she was, that's really a bitch, but with that 'all-is-forgiven' pudding it came with, corporation really exceeded themselves."

"Yeah, that's true." Ritsuko knew that Misato's guess was good as any. Not far from truth as hidden appendixes and summaries told. The great and mighty CEO had washed his hand in the first change he got, claiming that he only gave the order to acquire specimen, but let the representatives to figure themselves how to Execute the order. Ritsuko hadn't gotten any further before Ikari closed investigations. But everything pointed the way where Misato had kept telling for all these years. Ritsuko was how ever much more pragmatic than Misato and she had no real desire to dig any deeper. Situation had evolved in such state that it wasn't worth to throwing away. Was the truth one or another, it wouldn't matter to Ellen, whatever Misato might think. "What about you?" Ritsuko thought how ever that this conversation might be better just to steer to another track.

"I don't need mercy bits. I can carry on my own." Misato claimed, but her face look sullen, as if she was thinking what was about to come.

"You all ready figured out how to explain your big shots how their precious toy got broken?" Ritsuko inquired.

"We take care of our own." Misato said calmly.

Ritsuko might have let out a gale of laughter if this had been somebody else and not someone who was close to her. Misato's naïve belief that her army would be THAT different than Ritsuko's corporation felt to her just simple stupid. "If you look at it from corporation's point of view, you're very good for the business: WY is more than a thrilled to make these ships the same pace the army keeps wrecking them."

"You guys should make these boats to actually last something. " Misato stated." "What kind of ship goes out of the game by one shot, anyway?"

"That kind of what is made by human." Ritsuko countered. "See, this is a reason why admiral's general mission statement has that part: do not provoke the predator species. We don't know enough about them."

"I do." Misato said grimly.

"Care to say then, how it got away and almost killed you?" Ritsuko spoke in cool tone, trying to restraint herself not to say anything too sharply that it could open old wounds.

Misato could know that she was far from winning this debate. Her face fell blank and suddenly there was only little traces left in her person as a disciplined military woman who had been whole day acted in final frenzy due to the fact that these were her last days as some kind of authority. "How close was it?" she asked now not trying to seem confident.

"I'd say that it would've needed only to more and now this ship would be in two pieces." Ritsuko spoke softer than before. "Not only that ship would've been beyond repairing, decompression would've killed lot of people."

"Ah…it felt like it too." Misato sighed. "Whole ship just crumbled."

"What I can say about it based on your description…um…I can't say anything at all actually. Nothing of the weapon itself remains." Ritsuko was frustrated about this kind of opportunity slipping trough her fingers. "All of it was consumed."

"It sunk deep all right." Misato muttered. "Next time it'll be worse." Now she seemed admitting for first time that she hadn't thought her move to the end.

"That's the reason why command didn't want fight with them." Ritsuko said. "They probably even tighten it so far that USCM ships can only return fire." Up to this long firing at them was allowed f it looked like it was going to attack.

"That SOB almost blew us apart." Misato said wearied. "They just can't to hope that we don't bother them, they won't bother us-thing works."

"Wait before the brass finds that you fired it about a half of minute, when it was retreating. Even Buddha's self control would be on test." Ritsuko talk back.

"They can't still babble about neutrality. What the hell they crave for? Declaration of war in six languages?" she sounded like someone who was defeated and grabbed to this fantasy about her enemy going down soon after her, like it would be her last joy in the world. "Now they just have to…"

"…Speak even louder for holding fire. Now that they know what they are up against, they don't want to take changes trying to last a concentrated invasion by that species." Ritsuko ended her sentence in unpleasant truth, but it was about time to bring it out to the open.

"I thought were supposed to risk our lives to stop these threats." Misato said somewhat calmly, but some bravado echoed from her voice if not so strong than before. "Not to sit on our asses and watch the problem get bigger."

"The difference is when its not is rational to risk your life or other you're not suppose to do it." Ritsuko had always been thinking about tomorrow, unlike Misato who lived in strongly in this moment.

"Still thinking that this ship or army could be lead like corporation or project?" Long shot planning wasn't her strong suits, and that she made about quick thinking under pressure. She didn't share Ritsuko's view of getting ready but she thought it time to time.

"Look." Ritsuko sighed like someone who has big job in their hands. "Let's not pretend that we know anything about each others job. I've done my share of difficult situation, and though some could just gloat the shit what you've gotten yourself into, I might be able and willing to help you: so how about it? Would you give my way a change?"

Misato looked at her bit suspiciously but she had gone over her mental images of her telling the same to the tribunal what she had told to anyone here, and she didn't buy it either. "So go on? What you have in your mind?" she suffocated all sarcastic notes what she had sprouted out minutes before, since she really wanted to hear what Ritsuko could do about this.

"You've said about thousand of times that you fired upon when it was dodging. What did it do before it began to dodge?" Ritsuko questioned.

"It was…" Misato mumbled unsure what it would help. "…Coming right at us. It was just a sort of interference what our scanners barely found…"

"So, it was stealth?" Ritsuko pouted her lips while going trough her own suggestion.

"More than that." Misato said. "It was like them." Her mind began to draw a picture of figure that seamlessly blended into the darkness, which only barely audible sound gave out. "Had we had some less careful operators we might've just miss it. Huyga was always the kind that rather cries wolf than lets it be."

"You said that you saw its fuselage?" Ritsuko pointed out.

"It had some kind of malfunction. All of a sudden it's plasma signs began to be detectable, once we had gotten about saying 'Predator' in unison, next thing it turned back to what it was." Misato corrected.

"How close it came to you?" Ritsuko kept asking.

"I guess it was only half of click away when it turned away….what is this going to…"

"Did you detect it to do anything? Like sending out something?" Ritsuko ignored her friend's question.

"I thought it had scanned us. Afterwards the ships computer told that it picked up some kind radiation what it sent out for about ten seconds. When it came visible it just added little speed and after it started that transmission." Misato elaborated.

"Right…" Ritsuko fell silent for few seconds. She leaned back to the autopsy table where under the sheet resided the pirate ship captain. Ritsuko's whole body suit let out a stretching sound when the fabrics met. She began to rub her chin as she stared concentrate to the row of hatches in front of her.

"Take your time." Misato said after her now short haired and grey coated doctor had silently resided from standing there keeping her eyes to the compartments where other bodies were on final rest.

"I think I got something." Ritsuko said after she had heard all the facts-what she hadn't hear Misato gone trough in her self defense speech.

"Like what?" Misato replied.

"That thing about self defense wouldn't sink to anyone. You practically shot predator to back, so you obviously don't gather much of support with that." Ritsuko said.

"I even thought that I'd come clean and tell them honestly why I shot it." Misato said straightening herself. "At least somebody would know why."

"They all ready suspect it. There isn't probably any sir or ma'am left in the command chain who hasn't heard about you or your past. No need to confirm their suspicions. Besides you seem unstable you present that trauma of yours dictates you this far." Ritsuko said cool objective.

Misato let it be and nodded to Ritsuko continue-she didn't saw it that way but she wasn't going to argue it now.

"Crowd loves sacrifices." Ritsuko said out of sudden but didn't go any further, like that would've explained itself.

"Shouldn't I then be greeted by clamoring crowds when I arrive to HQ?" Misato said dryly.

"No, you see you endangered your crew's lives for in vain." Misato was about to protest but Ritsuko calmed her. "That's how they see it. What you need to do is make it look like had to do what you did, and you did for greater good."

"And that is?" Misato tensed what she had to in her reserve to blow this mess away.

"What if you change your story a bit?" Ritsuko suggested. "You said it scanned you. What if you tell in hearing that you were trying stop it reaching it tribe mates with a complete scan of the ship, just to retain your…your…" Ritsuko fumbled back of her brain for the words.

"Element of surprise." Misato said feeling little satisfaction that Ritsuko had some places wasn't so strong.

"That's it. You say just that you're trying to do pre-emptive strike or something." Ritsuko finished.

"But in that range no scanner can make an accurate scan…" Misato objected.

"A-a." Ritsuko lifted her finger to as pointing to the scruffy purple head. "No _human_ scanners can. We're talking about highly sophisticated stuff there. Even if predators can't make that scan…it can't be proven. Brass don't know that, and _you _didn't know that." Ritsuko said.

Misato stayed quiet thinking the whole picture once more again.

"You just look like a woman who tried to carry out her duty to the last breath." Ritsuko sounded like she was scoffing at the upcoming war marshal tribunal, because she was certain from her idea. "You seem like a type A-example to all soldiers world wide. Not to mention you giving out the message that you've equally big balls as any men does."

"Let me think…" Misato muttered and took few steps turning her back to body lockers.

"I know it's different from you ideas." Ritsuko said compassionately. "It has sense, what probably is new thing to you. But it's more likely to work than that bitter war hero crap you see in the movies."

"You know, that's the same reason I told to the operators and Shinji before I gave the order, but I never thought it that way." Misato replied. She saw deflection of Ritsuko from the observation glass twitching and guessed she was holding something real funny (At Ritsuko's POV) inside her.

'Surprise.' Ritsuko suffocated it from her lips since she thought the reason former major hadn't even thought it as an excuse as she wanted to believe in it. "You don't need to come up different explanations to different people, just choose one and stick with it."

"There's still little thing as witnesses. There were three other in there beside me. After they're called to hearing they can ruin this little show completely." Misato said replied glancing to direction of her friend.

"Don't you soldier have some kind of wall of silence, or something?" Ritsuko wondered.

Misato sighed heavily when another stereotype what Ritsuko seemed to have about her job came. "Wall of silence has been long gone. It's called mutual loyalty now days."

"What's the difference?" Ritsuko wondered.

"That wall thing was based chewing people asses to shreds if they didn't stay on the line. Nobody ever dared to speak up, if they did their life in the army was made as bitchy as it was possible, or they were discharged in whatever reasons they could get." Misato snorted. "Mutual loyalty is about respect, seeing trough few…creative stunts and shit."

"So what's this about then? Weren't you everyone's head turner?" Ritsuko pointed her.

"Aoba might be pissed since it's kinda of my bad, that Huyga's right ear rings like death knells. But it's

Shinji whose about to fuck my career real good." Misato blinked her eyes remembering what went on this morning.

"Wasn't he the one who were enchanted by you years back?" Ritsuko brought it up.

"I thought your hair was fucked up, but now it's your sight and hear also what's gone wrong." Misato snarled. "Didn't you pay any attention what went on today, doctor? I didn't expect you to keep tabs on Shinji anyway."

"I did." Ritsuko admitted, not about how mistaken Misato was on her last remark. "Compared to blood feud what you two have started, you were almost happy when Kaji turned to the scene."

"He better enjoy it while it lasts." Misato shrugged. "When did he sing up club O.C?" Misato had a hunch that pony tailed spy might've considered moving to corporate espionage, but Kaji was old fashioned. He never much cared of hefty sums, but excitement was his weak spot.

"The day CA fired him." Ritsuko blurted like it would've been a common fact.

"Huh…?!" Misato mumbled her eyes suddenly lit up, as they fought trough her tiredness.

"Yeah." Ritsuko replied. "Publicity buried him. Galaxy week had really time of its life doing the whole show. They first wanted to do small interview of him to page twenty. Things got complicated and it turned to Galaxy Week's special issue about cover operations. Obviously his value as an agent weakened due the heavy media bombardment and CA dismissed him. He was on nothing for almost five months when we enlisted him."

"The job was more important to him than all the changes to get laid in his life time together. How the hell he did fuck up that?" Misato sounded amazed than being malicious.

"It was about fucking." Ritsuko said seriously. "He didn't want this to be out on public, but apparently Galaxy Week send a reporter vixen to pump up some information from him." Tint of amusement veiled from her voice.

"Out here news travel a light year behind the civilization." Misato hadn't got the change to check on her Ex's situation what had been point of interest to her, she hadn't been on leave for a while and didn't order any news clips from head quarters.

"They managed to fill ten pages of the magazine so that reporter did really all the days work." Ritsuko noted.

"Seems like Kaji's manhood hasn't got weaker over the years." Misato looked like she was dreaming again her old good times. And Ritsuko determined that they were good since she seemed more eased and her face seemed to soften as well.

"He was bit broken up before I came and show him the ticket to better life." Ritsuko noticed this new change on Misato's demeanor. "I think he had treated his wounds same way you twice your, few bottles of Johnny walker."

"Are you trying to say Kaji was depressed?" Misato shooed her head looking incredulous. "Kaji would face killer asteroid with ethereal mind, smile on his face and Marlboro between his lips."

"You said it, but Kaji doesn't let so petty things as apocalypse bother him. But there he was, sullen and hair sleazy and everything. I think I saw puke on there somewhere." Ritsuko told.

"You are just shitting me." Misato said it resolutely one word at the time. "You really have your own way to dispel thoughts from bad shit."

"Next time I take a picture of man's fall of the grace. You know I've seen him only that rueful just once before…" Ritsuko mouthed 'you know when' soundlessly.

"As if." Misato replied. "Do you have any useful ideas how to avoid that nasty part in court martial were I'm painted as bad leader?"

"Don't go to court martial." Ritsuko stated.

"Gee, why I haven't thought about that?" Misato slapped her forehead in acting theatrical.

"No seriously." Ritsuko said. "Only thing you can avoid full hearing is not to go there at all, and that I mean that we try not to let this reach it, by a word from a friend on high places could probably be the answer."

"Look, no matter how much your corporation does money in a year, that still doesn't mean they could tell them what to do. You can't just buy stocks and obligation of an army." Misato calmed having inkling that perhaps Ritsuko was again getting some preliminary symptoms of god complex.

"That's true." Ritsuko admitted. "Army is only a branch of government, and since we're the one who keep the economy running, we sort of finance them. Not to talk about all the toys they get from us." Ritsuko stomped her foot to floor as remainder. "We get our word to them, and they listen. But they don't have to take orders from us."

Misato had to admit that with this logic Corporation truly something to say about it. "Still ordinary pen pusher probably won't get much of attention."

"No." Ritsuko had someone else in mind. "But there is one person on this ship whose word has much of weight as yours. This being representative in monitoring the action here."

Whatever hope Misato had gotten from Ritsuko's advice began to vaporize like ash to the wind after Ritsuko had gotten end of her plan. "Oh." purple major mouthed and she seemed to be hiding something.

Ritsuko gave her a piercing leer. "Misato." She said over friendly. "You haven't done something what would really make my work of rescuing being a bitch, have you?" She kept her friendly tone and sharp glare concentrated to Misato.

Misato did her best to give out some kind of smile before her friend inquisitiveness. "I…"

Ritsuko approached her. "You have." She stated bringing her face almost next to Misato who could just about then to smell her breath-what, like Ritsuko herself, was almost sterilely odorless. "When?"

Ritsuko's breath had smell of nicotine rising from her mouth, but not other smells of cigarette in it. She was the one who had out of them three smoked the most. Apparently unlike Shinji she couldn't stop it right away but had to rely on gum or other mean.

Misato felt suddenly too warm when under pressurizing by her doctor friend. It didn't take long that Misato's desire to get out of this mess overcame her fear that Ritsuko would scold her. "I did…bark at her just after she removed me from command."

Ritsuko kept her face stern. "That's understandable…if yet still stupid." She kept searching for other marks from Misato's nervous appearance. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yes there is." Misato said between her tightly pursed lips. She decided to follow basic 'if you do it quickly it doesn't hurt—that much.' "What I didn't tell her then, I finished this morning." She said quickly.

Ritsuko's expression stayed the same. "In the elevator?" She asked and then when her purple major nodded she continued. "I would've guessed it soon. How badly it sunk to her?"

"You saw it." Misato shrugged. "I think it was somewhere between 'fucked up controlfreak' and 'full size latex cunt' where she began to talk back."

Ritsuko shooed her head. Apparently subject A still managed to act controlled, but Ritsuko read the situation right it wasn't far before it would've gone from words to acts. She looked her purple haired friend and tried to picture wound and bruises all over from her body. Maybe Misato wouldn't be even conscious. Shadow went by her face as she thought her friend being mangled like that or even worse.

Misato interpret this as sing of disappointment. "It could be worse…" She muttered "If I'd been sober I might've said something what had gotten her really enraged."

Ritsuko scratched her short cut hair. "When do you stop getting yourself in this shit…"

"So long as there's a best friend around, to drag me out of firing line." Misato said cheerily.

"Well I'm not around all the time. Perhaps you get that someday."

"Is it true what they say?"

Yu heard the question what was part of the conversation that had started when they've taken board of drop ship. After usual tumbling down trough the planet enron's atmosphere, what was less rough than they all expected, they had flew in atmosphere about half an hour, and it was steady. All the marines had attached themselves to drop ships wall harnesses as neither this time there wasn't possibility to drive with APC. Heavy weapons had been secured in large supply crates what were attached between the cargo hold end right opposite to the ramp.

The one who asked was the marine who claimed to be from Texas. In battle gear everyone looked almost the same, including women what where in this group were only one. Lea, also known scavenger-Lea had volunteered when she had heard that probability of finding survivors were null.

She had gotten her name because she was packrat and always looking new bodies to scavenge. From last mission she had ended up almost blowing the cover of her team, since she had taken so much loot with her that wrist watch and other stuff began to make her cling while she moved.

Lea's biggest worry wasn't death; it was that she couldn't take all the stuff what she had looted with her to the soldier's grave. That's why other soldiers wanted to keep close to her, to ensure her 'last will' can be done. She also refused to be a smart gunner, since its harness even with out the extraordinary gun itself was clumsy.

Honor of would've be fallen to Toji, who was the team's first smart gunner, but sergeant Barnes had assigned that to be Kensuke, who was eager to prove himself after the firefly, where he had throw up seeing mutilated captains remains. Reason to it was practically that Kensuke lacked accuracy but to cover that up he had more than enough enthusiasm, and since the M56 smart gun had IR tracker in it making it supernatural accurate it was weapon created to Kensuke. Only job of soldier besides moving, and taking cover was to pull the firing handle in the back or depressing fire button on forward switch.

The second smart gunner was Hank what had pestered Yu with questions all the way. "Yes, lady boys do look like real women. Some of them actually look better than real women, go figure." Yu himself thought that actually lady boys were more usual in Thailand than Indonesia, but decided not to make it a number.

"I don't buy that." Hank said with his broad southern brawl. "You know, I'm sort of expert in it."

"What? With chicks with dicks?" Came answer next to Yu. Talker was Jim who was assigned to Yu's buddy, what meant the buddy battle formation where marines worked with pairs. Usual layout was that one soldier had smart gun, another carried pulse rifle. They both had left their rifles to up, since they were assigned to use heavy weapons and cover teams back. Hank's buddy was scavenger-Lea and Toji's "lucky shot"-Aida.

"No, with women." Hank chuckled himself being amused about Jim's remark. Unusual camaraderie, Yu thought as he hadn't expected that those two would get along. Every time when Yu heard about USA's southern states being mentioned, it wasn't the southern hospitality what came to his mind the first thing.

"From first look, that's hard to believe." Scavenger-Lea mentioned from the background, smiling as she was thinking about upcoming looting, but also being cheery from the comeback.

"Once we stop by the Promised Land space station, I'll show you." Hank elated. "I'm gonna have so much women around me that you'll drop your eyes out of their sockets."

"Yeah, 'cuz they're so butt-ugly." Jim pretended to be sneering.

"Hey girl." Sergeant spoke to his mic. "Ladies here are getting too comfortable, are you seeing anything what'll fuck their day real good?"

"Well, 'boy'…" Hikari's voice came out from the speaker little sounding bit sassy. "…I flew over the landing pad an' took some pics. Looks like there's big, black body in right ahead of my LZ."

"Somebody iced brother on the pad?" Jim asked as their all mics got the transmission, and they heard.

"No, it's bugs corpse, but its way too big…." Hikari said wondering herself. "….some poor bastard has died next to the door, though."

"But nothing living?" Barnes asked.

"Not as far as this ships sensor say. Nothing is on the rocks or anywhere else." Hikari answered.

"Take this bird to the ground, and let's check it out." Barnes ordered.

Hikari had experience of flying with big ships, not as exactly like UD-4 Cheyenne, but close.

This dropship was model H, and unlike corporate dropships what were model C, it was much efficient with upgraded avionics and cargo space. Though it's steering was still difficult Hikari noticed than it was surprisingly easily to get to fit landing pad.

Marines begun to unhook themselves from wall harnesses, and assemble their gear. The heavy weapons crates included it all: all from anti-armor rockets to new miniguns. To himself Yu had chosen grenade launcher, while Jim had taken to his own a Weyland-Yutani's "sniper" rifle.

With calliper of 24 millimetres, or 95 tenth of inch it hardly was meant for sniping infantry. In comparison the old .50 anti-vehicle rifles seemed small. Guns machinery was odd in comparison to marines infantry's weapons: like them it used electronic pulse action to fire, but caseless cartridges were fed in to the chamber trough revolving cylinder. There was no traditional scope either but a big electronic binocular like system beside the cheek rest

All though some marines usually didn't trust to equipment made by WY, this heavy weapon had made it's own fans to marines, and was a first step to break prejudices between them. Marine's code of duty

deviated much of WY's basics but marines had to admit that anyone who makes guns what have that big balls can't be entirely evil.

"What does it look like?" Barnes asked while watching Kensuke and Hank attaching M56 smart guns to their harnesses.

"I only speak this by my behalf but I think the bug's dead." Hikari replied. "Its arm and head are gone, so I don't think it rises from there. But you guys are the professionals, so I leave it to you. Sensors don't show any movement."

"Right. Open the ramp lets get this show on the road. Everybody knows what to do." Barnes took his own pulse rifle and his backpack from next to the heavy weapons.

The plan, what lieutenant had briefed before the landing, was simple. Because the outpost was relatively small, there was only need for one group. It had turned from search and rescue to seek and destroy since so much time had passed before they had gotten here. Two confirmed hostiles, species internevicus raptus or bugs. First team would enter the outpost and search it setting sentry guns to secured areas. If odds would get worse the team would retreat to landing pad and threat would be eliminated there with heavy weapons.

It was ideal odds, since the base had only one exit. If there was bug inside, it could only approach from one way. This of course meant that Marines had only one way also where to get out. That was where the sentry guns came in.

With them securing their flank they could either retreat safely or then drive the creature inside to outside being killed by dropship gatling, and Yu's and Jim's heavy weapons. Either way the bug would be dead sooner or later. Originally it was that Barnes and the lieutenant would be the ones installing sentry guns, but lieutenant Ikari had some kind of differences with the commanding officer, and that Major Katsuragi had pulled something off and managed to keep Ikari out of this mission. Yu thought that he had rather been hearing Ikari being a coward, than there was bad blood between officers in charge: grudges would eventually to be everyone's loss.

They all had secured their weapons when dropship cargo ramp opened. They hadn't yet fully gotten the fact that there was a dead alien waiting for them, as most of them were checking their equipment. All of them pointed their guns forward to the sight what was before them.

It was black carcass like those what had been shown to them in pictures, but it was big…too big to be ordinary bug. Its hind legs were massive and tubes on its back had been turned in to spikes. In middle of the four spikes there was hole, like something had gone trough it.

As big and strong its hind legs were, it arms had been fearsome. Instead of having lean arms like its smaller cousins, its arms were burly: strong muscles in the remaining arm and hand that ended in four claws were big enough so that could've cover grown mans head.

Marines didn't know what had killed it, all they saw was half melt corpse of giant alien and red blood. They didn't stop asking questions like where the one who had bled all the blood was, they were just feeling lucky that it wasn't one of them.

"Christ fuck…" Barnes hissed and fidget trough his pocket for cigar. When he found one he bit it's head off and spit it to ramp. When he lighted it he noticed that others were still pointing their guns to the black mutilated corpse. "At ease, ladies." Barnes commanded and took good breath from his cigar. "It's dead motherfucker now."

Platoon members did as told and Barnes stared at the corpse and the passage way. He noticed that there was blood drops all the way beginning from the corpse to the outpost door and out of there to the landing pad. He took a look of the surroundings. Solarus orbital camera had shown him the basics of the area. It was smooth rock what rise about 1600 feet from ground. Even the most experienced climber couldn't have escape from solarus's camera or dropship sensors. Rocks grew from bottom of woods, probably a valley what was thick with trees and underbrush. If the Praetorian had escaped it was now in the woods, or further away, and impossible to track.

If the door to the installation would've been open, there was no doubt that the Praetorian had escaped to surface, but it was closed so most likely the beast was hiding inside, or trapped to there.

"One down, one to go…" Yu muttered to himself.

"Somebody just made our job 50 easier." Hank elated lowering his smart gun. "Atta boy!"

"Hikari." Barnes spoke to his microphone. "Relay this to upstairs. One lion has been iced, another one is probably inside." Barnes heard Hikari to gasp when she got trough the word lion. Now Hikari understood why Rei would've wanted to keep her and Toji out of this. "And tell the rep that she doesn't yet burry all the hopes of survivors. At least the one who iced this fucker has lived long enough to get inside and out of there, well check logs inside, and see has anyone been here before us. I'll make few changes to the game plan, but we'll carry on." They just now had to go inside, there wasn't really a choice to back down.

Barnes walked all the way down to the ramp and turned to his platoon looking serious. "Aw right listen up. Hank here said our thing is half done, but I say our job turned to bitchy. These bastards are lot stronger than those little ones you were scared back in the misery, or where you're were for basic training. Smart guns and pulse rifles don't go trough this guy's skin, you're just tickling it. Jim and Yu are the ones who can ice it, we can just hope that when it sees us It'll laugh itself to death when it sees our little pop guns. Aida, Hank, put you smart guns fuse to delay. That might sting it for a bit."

"Roger." Hank replied. He and Kensuke changed their ammunitions fuse to delay from the forward firing switch. Smart guns bullets could be fused while loaded: when set to 'Super' what made the shell to explode when it hit to target, or then to 'Delay' which made the shell exploding after it had penetrated the targets armor. This worked perfectly to man made armors, but it hadn't yet used on aliens.

"Scavenger and Suzahara, keep your rifles grenade launchers ready. If you don't shoot any closer than 10 meters away, we all might make it. If and when the bastard comes to at us in the corridors, we'll fall back to here so that Yu and Jim can give at a new asshole." He bit his cigar and pointed to Yu who held his grenade launcher firmly next to him. "You just make sure that we are out of the way before you began to shoot around. And tell the pilot when she gets off the phone that she better keep her tiny hand around the joystick when that SOB comes out to play. We might need the gatling gun. And don't take rocket launchers or PIG from boxes. We want to kill that critter, not to blow this whole mountain to hell, at least when we are on it."

"Sure thing, sarge." Jim acknowledged.

Yu also know the risks, and if rocket launcher would make the pad fall down, but something M-78 PIG could very well to make whole installation to cave in.

Yu took a look of each one of them before they moved out to inside, the team what he now reluctantly called in his mind the bait team. 'Lucky shot' Aida had in his namesake printed his whole armor full of bullet holes so that it seemed he had been shot to bits. Toji's armor had new print on his armor, flaming basket ball under it a text 'big balls of fire' and arrow pointing to crotch. Hank had his usual faded revolver waving topple woman on his, and last the scavenger-Lea had printed detailed picture to her armor of open grave where figure was rising carrying a back on his shoulder. Barnes fist size picture of heart on left side of his chest with a crosshair drawn over it and a text saying "Aim here."

The team what advanced the walkway briskly and grouped with stopped when they reached the door what was closed. Yu saw that kensuke was saying something to his buddy Toji, who took out something out of Aida's belt. Next Toji turned to doors panel and began to do something. After door opened it was clear that Toji had run a bypass behalf of Kensuke who was now operating the smart gun. They vanished to black door way and door closed only half way up, leaving a meter sized breach were somebody could've crouched in…or out.

Minutes went by and nothing seemed to happen. To lighten up he tried to initiate a conversation, knowing that there was no possibility of anyone getting trough the door with out them knowing about it. "Did you see how lucky shot looked the PIG while we geared up?"

"I did" Jim replied. "Pretty spooky, huh?"

"He was lookin' and touchin' it like it would've been his girl." Yu shrugged "Some of us have cheap funs."

"Don't know if tendering thirty pounds of hand held anti-tank cannon is that cheap, but he got that idea about loving your gun right." Jim answered. "Damn I hate that movie."

"You mean FMJ?" Yu had thought how long it would take "the classic" to march out of the woods.

"It's just that you hear about it everywhere. Don't know about you, but I've heard enough of that 'nigger behind the trigger' line. It's not that I personally give a shit, but people should put little more effort being different, even if we are trained not to, y'know." Jim glance the door what still seemed to be where it was last time.

Second what Yu had thought for a long time, was the drop ships insignia what presented a 1950's pin up girl leaning to old six barrelled minigun with letter combination PPBA under it. He hadn't heard yet what it meant.

"That's probably short for 'Penetration Power for Bitches of Anykind.' It's too long and not really something what you remember, but I didn't paint that on it, it was from those guys over Linna 436. They've never been blessed with much of imagination but they did lot of weapons drop to hot LZ's. That PPBA is ref for their cargo; you know what I'm saying?"

Yu nodded. He himself had seen much more striking insignia in dropships, his own favorite was 'Ricki's Raiders' with the line "plowshares into swords" and cavalry soldier with unsheathed sword in line riding a dropship.

They both had turned away from the door when it suddenly squeaked. Less than half of a second they both had turned to their weapons ready and their bodies every muscle tensed. They waited more and with their eyes narrowed looking their eyes lines of black figure but nothing ever came.

Jim said in sing language to Yu to keep guard. Yu nodded and Jim put his 24mm sniper rifle away and run towards cargo hold of dropship while Yu kept his grenade launcher pointed to door hole. Jim came back carrying a box with a pointy end. He kept it pointed to door hold and Yu could hear the clicks what motion detector let out. They carried this on for a minute with out hearing high beeping sound what had given out by a moving target.

"Nothing." Jim said and lowered the motion detector to pad floor.

"What you grunts are up to?" Hikari's voice cracked trough comlink.

"That fucking door just gave us a good scare." Yu said shrugging. "No movement, though."

"Silent as grave. I put my money to that the fucker has gotten off the rocks down to the forest." Jim said.

"Me too." Hikari said hopefully. She had gotten shaky after she had thought Toji's and her last conversation, what ended so badly. She thought that he better come out there alive. She wouldn't bare if those would be their last words.

Perhaps Jim had thought had gotten the hang of it, as he tried to steer conversation to somewhere else.

"Say, you're pretty good flying drop ship- I hardly felt a thing when we came down." Jim struck his eye to Yu to get on this conversation.

"Few you kind of pilot in the force, and we all might have kept our ass virginity. " Yu said completely inherently. "You just need to clang dropship to every turn it's possible and turn it to repair condition about twice a week, and you're one of us."

Hikari smiled and let Toji to be for a moment and turn her attention to her new friends. "Well, I had once this dream about flying and stuff…but it was another life. I even thought about joining your guys support crew…but that never happened."

"Why? You'd been hell of a pilot even if you'd chosen support your place and not operative arm." Surprisingly lot of marines were support forces. 58 of all marines in the old days were in operative forces and though some things had changed since the old days, Yu thought that non fighting part of marines was still around 40.

Hikari fell silent for second. "Well…there was this thing…happened six years ago…."

"You heard that?" Hikari didn't get any further when Jim interrupted her. "Sounds like rocks rolling of the hill." Jim had put up two of his fingers showing everyone to shut up and listen.

After that remark motion detector let out a high beep. Again in less than half of second both men turned towards the door, aiming at it as tensed as before yet not as sharp as minutes ago as they both had a feeling what was the cause this time.

Hikari jumped on her pilot seat and placed her finger around the firing switch in drop ships joystick, holding her breath. "What was it?" She whispered keeping her eyes on the door front of them.

Door what they three aimed at twitched for a little and came few inches down. Motion detector what had put down to point at the door let out beep when it picked signal from the door.

"It's just that goddamn door." Jim said dulled and lowered 95. sniper rifle. "Does the action ever start?" he snorted.

Just behind of them the answer was waiting.

Out of the blue, behind the guards and dropship, two big, vigorous looking hands struck their claws to the metallic landing pads edge. Silently broad, slimy, eyeless pitch black head reached to peek from edge of the landing pad it's teeth divulged. Deceivingly silent it began to gather it strength to last exertion what would bring its huge body to behind the temporarily unsuspecting marines, where it could start it's slaughtering in impunity.

Later on when years had passed from this incident, drill officers used it a warning example. Thousands of rookies even so far as shores of misery (Marine's remotest garrison station orbiting myssa 340) would hear about operation what had ended up to tens of casualties.

Praetorian had managed to surprise them, and it had happened by deceivingly ease.

**An**: Another chapter wrapped up. Oh, yeah I didn't mention that we supposed to expand this to stage of fan art.

I've been longing for a little visualization, fan art for this. A friend of a friend tried to hook drawer up in deviant-art, but as you can see from the review counts, majority won't give a rat's ass about this.

We had a promising manga drawer in reserve who practices han mon doo martial art. I figured that she would know how to picture Asuka as a hunter, with out making her look like one of those DDR "women" Olympic team members. Otherwise talented fan artist how ever proved to be in front of a real challenge when it came making Asuka older, more seasoned and have dexterity with new looks, including Rasta-hair and mechanic devices.

No need to say that the challenge was too much for her. It would make insanely talented for someone drawer to do fan art about Headhunter. Most of fan artists don't draw their own characters, and if this was to be complete success it would take two drawers: one who can draw normal style, non-manga and mechanic devices; guns and such and one who can draw manga detailed enough to make tribal insignia and scars. Then these two persons should make together one drawing, where two different drawing techniques would combine to one.

Ain't that megalomanic, eh? And damn impossible. Still it would've been fun to see Alien and Asuka pitted each other with a text "The bitch is back!" and small arrow pointing either of them.

Thanks for reading, and please forgive me for despising my readers with out caring about their wishes, and I'm apologizing that whining about the reviews, like one or two of them would grow my member for an inch. Not that I really am THAT sorry, I probably do it soon again.

I got to do something to my honesty. It fucks up my changes to get reviews AND readers.

Knight 2's addition: Well, here it is, and seems that K1 got something out of that Colonial Marines Technical Manual I provided to him...

It has taken a while, but things are gathering up the speed now. Hope you people will enjoy the story. And please... if you read, review also.

We try to fix stuff like spelling, but it's not that easy as we ain't speaking english as primary language.

Next chapter's the name says it all: Chapter 10 - "Fuck, it's just an animal!!"


End file.
